Mudanças
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Clark Kent e Lois Lane passarão por eventos em suas vidas que decidirão os seus destinos.
1. Chapter 1

**Mudanças**

_Prólogo_

Clark Kent estava sem saber o que pensar. A sua vida parecia estar desmoronando ao seu redor sem que ele pudesse ter o menor controle sobre isso. Um zoner na Zona Fantasma escapara, tomara sua forma e tinha os seus mesmos poderes e Clark não conseguia capturá-lo; seu amigo John Jones fora ferido seriamente pela sua versão bizarra; Lionel Luthor lhe contara que Lana Lang havia morrido e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso e Clark tinha absoluta certeza que a culpa era de Lex Luthor (a quem ele confrontara na represa Reeves), já que Lana ia deixar o marido para que eles enfim pudessem viver juntos.

Parecia uma conspiração do universo. Clark Kent e Lana Lang nunca conseguiam se amar em paz sem influência de terceiros para atrapalhar tudo.

Agora Clark não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha uma versão bizarra sua andando por aí, Lex estava aprontando mais alguma coisa naquela represa e Lana estava morta. Sua vida poderia ficar pior?

Lois Lane tinha certeza de algo muito sério estava acontecendo na represa Reeves. Seu faro jornalístico dizia que ali haveria uma grande história a ser contada e ao ser barrada por um segurança da LuthorCorp, Lois não teve mais dúvidas de que tinha dedo de Lex Luthor naquilo tudo. Claro, por acaso vinha alguma coisa boa de Lex e da família Luthor?

Lois prometera a prima Chloe Sullivan que não se meteria com os Luthor, mas ela simplesmente não poderia ignorar isso. Chloe teria que entender, afinal ela era jornalista também e desde o que acontecera a Wes Keenan, Lois decidira que não iria parar enquanto não revelasse todos os podres de Lex Luthor para o mundo todo. Aquela era sua oportunidade e não iria perdê-la.

'Não vou a lugar nenhum até me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo nessa represa.', disse Lois para o guarda da LuthorCorp

'Mocinha, voce não tem ideia de onde está se metendo...', o guarda avisou num tom ameaçador.

'Bom, então por que voce não me diz?', ela perguntou desafiadora.

O guarda deu um sorriso irônico e puxou um punhal.

'Acho melhor voce ir embora daqui e fingir que nada aconteceu.'

Lois fingiu concordar, mas depois começou um luta corporal com o guarda, porém ele foi mais ágil do que a moça e cravou-lhe o punhal na barriga, fugindo em seguida. Lois começou a sentir fraca. Talvez Chloe estivesse certa, talvez ela não devesse mesmo ter ido até ali. Mas sua teimosia novamente a vencera. Lois encostou-se à grade e conseguiu arrancar o punhal, porém o ferimento fora muito grande e ela não parava de perder sangue.

Lois começou a sentir muito frio. E começou a pensar em todas as pessoas importantes que passaram por sua vida: sua mãe, Ella, seu pai, o General, Lucy, Chloe, Oliver, Martha, Jonathan e Clark. Lois abraçou a si mesma e foi fechando os olhos lentamente. Até que sua vida não fora tão ruim. Ela vivera bem e aproveitara ao máximo.

O corpo de Lois escorregou e ficou estendido no chão.

Lois Lane estava morta.

**1**.

Chloe se desesperou ao ver o corpo de Lois estendido no chão. Havia recebido um rápido telefonema da prima e correra para a represa. Avisara para Lois não se meter com os Luthor, por que não podia sair coisa boa disso, mas Lois era tão ou mais teimosa que seu tio, o General Sam Lane. E agora Chloe se via naquilo que só podia ser um pesadelo.

Chloe correu até a prima, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar ao perceber que Lois havia realmente morrido. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

'Lois... Não... Voce não pode morrer.. Por favor...', ela abraçou o corpo da prima e uma lágrima caiu na face de Lois, produzindo um brilho muito forte.

Lois acordou e piscou várias vezes. Onde ela estava? Ela se lembrou do que acontecera e tocou na barriga. Estava curada. Lois arregalou os olhos. Lembrava-se de ter sido ferida mortalmente pelo guarda, de agonizar e sentir sua vida esvair-se. E agora estava viva. Como explicar isso? Que espécie de milagre era aquele?

Lois olhou para o lado e viu Chloe desacordada. Ela se aproximou da prima e tocou nela. Lois ficou horrorizada. Chloe parecia morta.

'Chloe? Chloe! Acorda, Chloe! Oh meu Deus, não!', Lois abraçou o corpo da prima desesperada.

Clark finalmente encontrara sua versão bizarra na represa. E ele não sairia dali enquanto tudo não se resolvesse. Ele iria mandar aquela coisa de volta de onde viera. Direto para a Zona Fantasma. E depois veria o que faria da própria vida.

'Quem é voce?', ele perguntou para o homem a poucos metros de frente para ele.

'Eu sou voce. Só um pouco mais bizarro.', ele disse e deu um sorriso debochado.

Clark então atacou enfurecido. Estava furioso com Bizarro, com Lionel e suas ameaças e mentiras, com Lex e suas tramoias, com a morte de Lana, com o universo e com o seu maldito destino que Jor-El vivia lhe dizendo que ele tinha que cumprir.

Era por causa disso, era por ser quem ele era, que essas coisas aconteciam. Clark Kent nunca teve uma chance de ter uma vida normal. Por que tudo parecia simplesmente conspirar contra ele. Por que ele sentia que carregaria para sempre o peso do mundo nas costas e nada aliviaria isso. As pessoas se aproximavam dele interessadas em descobrir seu segredo, em usá-lo, manipulá-lo, confrontá-lo e as que se aproximavam para ser suas amigas ou amá-lo acabavam sofrendo as consequências disso da pior maneira possível.

E agora como se já não bastasse, tinha aquele Bizarro com a sua imagem e semelhança. Não iria tolerar mais isso. Clark estava farto. Sua paciência havia esgotado.

Os dois sósias partiram para a luta corporal, abalando completamente a estrutura da represa, que começou a desmoronar, fazendo Lois proteger Chloe com o próprio corpo, enquanto Clark era jogado para fora da represa e Bizarro saía dela voando.

...

Lois tentava achar um lugar seco para ela e Chloe ficarem.

'Aguente firme, Chlo. Vou nos tirar daqui.', ela disse escutando o barulho da represa desmoronando. Meu Deus, como escapariam dali? Porém, ela não podia desistir. Chloe precisava dela.

Clark acordou deitado no meio do mato perto da represa. Não imaginava que Bizarro fosse tão forte quanto ele, mas teria te haver um jeito de pará-lo, ele só precisava descobrir qual. Clark escutou um barulho e olhou para o céu. Bizarro vinha em sua direção voando a toda velocidade e quase o atingiu. Bizarro aterrissou numa pedra e olhou para Clark com seu ar de deboche.

'Ei, Clark, já imaginou o que seria das pessoas da Terra se voce não estivesse aqui brincando de herói? Aposto que pensou. Só que nunca admitiu.'

'Não sabe nada sobre mim.', disse Clark, mesmo que sabendo que Bizarro estava certo, só que ele não iria admitir para uma cópia sua.

'Não, Clark. Sei tudo sobre voce. Não peguei apenas seu DNA. Peguei emprestado também todas suas lembranças, todos seus pensamentos, cada um deles. Quando estiver vivendo sua vida, não cometerei seus erros.', finalizou Bizarro, tentando agredir Clark, que revidou, dando-lhe um soco que atirou seu sósia contra a rede elétrica.

Então era isso. Não satisfeito em ter sua imagem e seus poderes, Bizarro queria sua vida. Bom, Clark não iria entregá-la de mão beijada. Sua vida estava uma bagunça sim, mas ainda assim, era sua vida e ninguém iria tomá-la dele, muito menos um zoner arrogante.

Clark Kent comandaria sua vida dali por diante e mais ninguém.

Lois arrastava o corpo de Chloe pelos destroços da represa. Ela conseguiu um lugar mais seco para colocar o corpo desfalecido da prima. Lois simplesmente não queria pensar que Chloe realmente havia morrido, tinha que ter um jeito das duas saírem dali e a prima poder se salvar. Lois só ainda não sabia como.

Lois viu uma porta, onde do outro lado parecia estar tudo alagado, ou seja, não serviria como uma rota de fuga, mas Lois sentiu-se compelida a chegar mais perto e olhar pelo vidro. E o que ela viu a estarreceu. Corpos de homens seminus boiando. Ela se perguntou o que seria aquilo. E tinha certeza de que não gostaria da resposta.

Lois mal sabia que aquilo era mais um dos experimentos do Projeto 33.1 de Lex Luthor.

Lois não queria se preocupar com aquilo , não naquele momento, porque o tempo estava correndo e ela tinha que tirar Chloe dali de uma vez por todas. Lois tentou mover alguns destroços, mas viu que era impossível, ela não tinha força física o suficiente para isso.

'Socorro! Socorro!', ela gritou na esperança de alguém ouvir.

Clark Kent entrou na represa semi-destruída procurando algum sobrevivente no meio daquele caos. Se tivesse alguém ainda por ali, ele esperava que pudesse ajudar antes que o pior acontecesse e foi nesse momento que sua superaudição captou a voz de Lois pedindo socorro. O coração de Clark disparou. Lois estava correndo perigo, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali?

Clark então se concentrou nos batimentos cardíacos de Lois e se guiando por eles, achou o lugar onde ela estava presa. Com apenas um soco, ele abriu um buraco no lugar, dando de cara com uma Lois molhada e boquiaberta. Clark se dirigiu até ela para ter certeza de que Lois estava bem.

'Clark? Como voce... '

'O teto estava instável, por sorte ele cedeu. Voce está bem?', ele perguntou preocupado.

'Estou, mas temos que ajudar Chloe. ', ela olhou para a prima.

'O que aconteceu, Lois?', ele perguntou, se aproximando de Chloe percebendo o estado dela.

'Eu não sei, mas nós temos de ajudá-la, Clark. Rápido.'

Clark concordou prontamente e os dois saíram dali com Chloe direto para o Smallville Hospital. Enquanto os médicos lutavam para salvar a vida de Chloe, Lois e Clark conversavam na sala de espera sobre mais um dia onde tudo acontecia na cidadezinha mais esquisita do Kansas. Lois achava que Smallville poderia ser rebatizada de Freakville sem o menor problema. Ela não conseguia encontrar explicação para metade das coisas que acontecia por ali e Clark não estava disposto a explicar também.

'Eu não sei, Clark, talvez eu estivesse sonhando, mas... Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo nesse lugar...', ela começou a contar num tom de atordoamento. 'Mas minha última lembrança foi a de tirar um punhal de 20 cm do meu estômago e ver um filme da minha vida passar pela minha frente.'

Clark ficou sem fala por alguns instantes. Lois havia sido ferida mortalmente? Ela poderia estar morta naquele momento. Clark esperava mesmo que aquilo fosse só delírio de Lois. Apesar das constantes brigas e implicâncias, Clark achava difícil imaginar sua vida sem Lois Lane fazendo parte dela. E claro que ele nunca admitiria isso para ela nem em um milhão de anos.

'Voce foi esfaqueada?', ele olhou para ela, mas Lois parecia bem, sem nenhum pingo de sangue na roupa.

'Por um guarda, bem aqui.', Lois levantou a blusa e mostrou um pouco do abdômen, que estava completamente normal.

Clark engoliu em seco. Ele se lembrou da vez em que vira Lois completamente nua quando ela saíra do banheiro achando que ele era algum atacante. Aquela visão nunca saíra de sua mente e na época ele sonhara algumas vezes com Lois, sonhos nada puros, que envolviam os dois e muita pele, toques e carícias capazes de fazê-lo acordar suando, mas Clark empurrara para o fundo da mente, afinal Lois era só uma amiga e ele não podia ter esses pensamentos em relação á ela, ainda mais estando apaixonado por Lana.

Clark teve que se segurar para não tocar onde Lois lhe mostrara e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Lois não percebeu, de tão aturdida que estava com os recentes acontecimentos.

'Eu sei. Eu tinha essa ferida enorme e quando acordei a ferida estava curada. E a Chloe estava perto de mim desacordada... Como explicar isso, Clark?', ela perguntou assustada.

'Voce disse que Lex poderia estar fazendo alguns experimentos lá embaixo.'

'Quando estava desacordada, talvez algum dos homens dele fez algo comigo.', ela supôs. 'E com a Chloe. Já chega, não vou ficar aqui parada.', ela disse e saiu andando, sendo seguida por Clark.

'Lois, onde está indo?'

'Vou ver o que Lex fez com ela.'

'Lex? Lex é perigoso!', ele exclamou tentando alertá-la. Por que Lois era tão impulsiva? Ela não via que sempre se colocava em perigo?

'Não sou estúpida, Clark, sei que ele não vai me mostrar todos os segredos obscuros dele, mas voce ouviu os médicos, nenhum dos sinais vitais de Chloe estavam normais. E se alguém naquela mansão sabe de algo, vou tentar minha chance com o Dr. Evil! Talvez Lana possa me ajudar a investigar.' , ela sabia que era um tiro no escuro, porque pelo que conhecia de Lex, ele não iria facilitar para ela e Lana estava cada dia mais Luthor do que nunca, mas não custava nada tentar.

Clark sentiu tristeza ao ouvir Lois falar de Lana. Ele a havia perdido definitivamente, graças a Lex e talvez graças aos erros e mentiras de Clark. E ele ainda não sabia como lidar com isso.

'Lois, hum... tem algo que voce precisa saber...'

'Se é outro draminha sobre voce e Lana, desculpe ser insensível, mas não tenho interesse em saber. Chloe está lutando pela vida e eu estou no meu limite.' Ela disse tentando segurar as lágrimas. 'Então se faça útil, ok? Fique aqui e garanta que nada aconteça à minha prima.'

Clark assentiu resignado e viu Lois sair apressadamente do hospital. Ele sempre perdia todas as batalhas verbais com Lois.

Lois conseguiu entrar na mansão Luthor e foi direto para o escritório de Lex. Deveria ter alguma coisa ali que a ajudasse a desvendar o que havia acontecido com ela e Chloe e também o que eram aqueles corpos que ela vira na represa alagada.

Tudo que envolvia Lex Luthor era cercado por mistérios, falcatruas, sujeiras e mentiras. Bom, agora cabia à ela desvendá-las.

Lois ficou aliviada de não encontrar ninguém por ali. Por mais que quisesse confrontar Lex Luthor, colocá-lo contra a parede e quem sabe lhe dar uma boa surra, Lois ainda não tinha estrutura para isso. Ela fechou a porta do escritório e se preparou para vasculhar tudo. Mas quando se virou, esbarrou num peito que parecia ser de aço. Era Clark.

'Smallville! Voce me assustou!'

Bizarro sorriu ao ver Lois Lane diante dele. Aquilo seria divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mudanças**

**2.**

Bizarro olhou para Lois Lane com atenção. Ela era muito bonita e atraente. Como Clark conseguira resistir aquela mulher era um mistério para ele, mas também Clark Kent era um idiota. Era incapaz de usar os dons que tinha da maneira certa, era incapaz de ter uma personalidade mais dominante diante daqueles humanos inúteis e era incapaz de conquistar uma mulher como Lois. Clark Kent merecia mesmo que Bizarro tomasse a vida dele.

Bizarro no entanto sabia que Clark sentia uma grande atração por Lois, por mais que ele tentasse mascarar seus sentimentos. Clark só não sabia como agir sobre isso. Mas Bizarro sabia e muito bem.

'Onde esteve se escondendo?', ele perguntou, olhando-a de alto a baixo.

'Talvez onde falei que estaria...Embora ache que não vá dar em nada...', ela disse, estranhando a atitude de Clark. Saiu de perto dele. 'Provavelmente Lex lembrou de limpar tudo antes da polícia chegar.', ela parou em frente a mesa de Lex e de costas para Bizarro, mas sentiu que o olhar dele continuava sobre ela, se virou e viu que ele estava olhando para baixo. 'Hey! Porque não está tomando conta da Chloe?'

Bizarro foi se aproximando de Lois cada vez mais empolgado com o que via. Lois era uma mulher e tanto e definitivamente Clark era um idiota.

'Como pude perder o que estava na minha frente o tempo todo?', ele ficou a centímentros dela.

'Calma aí, tigrão, preciso de um pouco de espaço aqui.', ela disse em tom de brincadeira, cada vez mais estranhando a atitude de Clark. O _farmboy_ jamais agia assim. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

'Qual é..., ele disse começando a rodeá-la. 'Sei que voce está a procura de caras que não seguem as regras.', ele se aproximou do pescoço dela , sentindo o cheiro dos seus cabelos. Era inebriante.

'Não sei de que planeta voce veio, Smallville...', disse Lois sentindo-se nervosa.

'Qualquer planeta que quiser que eu te leve.', ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, já pensando nas horas agradáveis que passaria em compania de Lois Lane. Ele faria tudo que ela quisesse e ela imploraria por mais. 'Eu te levo até as estrelas se voce pedir.', ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e foi subindo lentamente tentando alcançar os seios, mas Lois ficou incomodada com aquilo, sentiu-se um pedaço de carne sendo avaliada, se virou e deu um tapa no rosto dele, furiosa.

'Quem voce pensa que eu sou? Voce andou bebendo, Smallville?', ela gritou, irritada.

'Voce me parece um artigo único, Lois Lane.', ele segurou seu queixo de uma forma um pouco bruta e lhe deu um rápido beijo. 'Mas infelizmente, vamos ter que deixar pra uma outra hora.', ele sorriu e saiu dali diante do olhar estupefato de Lois.

Ela não sabia quem era aquele homem e porque ele tinha as mesmas feições do _farmboy _e a menos que Clark estivesse drogado, aquele não era o Smallville.

**Hospital de Smallville**

Clark estava pensando em todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Parecia grande uma bola de neve vindo em direção à ele disposta a esmagá-lo. Clark precisava encontrar Bizarro e resolver aquele problema de uma vez por todas. Mas também estava preocupado com o estado de Chloe. E com Lois e a sua mania de fazer tudo sem medir as consequencias. Provavelmente ele teria que lhe livrá-la de alguma confusão até o fim do dia. Clark por vezes se perguntava se seria sempre assim. Lois se metendo em tudo quanto é tipo de encrenca e ele tendo que fazer malabarismos para salvá-la. E se um dia ele não chegasse à tempo, o que aconteceria? Nem gostava de cogitar essa hipótese.

Derrepente a sua superaudição começou a captar um pedido de socorro.

'Socorro! Por favor, alguém me ajude!'

Chloe.

Clark imediatamente foi em direção à voz da amiga e a tirou de dentro da urna do necrotério. Chloe estava viva. Deus sabia como.

'Clark! O que está acontecendo?', a loira olhou em redor. 'Estou em um necrotério. O que eu estou fazendo em um necrotério?', ela perguntou assustada.

'Está viva e isso é o que importa.'

'Mas eu não estava, não é?', ela deduziu. Estava coberta apenas por um lençol e com uma fichinha com seu nome escrito nela segura por um barbante no dedão do pé direito, que foi retirada por Clark. 'Onde está Lois?'

'Lois está bem. Acho que voce sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.', ele a encarou, concluindo acertadamente que não fora os capangas de Lex que fizeram algo contra as primas. Fora Chloe quem salvara Lois da morte e quase morrera no processo. 'Ela me mostrou a ferida da facada, que aliás, não tinha sequer um arranhão.'

Chloe se levantou e começou a procurar alguma roupa para vestir. Não parecia estar disposta a dar uma explicação para Clark e isso o enervava.

'Vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu ou não?', ele exigiu.

'Clark, por mais que eu queria contribuir para a história quase divina de Lois, estava ocupada estando inconsciente.',ela disse e foi até um biombo, onde vestiu um jaleco branco. Chloe estava aliviada por Lois estar viva, mas não queria falar com Clark sobre a sua experiência de quase-morte. Ela precisava pensar um pouco melhor sobre aquilo. O importante era que Lois estava bem, Chloe não iria suportar ficar sem a prima.

'Chloe, voce quase morreu!', ele exclamou irritado. Era uma característica das primas serem tão teimosas?

Chloe viu sua certidão de óbito pronta em cima de uma mesa, a pegou e rasgou. Mas embaixo desta havia outra. A de Lana Luthor. Chloe olhou para Clark surpresa e chocada.

'Lana morreu?'

'Sim.', confirmou Clark com tristeza.

Clark levou Chloe até o Talon, onde ela parou para ver um vídeo com Lana, o qual Clark preferiu não olhar, ele não queria lidar com isso naquele momento, ele queria encontrar Bizarro e detê-lo. E não sabia como e isso era o que mais o angustiava, pois quanto mais tempo Bizarro ficasse à solta, mais pessoas se feririam. E o pior que Bizarro podia voar e ele até agora não conseguira tirar os pés do chão, apenas dar super pulos. Somente quando a personalidade de Kal-El tomou conta dele há alguns anos atrás quando conhecera Lois ele pudera voar, mas agora não tinha menor ideia de como fazer isso. E o tempo estava correndo.

Clark começou a pensar. Bizarro tinha seus mesmos poderes, mas parecia que tudo nele funcionava ao contrário. Quando Lionel colocou a pedra de meteoro perto de Bizarro, sua cópia ficou mais forte, então Bizarro teria que encontrar mais pedras de meteoro para ficar ainda mais forte e tentar roubar sua vida como ele afirmara que faria. A equipe de Oliver Queen estava rastreando todas as cargas de meteoro para os experimentos do 33.1 de Lex. E Chloe, usando o computador, achou dados que diziam que pedras de meteoro foram transferidas há duas semanas atrás para a represa Reeves.

Clark não tinha mais nenhum tempo a perder. Como ele provavelmente não poderia deter Bizarro sozinho, teve de recorrer a John Jones, que já estava curado e teve que aceitar um puxão de orelha por ter liberado sua cópia. Os dois conversavam no celeiro da Kent Farm. Martha e Jonathan estavam em uma segunda lua-de-mel em Metropolis e Clark não queria preocupá-los com mais um de seus inúmeros problemas.

'O que eu deveria fazer? Deixá-lo matar todos os hospedeiros?'

'Essa é uma das lições que terá de aprender, Kal-El. Sua humanidade é sua maior força, mas também sua maior fraqueza.'

'Mas é parte de quem eu sou. E é quem quero ser. Tenho orgulho de ter aprendido a respeitar as pessoas e não vou mais me desculpar por isso.'

'Eu sei. Mas essa criatura não é como voce, Clark, ele não tem clemência, compaixão ou consciência. Ele não tem nada. Apenas instinto de sobrevivência.'

'Como faço para deter um ser que tem meus poderes e nenhuma de minhas fraquezas?'

'Abrindo os olhos para aquilo que voce vê todos os dias.', John Jones olhou para a janela do celeiro onde o sol brilhava. 'Sua fé nos humanos não é a única coisa que te dá forças.'

'O sol amarelo. É por isso que o rosto da cópia se desfez quando se expôs à luz. Parece que ele não é tão invunerável assim.', disse Clark, olhando a vista pela janela.

'Eu posso ajudá-lo, mas a missão é sua, Kal-El.'

...

De carro, Lois seguiu 'Clark' por todo o caminho que ele percorreu. Fizera de tudo para que ele não a notasse, porque certamente 'Clark' não iria gostar nada disso. E ficou estupefata ao vê-lo saindo de carro em companhia de Lex Luthor em direção a represa Reeves. O que estava acontecendo? O mundo estava louco? Clark Kent e Lex Luthor como aliados? Lois sentia-se mal só de pensar. Não bastava aquele comportamento esquisito e cafajeste dele no escritório de Lex e agora isso. Clark só podia estar sob efeito de alguma droga poderosa. Seria a mesma que os afetara quando ela e Clark ficaram juntos, invadiram a festa de noivado de Lex e Lana e provocaram um escândalo? Lois resolveu entrar na represa atrás dos dois, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de 'Clark'.

'O que voce decide, Lex?', ele tinha um tom desafiador. Lois viu Lex apontar uma arma para 'Clark'. 'Decisão errada.', disse e deu um soco em Lex, fazendo-o desmaiar.

'Pare!', gritou Lois, chamando a atenção de Bizarro. 'Voce enlouqueceu, Clark? O que está acontecendo com voce?'

Bizarro sorriu ao ver Lois. Ela era destemida e parecia não ter medo dele. Ótimo, ele gostava de garotas assim. Lois estava cada vez mais interessante.

'Sentiu minha falta?', ele gracejou e a viu pegar uma barra de ferro. 'O que, vamos brincar agora? Assim voce me deixa excitado.'

'Voce está drogado, Clark. Precisamos sair daqui e voce precisa recobrar a sanidade. Não sei o que fizeram com voce, mas nós podemos resolver.'

'_Nós_? Agora existe nós?', ele disse e se aproximou dela sorrindo.

'Clark, eu não estou brincando.',ela disse num tom sério e fazia de tudo para não demonstrar que estava um pouco amendrontada com este 'Clark'. A voz, a atitude, o olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo malicioso nem de longe lembrava o _farmboy_ doce e tímido que conhecia. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada ali.

'Eu gosto do seu jeito, Lois. Acho que nós vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.', ele afirmou apreciando o corpo dela, fazendo-a se sentir constrangida. ' O que voce acha? Eu posso dar tudo o que voce quiser, Lane.'

'Eu só quero que voce volte ao normal.'

'Eu estou no meu normal. Nunca estive tão bem. E quero voce.'

'Não, voce não me quer. Voce está drogado, é isso! Foi Lex quem te drogou? É bem coisa desse Tio Fester!', ela olhou com desprezo para o desacordado Lex. Esperava que ele não estivesse morto. Depois do que ele fizera com Chloe e agora com Clark, ela faria questão de matá-lo pessoalmente. 'Clark, por favor, venha comigo, vamos dar um jeito nisso.'

'Lois, voce ainda vai ser minha.', ele afirmou e tirou a barra de ferro da mão dela com uma força surpreendente.

'Deus, Clark, o que fizeram com voce?', ela sussurrou assustada.

Bizarro agarrou Lois pronto para cubri-la de beijos, mesmo que ela relutasse em seus braços e fizesse força para sair. Ele sabia que ela estava assustada, mas tentava disfarçar e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado. Lois era valente, cuidadosa e decidida, a companheira perfeita para ele. Ela parecia gostar bastante do kriptoniano, só isso justificava ela ter voltado até a represa e ainda tentar fazê-lo 'voltar ao normal'. Bizarro achou graça. Bom, se Lois gostava daquele pateta sem personalidade do Kent, sem dúvida que gostar dele, Bizarro, que se considerava uma versão melhorada de Clark ,não seria nada difícil.

'Calma, Lois, pra quê resistir tanto?'

'Me solta, senão vou te dar uma surra, Clark, estou falando muito sério!', gritou Lois furiosa.

'Está com raiva, mas nada que um bom beijo não cure.'

'Não se atreva!', ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dele quando Bizarro se inclinava para beijá-la e saiu correndo, mas ele a alcançou, deu um pequeno toque na sua cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar e a pegou nos braços.

'Depois que eu vencer Kal-El, minha bela adormecida, nós vamos ter o nosso momento.', ele prometeu e a colocou delicadamente no chão ao lado de Lex.

Bizarro foi se reabastecer da kriptonita verde ali armazenada na represa, enquanto Clark chegava e via Lex e Lois desacordados no chão. Clark sentiu seu coração disparar. Lois queria matá-lo do coração? Porque ela nunca ficava quieta? Clark verificou se Lois estava bem e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela só estava desmaiada, assim como Lex.

Com certeza Lex não poderia estar fazendo algo de bom ali, deveria estar tramando alguma safadeza e era bom que Lex não fosse o responsável por Lois estar ali, senão teria que se ver com ele e Clark já não se sentia no melhor dos humores. Clark olhou ao redor e viu Bizarro se fortalecendo com green-k. Bizarro se virou e encarou Clark.

'Voce tem a existência que apenas pude sonhar em ter e nem assim a aproveitou como deveria.', ele olhou para Lois com malícia, fazendo Clark trincar os dentes de raiva. Não gostou nada daquele olhar. 'Será um prazer acabar com isso. Não merece essa vida, Clark, mas eu sim. Vou destruir voce. E depois pego meu prêmio.', ele novamente olhou para Lois, fazendo Clark arregalar os olhos, enfim compreendendo.

'Só passando por cima do meu cadáver!', ele gritou ameaçador para a sua cópia. Nunca deixaria Bizarro tocar num só fio de cabelo de Lois.

'Isso pode ser providenciado!', berrou Bizarro furioso. Estava farto de Clark Kent e seu heroísmo pedante.

Clark avançou contra Bizarro com fúria mas levou um murro na barriga, atravessando uma parede. Bizarro olhou em direção à Lois, se certificando de que ela não tinha sido atingida por nada e andou em direção à um Clark deitado no chão atingido por uma pilastra, com os raios de sol sob seu corpo. Clark parecia morto e Bizarro sorriu. Ele iria sair com Lois dali e viver uma vida muito melhor com a qual Clark jamais sonharia.

Clark acordou sentindo-se revigorado pelos raios de sol e pela raiva que sentia de Bizarro. Não iria permitir que ele roubasse seus poderes, sua vida e Lois. Isso acabaria ali.

Clark se levantou com dificuldade e viu seus ferimentos sendo curados pelo sol. Lembrou-se do que John Jones lhe dissera. O sol amarelo era sua única chance.

'Hey!', ele gritou, chamando a atenção de Bizarro, que se voltou para atrás e sorriu debochadamente para Clark.

'Querendo apanhar mais, Kent?'

'Isso é tudo que voce tem? Não é à toa que é apenas uma cópia barata!', ele debochou, vendo a fúria nos olhos de Bizarro.

Bizarro não respondeu e apenas o atacou com raiva, desferindo outro soco contra Clark, mas que dessa vez, revidou com toda sua força e atirou o zoner para fora da represa, vendo que ele havia sido destroçado pelo sol.

Clark sorriu vitorioso, pegou Lois e Lex nos braços e saiu com os dois dali em supervelocidade. Deixou Lex na ponte perto da represa e levou Lois para o rancho Kent, onde a deitou com cuidado em sua cama, não sem antes verificar se ela tinha algum ferimento interno. Felizmente, Bizarro não a machucara. Sua vontade era passar um sermão em Lois quando ela acordasse, mas também tinha vontade de abraçá-la.

Clark suspirou, controlando a gama de sentimentos que o envolvia e saiu do quarto, deixando Lois descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

_O casamento de conto de fadas de Lana Lang e Lex Luthor terminou em tragédia. Fontes dizem que o bilionário é o principal suspeito que pôs fim a vida da própria mulher..._

Clark escutava o rádio anunciar oficialmente a morte de Lana e a prisão de Lex como principal suspeito pela morte da esposa. E sob Lex ainda havia o agravante de que ele havia escapado da cadeia após ser preso. A verdade que fora Bizarro quem tirara Lex de lá, mas duvidava que seu ex-amigo fosse falar algo, até porque Lex deveria suspeitar que aquilo tudo tinha ligação com o Projeto 33.1 e ele já tinha problemas o suficiente com as autoridades para querer acrescentar mais um e dessa magnitude.

Clark, com um copo de suco na mão e sentado na poltrona de casa, pensava em como as vidas dele e de Lex haviam seguido por caminhos tão diferentes. Nunca imaginara que ele e Lex se tornariam inimigos, muito menos que Lex tivesse uma mente tão diabólica a ponto de se tornar um perigo para todos os que o cercavam. Clark lembrou que um dia Lex lhe dissera no celeiro que a amizade deles se tornaria lendária. E Clark acreditara nisso.

E ainda havia a morte trágica e estúpida de Lana. Podia apostar todas suas fichas que Lex era o único culpado. Para isso que ele casara com Lana? Para desgraçar a vida dela?

Clark suspirou. Gostaria que Lana não tivesse feito tantas escolhas erradas. E mesmo sabendo por Lionel que Lana só se casara com Lex sob coação, ainda reprovava a atitude dela. Por que não procurara sua ajuda? Só na cabeça dela mesmo para achar que poderia deter alguém como Lex Luthor sozinha. E pagara um alto preço por isso.

'Clark?', ele ouviu a voz de Chloe quando ela entrou na casa. Chloe se aproximou do amigo. 'Sei que queria ficar sozinho num momento como esse mas eu achei que poderia vir e ver se fazia voce falar um pouco...', ela disse, desligando o rádio que ainda falava sobre a tragédia que se abatera sobre a família Luthor e a explosão da represa Reeves.

'Obrigado, Chloe, mas acho que vou deixar isso para depois.', ele suspirou e olhou para a preocupada amiga. 'Lois está lá no meu quarto dormindo. Ela estava na represa. Com o Bizarro.'

'O quê?', exclamou Chloe boquiaberta. 'Como, Clark? Ela está bem, está ferida?'

'Ela está bem, felizmente a cópia não a machucou, mas pretendia levá-la com ele, Chloe.', ele contou, sentindo seu sangue ferver de indignação.

'Meu Deus! Isso é um absurdo! Ainda bem que voce a salvou, Clark, nem posso imaginar o que aquela aberração faria com a minha prima!', ela sentou no sofá e bebeu todo o suco de Clark. Aquilo havia deixado a loira nervosa. ' E ele? O que aconteceu com ele?'

'Eu o joguei em direção ao sol, a cópia se destruiu. Ele não vai incomodar mais.'

'Graças aos Céus...', disse Chloe respirando aliviada.

Nisso, os dois ouviram passos e viram Lois descendo as escadas. A moça ficou surpresa ao ver Chloe e correu para abraçar a prima com força, sendo correspondida. Chloe estava bem. O pesadelo terminara.

'Chloe! Oh, meu Deus, eu fiquei tão desesperada!', ela olhou para a prima que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. 'Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Voce quase me matou de preocupação, sabia?', ela a repreendeu mas seus olhos estavam úmidos.

'Eu prometo que isso não vai mais se repetir, Lois!', disse Chloe sorrindo.

As duas primas riram felizes e se separaram. Clark olhava o reencontro das duas com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo menos, Chloe e Lois estavam bem e isso o fazia se sentir mais feliz e mais consolado diante daquele vendaval pelo qual passava sua vida.

Lois estava feliz. Chloe era como uma irmã para ela, foi inevitável ao ver o estado de Chloe naquela represa e depois no hospital, não se lembrar da época em que chegara à Smallville. Ela pensara que a prima estava morta e teve que buscar ajuda de Clark, conhecendo assim a família Kent. A sua vida mudara muito desde então.

Lois olhou para Clark e colocou as mãos na cintura. Clark ficou nervoso com aquela inspeção.

'O que foi, Lois?'

'Voce não me parece estar mais drogado.'

'Drogado?', repetiu Clark sem entender.

'Lois, Clark nunca usou drogas na vida!', disse Chloe surpresa.

'Eu sei, eu sei, só que... Clark voce estava louco. Acho que Lex o drogou. Voce agia como um cafajeste delinquente e eu tive vontade de te esmurrar. Voce estava totalmente fora de si.', ela contou e Clark e Chloe tentavam disfarçar a preocupação. Será que Lois desconfiava que Clark e Bizarro eram pessoas diferentes? 'E voce me assediou também! E eu não gostei, voce me tratou como uma qualquer. Voce mereceu o tapa que eu te dei!', ela exclamou chateada.

'Lois, eu...', ele se levantou e a fitou. 'Só posso me desculpar, eu... eu não lembro de nada disso. Eu jamais te trataria com desrespeito.', ele disse com sinceridade, mas por dentro fervendo de raiva contra Bizarro.

'Eu sei, Smallville.', ela sorriu, desculpando-o. 'Mas se voce tentar tocar nos meus seios de novo sem o meu consentimento, vai ficar sem as mãos.', ela avisou, dando-lhe um soquinho amistoso.

Clark ficou um pouco corado e Chloe reprimiu o riso. Somente Lois para falar daquele jeito sobre algo tão constrangedor.

'Agora me sinto bem. Com um pouco de fome também. Voce tem café, Smallville?'

'Eu...'

'Não tem problema, se não tiver, eu faço.', ela disse, cortando-o e já se encaminhando para a cozinha, diante do olhar divertido de Chloe. 'E depois vou atrás de provas contra Lex Luthor. Aquele careca vai pagar por prejudicar meus amigos.'

'Lex está preso, Lois.', informou Chloe, fazendo Lois parar.

'Preso? Como? Descobriram os podres do cabeça-de-rollon?', perguntou Lois surpresa.

Chloe e Clark se entreolharam e Lois notou que eles estavam lhe escondendo algo muito sério.

'O que aconteceu? O que fez Lex Luthor ir para a prisão?', ela perguntou aos amigos.

'Lana... Lana está morta, Lois.', contou Chloe e Clark abaixou a cabeça, sentido. 'O carro dela explodiu. Acham que Lex foi o mandante, não existem testemunhas, mas parece que existe uma gravação com os dois discutindo.'

'Oh meu Deus...', disse Lois surpresa.

Lana e ela não eram amigas mas tinham uma boa convivência. Lois nunca aprovou aquela ideia estapafúrdia de Lana se casar com Lex, pois aquilo se parecia mais com uma vingança mesquinha contra Clark do que propriamente um casamento por amor, mas também nunca desejara a morte dela. Lana não merecera isso. Era um preço muito caro para pagar por causa de seus erros. Lois olhou para um abatido Clark. Imaginava o que ele estava sofrendo e isso deveria ter influenciado naquelas atitudes loucas dele. Lana sempre fora a mulher dos sonhos de Clark Kent e agora estava morta. Ele devia estar arrasado.

Lois se aproximou de Clark e lhe deu um abraço afetuoso, sendo correspondida por ele.

'Eu sinto muito, Clark. Muito mesmo.'

Clark não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e chorou abraçado à Lois. O mundo parecia estar desmoronando sob sua cabeça, mas ser consolado por Lois o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor. Era sempre assim. Lois sempre tinha as palavras certas e as atitudes certas quando alguma coisa mais grave acontecia com ele. Sempre sentira que Lois o conhecia melhor do que ninguém e sabia exatamente como agir em relação à ele, mesmo não sabendo de seu segredo.

Chloe assistia à cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Lana fora uma grande amiga, mesmo elas tendo alguns desentendimentos com o passar dos anos e por causa das decisões impensadas tomadas pela mestiça. E Chloe percebia mais uma vez a ligação forte que havia entre Lois e Clark, ligação esta que ela já havia percebido desde que Lois derrubara Clark no tanque d'agua na escola. Era como se eles tivessem uma sintonia única.

Lois se afastou de Clark, enxugou as lágrimas e falou num tom mais alegre.

'Sabem o que eu vou fazer? Pegar um belo pote de sorvete e nós vamos nos acabar nele! E também vou pegar tequila! Vamos desafogar nossas mágoas! Um bom porre sempre faz a gente esquecer um pouco dos problemas. E ganhar algumas horas de vômito e dor de cabeça galopante depois!'

Chloe e Clark começaram a rir. Lois era mesmo uma figura. A vida deles era com certeza mais divertida por causa dela.

'Hum, Lois, não acho que tenha isso aqui em casa.', disse Clark.

'Sem problema, Smallville, eu vou comprar. Voce vem comigo, prima?'

'Vou ficar mais um pouco para conversar com Clark e esperar o começo do seu cura-problema, Lois.', disse Chloe sorrindo.

'Ok. Vou passar no Talon, me arrumar, comprar um monte de besteiras e depois voltar pra cá. Me aguardem acordados, crianças!', ela disse e saiu apressada dali. Lois simplesmente não conseguiria ficar ali vendo Clark e Chloe chorando sem parar. Até que porque não acreditava que aquilo fosse ajudar em nada, já que o mal estava feito. Pelo menos poderia proporcionar uns momentos de distração para os amigos enlutados.

Clark olhou para Chloe. Ele ainda não tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido na represa e essa era a razão das primas ainda estarem vivas e bem.

'Acho que é um boa hora para voce me contar o que realmente houve naquela represa, não, Chloe?'

'Não foi nada.', disse Chloe, não querendo encarar o amigo.

'Chloe...'

'Clark, por favor, eu não quero falar disso.', a loira suspirou. 'Mas saiba que se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, por voce e Lois, eu faria.'

'Por favor, não faça mais isso. Voce acha mesmo que Lois e eu ficaríamos felizes se voce morresse?', ele perguntou angustiado, tentando fazer a amiga entender. Ele não queria ser responsável por mais uma vida perdida e muito menos pela vida de sua melhor amiga.

'Eu sei, Clark. Mas também não posso prometer nada. Se acontecer de novo e eu puder evitar que um de voces faleçam nas minhas mãos, eu vou fazer.', ela afirmou com segurança. 'Eu sei que voce também faria o mesmo.'

'Chloe, eu espero que isso nunca mais aconteça. Não quero perder mais ninguém.', ele desabafou.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

'Lois, voce quase morreu ontem, deveria estar descansando. O que pretende aqui?', perguntou Clark.

Lois e Clark estavam caminhando pela mata rasteira que ficava perto da represa. Lois enfiara na cabeça que iria até lá e por mais que Clark tentasse demovê-la, ela não mudou de ideia. Vencido pela teimosia de Lois, Clark resolveu ir com ela para evitar que acontecesse mais problemas ou para que pelo menos ele estivesse lá para protegê-la caso algo acontecesse. Lois parecia que tinha um radar para atrair todo tipo de confusão e ele sempre ficava no meio do fogo cruzado.

'Não começa, Smallville. Vou descobrir o que Lex pretende.', ela disse decidida. Lois achava que Lex ficar preso por causa da morte da esposa era muito pouco, aliás, ela tinha quase certeza que o bilionário daria um jeito de escapar da prisão graças ao seu batalhão de advogados. Mas ela não iria desistir de tentar colocar toda a sujeira dele na primeira página do jornal. Nunca. 'Clark, voce não precisa estar aqui. Após o que aconteceu com Lana, porque não aceita a oferta de Chloe e cuida do Talon com ela?'

'É perigoso aqui. E parece que manter voce fora de encrencas se tornou um mal hábito meu. Além do mais, é uma boa oportunidade para dizer adeus.'

'Não pode terminar comigo, Clark, não somos um casal.', ela brincou.

Os dois pararam e trocaram olhares um pouco mais calorosos. Lois mordeu o lábio. Eles não eram um casal. E nunca seriam também. Lois e Clark, quem poderia pensar nisso? Era inconcebível. Eles mal podiam suportar um a presença do outro, viviam brigando e trocando farpas. Nem mesmo uma dupla, parceiros trabalhando juntos no dia a dia eles conseguiriam ser, não Lois e Clark.

Clark precisava de um tempo sozinho. Talvez Jor-El estivesse certo, talvez ele precisasse mesmo fazer uma jornada de auto-conhecimento e de aprendizado. Só assim poderia proteger pessoas como Lois. Se bem que duvidava que um dia conheceria alguém como Lois. Ela o irritava, o tirava do sério propositadamente desde que se conheceram, o subestimava, quase nunca o chamava pelo seu nome de batismo, mas também era amiga, leal e sincera. Ele sabia que sempre poderia contar com Lois.

'Lois, vou embora de Smallville assim que meus pais chegarem. Já conversei com meus pais, na verdade eles ligaram pra mim após saber sobre a morte de Lana e só estou esperando que eles voltem para que a fazenda fique sob os cuidados deles.'

'Mas seu pai é senador em Washington.', lembrou Lois. 'Ele não vai poder ficar aqui ordenhando as vacas e nem dando ração pro Shelby, Smallville.'

'Nosso vizinho, Bem Hubbard, vai ficar cuidando de tudo, mas meus pais vão vir sempre verificar se está tudo em ordem. Eu só quero me despedir pessoalmente deles.'

'Uau, por essa eu não esperava.', ela disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza. Por que se fosse sincera consigo mesma, não queria que Clark fosse embora. Iria sentir muita falta dele. 'Vai fugir pra onde?'

'Para o norte. Há algo que eu preciso fazer.'

Lois estava sem fala, processando as novidades. Porque ela se sentia tão desconfortável com a repentina decisão de Clark ir embora de Smallville? Os dois mal eram amigos, pelo amor de Deus! E além do mais, era até normal que ele fizesse isso por causa de Lana. Clark sempre lhe parecera que vivia ciscando ao redor de Lana como uma galinha doente. Claro que ele não saberia viver naquela cidade sem ela.

Clark percebeu que Lois parecia abalada com a decisão dele. Será que ela sentiria sua falta? Eles tinham uma amizade baseada em implicância mútua, mas sem dúvida a amizade deles evoluíra muito nos últimos anos. Ele também sentiria falta de Lois. Muita. Ela o fazia sorrir, fazia com que ele se sentisse normal e ele sabia que ela tinha algum carinho por ele, por mais que se fizesse de durona.

Clark gostaria de dizer a Lois que estava fazendo isso para não cometer os mesmos erros do passado. Ele precisava aprender a dominar melhor os seus poderes e saber como enfrentar seus inimigos. Não poderia ser tão surpreendido como foi por Bizarro. Porém, vendo a cara de decepção de Lois, Clark resolveu provocá-la um pouco.

'O que foi, Lois? Achei que ficaria feliz em se livrar de mim.'

'Está brincando? Com quem mais eu vou implicar?', ela disse, fingindo indiferença.

'Sei que voce encontrará alguém.'

Lois sorriu sem alegria e resolveu mudar de assunto. Aquela conversa não estava lhe fazendo bem.

'Bom, nós viemos aqui para investigar não? Eu entrei pelo sudeste na represa. Siga-me.', ela disse, já se pondo em marcha.

Clark olhou para Lois se afastando, suspirou e a seguiu. Seguir Lois para onde ela fosse, parecia algo que ele faria por tempo inderteminado, foi algo que passou pela mente de Clark.

Os dois deram mais uns dez passos até que viram algo escondido por uma folhagem. A curiosidade de Lois logo foi aguçada.

'O que é aquilo?', ela se perguntou e logo foi se aproximando. 'Caramba, isso é incrível.', Lois tirou a folhagem e Clark ficou surpreso ao ver uma nave kriptoniana diante dele. Como isso era possível? 'Olha isso, Clark. Oh, meu Deus, o que acha que é?'

'Lois, provavelmente é só um tipo de aeronave experimental.'

'Então porque não tem janelas? E esses símbolos? Não parecem com nenhuma marca comercial que eu já tenha visto.', ela tirou o celular do bolso e fotografou a nave. 'Se me perguntar, estamos olhando para uma espaçonave real.'

'Qual é, Lois, nós sabemos que isso não existe!', disse Clark tentando cessar a curiosidade dela, enquanto olhava em redor, tentando ver se o dono da nave estava por perto.

'E pela quantidade de algas, deve ter ficado debaixo d'agua por um longo tempo.',ela continou sem dar ouvidos à ele.

Quando Lois ia tocar na nave, algo a atingiu, fazendo com que ela caísse desacordada aos pés de Clark.

'Lois!', ele exclamou preocupado, verificando se ela estava bem. Ao olhar para frente, viu uma loura com cara de poucos amigos que esmagou o celular de Lois com a mão.

'Isso que acontece quando tocam nas minhas coisas.', a loira disse irritada.

Os dois se atacaram ao mesmo tempo, abrindo uma pequena clareira na mata. Clark levantou do chão e viu a jovem loira planando no ar.

'Vá buscar a sua namorada e nunca mais voltem aqui.', ela ordenou e saiu voando, diante do ar surpreso de Clark.

Ela era kriptoniana? Quem era ela? Clark precisava descobrir. Mas antes foi socorrer Lois, já pensando numa desculpa para quando ela acordasse.

..

'É sério, voce precisa ir a um hospital.', dizia Clark, enquanto ele e Lois entravam no apartamento do Talon.

'Não começa, Smallville. Por causa desse pequeno inchaço? Minha cabeça já levou pancadas maiores. Onde está meu laptop?', ela retrucou já pensando na matéria que faria.

Clark suspirou resignado. Lois era uma cabeça-dura.

'O que aconteceu com voces?', perguntou Chloe, ao ver os dois com as roupas sujas de lama.

'Voce vai querer me internar, mas Chlo, nós vimos uma espaçonave.', contou Lois, sentando na cadeira e abrindo seu laptop empolgada.

Chloe olhou preocupada para Clark. Que história era aquela? Nem mesmo Clark possuía mais uma espaçonave, como eles poderiam ter visto uma?

'A imaginação de Lois finalmente atingiu o 2º nível. Provavelmente era um... projeto de ciências jogado ali.', disse Clark, diante do olhar feio de Chloe, ele balançou a cabeça, reconhecendo que já tivera desculpas melhores.

'Não no mundo em que eu vivo e muito menos aqui em Freakville, onde tudo pode acontecer!', exclamou Lois digitando sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. ' Projetos de ciências não nocauteiam pessoas.'

'Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer, Lois? Voce escorregou na lama, bateu com a cabeça, eu te socorri, fiquei sujo de lama e agora voce está tendo esses... delírios.'

'Não estou delirando!', ela exclamou irritada. 'Eu sei o que vi, Clark, e depois que trocar de roupa, vou ao Inquisitor, meu editor vai pirar.', ela afirmou e entrou no quarto. Quem o caipira pensava que era para dizer que ela estava tendo delírios? Ia provar para ele.

Chloe se aproximou de Clark, preocupada, depois que Lois entrou no quarto.

'Diga que a imaginação dela está trabalhando a todo vapor.', ela sussurrou.

'Não está.', ele suspirou. 'Havia uma kriptoniana loira dando uma de garota má e foi ela quem acertou Lois.'

'Uma kriptoniana atacou Lois?'

'Sim, depois veio atrás de mim. Chloe, ela é tão forte como eu e pode voar.', ele contou preocupado.

'Uau, parece que temos aí uma Supergirl.'

'Quase todos os kriptonianos que encontrei se tornaram homicidas. Preciso descobrir se com ela será a mesma coisa. Preciso encontrá-la. Vou voltar à represa.', ele viu Lois já vestida e tomando um monte de analgésicos. ' Pra quem não está sentindo dor alguma, voce está tomando bastante analgésicos, não, Lois?', Clark simplesmente não resistia a ideia de provocá-la, mesmo que a resposta fosse mal-educada.

'Vai te catar, Smallville. É só uma pequena dor, quando eu voltar do Inquisitor estarei nova em folha.', ela respondeu irritada.

'Voce perdeu a consciência, poderia ter tido uma concussão e... Lois, está me ouvindo?', ele perguntou, vendo que ela já estava abrindo a porta prestes a sair.

'Estou, mamãe, só não estou a fim de responder. Se minha visão embaçar, eu te chamo Dr. House.', ela ironizou.

Clark bufou e Chloe resolveu agir. Aqueles dois viviam discutindo e não chegavam a lugar algum. Iria tentar pelo menos retardar a chegada de Lois ao jornal para dar algum tempo para Clark encontrar a kriptoniana. E também se preocupava com a prima, Lois fora nocauteada por uma alienígena com a força de Clark, pelo menos um exame ela deveria fazer para saber se não houve nenhuma sequela.

'Não, Lois, espera. Depois de tudo que nós passamos, não vou deixar voce sair assim. Vou te levar a um hospital para ter certeza de que está bem.', a loira se colocou entre a prima e a porta.

'Ok. Mas só dez minutos, nada mais, Chloe! Não tenho paciência para os hospitais, voce sabe!'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu e saiu com a prima.

Pelo menos Chloe sabia como acalmar um pouco a eletricidade constante de Lois. E ele não teria que se preocupar em ir a represa, dar de cara com Lois e ter de protegê-la da kriptoniana de novo.

...

Clark chegou a um playground de uma escolinha e viu a kriptoniana pegando os garotinhos pelos casacos e levantando-os como se eles fossem bonecos. As crianças estavam de olhos arregalados, assustadas. Clark tirou uma criança das mãos da moça e a colocou no chão.

'O que quer que esteja fazendo, tem de parar agora.'

'Voce de novo. Está me seguindo?', ela perguntou já chateada.

Clark viu adultos se aproximando e pegou a moça pelo braço, levando-a para um local afastado usando a supervelocidade. A moça ficou impressionada quando eles pararam.

'Humanos não se movem tão rápido. Quem é voce?'

'Não importa. Não vou deixar voce matar ninguém.', ele assegurou.

'Eu não matei ninguém, pelo menos ainda não, mas voce está me tentando.', ela revidou desafiadora mas quando alçou voo, foi detida por Clark, que a segurou pelas pernas e a derrubou no chão. Ele viu que ela usava uma pulseira com símbolo da casa dos El. 'Quer me dizer quem é agora? Pode confiar em mim.', ele lhe estendeu a mão, a moça hesitou, mas aceitou.

'Estou procurando um garotinho. Procurei por todos os lugares e nada.', ela contou.

'Esse garotinho tem nome?', ele quis saber. Talvez fosse o filho dela ou um parente.

'Kal-El.'

Clark ficou sem fala.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **

_O sonho era sempre o mesmo._

_Nele, Lois voava pelos céus no colo de um homem usando um collant azul e uma capa vermelha. Seus olhos azuis pareciam enxergar a sua alma. Ele era doce e sorria para ela. Lois podia ver o globo do Planeta Diário girando imponente enquanto eles ainda voavam. Lois Lane sentia que fazia parte do jornal assim como fazia parte da vida daquele homem-pássaro._

_O homem-voador aterrissou com ela na varanda de um apartamento e a colocou delicadamente no chão. Lois tocou no rosto dele. Ainda não conseguia ver suas feições mas sentia que o conhecia. Lois tocou no 'S' em vermelho no pentagrama no peito largo dele. Ele tocou no rosto dela e nos seus lábios. Lois se via beijando aquele estranho. Um beijo capaz de levá-la às alturas. Profundo, mágico e inebriante. _

_Os lábios dele começaram a percorrer seu pescoço, seios, enquanto ela ansiava por mais. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até uma cama. Deitou-a delicadamente e se inclinou sobre ela. Lois sorriu. Era como se os corpos deles tivessem sido moldados um para o outro. _

_Lois começou a ver as feições do homem. Ela sabia que o conhecia. Ele era Clark Kent._

Lois acordou arfando e suando. Nunca seu sonho tinha sido tão vivido como aquele. Ela sempre sonhava com o cara da capa vermelha, mas ele nunca tivera um rosto. Até agora. E o rosto de Clark! Meu Deus, só podia estar enlouquecendo! Não havia a mais remota possibilidade de um dia ela e Clark se tornarem um casal e muito menos dele voar com ela pelos céus de Metropolis! E aquela sensação de que fazia parte do Planeta Diário? Ela era uma repórter do Inquisitor, não que isso a empolgasse tanto assim como deveria. Talvez aquela parte do sonho fora um sinal. Talvez ela devesse dar uma passadinha no Planeta Diário e mostrar sua história sobre a espaçonave que ela e Clark viram na represa. Não custava nada tentar. O resto do sonho era pura maluquice. Clark voando como um homem-pássaro... Loucura.

**Planeta Diário**

'Lois, uma história sobre uma espaçonave não levará sua carreira à estratosfera. Vai envergonhar voce.', afirmou Chloe enquanto arrumava sua mesa. Ela tinha que tirar aquela história da cabeça da prima de alguma forma. Lois não era burra, se ela continuasse nessa linha, logo ela iria somar dois mais dois e ver a ligação de Clark nisso tudo.

'Foi de verdade, Chloe, eu vi!', ela reafirmou. Lois se irritava com aquela mania de Clark e Chloe a tratarem como uma retardada. Ela não iria inventar uma história daquelas. O que mais lhe dava raiva era que Clark, que também vira, não confirmava sua história.

'Voce não sabe se viu. Clark disse que voce bateu com a cabeça.'

'Clark está se fazendo de tonto! Ou melhor, ele é um tonto, aquele caipira chato!', ela reclamou chateada. 'Eu sei o que vi e pronto!'

'Lois, o Planeta Diário acabou de contratar um novo editor-chefe. E espaçonaves não são material de primeira impressão.'

'Ouvi alguém dizer espaçonave?'

As duas primas olharam em direção à voz forte e imponente. Um homem alto, com uma barriga proeminente, com cabelos castanhos lisos em processo de calvície e ar paterno, ao mesmo tempo agressivo, olhava para as duas.

'Perry White, seu novo editor-chefe.', ele estendeu a mão para Lois.

'Lois Lane.', ela apertou a mão dele, já simpatizando com o novo editor.

'Ela não trabalha aqui.', esclareceu Chloe, que estendeu a mão para Perry. 'Chloe Sullivan.'

'Ah sim, a antiga editora do The Torch, do Smaville High School, fazendo jornalismo à noite na Met-U, enquanto de dia escreve histórias para rechear os espaços entre os anúncios de sofá.',ele resumiu entediado e olhou para Lois. 'Me conte sobre o seu contato imediato, Lane.'

'Não posso compartilhar um segredo comercial. Trabalho para o rival do DP, o Inquisitor.', Lois cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo.

'Nosso rival.', ele riu em tom de deboche. 'Isso daqui é o Planeta Diário, lido virtualmente em todos os países do globo terrestre. Não temos rivais.'

'Isso é verdade.', concordou Chloe. 'Além do mais, o DP não publicaria uma história dessas.', ela disse olhando para Lois.

'Vê? Isso é um pensamento antiquado de quem já está engessado, o que é surpreendente vindo da senhorita Sullivan.', ele criticou olhando para Chloe, que ficou sem graça. Ele fitou Lois. 'Vou te dizer uma coisa, Lane. Me entregue a sua história de nave espacial, uma história que venda jornais e terá uma vaga aqui.'

Chloe e Lois ficaram surpresas de formas diferentes. Chloe ficou decepcionada, pois jamais imaginaria ser considerada uma jornalista engessada por parte de Perry White e Lois ficou empolgada por alguém finalmente lhe dar algum crédito.

'Está falando sério?', perguntou Lois.

'Pareço estar brincando? E lembre-se: uma boa história, Lane!', ele berrou antes de se dirigir ao elevador para ir para a sua sala, que ficava alguns andares acima. Chloe ainda trabalhava no porão do jornal.

'Bom, se Perry White quer uma história, eu vou escrever uma boa história para ele!', disse Lois empolgada, saindo depressa do DP, deixando uma Chloe decepcionada para trás.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark Kent ainda não acreditava que estava diante de uma prima sua. Kara Zor-El, filha de seu tio Zor-El. Clark sempre pensou que era o último descendente do clã dos El e agora via que estava enganado. Kara fora mandada para encontrá-lo e cuidar dele. Kara lhe contou que o conhecia em Krypton, tomava conta dele e conhecera seus pais. A nave de Kara ficara presa no reservatório durante anos até a explosão recente da represa, fazendo com que a nave pudesse chegar à superfície. Dezenove anos presa. Não à toa Kara estava tão confusa e tão irritada.

'Kara, por que veio atrás de mim?', ele perguntou.

'Meu pai, Zor-El, disse para eu te encontrar. Era minha missão.'

'Jor-El nunca me falou sobre Zor-El.', lembrou Clark.

'Eles não eram muito próximos.', ela contou.

'Por quê?'

'A casa dos El tem vários segredos familiares que ninguém discutia. Como os humanos diriam, nós éramos especiais. Estou certa que tem muitas perguntas, mas neste momento, temos que encontrar minha nave. Ela sumiu.'

'Nós vamos achá-la.'

'Os humanos devem tê-la pego. Kal-El, se alguém além de mim tentar abrir a nave, isso vai ativar a sequência de autodestruição.', ela contou preocupada.

'Defina autodestruição.', pediu Clark com um mau pressentimento.

'Acho que voces chamariam aqui como... uma explosão nuclear.'

...

Clark e Kara sairiam em busca da nave, mas aquilo não seria tão fácil assim de resolver. Enquanto faziam sua busca, Clark contou para Kara que Krypton havia explodido e eles eram os únicos sobreviventes, o que não foi bem aceito pela prima. Quando ela saíra de Krypton junto com o bebê Kal-El, eles estavam em guerra contra Zod, mas nunca imaginou que uma civilização tão poderosa pudesse ser destruída.

Apesar da surpresa, Clark estava alegre. Descobrir que não era o último de seus descendentes e que tinha uma prima fora uma boa novidade. Teria que ensinar Kara a se comportar na Terra, já que ela agia como se ainda estivesse em Krypton, o que assustaria as pessoas, mas pelo menos agora haveria mais um membro em sua família.

A primeira lição foi ensinar que elevadores não precisavam ser abertos pela superforça dela, eles abriam sozinhos quando chegavam ao seu destino. Kara disse que seu jeito era mais fácil.

'Kara, aqui não é Krypton, as pessoas não estão acostumadas com isso.', ele disse enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a mesa de Chloe no DP.

'Tudo bem, Kal-El.', ela concordou um pouco entediada, mas disposta a colaborar.

'E sou conhecido como Clark Kent. Voce não pode me chamar pelo meu nome kriptoniano aqui na Terra. Somente Clark.'

'Que seja, Clark.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Também vou ter que mudar de nome?'

'Vamos ver isso depois.', ele disse percebendo que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como ele imaginara.

Kara e Clark chegaram até a mesa de Chloe, enquanto as pessoas observavam as portas destruídas do elevador. Clark apresentou Kara à Chloe, que não conseguiu achar nada sobre a nave desaparecida. Kara achou que estar ali era um desperdício de tempo, iria voar e usar sua visão de raio-x para encontrar sua nave.

Chloe acabou achando algo. As frequências de rádio AM/FM estavam sendo alteradas por algum tipo de frequência diferente de todas conhecidas. Kara e Clark decidiram começar por aí, já que se o alarme da nave fora acionado, somente Kara poderia desativá-lo.

Chloe sorriu. Pelo menos para isso ela não estava engessada, mas ainda tinha que achar uma grande história para impressionar Perry White.

Quando Kara e Clark estavam saindo do porão após se despedirem de Chloe, Kara esbarrou em um rapaz ruivo com uma câmera pendurada no pescoço.

'Hey!', ela exclamou irritada.

'Desculpe.', ele olhou para Kara e ficou deslumbrado com sua beleza. 'Eu... eu não tinha visto voce.'

'Bom, agora viu.', ela lhe deu um meio sorriso e colocou as mãos na cintura achando graça no humano.

'Eu vi. Eu.. Foi a melhor visão do dia. Quer dizer...', ele gaguejou embaraçado.

'Olá, Jimmy.', disse Clark chamando a atenção do fotógrafo.

'Ei, CK! De novo por aqui? Voce ainda vai acabar trabalhando no Planeta Diário!', ele falou sorrindo.

'Não acredito nisso, Jimmy.', ele duvidou e resolveu apresentar os dois jovens que trocavam olhares. 'Jimmy, essa é minha prima.'

'Linda...', ele pensou e acabou falando alto, ficando um pouco corado.

'Linda.', repetiu Kara gostando do nome. Ela olhou para uma das mesas e viu uma placa com o sobrenome Danvers. 'Isso. Meu nome é Linda. Linda Danvers.', ela estendeu a mão para Jimmy sorridente.

'Jimmy Olsen. Muito prazer.', ele a cumprimentou embasbacado com sua beleza.

'O prazer é meu. Agora temos de ir, meu primo e eu temos que resolver um assunto importante. Até mais, Jimmy Olsen.'

'Até mais, Linda.', ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Kara saiu do Planeta Diário com Clark, muito feliz consigo mesma por ter inventado um novo nome e por ter conseguido conversar com um humano sem assustá-lo. E ela achara aquele Jimmy Olsen uma graça. Meio bobinho, mas uma graça.

Clark suspirou resignado. Era só o que lhe faltava mesmo. Kara agora estava flertando com Jimmy Olsen. Pelo visto, ela iria se adaptar a vida terráquea com rapidez.

Jimmy passou por Chloe e nem deu atenção à ex-namorada de tão enlevado que estava por ter conhecido a belíssima prima de Clark. Só lamentava não ter tirado nenhuma foto de Linda Danvers.

...

Lois andava pelas instalações de um velho galpão da LuthorCorp com uma câmera na mão filmando tudo. Ela descobrira sobre as frequências de rádio, logo pensou na nave, que deveria emitir algum tipo diferente de frequência e logo pensou na LuthorCorp quando viu que a nave já não estava perto da represa. Quem mais se daria ao trabalho de roubar uma espaçonave senão Lex Luthor? Incrível que como todo tipo de sujeira e coisas escondidas debaixo dos panos sempre levavam a Lex. Mas dessa vez ela iria pegá-lo com a boca na botija, matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

'Julgando por esse som estranho e pelo mega show de luzes, algo está acontecendo detrás daquela porta e não são só lasers.', ela dizia para a câmera enquanto descia a escada e chegava perto da porta de ferro. 'Oh Meu Deus.', ela disse extasiada ao ver a nave diante de si. 'É oficial, achei o Santo Graal.', ela sorriu e novamente se viu compelida a tocar nos estranhos símbolos da nave. Acabou tocando, mas a nave reagiu e ela foi jogada no chão, caindo desacordada.

Clark e Kara chegaram ao galpão e viram Lois no chão e a nave sendo ativada para provocar a auto-destruição. Clark ficou apreensivo ao ver Lois desmaiada. Como ela conseguia entrar nos lugares mais difíceis era um mistério para ele e como sempre, lá estava ela metida em alguma encrenca e ele tendo que salvá-la. Era um ciclo que não acabava nunca.

Kara voou para desativar a nave e se colocou por cima do núcleo dela, desativando-a. Clark pegou Lois no colo planejando levá-la para a fazenda. Quando ela acordasse, iria dar uma bronca em Lois.

'Vamos tirar a nave daqui junto com a sua namorada.', disse Kara olhando para Lois no colo de Clark.

'Ela não é minha namorada.', ele disse, olhando para a desacordada Lois e depois para Kara.

'Ok. Voce é quem sabe. Vai levá-la para a sua casa?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Vou, ela precisa descansar, não sei se está machucada. Tenho que cuidar dela.', ele disse e Kara começou a sorrir. 'Não é o que voce está pensando, ela é minha amiga!'. Ele corrigiu a prima um pouco nervoso. Lois e Clark como um casal... Só Kara para pensar nisso. Ela não conhecia nada dos humanos mesmo e muito menos de sua relação com Lois.

'Ok, não precisa ficar nervoso. Vamos tirar minha nave e sua a-mi-ga daqui antes que outros apareçam.'

Clark bufou contrariado. Lois jamais seria sua namorada. Ela vivia dizendo que ele não passava de um caipirão. Se ela soubesse quem ele realmente era será que ainda se comportaria assim? Não que isso importasse para Clark. Não importava. Lois Lane que pensasse o que quisesse dele, tanto melhor. Lois nunca iria olhá-lo com outros olhos mesmo e ele não queria que ela olhasse. Ponto final. Lois não fazia parte do destino de Clark. Ela sempre o veria como o eterno _farmboy_.

Clark afastou esses pensamentos e tratou de sair com Lois e Kara dali.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

_O sonho agora mudara_

_Lois estava em lugar bonito, simples e ao mesmo tempo austero. Ela não conhecia aquelas pessoas e nunca havia vestido roupas como aquelas. Clark estava ao seu lado. Ele dizia que aquele fora o lar dele. Lois admirava o local com curiosidade. Clark a apresentou a um casal que parecia ser muito próximo à ele. Clark tinha os traços físicos do casal, que sorriam amorosamente para eles. Clark abraçou Lois com carinho e a beijou._

Lois acordou e respirou fundo. Tinha que parar com aquilo. Será que todas as noites agora sonharia com Clark Kent em situaçãoes impossíveis? E precisava ser tão íntimo? Que droga, ela não queria ficar alimentando esperanças em relação à Clark, ele estava prestes a ir embora de Smallville por causa da morte de Lana Lang, ou seja, um relacionamento amoroso entre eles seria algo impossível. E Lois também não queria. Clark não passava de um caipirão que gostava de implicar com ela. Está certo, ele tinha lá seu charme, era bonitão, educado, gentil e amigo. Mas não significava que Lois pretendia ter algo além do que amizade com o _farmboy_.

Lois percebeu que estava de novo deitada na cama do quarto de Clark, que por muito tempo ela se apropriara antes de ir morar com Chloe no Talon. O que estava fazendo ali? A última coisa da qual se lembrava era que estava caçando a espaçonave, chegara ao galpão da LuthorCorp e tocara na espaçonave. Depois disso era um branco total.

Lois levantou da cama num salto e resolveu procurar Clark, talvez ele soubesse onde estava sua câmera de vídeo.

'Smallville, cadê voce?', gritou Lois descendo a escada. Ela chegou à sala e viu que Martha, Jonathan, Clark e uma garota loira estavam arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã.

'Lois, que bom que voce acordou!', disse Martha sorrindo e abraçando Lois. 'Voce está bem? Está com fome?'

'Olá, sra. Kent! Senti falta de voces!', disse Lois sorrindo para Martha, a quem considerava como uma segunda mãe.

'Também sentimos sua falta, querida. Venha, vamos tomar o café da manhã, estou achando voce muito magra, Lois.'

'Não quero incomodar.'Algumas vezes enquanto morara com os Kent, Lois se sentiu como um fardo para eles, mesmo que o casal Kent e nem mesmo Clark tenham dito e demosntrado algo em relação a isso.

'Voce não incomoda, Lois, é sempre bem-vinda em nossa casa.', afirmou Jonathan.

'Então voce é a famosa Lois Lane.', disse Kara olhando para Lois.

'Lois, quero te apresentar a nossa sobrinha... Linda Danvers.', disse Martha olhando para Clark.

'Prazer.', Kara sorriu e cumprimentou Lois. 'Então voce é amiga do Clark.'

'Pode-se dizer que sim.'

'_Talvez sim_ seria o mais correto. ', disse Clark, terminando de colocar os talheres na mesa.

'Nós nos toleramos.', esclareceu Lois e Kara achou graça. 'Por falar nisso, Smallville, voce viu minha câmera de video?', ela perguntou e sentou ao lado de Martha.

'Câmera de vídeo?'

'Sim, algo que é utilizado para capturar imagens em tempo real e movimentos.', ela debochou num tom professoral.

'Eu sei o que é uma câmera, Lois.', ele retrucou bufando.

'Quem bom, Smallville.', ela ironizou. 'Onde está minha câmera?'

'Não sei. Voce que deveria saber, ela não é sua?', ele disse, sentando na mesa de frente para ela. 'Voce devia prestar mais atenção onde guarda as suas coisas, Lois.'

'Voce perdeu minha câmera, Smallville!', ela o acusou, furiosa.

'Eu perdi?', questionou Clark, provocando-a. Ele havia pego a câmera e guardado, mas adorava ver a reação irritada dela.

'Sem brigas na mesa, crianças.', falou Jonathan, passando a geléia na torrada.

Kara observava tudo com um ar de diversão. Ela pouco conhecia o primo, mas ele lhe parecera uma pessoa fechada e tímida, mas com Lois ele ficava mais solto e fazia questão de provocar a jornalista. Era engraçado ver como os dois discutiam como um casal, embora afirmassem que não eram um. E Martha e Jonathan agiam como se já estivessem acostumados e pareciam se divertir também. A verdade era que os Kent e Lois pareciam uma uma típica família.

Após o café da manhã, Clark entregou a câmera à Lois, mas ao ligá-la, ela viu que as imagens que gravara no galpão da aeronave haviam sumido. Lois ficou decepcionada. Clark e Kara concluíram que aquilo devia ter acontecido por causa da sequência de auto-destruição da nave, quando Kara conseguiu fechar a nave ( que agora estava escondida no porão dos Kent) ela poderia ter interferido nos circuitos da câmera.

Lois sentou no sofá do celeiro chateada.

'É isso... Adeus vaga no Planeta Diário...'

'Eu sinto muito, Lois.', disse Kara com sinceridade.

'Ah, tudo bem... Quer dizer, será que o Planeta publicaria mesmo algo sobre espaçonaves? Invasão intergaláctica? Provavelmente Perry White riria de mim, aliás, acho que ele estava brincando e eu que levei a sério... Chloe tinha razão e...'

'Perry White?', repetiu Clark surpreso.

'É. Por que, voce o conhece?'

'Nós... já nos esbarramos por aqui em Smallville.', ele contou, lembrando do tempo que Perry fora à cidadezinha. 'Mas, Lois, não acredito que o Perry estivesse brincando com voce. Ele não brinca quando o negócio é jornalismo. Voce deveria tentar escrever algo e mostrar à ele. Não custa nada tentar.'

'Hum... Bom, realmente eu não tenho nada a perder... O máximo que pode acontecer é ele rir de mim e eu nunca mais querer colocar os pés no DP.', ela sorriu e se levantou mais animada. 'É isso, vou escrever a matéria com o selo de qualidade de Lois Lane!', ela deu soquinho no ombro de Clark. 'Obrigado pela força, Smallville!', ela disse e desceu a escada do celeiro animada, indo para casa para fazer sua matéria.

Clark sorriu satisfeito ao ver Lois sair toda empolgada. Não gostava de vê-la triste. Apesar do que dissera no café da manhã, para ele, Lois era uma pessoa muito querida. E ele tinha absoluta certeza de que Lois tinha toda capacidade para entrar pela porta da frente do Planeta Diário e se tornar uma repórter de grande destaque ali.

Kara sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

'Voce é um amigo dedicado, Kal-El... ops, Clark.'

'Kara, ou melhor, Linda... por favor, não sei de onde voce tira essas ideias.'

'Ideias? Que ideias? Eu estou tendo alguma ideia, primo? Só estou vendo e falando da sua bonita amizade com a Lois.', ela sorriu maliciosa.

'Podemos mudar de assunto?'

'Se isso te incomoda, primo...', ela levantou as mãos como quem se dá por vencida.

Clark suspirou pedindo paciência aos céus. Ele não queria falar de Lois e muito menos com a conotação que Kara insistia em dar. Resolveu então começar as lições de como controlar os poderes e onde eles poderiam ou não ser usados, distraindo assim a prima.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois já não estava mais tão segura que fora uma boa ideia entregar aquela matéria à Perry White. Ele pegara os papéis e fora para sua sala sem dizer uma única palavra. Lois estava quase infartando de tanta expectativa. Será que Perry daria algum crédito à ela ou a dispensaria solenemente? Isso iria matá-la. Nessas horas Lois lamentava não fumar mais, pelo menos ela ficaria mais relaxada.

'Lois, sinceramente não acredito que o Planeta publique algo assim. Quer dizer, isso aqui não é o The Torch, nem o Inquisitor, o esquisito não importa para eles e sim fatos reais.', disse Chloe olhando para a prima, que estava sentada numa cadeira de frente para a mesa de Chloe, mexendo nos clips. 'Sinto muito.'

'Quando Clark me disse que eu deveria tentar escrever a matéria, eu achei que não era tão má ideia assim. Mas não tem problema. Uma Lane não se entrega com facilidade. Eu ainda vou conseguir impressionar Perry White.', ela garantiu.

'Assim que se fala, prima.', disse Chloe sorrindo. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, Chloe reconheceria que não queria Lois trabalhando no Planeta, era o tipo de competição que ela não almejava, mas a loira nerd preferia não pensar muito nisso, porque a deixava envergonhada de si mesma.

'Lane!', berrou Perry, fazendo Lois se levantar da cadeira num pulo. Ele se aproximou da mesa de Chloe. 'Acabei de ler sua matéria. É ridícula.', ele disse, fazendo-a engolir em seco e Chloe ficou com pena da prima.

'Mas foi só primeiro rascunho dela, sr. White.', disse Chloe levantando da sua mesa, tentando ajudar a prima. Não queria que Perry humilhasse Lois e nem pensasse que ela não era uma boa jornalista.

'É um absurdo de tão boa!', ele exclamou olhando para os papéis. 'Sua prosa pula da página como um tigre-de-bengala, eu fiquei impressionado.'

'O senhor vai publicar então?', perguntou Lois esperançosa.

'Pelo fantasma de César, claro que não, é completamente inaceitável! Não posso publicar uma história de uma espaçonave sem pelo menos uma foto! Precisa aprender, Lane, sempre carregue uma câmera reserva. Ou um fotógrafo à tiracolo.'

'O senhor poderia dar uma nova chance à ela.', pediu Chloe.

'Vou fazer melhor. Vou dar uma vaga à ela.', ele apontou para Lois. 'E sua mesa vai ser bem em frente à da srta. Sullivan. Se tiver um pouco de sorte, Sullivan, um pouco da paixão dela passará para voce, talvez colocar um pouco de fogo naquela tocha que deixou apagar no colegial.', ele disse com seriedade, deixando Chloe sem graça.

'Estou ouvindo coisas ou estou mesmo empregada?', perguntou Lois.

'Sua audição está em perfeito estado. Bem-vinda ao Planeta Diário, Lois Lane!', ele disse sorrindo, enquanto Lois não conseguia disfarçar a emoção. 'Acredito que nosso jornal tem muito ganhar com voce aqui! Faça ser lendário, Lane!', ele finalizou, saiu andando e dando ordens a outros repórteres.

Chloe não sabia o que falar. Lois agora trabalharia com ela e pelo tom de Perry, ele estava alimentando algum tipo de rivalidade entre as duas e o pior que o editor-chefe achava que Chloe tinha grandes chances de perder a batalha. Mal sabia ele que fora Chloe quem incentivara Lois a se tornar uma repórter, Lois até escrevera uma matéria para o The Torch após muita insistência da prima e agora Chloe tinha que ficar ouvindo aquilo.

Lois reparou que Chloe não ficara exatamente satisfeita com sua entrada no Planeta Diário e lamentou por isso. Não pretendia rivalizar com a prima, nem se tornar uma ameaça à ela. Esperava que Chloe tivesse ciência disso.

Jimmy se aproximou de Chloe e Lois e bateu uma foto.

'As primas no mesmo jornal! Isso vai ser interessante.', ele disse sorrindo.

'Interessante seria uma palavra a ser usada nesse caso...', murmurou Chloe um pouco chateada.

'Nós faremos o nosso melhor, Jimbo!', exclamou Lois olhando preocupada para Chloe. 'E voce ainda vai tirar muitas fotos para nossas matérias.'

'Reportagem de Lois Lane e fotos de Jimmy Olsen. Uau, isso soa bem!', ele disse e saiu de perto delas.

Chloe suspirou contrariada e Lois apenas mordeu o lábio inferior.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark estava consertando o trator enquanto Martha conversava com Kara sobre as mulheres da Terra (Kara tinha grande curiosidade em saber como elas agiam, pensavam e sentiam) e Jonathan havia ido a fazenda de Bem Hubbard conversar com o amigo para avisar que Clark não iria mais embora de Smallville. Clark decidira que ainda não era a hora de ir, pois agora havia Kara e pelos últimos acontecimentos, vira que não podia descuidar de Lois, já que ela obviamente parecia estar querendo se matar com aquelas investigações, uma mais maluca do que a outra.

Clark ainda tivera que explicar pela milésima vez para Kara que era apenas amigo de Lois, mas pela expressão da prima, duvidava que ela tinha acreditado. Kara enfiara na cabeça que Lois e Clark futuramente seriam um casal e não tinha quem tirasse isso da mente dela. E além disso, sua prima parecia estar querendo se relacionar com os homens da Terra, mais especificamente com Jimmy Olsen, que ela dizia ter achado uma graça.

E se Clark não tivesse segurado Kara, ela teria ido voando para o Planeta Diário para conversar com o fotógrafo. Clark avisou a Kara que ela não podia sair voando por aí a seu bel-prazer, pois humanos não voavam e mesmo ali no Kansas, onde as grandes plantações eram o terreno ideal para voos, ela deveria ter cuidado para não ser vista.

'Hey, Smallville!', ele ouviu a voz de Lois e se voltou para olhá-la.

'Hey, Lois. Como foi lá no Planeta Diário?'

'Adivinha. Eu consegui a vaga! Perry White adorou minha matéria!', ela exclamou alegre.

'Que bom, parabéns, Lois!', ele a felicitou e a abraçou. 'Sabia que voce conseguiria!'

'É, só que... Chloe não parece ter ficado muito feliz...', ela contou.

'Chloe?', ele estranhou.

'É. Perry disse que ela não tem mais o mesmo fogo jornalístico de antes e elogiou o meu trabalho, então... Ficou um clima estranho, voce sabe...', ela suspirou. 'Se eu me tornei jornalista, foi muito por influência dela. Ficou uma coisa chata no ar.'

'Eu entendo. Mas isso passa, voce vai ver. Chloe adora voce.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu.

Só então os dois perceberam que ainda estavam um nos braços do outro e ficaram sem-graça. Clark olhou para Lois como se a visse pela primeira vez e Lois ficou nervosa, porém não conseguia se mexer. Era o mesmo olhar que Clark lhe dava em seus sonhos.

Clark simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar de Lois. Era muito bom tê-la em seus braços, sentir o calor do corpo dela, enquanto ouvia o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos que iam ficando mais acelerados.

Clark se inclinou para beijá-la e Lois fechou os olhos. Era como se seus sonhos estivessem ganhando vida. Lois & Clark, Clark & Lois versus o mundo, quem sabe? Poderia ser real?

Lois abriu os olhos e se afastou de Clark, surpreendendo-o.

'Clark, acho melhor eu ir. Estou cansada e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para trabalhar e voce sabe como eu sou ruim de acordar cedo. É claro, nada que uma boa xícara de café não resolva!', ela começou a tagarelar nervosa.

'Lois, eu...'

Uma voz acabou interrompendo o que Clark ia dizer.

'Clark?'

Lois e Clark olharam em direção à voz e viram algo que parecia inacreditável: Lana Lang.

Viva.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Lois e Clark estavam sem fala enquanto olhavam para Lana Lang parada em frente a eles no celeiro. Ela fora dada como morta, o corpo carbonizado encontrado no que sobrara do carro, Lex fora preso por causa disso e ainda haveria um funeral. Como ela podia estar ali, viva, diante deles?

Lois foi a primeira a recuperar a fala.

'Lana... Voce está... bem... viva.', _Oh, Deus, essa foi péssima_, ela pensou.

'Hey, Lois, tudo bem?', ela perguntou parecendo constrangida.

'Claro, tudo bem! Bem vivo! Quer dizer... Eu preciso de cafeína.', disse Lois balançando a cabeça. 'Nunca pensei que a vida real também exibisse a volta dos mortos-vivos.', ela sussurrou ainda pasma.

Lois olhou para Clark e viu que ele parecia atônito. Aliás, ele não dissera uma única palavra desde que vira Lana Lang entrar naquele celeiro. Lois mordeu o lábio inferior e viu que estava sobrando ali. Claro que Clark e Lana tinham muito assunto para colocar em dia, fora as declarações grudentas de amor que se seguiriam e Lois não queria testemunhar isso. Por sorte, ela não deixara o beijo acontecer. Teria sido um grande erro. Clark jamais deixaria de amar Lana Lang e ela, Lois Lane, não seria o estepe dele.

'Bom, eu tenho que ir, amanhã começa um longo dia de trabalho. Bem-vinda de volta, Lana.', ela disse, fazendo Clark sair do estado catatônico em que sem encontrava e começou a se retirar.

'Obrigada, Lois.', disse Lana um pouco sem graça

'Lois...' ,chamou Clark querendo conversar com ela.

'Adeus, Smallville.', disse Lois saindo apressada do celeiro.

Lois se repreendia em pensamento, como ela pudera sequer cogitar a hipótese de beijar Clark, de pensar em ter algum relacionamento com ele, se Clark era o eterno cachorrinho de Lana Lang? Que imbecilidade a sua achar que Clark era o mesmo que aparecia em seus sonhos! Clark Kent jamais seria o cara da capa vermelha. Ele continuaria sendo um fazendeiro, casaria com Lana e teria um bando de filhinhos chorões. Estava escrito nas estrelas e todos já sabiam. Os caminhos de Lois e Clark jamais se tornariam um só.

Lois entrou no carro chateada. Que Clark ficasse com Lana. Ela não se importava. Não muito. Eles se mereciam mesmo, eles sempre ficavam rodando em círculos como duas galinhas parvas e isso nunca mudaria. Além do mais, Lois tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Ela agora se dedicaria a sua carreira no Planeta Diário. Lois deixaria sua marca naquele jornal.

Clark pensou em ir atrás de Lois e conversar com ela, mas achou melhor falar com Lana primeiro. Porque desde que ela entrara no celeiro um milhão de coisas passaram por sua mente. Como Lana podia estar viva? Aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? Ele não estava entendo mais nada e Lana não sairia dali sem antes lhe dar uma explicação satisfatória.

'Clark, voce deve estar surpreso em me ver...', Lana tentou sorrir para quebrar o clima estranho que pairava no ar.

'Chocado seria a palavra exata. O que significa tudo isso? Voce estava morta! Encontraram seu corpo carbonizado no que restou do carro após a explosão! Lionel viu voce entrando naquele carro!'

'Eu sei, eu precisava que ele visse para tornar tudo mais crível.', ela explicou com um ar culpado.

'Voce precisava?', ele repetiu surpreso. 'Voce armou tudo isso? Foi ideia sua? Como voce pode, Lana! Voce sabe o quanto eu sofri? Eu amava voce! E todos que te conheciam e sofreram também? Voce não pensou neles?', gritou Clark enfurecido.

'Clark, voce está gritando!', ela exclamou surpresa.

'É claro que eu estou gritando, estou furioso, machucado e me sentindo um idiota! Voce me fez de idiota, Lana! De todas as coisas que voce poderia fazer, essa foi a pior de todas!'

'Clark, eu posso explicar, mas voce precisa se acalmar! Por favor!', ela pediu com os olhos úmidos.

Clark respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sua vontade sair dali e nunca mais olhar para Lana outra vez. Ela não tinha o direito de inventar uma mentira daquela e brincar com seus sentimentos. Como ela pudera ser tão egoísta? Ainda assim, Clark deixaria que ela se explicasse. Ele precisava entender aquilo tudo.

'Está bem, pode começar.', ele cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um olhar duro.

'Clark, antes de tudo, voce tem que saber que eu amo voce. Eu sempre amei.', ela declarou, mas ele não modificou a expressão. Ela suspirou. 'Voce tem razão de estar furioso, mas o que eu fiz foi por nós dois. Voce lembra quando me casei com Lex. Eu não queria casar com ele, mas Lionel me obrigou, dizendo que mataria voce, ele conhecia seu segredo e então eu fui em frente para te proteger, mesmo que aquilo estivesse me matando. Depois eu tentei te esquecer, eu tentei ter uma vida de casada com Lex, mas não consegui. E Lex foi mostrando facetas que ate então eu desconhecia. Descobri as suas sujeiras, trapaças e enganos e fora o ciúme que ele sempre teve de voce. De nós. Então percebi que Lex só se casou comigo para te afrontar e nos separar. Por pura inveja do que nós tínhamos, Clark, do nosso amor. Por que Lex Luthor não ama ninguém além de si próprio. E voce, Clark...', ela sorriu amorosamente, mas ele continuou sério. 'Clark voce é o homem mais especial que jamais conheci. Voce é único. Ninguém pode te substituir no meu coração.'

'Entendo... E por isso voce resolveu forjar a própria morte? Por que voce me amava tanto assim...', ele disse com frieza.

'Não, Clark! Porque eu queria me livrar de Lex! Mas ele nunca ia me deixar ir! Eu queria o divórcio e ele se recusou. Ele me ameaçou, bateu em mim e disse coisas horríveis. Ele sabia que eu queria minha liberdade pra poder voltar pra voce. Para que nós pudéssemos viver o nosso amor em paz, sem ninguém para atrapalhar como sempre desejamos!', ela respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. 'Só que quando voce entra para a família Luthor, voce paga um preço. O meu, foi minha liberdade, eu já não era mais dona de mim mesma. Voce entende? Então eu resolvi morrer. Deixar de ser Lana Luthor para voltar a ser Lana Lang. Para poder voltar pra voce.', ela encostou as mãos no peito largo dele, mas Clark se afastou.

'Como Lionel viu voce entrando naquele carro, a explosão, o seu corpo carbonizado e ainda assim não era voce?', ele quis saber.

'Eu coloquei um clone meu ali.', ela contou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

'Um clone? Como? Vendem clones na farmácia da esquina agora?', ele ironizou chateado.

'Clark! Por favor!'

'Conta o resto, Lana, eu quero saber tudo! Eu tenho esse direito, voce me enganou! Enganou a todos!', ele a acusou sentindo a raiva crescer.

'Lex. Lex tinha um projeto de clones.', ela contou e Clark arregalou os olhos. 'Isso mesmo. Ele andava por aí fazendo clones. E um desses clones era meu. Voce não sabe o quanto eu fiquei estarrecida quando descobri. Porque ele fez isso, eu não sei, mas para boa coisa com certeza não era. Lex não dá ponta sem nó, voce sabe.', ela suspirou. 'Então eu peguei o meu clone. Era meu, eu tinha o direito, era o meu corpo que havia sido copiado sem minha autorização! Foi a partir daí que eu tive a ideia de forjar minha morte. Eu atraí Lionel, me aproximei do carro já com o meu clone dentro, ativei a bomba que eu havia colocado no carro e me escondi. Lionel acreditou.'

'E onde voce estava esse tempo todo?'

'Na China. Mas Lex me descobriu e me trouxe de volta, aquele bastardo. Assim, Lex está solto porque eu estou viva, mas ele disse que consegue arquivar qualquer processo contra mim, se eu voltar para ele. Mas eu não quero Clark. Lex vai infernizar minha vida ainda mais.'

Clark ficou calado por uns instantes processando todas aquelas informações. Lana forjara a própria morte, enganara a todos, tudo para se livrar de um marido perigoso e ciumento. E agora queria retomar o relacionamento deles. Clark Kent e Lana Lang juntos novamente. Em outros tempos ele ficaria feliz por tê-la de volta em sua vida. Agora ele só estava furioso, irado e ressentido.

'Voce voltou porque Lex te encontrou.'

'Sim, mas eu iria voltar de qualquer jeito. Eu iria me comunicar com voce. Eu só precisava de um tempo para me organizar. Meu plano era te contar tudo sem que mais ninguém soubesse e então nós fugiríamos juntos para ter a vida normal que voce sempre quis longe dessa loucura toda que é sua vida.', ela o abraçou com força sem ser correspondida. Lana sentiu as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. 'Clark, eu amo voce.'

'Não, voce não ama.', ele a afastou e começou a andar pelo celeiro. 'Quem ama não faz uma coisa dessas. Voce mentiu, enganou e manipulou sem um pingo de remorso. Voce não tem ideia do quanto eu sofri! Eu fiquei atordoado, me culpando, achando que o que tinha acontecido com voce fora por minha causa, por voce conhecer o meu segredo! E agora eu descubro que foi por motivos egoístas!'

'Egoístas? Clark, eu fiz isso por nós! Voce não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse?'

'Acredite, eu escutei cada palavra. E quanto mais eu penso em tudo que voce me disse, mais indignado eu fico. Eu jamais faria algo assim com voce, Lana, nem com ninguém. Não se brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas!'

'Clark, por favor, tenta entender, eu não tinha outra opção!', ela exclamou desesperada.

'Voce poderia ter falado comigo desde o começo! Poderia ter me contado das ameaças de Lionel e evitado o casamento, mas não, voce preferiu se 'sacrificar', ele disse em tom de ironia. 'Depois voce poderia ter me falado sobre as ameaças de Lex, eu ajudaria voce, Lana,acredite, existiu um tempo em que eu faria tudo por voce! Mesmo assim, voce preferiu se 'sacrificar' novamente, segundo voce, pelo meu bem!', ele gritou furioso. 'Tudo foi por minha causa! Tudo por mim! Só que em nenhum momento voce se lembrou de me consultar já que em tese, eu era o maior interessado! E agora voce quer que eu entenda isso? Desculpe, voce veio bater na porta errada.'

'Clark... Voce não me ama mais?', perguntou Lana chocada. Ela jamais imaginaria que Clark se comportasse assim. Claro que esperava que ele ficasse chateado, mas Clark geralmente era tão compreensivo com tudo. Ele sempre entendia suas razões e a desculpava. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Antes que Clark respondesse algo, Kara entrou toda animada no celeiro com uma prancha de surf na mão.

'Clark, voce tem que me levar ao Planeta Diário no fim do expediente, eu preciso ver o Jimmy! Nós conversamos por telefone e ele disse que vai me ensinar a surfar! O seu pai até me comprou uma prancha e...', ela parou ao ver que Clark estava acompanhado, embora os dois estivessem muito sérios. 'Ah, desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar...'

'Não atrapalha, nós já terminamos por aqui.', ele olhou ressentido para Lana. 'Deixa que eu faço as apresentações: Essa é minha prima, Linda Danvers e esta é... Lana Lang.'

'Lana Lang?', repetiu Kara espantada. 'Mas voce não estava... bem... morta? Quer dizer, foi isso que me falaram.', ela olhou confusa para Clark.

'É uma longa história, prima. Aparentemente, Lana adquiriu o dom de ressuscitar.', ele ironizou.

Kara estava boquiaberta não só com o retorno inesperado de Lana ao mundo dos vivos, como com o comportamento irado de Clark. Ela nunca vira o primo assim.

Lana achou que aquilo era o suficiente. Não ficaria ali para ser ofendida por Clark na frente da prima dele. Iria dar um tempo para que ele pensasse com calma e eles pudessem enfim se entender. Lana sabia que Clark estava magoado, mas tinha plena certeza de que ele ainda a amava e eles seriam muito felizes juntos.

'É melhor eu ir, voce precisa de um tempo, Clark e eu também, para esfriarmos a cabeça. Depois nos falamos. Pense em tudo que eu te disse Clark. Não deixe que nos separem novamente.', ela suspirou e olhou para Kara. 'Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Com licença.', ela disse e se retirou do celeiro cabisbaixa.

Clark continuava furioso. O que um dia fora tristeza se transformara numa raiva sem fim. Ele se sentia um imbecil, um palhaço que servira para ser enganado e manipulado. Estava farto.

Kara encostou a prancha numa parede e olhou para o primo.

'Clark, como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Ela estava morta e derrepente aparece assim?'

'Ela forjou a própria morte e Lex descobriu. Por isso ela voltou.'

'Meu Deus...', sussurrou Kara de olhos arregalados. 'Uau, essa é uma faceta das terráqueas que a sua mãe não havia me falado...'

'Não são todas assim, não se preocupe.'

'Verdade. Sua mãe não é assim. Ela é tão doce e atenciosa. E Lois também não é assim. Ela é divertida, corajosa e amiga.', ela afirmou sorrindo.

'Voce gostou mesmo de Lois, não é Kara?', ele perguntou sorridente.

'Gosto do jeito dela. O espírito dela é forte, Kal-El, eu posso sentir. Não é à toa que seus pais gostam tanto dela. E voce também. Como amigo, claro.', ela finalizou sorrindo maliciosa.

Clark sorriu. Sua prima não tinha mais jeito, ela não perdia uma oportunidade para insinuar que poderia haver sentimentos fortes entre ele e Lois. E talvez houvesse mesmo. Antes de Lana entrar no celeiro como uma bomba-relógio, ele quase beijara Lois e tivera certeza de que ela iria corresponder. Só que Lois interrompera o clima entre eles e ele não compreendera e nem tivera tempo para conversar com ela. Será que fora algo só na sua cabeça? Será que Lois não sentia nada além do que amizade por ele? Só a própria poderia lhe responder.

Clark sentiu uma pontada de esperança nascer. Quem sabe... Lois & Clark, um casal. Não soava tão ruim assim, aliás, soava muito bem. Eles seriam um time e tanto juntos.

'Kara, eu vou te levar ao Planeta Diário.'

'Nós podíamos ir voando, poupava tempo!', ela exclamou alegre.

'Kara...'

'Aff, ok, não podemos sair voando por aí, senão os humanos podem se assustar, já sei.', ela repetiu as palavras de Clark com um ar entediado. 'Agora, me explica de novo porque voce não consegue voar, já que viemos do mesmo lugar e somos da mesma família?'

'Kara, não estou com cabeça para isso agora, por favor...'

'Ok, Clark, como voce quiser.', ela pegou a prancha. 'Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: É Linda Danvers agora, certo?', ela piscou o olho e saiu toda serelepe com sua prancha.

Clark balançou a cabeça e sorriu, como se estivesse se dando por vencido.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois andava pela redação pensando no que havia acontecido no celeiro dos Kent. Ela e Clark quase se beijaram, mas ela interrompera o momento antes que se concretizasse. E Lana Lang reaparecera vinda diretamente do Além. Lois não queria pensar mais sobre isso, mas não saía de sua cabeça. Para ela estava claro que Clark e Lana reatariam, eles sempre reatavam e só restava a ela, Lois, esquecer tudo aquilo. Mas como esquecer, ainda mais com Clark invadindo seus sonhos? Lois suspirou contrariada, sentindo-se uma fraca.

'Espere, segure a porta!', gritou Lois para a pessoa que estava no elevador. Ela saiu correndo e conseguiu entrar, mas na hora que ia agradecer viu que quem estava ali era uma morena que conhecia muito bem. Uma radialista que estava longe de ser sua amiga. 'Dinah Lance, o mundo da justiça, o falcão das vias aéreas... Bem vestida. Indo para uma execução?', a repórter disse fazendo referência à postura agressiva que Dinah costumava adquirir diante de entrevistados como políticos.

Dinah soltou uma risadinha irônica.

'Se tivesse verificado, saberia que isso ficou para trás.'

'Tenho certeza que ainda superará isso.'

'Se está assim tão bem informada, Lois, acho que sabe que seu garanhão reapareceu. Não que eu queira esbanjar conhecimento.' , ela sorriu e entregou o jornal do Inquisitor para Lois. 'Aproveite.', disse e saiu do elevador quando as portas se abriram.

Lois olhou para a página de fofocas e viu estampada uma foto colorida de um sorridente Oliver Queen.

_Garoto Bilionário retorna a Metropolis_

Ótimo, era tudo que ela precisava nesse momento. Um clima diferente entre ela e Clark, Lana Lang voltando da tumba e Oliver Queen dando o ar da graça na cidade. Lois respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar.

**Torre do Relógio**

Lois abriu a grade do elevador e viu um Oliver sem camisa e de calça preta, que parou surpreso ao rever a ex-namorada. Lois se aproximou dele e lhe deu tapa no rosto.

'Isso é por ter quebrado meu coração.'

'Mesmo?', ele falou com a mão no rosto. 'Porque parece que é por eu não ter ligado quando cheguei à cidade.'

'Ah, por favor, me poupe...', ela olhou para o corpo malhado do loiro e tentou não admirar. 'Dá pra colocar uma camiseta ou algo assim?', ela olhou para o lado enquanto ele vestia uma blusa e viu uma mesa com um jantar à luz de velas. 'Bom, agora eu sei por que estou fora da sua agenda.'

'Essa coisa de tirar conclusões precipitadas antes saber o que realmente significa está te fazendo bem?', ele perguntou em tom irônico.

'Está me poupando tempo.', ela revidou com a mesma ironia.

'O jantar é para voce.', ele afirmou e ela não acreditou no tamanho da cara de pau dele. 'Sabia que voce viria me procurar. E se não procurasse, eu procuraria. Senti sua falta.', ele olhou-a com carinho, fazendo Lois ficar mexida. Ele segurou a mão dela e colocou em seu peito. 'Mais do que possa imaginar.'

'Se voce acha que essa sua conversinha e seu peitoral nu vão funcionar saiba que... que voce está certo. Voce não vale nada, Oliver Queen.', ela disse olhando-o nos olhos. O ex-namorado ainda mexia muito com ela. Lois não sabia se ainda era apaixonada por ele, mas também não podia negar a atração que sentia pelo loiro.

'Voce nunca me saiu da cabeça.', ele disse e a beijou profundamente.

Quando se separaram, Lois olhou para Oliver tentando analisar seus sentimentos. Ainda não sabia o que realmente sentia por ele, mas não resistiria em passar a noite com o rapaz. Nem que fosse como uma despedida pelos velhos tempos.

Lois olhou para a janela da Torre e viu uma mulher loira mascarada usando roupa de couro preto e meias arrastão. Ela se afastou de Oliver irritada.

'Bela tentativa. Isso funcionou com todas as loiras oxigenadas que voce queria que caíssem na sua teia?'

Oliver olhou para trás e ficou surpreso ao ver a loira, que lhe deu um sorrisinho. O Arqueiro Verde já havia confrontado a mulher no terraço do Planeta Diário quando Chloe rastreava para ele informações sobre as atividades de Lex Luthor. A mulher perseguira Chloe e Oliver salvara a loira nerd, não sem antes conhecer seu grito supersônico.

'Abaixe-se!', gritou Oliver, jogando Lois no sofá e a protegendo com o corpo do grito ensurdecedor da mulher loira, que despedaçou todos os vidros que haviam ali, incluindo o compartimento secreto onde Oliver guardava suas flechas, arcos e todos seus apetrechos.

Lois e Oliver estavam caídos no chão, atrás do sofá revirado. Ela acordou e olhou para o rapaz. Lois tentou acordar Oliver, que machucara a cabeça e desmaiara.

Lois olhou em redor e viu o que lhe pareceu inacreditável. O grande segredo de Oliver Queen. Arco e flechas verdes.

'Oh, meu Deus, não pode ser...', ela sussurrou surpresa.

Oliver Queen era o Arqueiro Verde.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Lois e Oliver acordaram amarrados em um cadeira um de costas para o outro no meio da sala da Torre do Relógio. Lois bufou furiosa. Oliver Queen era o Arqueiro Verde! Como ela fora idiota! Ele deve ter rido muito às custas dela. Lois tinha vontade de chutar e esmurrar o ex-namorado e era exatamente isso que faria quando conseguisse sair dali.

'Lois?', Oliver a chamou preocupado com sua integridade física.

'Nem pense em falar comigo agora! Arqueiro Verde.', ela disse com raiva. 'Então, em todo aquele tempo que estávamos juntos, que voce sumia derrepente, depois me dava desculpas esfarrapadas, voce não achou que seria uma boa ideia me contar sobre sua dupla identidade de arco e flechas?'

'Nem sempre carrego meu arco e flechas.', ele falou num tom mais brincalhão, tentando acalmá-la.

'Além de tudo é um metido. Que grande herói! Nem posso acreditar o quão mentiroso voce é, voce dormia comigo, pelo amor de Deus!', ela exclamou furiosa.

'Justamente por isso eu não podia contar, não podia te expôr ao perigo.', ele tentou fazê-la entender.

'Quanta nobreza, Oliver, se eu não tivesse sido amarrada por uma maluca mascarada, eu batia palmas. Não, melhor, eu bateria em voce! Aliás, a garota de meias arrastão faz parte do seu clubinho?'

'Não.', ele suspirou. 'Fico feliz que voce esteja aceitando isso tão bem.', ele ironizou.

'Deve ser por causa dos seus métodos de me fazer de palhaça!', ela exclamou mais irritada ainda. 'Então, quando o menininho rico decidiu brincar de herói?'

'Lois...'

'Espera um pouco aí. Eu beijei o Arqueiro Verde no beco ano passado...', ela lembrou de quando tentou armar junto com Jimmy para descobrir a identidade do herói esmeralda.

'Eu lembro disso nos mínimos detalhes.', disse Oliver, lembrando do beijo que Lois dera em Clark e o quanto aquilo o deixara enciumado.

'Eu não acredito. Voce era o meu namorado e me deixou beijar um estranho! Voce é um voyer por acaso?'

'Ei, foi voce quem agarrou o falso Arqueiro e o beijou!'

'Ah, agora a culpa é minha? Voce mente e eu que levo a fama? Grande!', ela se remexeu indignada. 'Quem era ele, Oliver?'

'A identidade dele não é minha para eu sair por aí contando.'

'Voce vai contar, Oliver, se voce tem amor à sua vida! Nomes, Oliver, agora!', ela gritou mas acabou desmaiando ao levar um soco da mulher mascarada.

'Lois!', Oliver exclamou preocupado.

'Meu Deus, como voce aguenta isso?', a mulher perguntou a Oliver. 'Meus ouvidos estão doendo de tanta tagarelice.'

'Não sei o que voce quer de mim, mas espero só termos começado com o pé esquerdo.'

'Pode poupar seu charme para a sua acompanhante.', ela disse sorrindo depois de admirar o peitoral dele visto pela camisa aberta.

'Vamos começar por algo simples: qual o seu nome?', ele perguntou e ela apenas o fitou. 'Ok, seja lá quanto estejam te pagando, eu pago o dobro.'

A mulher se aproximou de Oliver, se inclinou diante dele e sorriu. Oliver tinha que reconhecer que além de bonita, ela tinha belos olhos, era uma pena ser uma inimiga.

'Não se trata apenas de dinheiro, bonitão. Trata-se de algo que voce e seu bando de ladrões não conseguem entender. Justiça.'

'A Justiça deve ser mais cega do que pensei para voce estar contra nós.'

'Me diz uma coisa.', ela segurou o rosto dele. 'O que se passa na cabeça de um terrorista antes de ativar uma bomba numa fábrica?', ela perguntou, se referindo aos ataques da Liga contra as instalações da LuthorCorp.

'Terroristas? Voce entendeu tudo errado. Ninguém se feriu e as fábricas de Lex não estão produzindo brinquedinhos de natal para as crianças. Eu sou o mocinho aqui!'

'Não somos todos?', ela aproximou sua boca da dele, mas recuou e colocou as mãos na cintura. 'A moça tem razão. Voce é metido.'

'Pelo menos voce poderia me dizer contra quem vou ter que lutar. Por que eu vou me soltar e vou atrás de voce.'

'Estou contando com isso, Riquinho.', ela sorriu e subiu no parapeito da janela. 'Voce pode me chamar de Canário Negro.', ela deu um sorriso irônico e saltou pela janela.

Oliver bufou contrariado. Agora tinha mais essa. Como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente Lois descobrir o seu segredo e estar com vontade de matá-lo, Oliver ainda teria que lidar com Lex Luthor querendo se passar por bonzinho e com aquela Canário Negro agindo do lado errado do campo de batalha achando que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Sem dúvida era um retorno e tanto à Metropolis.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark e Kara chegaram a redação no fim do expediente e se dirigiram à mesa de Chloe, que tentava encontrar algo sobre a loira mascarada que a atacara na noite anterior.

'Ei, Chloe, tudo bem?', Clark cumprimentou a amiga. 'O que voce está fazendo?'

'Nada importante.', ela sorriu e minimizou a página da internet. 'E voces, o que os trazem aqui?'

'Eu vim falar com Jimmy.', contou Kara sorridente.

'Jimmy? Voce e Jimmy são amigos agora?', perguntou Chloe curiosa.

'Sim, nós conversamos muito por telefone. Ele disse que eu podia vir aqui. Voce sabe onde ele está?'

'Não sei, ele pode estar revelando algumas fotos...', disse Chloe um pouco incomodada com aquela súbita amizade do ex-namorado e da prima de Clark.

'Ele disse que queria tirar fotos minhas, se eu deixasse.', contou Kara para Clark, fazendo Chloe torcer o nariz. 'O que voce acha, primo?'

'Acho que voces podem ir um pouco mais devagar. Voces mal se conhecem. Que tal começar apenas com amizade?', ele sugeriu preocupado com o afoitamento da prima.

'É uma ótima ideia.', disse Chloe se intrometendo na conversa. 'Acredite, Linda, os homens não gostam de mulheres fáceis... quer dizer, apressadas demais. Vá com mais calma.'

'Ok, se voces dizem...', ela concordou e olhou para o lado, vendo Jimmy passar pela redação. 'Com licença.', ela saiu de perto deles e chamou o fotógrafo. 'Jimmy. Como voce está?'

'Melhor agora que vi voce, Linda.', ele sorriu encantado. 'Voce quer conhecer um pouco da redação comigo? Eu sou um bom guia, quer dizer, eu posso tentar e...'

'Seria ótimo, Jimmy.', ela concordou sorrindo.

'Então, vamos! Voce agora vai conhecer o Planeta Diário por Jimmy Olsen!', ele disse e a saiu andando ao lado dela.

Chloe olhou para Jimmy e Kara com certa melancolia. Lembrou-se do tempo em que ela e Jimmy namoraram e quão dedicado e carinhoso ele fora, mas ela estava quase sempre muito ocupada ajudando e alimentando uma paixonite sem futuro por Clark. Acabou por deixar o que seria um grande romance esfriar. E pela empolgação de Jimmy por Kara, sabia que não haveria mais volta para eles.

Clark acompanhou o olhar melancólico de Chloe e ficou preocupado.

'Tudo bem, Chloe?'

'O que?', ela olhou para Clark. 'Tudo bem. E voce, o que veio fazer aqui, além de trazer sua prima pro grande encontro?',ela perguntou, se maldizendo internamente por não conseguir segurar a ironia.

'Vim falar com Lois. Sabe onde ela está?'

'Lois?', a loira estranhou. 'Bom, não sei se voce já sabe, mas Oliver voltou à cidade e Lois ficou bem chateada por ele não ter avisado. Acho que ela foi acertar as contas com ele.'

Clark tentou controlar a onda ciúmes que o invadiu. Não gostou nada de saber do retorno de Oliver e seu possível encontro com Lois. Eles tinham uma história muito forte juntos, ou seja, havia uma grande possibilidade deles recomeçarem de onde pararam. Clark não queria encarar o amigo como um rival, mas não conseguia pensar de outra forma. A verdade era que o envolvimento de Oliver e Lois sempre o incomodara desde quando a jornalista começou a namorar o bilionário. Seu único momento de triunfo sobre Oliver fora quando ele beijara Lois disfarçado de Arqueiro Verde no beco e depois Lois o elogiara sem saber que o falso Arqueiro era Clark.

'Agora sou eu quem pergunto: voce está bem?', perguntou Chloe observando o ar de insatisfação do amigo. 'Voce não parece ter ficado muito feliz.'

'Só fiquei surpreso.', ele disfarçou, cruzando os braços.

Nisso, o celular de Chloe tocou e ela leu uma mensagem de Oliver, pedindo que ela fosse a Torre do Relógio verificar se Lois estava bem.

'O que foi, Chloe?', perguntou Clark ao ver o ar de preocupação da amiga.

'Oliver me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para que eu vá ver se Lois está bem.'

'O quê? Onde ela está?', ele perguntou preocupado, olhando para o celular.

'Na Torre do Relógio.'

'Vamos para lá.'

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Lois acordou e viu que ainda estava amarrada à cadeira, porém, nem Oliver, nem a loira mascarada estavam mais ali. Lois sentiu uma grande dor de cabeça. Ela precisava sair dali e pensar no que fazer dali por diante. Descobrir que Oliver era o Arqueiro Verde fora algo difícil de aceitar. Não por ele ser o herói que salvava o dia, mas pela mentira. Será que ele tinha tão pouca consideração assim por ela a ponto de esconder algo tão sério de quem ele dizia estar apaixonado? E qual era o problema dela com heróis de fim-de-semana emocionalmente indisponíveis? Primeiro A.C. e agora Oliver. Era o tipo de caras que ela atraía, que sempre a faziam sair machucada no final, pois ela nunca conseguiria competir com um destino tão grandioso, ela sempre ficaria para trás.

Clark uma vez lhe dissera que ela iria encontrar alguém ainda mais especial. Ela duvidava. E mesmo que encontrasse, não iria querer ser um obstáculo na vida dele.

Lois se remexeu tentando se soltar, sem sucesso. Aquela loira maldita sabia dar nó de marinheiro, só podia ser.

'Lois!', ela ouviu Clark exclamar. 'O que aconteceu?', ele perguntou, enquanto a desamarrava. 'Voce está machucada.', ele disse vendo o ferimento na boca dela.

'Uma mulher louca nos atacou.', ela contou, aliviada por ele livrá-la da corda.

'Por que uma mulher atacaria voce e Oliver?', perguntou Chloe olhando para o esconderijo de Oliver todo destruído.

'Ei!', Lois exclamou e virou Chloe de costas. Ela não queria que a prima e Clark ficassem olhando para o esconderijo. 'Não é linda a vista daqui? Nunca tinha reparado o quão é espetacular, não acha , Clark?', ela o fitou de modo incissivo.

'É, se voce diz... Parece ser uma bela vista.', ele concordou assentindo.

'A vista?', Chloe repetiu exasperada com a atitude dos dois e voltou a olhar a destruição no lugar.

'Dá pra acreditar? Um armário exótico ambulante.', disse Lois olhando para o esconderijo cheio de armas. 'Eu não conseguiria encontrar nada disso em um catálogo. Quer dizer, quem teria um hobby desses?', ela suspirou e sorriu.

'É bem diferente...', comentou Clark, só para tentar amenizar a tensão de Lois.

Chloe também resolveu fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Pelo menos, Lois estava bem. Com um machucado na boca, mas fora isso, parecia estar fisicamente bem. Chloe só gostaria de saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, já que obviamente Lois descobrira a identidade secreta de Oliver Queen.

'Diferente é uma palavra que eu usaria.', murmurou Lois desanimada.

'Lois, onde está Oliver?', perguntou Clark

'Não sei. Ela me nocauteou e quando acordei, os dois haviam sumido. Espero que Ollie esteja bem.'

'Talvez seja melhor voce ir a um médico pra ver se...'

'Smallville, pode ir parando, eu estou bem. Porque voce faz isso, voce sabe que eu odeio médicos e hospitais.', ela se queixou, irritada.

'Voce está machucada e olha o estado desse lugar...', ele disse olhando ao redor.

'E daí, eu estou quebrada em mil pedaços por acaso? Voce está vendo alguma coisa faltando em mim?', ela abriu os braços irritada.

'Lois, eu me preocupo com voce. Eu só acho que...'

'Não ache. Se um dia eu precisar de um médico, eu aviso. Não quero que voce fique me tratando como uma boneca de porcelana! Que coisa, Clark!', ela reclamou e saiu dali furiosa.

Clark balançou a cabeça contrariado. Porque Lois tinha que ser tão teimosa? Ela agia como se fosse feita de ferro. E ainda reclamava por ele tentar tomar conta dela.

'Ela tem razão, Clark.', disse Chloe olhando para o amigo. 'Lois é mais forte do que voce imagina. E muito leal também. Ela tentou nos distrair sobre o evidente outro eu de Oliver Queen.', ela chutou um pedaço de vidro e sorriu.

'Eu sei. Oliver é um cara de sorte.'

Clark deu um sorriso triste.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Canário Negro entrou na sala do escritório de Lex Luthor e olhou ao redor procurando o empresário. Ela queria alguns esclarecimentos sobre o Arqueiro Verde e seus aliados.

'Acho que voce esqueceu algo verde em casa.', disse Lex sentado na cadeira, olhando para a mascarada.

'Não vou entregar o Arqueiro Verde até voce me provar quão mal ele é.'

'O fato dele ter invadido as minhas fábricas já é motivo o suficiente.', afirmou Lex levantando-se da cadeira e se aproximando de Dinah.

'Sobre essas fábricas, andei pesquisando. E parece que elas não fabricam o que deveriam: computadores, automóveis... Estranho não?'

'Parece que voce andou dando ouvidos à conversa dele.', ele disse voltando para perto da mesa.

'Não gosto de ser pega do lado errado. Voce não iria entregar o Arqueiro Verde à polícia, não é? Foi tudo uma armadilha e voce me usou.'

Lex voltou-se para Canário Negro apontando uma arma para ela.

'Congratulações, Canário Negro. Até que voce sabe somar dois mais dois.'

'Bom, isso responde à minha pergunta.', ela arqueou a sobrancelha. 'Não vou entregar o garoto verde.', afirmou e levou um tiro no ombro de um irritado Lex.

'Onde ele está?', perguntou Lex com frieza.

'Melhor olhar para trás.'

Lex se virou ao ouvir a voz do Arqueiro Verde, que lhe apontava uma flecha. Os dois começaram a lutar, enquanto os seguranças entravam na sala para tentar atirar no herói, mas Dinah se recuperou e cuidou da retaguarda. Oliver jogou Lex no chão , mas ele pegou outra arma dos seguranças jogada ali e atirou contra Dinah e Oliver, que também atacaram.

Nesse momento, Clark apareceu e com sua supervelocidade, evitou que os três se matassem, desviando as balas de Lex e as flechas de Oliver, porém o pequeno punhal da Canário atingiu Lex, fazendo-o cair no chão desmaiado. Oliver teve vontade de terminar o que Dinah começou, mas acabou desistindo e saiu dali junto com ela.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Oliver olhava para toda aquela bagunça provocada pelo Grito do Canário. Ele estava certo, Dinah apenas estava do lado errado do campo de batalha, achando que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas felizmente ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e com quem estava se metendo à tempo. A Canário Negro seria uma ótima adição à equipe já formada por A.C., Bart e Victor (que contava ás vezes com alguma colaboração de Clark). Teria que encontrar a mascarada de meias arrastão e conversar com ela sobre isso.

Oliver pegou o porta-retratos jogado no chão com a foto dele ainda criança com os seus falecidos pais. Sentia muito a falta deles e gostaria que eles tivessem orgulho dele e do que ele estava fazendo. Tentando livrar o mundo de gente perigosa como Lex Luthor.

Lois ficou olhando o perfil de Oliver enquanto ele estava distraído. Seria bom se eles pudessem ficar juntos de novo, eles realmente funcionaram como um casal enquanto durou, apesar dos segredos do ex-namorado. Lois suspirou pesarosa. Ela não podia ficar entre Oliver e sua missão. Não havia lugar para ela na vida dele. Seria muito difícil, mas ela precisava por um fim definitivo na história deles.

'Oliver?', ela chamou a atenção dele. 'Conhecido também como o Arqueiro Verde.', ela gracejou enquanto ele apenas a observava. 'Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?'

'Não, agora voce sabe de tudo.'

'É... Voce tem um belo arsenal aí. Voce parece ser realmente dedicado á causa.', ela deu um sorriso triste.

Oliver se aproximou de Lois. Não gostaria que ela ficasse com ódio dele, ele gostava muito da ex-namorada, Lois fora uma grande paixão da sua vida e ele sempre teria um enorme carinho por ela.

'Sinto muito. Pelas mentiras e por parecer que não confiava em voce. Eu quero que voce saiba que não foi questão de falta de confiança, foi...'

'Cuidado, eu sei. E medo de que eu fosse um alvo fácil para os seus inimigos.'

'Exatamente. Nunca iria me perdoar se voce se machucasse, Lois. Além do mais, Clark e Chloe me matariam.', ele gracejou.

Lois tentava segurar as lágrimas. Seria muito mais difícil do que ela imaginava. Oliver sentia que Lois não viera ali com boas notícias. Ela parecia tê-lo perdoado, mas tinha mais alguma coisa no ar.

'Agora que sabe de tudo... Eu espero que... Bom, eu tenho muito trabalho, viagens, vida de herói...', ele disse num tom mais brincalhão, tentando quebrar o clima de tristeza. 'Mas nos fins de semana tenho um tempo livre. Voce acha que eu e voce...'

'Ollie, eu gosto muito de voce. De verdade. Voce vai ser sempre especial para mim e vou estar sempre aqui quando voce precisar. Mas como amiga.', ela disse e ficou cabisbaixo. 'Voce tem uma vida... atribulada e... Tanto a fazer... Nossos caminhos tomaram rumos diferentes.'

'Eu posso tentar...', ele a olhou esperançoso.

'Não. Por favor. Vai ser melhor assim, acredite.', ela sorriu tristemente e respirou fundo. 'Não dá. Nossa história, _essa história_, vai ter que acabar aqui. Mas daqui a algum tempo, nós podemos começar a história de uma grande amizade.'

'Eu te amo, Lois.', ele disse enquanto as lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto.

'Eu também te amo. E uma parte de mim, vai sempre te amar. Nós sempre estaremos aqui um para o outro. Mas não como um casal. Como amigos. É assim que vai ser.', ela afirmou sentindo um nó na garganta.

'Voce pode sempre contar comigo, Lois.', ele afirmou, percebendo que ela não iria recuar da sua decisão. No fundo, Oliver sabia que ela estava certa, mas ainda assim era muito doloroso.

'Eu sei.', ela disse, deu-lhe um rápido beijo na boca de despedida e saiu correndo dali, enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem no seu rosto.

Oliver permaneceu onde estava, parado, cabisbaixo e chorando arrasado.

Era isso. Lois Lane novamente andara perto dos caminhos do heroísmo e novamente saíra com uma ferida emocional no final. Teria que parar de atrair aquele tipo de supercaras. Ela não nascera para ter uma história de amor com alguém assim. Ela sempre sobraria e não queria ser a segunda opção e nem um fardo para ninguém. Sabia que merecia mais do que isso.

E Oliver também. Lois desejava de coração que Oliver também encontrasse alguém que pudesse partilhar aquela vida heróica com ele. Alguém que realmente preenchesse o coração de Oliver Queen. Lois e Oliver ainda seriam muito felizes, mesmo que não mais como um casal.

...

**Talon**

Lois ouvia uma música de Whitesnake enquanto devorava um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Nada como um sorvete para afogar as mágoas.

Clark entrou no apartamento e viu Lois com os olhos e nariz avermelhados, como se já tivesse chorado muito. Isso cortou o coração de Clark. Tudo que ele não queria era ver Lois sofrendo, ele preferia mil vezes aquele jeito louco e implicante dela.

'Entre por sua conta e risco.', ela avisou enquanto tomava outra colherada de sorvete.

'Como voce está?', ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

'Chocolate não ajuda tanto como imaginei. Talvez eu deva me embebedar.'

'Voce tem que trabalhar amanhã.'

'Sempre me trazendo para o mundo real, não é, Smallville?', ela sorriu e se levantou para jogar o pote vazio de sorvete fora. 'Também não acho que Perry White apreciaria uma repórter bêbada.'

Ele sorriu. Pelo menos o espírito de Lois não estava tão quebrado quanto ele imaginava.

'Chloe me contou sobre voce e Oliver. Ela está preocupada.'

'Eu sei, ela me ligou e disse que vai trazer muitos doces, faremos pipoca e veremos uma maratona de filmes de comédia.'

'Parece uma boa ideia.'

Lois deixou escapar um suspiro e abraçou o próprio corpo com um ar pensativo.

'Mas não acredito que vá funcionar. Hoje eu só quero ficar sozinha. E totalmente na fossa.'

'Lois, eu sinto muito. Eu não gosto de ver voce assim.'

'Voce é um bom amigo, Smallville.', ela sorriu e lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso. 'Sabe... Eu não podia continuar. Não iria dar certo. Oliver tem uma missão tão mais importante do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia vir a ter comigo que... É impossível. Eu iria ficar para trás.'

'Voce não precisa ficar para trás.', ele afirmou, pensando no que Oliver dissera para Lois para ela estar pensando algo assim. Será que o amigo era tão obtuso que não percebia quão grande mulher Lois Lane era?

'Clark, voce não sabe, voce não tem ideia da dimensão de tudo isso...' ela balançou a cabeça para evitar mais uma crise de choro. 'Eu não iria conseguir acompanhar. Não somos como voce e Lana, não somos o casal perfeito.'

'Não existe mais Lana e eu.', ele contou.

Lois ficou surpresa. Aquilo sim era uma grande novidade. Clark Kent e Lana Lang separados? Só podia ser um sinal do apocalipse, Clark Kent vivia ao redor de Lana desde que o conhecera, sempre morrera de amores por ela, parecia que não havia outra mulher no planeta Terra que não fosse Lana Lang e agora ele dizia isso?

'Eu pensei que voce ficaria fora de si com o retorno à la '_Thriller_' dela e agora voce me diz que acabou? Clark voce está bem?'

'Não poderia estar melhor.', ele afirmou com sinceridade e se aproximou mais dela. 'Eu sinto como se tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas. Voce não tem ideia das mentiras que ela inventou. A morte de Lana foi uma grande farsa arquitetada por ela mesma para fugir de Lex.', ele contou e Lois arregalou os olhos mais surpresa ainda. 'Isso mesmo. Eu sinto como se a minha vida toda eu pensasse que a conhecesse completamente e agora percebi que não conheço absolutamente nada sobre ela. Como eu posso desculpar uma coisa dessas?'

'Dessa vez, Lana foi longe demais. Forjar a própria morte! É insano! Eu não esperava isso dela, quer dizer, nós nunca fomos amigas com ela e Chloe, mas... É difícil imaginar que uma pessoa possa fazer isso. Ela não pensou em voce e nas pessoas que gostam dela?'

'Parece que Lana Lang só pensou em Lana Lang.', ele suspirou lamentando. 'Ela disse que foi por minha causa também, para que a gente pudesse ficar juntos, mas eu não engoli. Na verdade, eu fiquei bastante furioso. Ainda estou com um pouco de raiva.'

'Eu entendo. Eu sinto muito, Clark, eu sei o quanto voce a amava.', ela disse com sinceridade. 'Parece que essa não é a nossa semana de sorte no amor. O cupido deve estar com raiva da gente! Voce não andou dando leite estragado das vacas para ele, não é, Smallville?', ela gracejou e os dois riram.

'Lois, só voce mesma para trazer alegria para a minha vida.', ele disse e ela sorriu abertamente. Clark ficou admirando-a, achando que ela seria capaz de iluminar o seu mundo com apenas a sua presença. Oliver fora um idiota completo em deixar Lois escapar.

Lois sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver aquele olhar de Clark. Um olhar cheio de carinho, paixão e esperança. Lois não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era como se ele pudesse lê-la por dentro.

Clark tocou no rosto macio de Lois e ela fechou os olhos. Ele sentia que não podia deixar aquele momento escapar. Ele precisava fazer isso, era uma necessidade que só se aplacaria com o beijo dela. E pelos batimentos cardíacos dela e sua reação, sabia que seria correspondido.

Clark começou a beijá-la com calma para depois ir aprofundando o beijo. Ele sentia como se tivesse sido jogado na estratosfera num foguete e seu coração batia como louco, enquanto ele a abraçava, trazendo-a mais para si.

Lois abraçou Clark como se quisesse se fundir à ele. Sentia como se tivesse esperado toda sua vida para isso. Para viver aquele momento. Só que uma lembrança veio à sua mente: o beijo no beco escuro no falso Arqueiro Verde. Ela sabia que conhecia aquele beijo. Ela sonhara por dias com aquilo. E era o mesmo beijo, ela tinha certeza absoluta.  
Clark Kent era o falso Arqueiro Verde.

Lois se desvencilhou de Clark e lhe deu um tapa, surpreendendo-o.

'Lois...'

'Seu... seu mentiroso, seu cretino!', ela gritou furiosa.

'Lois!', ele exclamou boquiaberto. O que ele fizera de errado?

'Voce e Oliver, voces não prestam! Voces riram bastante, não é? Espero que tenha sido divertido! Voce é o falso Arqueiro Verde! Seu desgraçado!', ela gritou e começou a esmurrar o peito dele, que parecia ser de aço.

'Lois, pára!', ele segurou as mãos, que se desvencilhou com mais raiva ainda.

'Voce sabia, não é? Voce sabe que Oliver é o Arqueiro Verde! Ele te contou, só assim para voce se disfarçar e me fazer de idiota! E eu ainda beijei voce!', ela esfregou a boca com a mão com raiva. 'Dois mentirosos safados, é isso que voces são!'

'Lois, por favor, tenta entender!'

'E vem aqui se queixar que Lana é uma mentirosa, que voce ficou mortalmente ofendido com o que ela fez! Como se voce fosse muito melhor!'

'Lois, é diferente, voce sabe disso! Ok, ok, eu ajudei Oliver, não vou mais mentir para voce, mas é que ele não queria que voce descobrisse o segredo dele, ele tinha medo que voce se machucasse e...'

'Chloe deve saber também, né? Voces três vivem de segredinhos por aí! O que mais voce me esconde, Clark?', ela perguntou e ele gelou, porém não abriu a boca. 'Eu era a única que não sabia... Como eu sou burra! A mulher mais burra da galáxia!', ela gritou consigo mesma furiosa.

'Não, Lois, eu sinto muito, ninguém nunca riu de voce, pelo contrário, nós queríamos te proteger!', ele explicou desesperado tentando fazê-la entender.

'Eu sei, eu sei o quanto voces são protetores, porque voces ora acham que eu sou uma retardada e ora acham que eu tenho cinco anos de idade!', ela se queixou. Lois estava com muita raiva. Com raiva de si mesma e do mundo todo. 'Eu sei por que voce veio aqui. Como o seu amor eterno com Lana terminou, voce precisava de um estepe, não é, Clark? E calhou da idiota aqui servir direitinho! Quem não tem Lana Lang, vai de Lois Lane mesmo!'

'Não, Lois, voce está entendendo tudo errado, o que está acontecendo com voce?', ele exclamou e tentou tocar nela, mas ela se esquivou. 'Lois, voce não é um estepe, eu gosto de voce, eu percebi que nós temos muitas coisas em comum, que nós nos damos bem mesmo quando estamos implicando um com o outro, que eu estava tão iludido com a imagem que eu moldei de Lana que não percebi a mulher incrível que voce é.'

'Até quando, Clark? Até voce e Lana fazerem as pazes? Até voce novamente colocá-la no pedestal? Por que eu já vi isso acontecer, Clark, várias vezes. Voces brigam, parece que o mundo vai acabar, arranjam novos amores, aí dão voltas e voltas até que retornam um para os braços do outro e quem está na outra ponta do triângulo que se vire sozinho para recolher os pedaços!', ela desabafou. 'Não vai ser assim comigo, Clark. Eu não sou Chloe, nem Alícia, nem qualquer outra. Não vou ficar com voce, só porque voce nunca sabe o que quer.'

'Lois, voce está completamente equivocada. Eu não quero mais, Lana, eu quero voce! Voce acha que eu te beijaria por nada?'

'Voce me beijou como falso Arqueiro Verde.', ela lembrou.

'Voce me beijou primeiro, foi voce quem me agarrou.', ele recordou.

'Ah, ok, eu sou a culpada, me processe.', ela ironizou chateada e depois respirou fundo para se acalmar. 'Clark, eu quero que voce seja muito sincero comigo: Voce pode afirmar, honestamente, que não ama mais Lana Lang, que não sente mais nada por ela? E não estou falando da sua recente indignação por mais uma imbecilidade dela.'

Clark ficou calado por alguns segundos e fitou Lois. Ele sabia que gostava de Lois, do jeito dela, do modo como ela encarava as coisas e a vida e sabia o quão ela era maravilhosa. Só que ainda não podia dizer com todas as letras que já não sentia nada por Lana. Ele amou Lana por muitos anos e esquecer não era tão simples assim, por mais que ele estivesse com raiva dela.

Clark também não queria reatar o romance com Lana, não depois de tudo que acontecera, mas ainda era cedo para dizer que a chama se apagara completamente.

Lois entendeu o silêncio de Clark e mordeu o lábio. Como ela podia ocupar um coração que ainda estava preenchido por outra pessoa? Ela não ficaria com Clark por que ele ainda estava lambendo as feridas e precisava de consolo.

'Pois é, Clark. Voce não pode abrir uma porta sem antes fechar outra, sem deixá-la bem trancada e jogar a chave fora. Não é justo com voce e nem seria justo comigo.'ela sentiu os olhos marejarem.

'Lois, eu adoro voce. Voce é muito especial pra mim. Estar com voce me faz tão bem...'

'Eu acho que voce precisa primeiro sarar as suas feridas. Depois voce começa uma nova história.', ela suspirou e tentou fazê-lo compreender o lado dela. 'Eu também errei, não devia ter beijado voce pouco depois de romper com o Ollie. Nós dois nos usamos como muletas nesse momento complicado das nossas vidas. Desculpe ter gritado, voce não tinha a obrigação de contar um segredo que não te pertencia. Voce é um bom amigo, Clark.'

'Eu não pretendo voltar com Lana. Não vai haver nenhum reatamento.', ele afirmou com segurança, tentando fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia.

'Isso só o tempo pode dizer, não é? Eu achava que quando visse Oliver outra vez não sentiria nada, mas quando fiquei frente a frente com ele, todos aqueles sentimentos voltaram. Não é o tipo de coisa que se apaga com uma borracha como se não fosse nada.', ela segurou as mãos dele. 'Clark, eu também preciso de um tempo para me reorganizar emocionalmente, entende? Eu já estava aqui descontando em voce a minha raiva por Oliver ter me enganado. Mesmo que ele tivesse boas intenções.'

'Voce ficou chateada, é natural.', disse Clark, pensando derrepente em como ela reagiria se um dia ele lhe contasse o seu segredo. Sentia arrepios só de imaginar. 'Então, voce acha que nós não temos chances de ficar juntos?', ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

'Eu não sei, Clark. Eu só sei que preciso desse tempo. Se daqui a algum tempo estivermos livres...'

'Eu vou esperar por voce.', ele declarou e acariciou as mãos dela. 'Eu espero o tempo que for preciso. Não quero apressar as coisas, se voce acha que não está preparada, eu entendo. E voce tem razão, nós precisamos nos reorganizar. E depois disso, começar algo novo. Juntos. Lois & Clark versus o mundo.', ele sorriu esperançoso.

Lois estava encantada. Como poderia existir um homem como Clark Kent? Se fosse outro, teria desistido ou lhe oferecido fins de semana como Oliver Queen. Mas ele dizia que iria esperar por ela, pelo tempo dela e ela acreditava só de olhar para ele.

'Smallville, voce não existe...', ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Clark sorriu aliviado e contente ao ouvi-la chamá-lo novamente pelo seu apelido. Ele sabia que eles ainda teriam uma nova chance e da próxima vez seria para sempre, sem terceiros para atrapalhar. Clark a abraçou com carinho e beijou o rosto dela, por mais que quisesse sentir os lábios dela novamente contra os seus, resolveu se controlar. Ele dissera que daria o tempo que ela precisava e era isso que faria. Sem pressa. Ele podia esperar quanto tempo fosse necessário.

'Voce é muito especial para mim, Lois, sempre vai ser. Não se esqueça disso.', ele se separou dela, eles trocaram um último olhar e ele saiu do Talon.

Lois sentou no sofá e suspirou.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

Clark abriu a porta que levava ao terraço e avistou um Oliver pensativo olhando para o céu. Clark podia adivinhar no quê, ou melhor, em quem o loiro estava pesando: Lois Lane. O fim do romance fora traumático e cheio de revelações.

Clark ficou pensando se Oliver ainda era apaixonado por Lois. Talvez fosse, mas pelo que conversa com Lois, achava que o romance nunca mais seria reatado. Por um lado, Clark sentia-se feliz por que não havia um rival em potencial, mas por outro, principalmente depois de tudo que discutira com Lois no Talon, ainda sentia certo temor de que Oliver pudesse ter alguma chance com a jornalista. E Clark não iria suportar perder Lois para o companheiro de equipe.

'Parece que também recebeu a mensagem da Canário Negro.', falou Oliver olhando para Clark, que parou ao lado dele.

'Sim. Oliver, soube do seu rompimento Lois.', ele não queria falar sobre isso com Oliver, mas não podia evitar. Precisava saber qual era a posição do bilionário nisso tudo.

'Como ela está?', perguntou Oliver preocupado.

'Ela vai se recuperar.', disse Clark sem querer dar maiores esclarecimentos. 'Lois é forte. Ela cai, mas sempre consegue levantar.'

'Verdade, Lois Lane é uma mulher incrível.', concordou Oliver num tom lamentoso.

'Voce ainda gosta dela?', perguntou Clark curioso.

'Uma parte de mim sempre amará, Lois.', o loiro afirmou, fazendo Clark colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça, incomodado. 'Por outro lado, estive pensando muito e acho que ela está certa. Nesse momento da minha vida, um compromisso sério com alguém não é uma opção. Não quero jogar Lois nessa loucura.'

Clark pensou consigo mesmo, que quando se ama alguém de verdade, por mais louca que seja sua vida (e a vida de pessoas como ele e Oliver era um turbilhão), sempre se arranja um jeito de conciliar tudo. Era complicado sim, mas era sempre bom saber que tinha alguém por quem voltar para casa no final do dia. Clark no entanto, permaneceu calado. Era bom saber que Oliver deixava o caminho livre para o coração da intrépida repórter.

'Um dia ela vai se acostumar com o lance da dupla identidade.', disse Clark, esperançoso que acontecesse isso em relação a si próprio.

'Tipo quando? Quando a terra se abrir e eu puder fazer o tempo voltar? Acho que não.', disse Oliver suspirando. 'Espero que no final de tudo, Lois e eu continuemos amigos.'

A porta que levava ao terraço novamente se abriu e de lá saiu uma sorridente Dinah Lance usando uma peruca preta de cabelos longos. Os dois se voltaram para ela e Oliver ficou admirando-a. Dinah ficava muito mais bonita morena, se bem que loira ela também era deslumbrante. A Canário Negro lhe dera uma canseira enquanto estava jogando do lado inimigo, mas ele gostara. Dinah era o tipo de garota que poderia tornar a vida de um cara emocionante.

'Gostei da cor do cabelo. Combina com voce. Embora que loira de meias arrastão também fica muito bonito de se ver.', ele a elogiou sorrindo.

'Obrigado, Oliver, que bom que meu estilo agrada voce. Vou dormir melhor hoje por causa disso.', ela disse num tom irônico e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão. Dinah achara Oliver lindo e charmoso, mas conhecia bem a fama de mulherengo dele. Não ia cair na lábia dele de jeito nenhum.

'Eu espero que voce tenha lindos sonhos.', ele retrucou lhe dirigindo um olhar sedutor.

Dinah assentiu, sorriu discretamente e resolveu mudar de assunto para não dar mais corda para Oliver.

'Obrigado por virem. Eu queria saber se é tarde para me desculpar por tudo.'

'Desculpas aceitas.', disse Oliver prontamente e Clark assentiu. 'Presumo que agora voce irá querer trabalhar do lado dos mocinhos?'

'Estava pensando em pendurar as chuteiras. Vou me restringir apenas em ser uma mensageira da justiça.'

'Alguém com o seu potencial não pode apenas falar de justiça numa rádio. Além do mais, seria um desperdício aposentar um título como Canário Negro. Não seria melhor continuar falando de justiça e fazendo justiça?', questionou Oliver fitando-a. 'Sem contar que isso costuma atrair alguns caras. Alguns bons caras.', ele não resistiu em tentar jogar mais charme para ela.

'Aposto que sim.', ela disse num tom neutro, mas olhando de alto a baixo admirando o bilionário.

'Seria legal ter alguém como voce trabalhando do nosso lado.', completou Clark. Ele se sentia como que segurando uma vela no meio daquele jogo de palavras e olhares de Oliver e Dinah. Mas achava que Dinah combinava mesmo com Oliver,embora achasse que se o amigo quisesse mesmo investir na radialista, ele iria suar muito, já que Dinah parecia ser bem durona.

'No bando de voces?', ela perguntou um pouco indecisa.

'E por que não?', retrucou Oliver. 'Temos planos de saúde. Voce pode fazer piadas sobre peixes para irritar o A.C. Além disso, vai ser a única menina do grupo, reinando sozinha.'

'Parece tentador.', ela sorriu. 'Mas não sou muita boa em equipes.'

'Verdade? Pra mim voce parece perfeita...', ele disse com um olhar de admiração. 'Vai se encaixar como uma luva.'

'Hum... Eu acho que posso tentar.', ela cedeu um pouco hesitante, pois estava muito acostumada a trabalhar sozinha, mas gostara daqueles caras. Especialmente de Oliver. Ela olhou para Clark. 'E voce? Já te vi brincando com balas de revólver, também vai entrar de vez no clubinho dos Superamigos?'

'Um dia talvez.'

'Clark é nosso membro honorário. Ele só gosta de fazer participações especiais. Mas um dia ainda vai querer uma cadeira com o nome dele.', disse Oliver, que tinha a esperança de que Clark assumisse de vez seu lado heróico. 'Vamos, Dinah, quero que voce conheça algumas pessoas. Ah, já aviso logo para voce não se assustar com Bart devorando uns vintes hambúrgueres de uma só vez. Aquele garoto parece uma draga.'

'Ok.', ela achou graça. 'Parece ser um grupo interessante. Tchau, Clark, a gente se vê por aí.'

'Tchau, Dinah, foi um prazer conhecê-la.'

'Meu também.', ela sorriu simpática e saiu com Oliver do terraço sob o olhar observador de Clark. Sem dúvida aqueles dois ainda teriam muita história para contar.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark chegou em casa e viu a mãe guardando potes de comida no congelador. Martha havia dito que achara que Clark não estava se alimentando bem, ainda mais quando descobrira que ele e Kara eram mais adeptos de pizza e fast-food do que comida caseira. Kara então, ficara viciada em batatas fritas, especialmente aquelas que eram vendidas na esquina do Planeta Diário. Clark desconfiava que além das batatas fritas, a prima tinha mesmo interesse em fazer algumas visitas ao jornal só para ver Jimmy Olsen, além de claro, tentar jogar o primo no colo de Lois, de quem se tornara amiga.

Clark sorriu consigo mesmo. Kara estivera certa o tempo todo em sua intuição, uma pena que ele demorara tanto para perceber. E mesmo que Lois tenha pedido um tempo para se reorganizar emocionalmente, ele tinha esperanças que logo eles ficariam juntos de novo.

'Mãe, voce está colocando comida para um batalhão aí.', ele disse se aproximando de Martha.

'Só quero ter certeza de que voces comerão coisas saudáveis em minha ausência. Pizza e fast-foods devem ser comidas de vez em quando e não o tempo todo.', ela falou com um olhar doce.

Clark sorriu e beijou a cabeça da mãe, que colocou o último pote no congelador e fechou a geladeira.

'Pronto, acho que isso é o suficiente. Depois eu mando mais.', ela olhou para o filho com atenção. 'Voce parece mais relaxado, mais alegre... Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Sim, quer dizer, quase...', ele ficou tímido e aguçou a curiosidade da mãe. 'Lois e eu nos beijamos.'

'Oh, voce e Lois... Que maravilha!', ela abraçou o filho feliz. 'Voce sabe que gosto de Lois como uma filha. Eu fico tão feliz. Tenho que falar com Jonathan, nós fizemos uma aposta de quanto tempo ia demorar para isso acontecer e eu venci. Quero o meu prêmio.'

'Voces apostaram?', ele perguntou surpreso. 'Mas Lois e eu vivíamos brigando.'

'Querido, seu pai e eu tínhamos uma intuição de que isso era só uma forma de voces mascararem seus sentimentos. Que havia muito mais além do que voces gostariam de admitir. E agora voces estão namorando! Vai ser tão bom para os dois, voces sempre me pareceram ter uma conexão única.'

'Mãe, estou feliz que voce e o papai pensem assim.', ele disse com sinceridade. 'Mas nós ainda não estamos namorando...'

'Não? Por que não? Eu não entendo, Clark.', ela perguntou confusa.

'Lois descobriu que eu ajudei Oliver a enganá-la como o falso Arqueiro Verde e ela ainda está chateada por ele ter escondido seu segredo. E ainda tem Lana.'

'Lana?', estranhou Martha. 'Mas voce me disse que não iria reatar o relacionamento com ela, que voce ficou magoado e com raiva por causa da morte forjada.', lembrou Martha, que também ficara chocada com a atitude de Lana. Achara que a mestiça passara de todos os limites dessa vez. Martha sempre ficava muito chateada com a capacidade que Lana tinha para magoar seu filho.

'Eu fiquei, mas Lois acha que é passageiro, que eu vou ceder e voltar a ficar com Lana. Ela disse que já viu isso acontecer milhares de vezes e de certa forma está certa.', ele disse lamentando ser tão cego por tantos anos. Martha assentiu, compreensiva. 'Eu não quero mais nada com Lana. Vai ser difícil até me tornar amigo dela. Não consigo aceitar o que ela fez, por mais que Lana diga que foi para o meu bem, não engulo essa história. Ela tinha que ter me deixado a par de tudo. Eu a ajudaria contra os Luthor.'

Martha achava que Lana se enquadrara bem demais ao jeito Luthor de ser do que deveria. Lana nem lembrava mais a doce colegial que um dia encantara Clark. O relacionamento deles sempre deixava o filho deprimido, inseguro e impotente. Eles viviam numa roda-viva que fazia mal a ambos. Martha nunca achara que Lana Lang estava destinada a fazer parte da vida de Clark como a mulher da vida dele, mas não podia se intrometer na vida do filho e tomar decisões por ele, apenas aconselhá-lo. Ela estava contente por Clark estar decidido a enterrar esse amor sofrido no passado e começar algo novo com Lois. Martha tinha certeza de que Clark seria muito mais feliz com Lois e vice-versa.

'Querido, dê tempo ao tempo.', ela aconselhou segurando a mão dele com carinho. 'É natural que Lois tenha algumas inseguranças depois de tudo pelo que passou. E com o tempo ela vai ver que voce está sendo sincero e vai derrubar essa barreira. Eu sei que ela gosta muito de voce e sei que voces serão muito felizes. Lois é o tipo de pessoa que sempre lhe dará força para continuar. Eu acredito que o romance de voces dará ótimos frutos. Mas acima de tudo, voce precisar ser honesto com ela. _Em tudo_.', ela afirmou olhando-o nos olhos. Clark sabia que ela estava falando do seu próprio segredo.

'Eu sei, se tudo der certo e eu acho que vai, só irei precisar pensar numa forma de contar tudo sem que ela me odeie no final. E vou ter paciência de esperar, mãe, eu disse isso a ela. Eu vou dar o tempo que ela precisa e vou demonstrar que não haverá terceiros em nossa relação.'

'Eu sei disso, querido.', ela sorriu confiante e abraçou o filho. 'Algo me diz que o futuro de voces está mais conectado do que se possa imaginar.', ela tocou no rosto do filho com carinho. 'Agora preciso ir dormir, seu pai e eu sairemos bem cedo amanhã para voltar para Washington, assuntos importantes esperam Jonathan por lá.', ela beijou o rosto do filho. 'Boa noite, querido e pense no que eu te disse.'

'Boa noite, mãe. Vou pensar sim.'

Clark ficou sentado no sofá por algum tempo pensativo. A mãe estava certa, quando ele e Lois se tornassem de fato um casal, ele precisava ser honesto com ela, para não cometer os mesmos erros de seu relacionamento anterior e para que Lois não o comparasse com Oliver. Mas seria complicado. Clark morria de medo de que Lois não aceitasse seu lado kriptoniano. Ele tinha que lhe assegurar que ela nunca ficaria em segundo plano na turbulenta vida dele.

Clark suspirou. Adoraria estar com Lois naquele momento. Será que ela estava pensando nele também? Esperava que sim e que no final ela voltasse para os braços dele. Para sempre.

...

**Talon**

'Então voce e Clark se beijaram...', repetiu Chloe sentindo uma pontada de tristeza.

As duas primas estavam sentadas no sofá enquanto a televisão estava ligada exibindo o telejornal.

'Sim, mas Chloe não foi nada além disso. Eu quis contar para voce, porque eu não quero que voce seja a última a saber e bem... eu sei que voce sempre teve todos aqueles sentimentos pelo _farmboy_...'

'Verdade. Fico feliz que voce resolveu ser honesta comigo, Lo.', ela sorriu sem alegria. 'Não vou mentir, eu fiquei um pouco abalada, mas por outro lado, eu sempre percebi que havia algo no ar entre voces dois. E além do mais, meus sentimentos por Clark sempre foram unilaterais, ele nunca correspondeu.', ela reconheceu, mas no fundo sempre tivera esperanças que depois que Lana deixasse de ser idolatrada por Clark, ele iria perceber que Chloe era a mulher da sua vida disfarçada de melhor amiga. Só que ele nunca a veria com outros olhos e ela teria que se conformar com isso.

'Chlo, não quero que voce fique com raiva de mim. Já basta aquele clima meio estranho no Planeta...'

'Lo, sobre isso. Eu... Eu peço desculpas. Eu só fiquei chateada por Perry me considerar uma jornalista engessada. E também fiquei achando que voce iria invadir o meu terreno. É infantil,eu sei, mas passou pela minha cabeça. Mas depois eu vi que era uma bobagem, há lugar para nós duas naquele jornal e além do mais, quantos veículos de comunicação podem se gabar de ter a dupla Sullivan-Lane em sua folha de pagamento?', ela gracejou e as duas riram.

'Que bom, Chlo, isso estava me matando!', ela abraçou a prima e a fitou. 'Voce é como uma irmã para mim, Chloe, eu não quero nunca me afastar de voce. E tenho certeza que Perry White ainda vai se arrepender de chamar voce de engessada. Ele vai reconhecer o seu valor.'

'Espero que sim.', Chloe sorriu. 'E sobre voce e Clark. Bom, vai demorar um pouco para me acostumar, mas eu me acostumo. Eu amo os dois e vê-los felizes me faz feliz também.', ela disse com sinceridade. 'Lois Lane e Clark Kent, hein, quem diria. A dupla dinâmica.'

'Ainda não existe Clark e eu. Eu pedi um tempo para organizar minha cabeça e meus sentimentos. E ele também precisa disso, mesmo que não reconheça. Lana Lang ainda não é um assunto morto para ele, aliás, ela está bem viva. Literalmente.', ela fez uma careta ao lembrar das mentiras da mestiça.

'Lana devia estar muito desesperada para agir assim. Mas eu entendo Clark. No mínimo foi falta de consideração ela fazer o que fez sem nem ao menos tentar buscar ajuda nele. Eu fiquei surpresa.'

'Todos nós ficamos. Ela se superou dessa vez.', disse Lois suspirando. 'Mas chega de falar das peripécias da Sra. Luthor. Que tal uma maratona de filmes, pipoca e cerveja? Amanhã estamos de folga! E eu estou precisando me embebedar um pouco.'

'Tudo bem, Lois, mas eu vou beber menos que voce. Alguém tem que se manter minimamente sóbria aqui.', a loira riu.

'Ok, então eu bebo por nós duas.', concordou Lois, se levantando para pegar a cerveja no freezer, enquanto Chloe pegou o saco de pipoca e colocou no microondas.

Lois sorriu consigo mesma e lembrou-se de Clark, dos tempos em que morava no rancho Kent e fazia maratonas de filme com ele. Os dois sempre acabavam discutindo porque Clark só queria assistir Star Wars e ela queria comédias e romances. Sem contar que Lois sempre roubava a pipoca e o refrigerante dele. Foram bons tempos. E ficariam melhores se os dois ficassem juntos para valer. Lois suspirou nostálgica e bebeu um gole de cerveja.

...

**Kent Farm, na noite seguinte**

Clark terminou de lavar os pratos e os colocou no armário. Havia recebido uma mensagem de texto de Lois dizendo que ela queria conversar com ele no dia seguinte. Clark estava esperançoso que Lois viesse lhe dizer que achava que era a hora certa de dar uma chance a um possível relacionamento amoroso entre os dois. Só pensar nisso, Clark ficava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele sonhava e ansiava por momentos românticos entre ele e Lois.

Clark saiu da cozinha pensando em mandar um torpedo para Lois desejando-lhe uma boa noite quando estacou ao ver Bizarro na sua frente. Clark não acreditava no que estava vendo. Por sorte, Kara saíra com Jimmy e os pais já estavam em Washington.

'Voce? O que voce está fazendo aqui, voce foi destruído!'

'Foi isso que voce pensou, Clark?', ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro. 'Não sou tão fácil assim de matar. Esqueceu que tenho os seus mesmos poderes?'

'Mas voce é vulnerável diante do sol amarelo.'

'Verdade, mas eu tive ajuda para voltar.', ele contou.

'Quem te ajudou?', perguntou Clark curioso e já sentindo a raiva crescer.

'Isso realmente importa, Clark? Eu vim buscar o que é meu. A sua vida. Eu prometi tirá-la de voce e vou cumprir. Voce não merece a vida que tem, Kal-El, eu sim!', ele exclamou.

'Não conte com isso. Vou derrotar voce novamente.', afirmou Clark.

Os dois se mediram como dois galos de briga e avançaram um contra o outro trocando socos. Clark jogou Bizarro contra a porta, que se quebrou e jogou o fantasma na varanda. Bizarro logo se levantou e voltou a trocar socos com Clark, que percebeu que sua cópia parecia mais forte do que da outra vez que se enfrentaram.

Bizarro socou Clark no estômago, fazendo ele ser lançado contra um árvore, que desabou com o impacto., esmagando a caminhonete dos Kent ali estacionada.

Bizarro começou a espancar Clark com todas suas forças e sua raiva, já que ele achava que Clark o impedia de viver a vida que ele queria. Clark chutou Bizarro, fazendo-o aterrissar com força no chão. Bizarro se levantou, investiu contra Clark e o segurou com força, saindo voando com ele pelos campos de Smallville e o lançou contra a terra.

'Está na hora de voce aprender a voar, Supertrouxa!', ele berrou e riu ao ver Clark cair no campo, abrindo um imenso vão.

Bizarro aterrissou, viu que Clark estava fraco, mas já se levantando e usou a kriptonita verde para enfraquecê-lo, fazendo-o cair. Bizarro levou Clark rapidamente até a Fortaleza da Solidão, que estava mais inóspita que o normal. Clark foi novamente lançado ao chão e Bizarro colocou a green-k contra o seu peito, fazendo Clark urrar de dor.

'Essa pedrinha é realmente um achado, não, Kal-El?', debochou Bizarro. 'Quem diria que algo aparentemente tão inofensivo te derrubasse com tanta facilidade? Está percebendo que o seu castelo de gelo parece desativado? Pois é, nós calamos a voz de seu pai, ele era muito chato e eu gosto de pessoas divertidas, se bem que nem uma pessoa ele é, né, é só uma máquina!', ele riu maldosamente. 'E agora voce vai ficar enterrado aqui com ele.'

Com um esforço descomunal, Clark conseguiu tirar a green-k de cima do seu peito, mas Bizarro o chutou com força, impedindo que ele se levantasse. Como a green-k estava perto de Clark, ele continuava se sentindo fraco, sem forças para revidar.

'Agora eu estou no comando e esse monte de gelo obedece. Bem-vindo ao seu túmulo, Clark Kent.'

...

Bizarro saiu voando da Fortaleza, enquanto um cristal preto estava cravado no controle do local e Clark estava dentro de uma prisão de gelo, congelado.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex Luthor ainda estava furioso por não ter conseguido capturar o Arqueiro Verde e seu bando, desmascará-los e acabar com o grupinho deles antes que aqueles superamigos se tornassem os grandes heróis de Metropolis. O ferimento de Lex ainda não estava curado e para ele era um lembrete de que ele não deveria parar enquanto não acabasse com aqueles mascarados.

O Arqueiro Verde e seu bando ainda iriam ver quem realmente era Lex Luthor e do que ele era capaz de fazer.

Lex estava se servindo de uísque sem gelo, quando a porta do seu escritório abriu e Lana Lang entrou no recinto. Lex parou para admirá-la. Lana era linda, porém muito estúpida. Fora muita burrice dela achar que escaparia das garras dele com facilidade, Lex não era como Clark, que caía na lábia mentirosa de um rostinho bonito e Lex bem sabia que Lana não era essa pessoa ingênua que ela queria que os outros pensassem.

'A que devo a visita da minha adorável esposa?', ele perguntou cinicamente.

'Poupe-me, Lex, eu sei que voce me odeia e quer o pior para mim.', ela disse e jogou a bolsa numa poltrona próxima.

'Engano seu, sra. Luthor, para odiá-la, eu teria que sentir algo por voce e eu só sinto desprezo.', ele sorriu e sorveu um gole da bebida.

'Voce me amou, Lex.', ela afirmou com segurança.

'Só porque me casei com voce? Querida, voce precisa aprender mais sobre os homens.', ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa. 'Eu só queria ficar com voce porque era linda, desejada por muitos, porque tinha uma falsa aura de inocência, o que era bem excitante no começo, diga-se de passagem, e porque voce me servia naquele momento.'

'Por causa de Clark.', ela adivinhou,indignada. 'Para atingi-lo, por que nós dois nos amamos... Quanta baixeza, Lex.', ela o recriminou e ele lhe enviou um sorriso cínico. 'Mas não adianta, Clark e eu vamos voltar a ser felizes e voce vai perder novamente.'

'Vão voltar? Não voltaram ao romance açucarado ainda?', ele zombou. 'Lana, voce já foi melhor do que isso. A Lana que eu conhecia dobrava Clark Kent com poucas palavras sussurradas e cara de cachorrinha doente. Ele sempre aceitou tudo que voce fazia e dizia como se fosse uma lei universal. Lana Lang faz mais uma burrice e o homem mais idiota do planeta a perdoa. Não foi sempre assim?'

'Clark está confuso com tudo o que aconteceu.', ela contou com raiva. 'E tudo por sua culpa!'

'Minha culpa? Não fui eu quem fingiu a própria morte e não teve competência para se esconder direito. Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas não foi tudo ideia sua? Pensei que voce havia aprendido melhor a como ser uma Luthor.'

Lana fechou as mãos furiosa, mas decidiu se controlar. Lex teria que esperar um pouco para sentir o peso da vingança dela. Seu foco principal era retomar o namoro com Clark.

'Lex, eu quero o divórcio. É só o que eu quero.'

'Não. Voce só deixará de ser a sra. Luthor quando eu decidir isso.'

'Lex, eu não sou sua propriedade! E eu sei que voce não me ama, nunca amou, voce só ama a si próprio.'

'E voce ainda diz que não temos nada em comum.'

'Eu amo Clark! Por mais que isso te irrite, eu amo Clark Kent e quero passar a vida toda com ele! Eu nasci para amar Clark e ele a mim e...'

'Lana, por favor, poupe-me desse seu discursinho barato de filme de 5ª categoria.'

'Lex, se voce não me der o divórcio, eu posso revelar algumas coisas que sei sobre o que acontece na LuthorCorp e na família Luthor que está fora do domínio público.', ela ameaçou.

'Faça isso.', ele se aproximou e a olhou ameaçador. 'Talvez assim voce consiga realmente morrer de verdade. O que te faltou da outra vez foi um executor competente.'

'Eu não vou voltar para voce, Lex. ' ela afirmou, mesmo morrendo de medo da ameaça do marido.

'Faça como quiser, Lana. Eu ficarei observando voce caminhando pelo mundo dos vivos.', ele zombou. Lex lamentava ter tido que abafar o caso da falsa morte de Lana, mas não podia deixar que as autoridades chegassem os seus projetos de clonagem.

'Voce nunca vai conseguir me separar de Clark.', ela afirmou mas ficou pensando como Lex reagiria se soubesse que Clark dera um basta na história deles.

'Estou sentindo as lágrimas encherem os meus olhos, querida.', ele ironizou e ligou o som para ouvir música clássica. 'Agora, se me der licença, tenho coisas importantes para fazer. Vá chorar no ombro de quem aguenta suas lamúrias.', ele disse com frieza. 'Ah, esqueci, Clark Kent não está mais tão idiotizado como antes... Pelo visto, sua magia negra tinha prazo de validade. Lamentável...', ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na música, dando a conversa por encerrada.

'Isso não acabou ainda, Lex.', ela disse, pegou a bolsa e saiu de lá furiosa.

'Não, ainda não acabou, Lana. É apenas o começo.', disse Lex com extrema frieza ainda de olhos fechados após a saída da esposa.

...

**Kent Farm**

Bizarro estava eufórico. Conseguira enfim tomar o lugar de Clark Kent e agora viveria a vida dele de um modo que a sua matriz jamais faria. Quando retornara da Fortaleza, Bizarro consertou a porta da casa e jogou a caminhonete dos Kent no milharal. Kara retornara do encontro com Jimmy, mas apenas lhe desejou uma boa noite e foi dormir logo em seguida, não dando tempo para uma conversa. Bizarro achara Kara muito bonita e não tinha a menor ideia de quem fosse ela na vida de Clark. Talvez fosse uma namorada, embora ela não tivesse sequer o beijado. Não podia negar que Clark Kent tinha amigas muito bonitas: Chloe Sullivan, a tal Kara, Lana Lang e claro Lois Lane, a quem Bizarro pretendia visitar em breve. Com ele em sua vida, Lois Lane saberia o que era um homem de verdade e não o protótipo de um como o idiota Kent era.

'Bom dia, Kal... digo, Clark.', ele ouviu Kara lhe dizer. 'Às vezes eu me esqueço de te chamar pelo seu nome terráqueo. Ontem, Jimmy me chamou de Linda e demorei a responder. Mas vou me acostumar com isso.', ela contou enquanto pegava a jarra de leite na geladeira e enchia o copo.

Bizarro admirava o corpo escultural de Kara ou Linda, seja lá qual fosse o nome dela. Ela usava uma blusa de alçinhas azul e short de algodão vermelho, deixando as lindas pernas à mostra. E pelo jeito que ela falava com ele 'Clark', Bizarro já sabia que o _farmboy_ imbecil não tivera nada mais íntimo com ela. Quanto desperdício.

'E voce, como está, Linda?', ele perguntou olhando para ela com malícia.

'Bem. Jimmy e eu fomos a um restaurante, mas estava tão tedioso lá , que resolvemos ir para uma pizzaria. Foi tão bom! Jimmy é meio bobinho, mas é tão fofo! Quase nos beijamos, mas Chloe e Lois disseram que não era muito legal beijar um cara no primeiro encontro. Se bem, que não era bem um primeiro-primeiro encontro, mas era o oficial.', ela suspirou, pensando se não teria sido melhor beijar Jimmy, porque fora o que ela quisera fazer durante toda a noite.

'Voce é amiga de Chloe e Lois?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Claro que sim, primo, nós três estamos planejando até a noite das garotas no fim de semana!', ela contou eufórica. Achava o mundo dos terráqueos bem mais divertido do que Krypton.

'E onde está Lois, voce sabe, prima?', ele perguntou, achando uma pena que a bela loira fosse prima de Clark. Aquela ele teria de deixar passar para não levantar suspeitas.

'Agora, ela deve estar no DP.', ela contou e fitou o primo com atenção. 'Está tudo bem com voce, Clark?'

'É claro que está.', ele sorriu mas ficou pensando que se Kara lhe trouxesse problemas, teria que se livrar dela também.

'Hum... ok.', ela murmurou pouco convencida. Não sabia a razão, mas Clark lhe parecia estranhamente diferente, mesmo que aparentemente estivesse igual há todos os dias.

'Então, porque voce não me fala mais sobre seu encontro com Jack?', ele pediu tentando distraí-la.

'Jimmy.', ela o corrigiu com a testa franzida.

'Jimmy.', ele repetiu sorrindo. 'Acho que ainda estou dormindo, não despertei direito ainda.', ele brincou.

'É, parece que sim...', ela sorriu e começou a contar sobre seu encontro com Jimmy Olsen, enquanto Bizarro sorria tentando disfarçar o tédio.

Mais tarde, enquanto Kara estava navegando na internet, pensando em qual emprego ela deveria arranjar para tornar sua outra identidade, Linda Danvers, mais crível, Bizarro resolveu que iria ao DP para ver Lois. Da outra vez, Clark Kent atrapalhara seus planos, mas agora nada iria impedi-lo de cumprir seu objetivo. Bizarro saiu voando em direção ao DP e logo estava entrando no prédio, pegando um elevador e chegando ao porão, onde descobrira que Lois Lane trabalhava, mas ao chegar lá, apenas se deparou com Chloe organizando uma pasta. Chloe sorriu ao vê-lo.

'Clark, que bons ventos te trazem aqui?', ela perguntou simpática.

'Onde está, Lois?', ele perguntou indo direto ao assunto.

'Lois está na sala de Perry, mostrando uma matéria que fez.', ela contou estranhando o ar impaciente dele.

'Ela vai demorar muito?'

'Ah não sei. Se Perry resolver ensinar lições de vida, pode demorar um pouco.', ela gracejou mas 'Clark' não sorriu. 'Clark, eu sei que voce e Lois agora estão mais próximos, ela me contou.', ela falou e Bizarro franziu a testa. Aquilo sim era uma grande novidade. Talvez sua matriz não fosse tão pateta como ele pensava. 'Ela me contou sobre... o beijo e... enfim, eu só quero dizer que ficaria feliz em ver os meus melhores amigos juntos. Ia demorar um pouco para me acostumar mas... eu quero ver os dois felizes.', ela disse com sinceridade, mesmo que isso machucasse um pouco seu coração, porém Chloe sabia que superaria.

'Clark e Lois juntos, hein?', murmurou Bizarro para si mesmo, fazendo Chloe estranhar. Ele percebeu e se corrigiu. 'Quer dizer, quem imaginaria? Nós dois éramos só amigos e agora... Que bom que voce está aceitando isso, Chloe. É bom ter alguém como voce na torcida.', ele elogiou mas no fundo estava pouco se importando com os sentimentos da loirinha.

'Pra mim nem foi tão surpreendente assim, eu percebia algo no ar entre voces, só os dois que demoraram a se dar conta disso.'

'Um dia Clark Kent tinha que ter algum lampejo de sabedoria, nem ele conseguiria ser tão idiota a vida toda.', ele comentou para si mesmo em voz alta e depois se recriminou, porque Chloe olhava-o como se não estivesse entendendo nada. 'Às vezes eu falo em terceira pessoa sobre mim mesmo.'

'Que coisa...', ela murmurou e resolveu não dar importância a isso, o amigo deveria estar nervoso diante de um possível relacionamento com Lois. Ela olhou no relógio. 'Eu tenho que sair, tenho que fazer uma boa matéria para impressionar o sr. White. Não quero que ele fique mais pensando que eu só era uma boa jornalista lá no The Torch.', ela comentou, esperando algum incentivo por parte do melhor amigo, o que não ocorreu. 'Tchau, Clark.'

'Tchau, Chloe.', ele disse, observando-a sair. Chloe era bonita e pelas memórias de Clark, a loira geek tinha uma queda enorme pelo amigo, que nunca correspondeu. Outro desperdício. Clark poderia ao menos ter dado alguns amassos em Sullivan, ela não teria reclamado. Bizarro tinha cada vez mais certeza que de que Kal-El sofria de algum tipo de retardo mental.

Bizarro sentou à mesa de Lois entediado, observando os funcionários do Planeta Diário trabalhando freneticamente. Para Bizarro, a humanidade era uma sub-raça que logo se renderia aos pés dele, tornando-se seus escravos. A única que ainda valia a pena era Lois Lane. Ela era a escolha perfeita para ser sua parceira.

Lois ficou surpresa ao ver Clark sentado na sua cadeira com um ar pensativo. Eles tinham combinado de conversar à noite, será que Clark tinha algum outro plano para eles ou mudara de ideia? Lois sorriu consigo mesma. Só de ver Clark ela já se sentia bem e seu coração começava a bater um pouco mais acelerado. Nunca se sentira assim por homem nenhum. Será que Clark Kent era o sr. Certo que ela uma vez dissera para Martha que tinha medo de não reconhecê-lo quando aparecesse?

Lois afastou esse pensamento. Tinha que ir com calma dessa vez, ela queria que tudo desse certo entre ela e o _farmboy_.

'Hey, Smallville!', ela o cumprimentou mas ele pareceu não ter escutado. 'Smallville, hey, está no mundo da lua?', ela brincou e tocou de leve nele, que finalmente percebeu sua presença.

'Lois. Finalmente.', ele sorriu, levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela. 'Era exatamente quem eu queria encontrar.'

'Já encontrou. O que voce quer?', ela perguntou sorrindo com as mãos na cintura.

'Voce, quem mais?', ele disse num tom incisivo.

Lois Lane franziu a testa e riu, divertida. Era impressão sua ou Clark Kent tinha deixado a timidez de lado?

'Clark, voce é uma graça. Veio falar com Chloe? Ela saiu para fazer uma matéria e...'

'Chloe Sullivan não me interessa.', ele afirmou e a puxou para mais perto de si, fazendo-a ficar séria. 'Só voce me interessa. Está na hora de continuar de onde paramos.', ele disse e praticamente a arrastou para dentro da sala de cópias e fechou a porta.

'Clark, me solta.', ela pediu, estranhando aquele Clark que lhe lembrava demais o Clark Kent drogado na represa.

'Senti sua falta, Lois.', ele confessou, sem dar importância às tentativas dela de se soltar. 'Não quero mais ficar longe de voce. E nada, nem ninguém mais vai me impedir de tomar o que é meu.'

'Clark, voce andou bebendo? Me solta!', ela exclamou nervosa. 'Me solta ou eu te faço soltar!', ela ameaçou irritada.

'Eu adoro esse seu jeito bravo, Lois, isso me excita.', ele a fitou com malícia. 'Lois Lane, nós seremos grandiosos juntos.', ele a puxou com força e a beijou com agressividade.

Lois mordeu a boca dele e conseguiu se soltar, mesmo que não tenha causado dano algum à Bizarro. Lois estava assustada. Não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas sabia que não era o seu Clark, ela reconheceria o beijo de Clark em qualquer situação. Ela não entendia porque ele tinha as mesmas feições do farmboy e logo os episódios no escritório Luthor e na represa vieram à sua mente. Talvez Clark Kent não tivesse sido drogado por Lex Luthor naquela época como ela supôs. Talvez ele só fosse um outro Clark, um outro homem com o mesmo corpo, mas não com as mesmas atitudes do original. Lois sentia sua cabeça rodar diante das possibilidades.

'Vamos, eu quero te levar para um lugar para nós ficarmos à sós. Aqui tem gente demais.'

'Eu não vou a lugar algum com voce.',ela afirmou, se afastando dele.

'Lois, nós estamos tentando um relacionamento sério aqui, por que voce está recuando?', ele perguntou tentando conter a irritação. Odiava ser contrariado.

'Vá embora. Seu lugar não é aqui. E eu tenho que trabalhar.', ela disse, tentando disfarçar suas suspeitas.

'Lois, voce prefere ficar aqui com essa gente do que ficar comigo?', ele perguntou sem entender. 'Não existe melhor lugar para voce do que ao meu lado. Agora vamos, chega dessa bobagem.', ele tentou segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela abriu a porta.

'Já disse que não vou. Não há, nem nunca vai haver nada entre nós dois. Entendeu? Agora, vai embora.', ela pediu tentando controlar a vontade de sair correndo dali.

Bizarro assentiu e lançou um olhar frio para Lois. Ela não o queria? Problema dela. Lois não sabia que estava cometendo um grande erro. Ninguém o dispensava assim e ficava por isso mesmo. Lois Lane logo iria perceber que este novo Clark Kent era totalmente diferente do outro Clark. Ele se aproximou dela e tocou no seu pescoço, fazendo uma leve pressão.

'Voce vai se arrepender por isso, Lois Lane. Depois não venha chorar o leite derramado.', ele afirmou e saiu furioso dali.

Lois soltou a respiração que estava presa e tocou no pescoço. Ele não a machucara, mas dera a impressão de que sua intenção era torcer seu pescoço. Os pensamentos de Lois estavam em rebuliço. Ela não tinha certeza do que realmente estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era algo grave. Teria que conversar com Chloe e Linda o mais rápido possível.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

**Kent Farm**

Bizarro aterrissou no rancho furioso. Quem Lois Lane pensava que era para esnobá-lo daquele jeito? Ela era só uma reles humana a quem ele poderia matar sem fazer muito esforço. Lois não podia tratá-lo assim, ninguém podia. Bizarro arrancou a porta de casa e entrou querendo quebrar alguma coisa. Parou ao ver Shelby latindo furiosamente contra ele. Shelby avançou contra Bizarro e ele pegou com o cão com uma mão pelo pescoço. Ele começou a esmagar a jugular do cachorro com a outra mão, mas Kara, usando a supervelocidade, tirou o cachorro das mãos dele e colocou o bicho ferido no celeiro, verificou com sua visão de raios-x que Shelby não havia quebrado nenhum osso e parou ao ver Bizarro chegar ao celeiro com a supervelocidade.

'Clark, o que deu em voce, enlouqueceu? Machucando um bichinho indefeso!'

'Eu não gosto desse cão. Aliás, eu não gosto de nada por aqui. As coisas vão começar a mudar, pri-ma.', ele falou com frieza.

'Quem é voce? Voce não é Clark.', ela constatou surpresa.

'Eu sou Clark. Só um pouco mais bizarro.', ele contou e deu um sorriso cínico. 'Tenho que dizer, Kara, Linda, ou seja lá qual for o seu nome. Apesar de voce ser entediante quando abre a boca, é uma mulher muito bonita, sensual... como os humanos diriam? Gostosa.', ele a olhou com malícia fazendo Kara ficar enojada. 'Nós iríamos nos divertir muito juntos. Dois seres superpoderosos como nós poderiam causar até um pequeno terremoto na cama, que tal?'

'Onde está Clark? O que voce fez com ele?', ela gritou.

'O que vou fazer com voce se não colaborar!', ele exclamou irritado e se aproximou mais de Kara. 'Vamos, Kara, voce só tem a ganhar ficando comigo. Vamos ver o quanto voce é super entre quatro paredes.'

Quando Bizarro ia tocar em Kara, ela lhe deu um soco potente que o fez cair a metros fora do celeiro. Kara estava furiosa. Aquela coisa roubara o lugar de Clark, bem que ela achara que o primo estava diferente. Uma versão bizarra de Clark era um perigo iminente, até por que pelo que vira e ouvira, Bizarro não tinha um pingo de caráter.

Bizarro se levantou e tocou no rosto. Aquilo seria divertido. Ele estava cansado mesmo da superfamília. Iria prender Kara na Fortaleza assim como fez com Clark e aí sim poderia fazer o que quiser sem temer interferências alheias.

Bizarro e Kara partiram para a luta corpo-a-corpo causando estragos no celeiro. Kara pegou Shelby e saiu voando com ele colocando-o longe do campo de batalha. Quando se voltou para trás, Bizarro a atingiu com um trator.

'Esse é o problema dos superprimos! Preocupam-se demais com seres inferiores e essa é a maior fraqueza de voces! Eu desprezo a existência dos humanos, assim como desprezo voce e seu primo idiota!', ele berrou furioso.

Kara conseguiu erguer o trator e sair de baixo dele. Kara e Bizarro ficaram planando no ar e se encarando como dois guerreiros que planejam o próximo ataque.

'Voce ainda pode desistir, Kara. E se tornar uma de minhas amantes. É um grande negócio para voce.'

'Vai pro inferno!', ela gritou e atacou furiosa.

Os dois começaram a trocar socos no ar e Bizarro conseguiu imobilizar Kara com os braços e lançá-la com toda força contra a terra. Bizarro voou em direção dela para acertá-la com um soco, mas Kara conseguiu se desviar a tempo, vendo o buraco que o soco de Bizarro abriu no chão. Pelo visto, Bizarro tinha os mesmos poderes de Clark, então ele seria também afetado pela green-k? Kara concentrou todas suas forças em um soco e conseguiu acertar Bizarro, que voou a metros dali, aterrissando num campo de milho.

Kara voou até o celeiro e em meio ao estrago que estava, ela conseguiu achar a green- k que ficava dentro de uma caixinha de chumbo. Bizarro entrou no celeiro mais irritado ainda e disposto a terminar com aquela luta.

'Muito bem, eu cansei dessa brincadeira.', ele falou parando em frente à ela.

'Eu também.' Ela afirmou e abriu a caixinha de chumbo,sentindo as veias da mão começarem a esverdear, mas ela tinha que ser forte para poder salvar Clark.. 'Voce tem os poderes de Kal-El, então vai ter que aguentar os efeitos colaterais.'

'Assustador, sem dúvida.', ele zombou e pegou a caixa, diante do olhar estupefato de Kara. 'Não faz efeito em mim. Pelo menos não o efeito que voce gostaria. Ela me torna mais forte.', ele tirou a kriptonita e a aproximou de Kara, que caiu de joelhos enfraquecida. 'Pelo visto o cérebro de minhoca é de família. É tão burra quanto o primo.', ele zombou e deu um chute no rosto dela, fazendo-a desmaiar. 'O que devo fazer: matá-la ou mandá-la numas férias permanentes para a Fortaleza junto com o priminho querido? Hum... Vou matá-la. Não quero aquela Fortaleza superlotada.'

'Deixe esse assunto comigo.', disse Brainiac, fazendo Bizarro olhar para ele. 'Kara Zor-El agora é assunto meu.'

'É me privar de um pouco de diversão?'

'Eu não viajei no tempo e o trouxe de volta para ficar assistindo rixas entre voce e os herdeiros da Casa dos El.', ele disse tocando no anel da Legião. 'Já sei o que vou fazer com ela. Vou mandá-la para a Zona Fantasma. Acho que está na hora de Kara conhecer um pouco da prisão projetada pelo seu tio Jor-El.', ele sorriu malévolo e depois olhou para Bizarro. 'E voce, pare de levantar tantas suspeitas. Deveria enganar a todos até que o futuro de Kal-El pudesse ser totalmente destruído. Deixe de ser estúpido.'

'Não se atreva a falar assim comigo!', ele olhou ameaçador para Brainiac.

'Eu trouxe voce para esse presente, também posso tirá-lo daqui com a mesma facilidade. Voce quer viver a vida humana de Clark Kent? Haja de modo que ninguém ache que voce é um engodo! Não vou tolerar mais falhas.', ele disse com seriedade, pegou a desacordada Kara no colo e saiu do celeiro com ela.

Bizarro absorveu o poder da kriptonita verde e sorriu. Agora não haveriam mais problemas.

...

Bizarro estava na cozinha de casa pensando em como iria dobrar o espírito de Lois Lane, porque mesmo tendo ficado irritado com o comportamento dela no Planeta Diário, ela ainda lhe despertava um enorme interesse. Ele só teria que fazê-la submissa ao seu jugo.

Bizarro olhou para a janela. Já era noite e ele não teria que ficar se preocupando com o sol amarelo. Ele iria até o Planeta Diário ou a qualquer lugar onde Lois estivesse e a raptaria. Iria forçá-la a amá-lo e obedecê-lo nem que se tivesse que ser um pouco agressivo.

'Clark?'

Bizarro olhou para a porta (que ele havia consertado) e viu Lana Lang parada olhando-o. Pelas lembranças de Kal-El, por muitos anos, Lana Lang fora a mulher dos sonhos do kriptoniano. Até que ela não era de se jogar fora, ele pensou. Poderia não ser um mulherão como Kara e Lois, mas com certeza ele poderia se divertir muito com ela.

'Lana. O que traz voce aqui?', ele perguntou usando um tom de voz mais doce.

'Eu vim conversar com voce. Acho que já deu tempo para voce pensar em tudo que eu te disse e reconsiderar essa ideia absurda de rompimento.', ela disse e se dirigiu a cozinha. 'Clark, eu amo voce. Eu sei que não foi muito certo forjar a minha morte, mas eu não tinha outra opção. Estava desesperada.'

Bizarro se aproximou de Lana e tocou no rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Bizarro avaliou o corpo dela com mais atenção e viu que não seria tão mal assim 'Clark' voltar para os braços de Lana Lang.

'Voce se arrependeu do que fez, não é?'

'Eu... eu me arrependi.', ela disse e abriu os olhos. Não estava exatamente arrependida, pois poderia se gabar de ter enganado os Luthor por um curto período, mas sabia que Clark não entenderia esse ponto de vista. 'Eu quero ficar com voce, Clark, eu quero voltar a ser feliz. Lex só me trouxe dissabores e desespero.'

'Lex. Voce e Lex Luthor.', ele murmurou para si mesmo. 'Ele e Clark... digo eu, dividindo a mesma mulher...', ele teve vontade de rir.

'Voces não me dividem.', ela afirmou e tocou no rosto. 'Eu sou só sua, Clark. Para sempre.', ela afirmou e beijou Bizarro com paixão.

...

Lois estava dirigindo com Chloe ao lado dela e pensando ainda no que acontecera com Clark. Se é que aquele era realmente Clark Kent. Ela tinha sérias dúvidas quanto a isso.

Chloe pensara no que Lois lhe dissera sobre o que acontecera no DP. Será que Clark estava sob efeito da red-k? Ou na pior das hipóteses, aquele poderia ser Bizarro renascido das cinzas. Mas era impossível, Clark garantiu que havia destruído sua cópia. E como ninguém notara a diferença? Aquilo tinha que ser esclarecido, mas havia outro problema: Lois. Ela não sabia o segredo de Clark e Chloe achava que ele deveria contar, não queria que Lois descobrisse tudo por obra do acaso. Chloe suspirou angustiada.

Lois parou o carro derrepente assustando Chloe.

'O que foi, Lo?'

'Chloe, eu acho que é o Shelby ali jogado no acostamento!', ela exclamou, já descendo do carro e indo em direção ao cachorro, sendo seguida por Chloe. Lois se aproximou do cachorro e tocou na cabeça dele. 'Oi, Shelby, oi, garotão, o que voce está fazendo aqui?', Shelby abriu os olhos e deu um ganido sentido que comoveu Lois. Ela o pegou no colo. 'Vai ficar tudo bem. Lembra de quando a gente se conheceu? Então, voce ficou bem e se tornou uma fonte de alegria para a minha alergia.', ela tagarelou e espirrou, enquanto Chloe abria a porta traseira do carro. 'Vamos levar voce a um veterinário e comprar um antialérgico para mim. Vai dar tudo certo.', ela colocou o cachorro em cima de uma manta vermelha que Chloe havia estendido no banco de trás e o colocou delicadamente ali.

Chloe e Lois entraram no carro preocupadas. Haviam coisas estranhas acontecendo por ali. Clark jamais deixaria seu cachorro de estimação jogado no meio da estrada e ainda mais tão debilitado.

'Parece que Freakville voltou a ficar bem agitada. ', Lois falou enquanto dirigia em direção a Kent Farm.

'Não estou entendendo mais nada.', confessou Chloe confusa.

'Vamos ver o que o Smallville tem a dizer sobre isso. Vai ter que ser uma explicação bem convincente para que eu não o denuncie sobre maus tratos contra animais.'

'Lois, não seria melhor voltarmos aqui uma outra hora? Vamos para Metropolis levar o Shelby ao veterinário primeiro.', disse Chloe, tentando desviar a atenção de Lois.

'Não senhora. Em Smallville também tem veterinário. E eu quero falar com o sr. Clark Kent.', ela disse decidida, fazendo Chloe roer as unhas.

O carro de Lois estacionou em frente a casa e as duas primas saíram e viram as luzes acesas. Clark estava em casa. Lois entrou feito um furacão como já era de seu costume, seguida por uma receosa Chloe e as duas ficaram paralisadas e de olhos arregalados ao verem Bizarro e Lana se beijando em cima da mesa da cozinha. Bizarro estava sem camisa e acariciando as coxas de Lana, que o puxava mais para si.

Lois ficou sem fala. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Clark e Lana ali se agarrando na mesa da cozinha depois de tudo que houvera entre eles, depois de Clark afirmar que esperaria por ela? Lois mordeu o lábio inferior contendo a vontade de chorar. A cena lhe doera na alma.

Bizarro percebeu a presença de Chloe e Lois e deu um sorriso cínico. Isso era bom para Lois Lane saber que não poderia desprezá-lo daquela forma que fizera. Ele sempre teria uma mulher para servi-lo. Lana também olhou para o lado e ao ver as primas, deu um gritinho e saiu de baixo de Bizarro.

'Chloe, Lois, o que voces fazem aqui?', ela perguntou, enquanto descia a saia e abotoava a camisa.

'Bisbilhotando com certeza.', afirmou Bizarro que nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir sua camisa e nem de abotoar a calça, que deixava um pedacinho da cueca à mostra. 'Elas são especialistas nisso, esqueceu Lana?', ele passou a braço sobre os ombros da mestiça.

'Nós queríamos conversar com voce, Clark.', disse Chloe impressionada com o que via. Lois tinha razão. Aquele não podia ser Clark Kent.

'Bom, como voces bem puderam perceber, estou ocupado aqui. A não ser que voces queiram participar, sugiro que vão embora.', ele sugeriu malicioso, enojando Lois. 'Que tal, Lois? Clark Kent, Lana Lang e Lois Lane entre quatro paredes. O que te parece?'

'Clark!', exclamou Lana espantada com a atitude de Bizarro.

'Eu tenho nojo de voce.', declarou Lois decepcionada. 'Nunca pensei que voce fosse tão baixo, Clark. Chloe e eu vamos embora, fiquem à vontade.', ela disse e pegou a prima pela mão e saiu dali.

'Oh, parece que feri os sentimentos de alguém.', ele disse e deu de ombros.

'Lois gosta de voce, Clark?', perguntou Lana enciumada.

'E quem não gosta?', ele riu e segurou o queixo dela com força, beijando-a. 'Mas por agora eu só quero voce. Vamos reiniciar do ponto onde paramos antes de sermos interrompidos.'

Lana sorriu envaidecida e beijou Bizarro com paixão. Finalmente eles estavam juntos de novo e nada mais iria separá-los. O próximo passo era convencer 'Clark' a ajudá-la a destruir Lex Luthor, por que só assim, eles poderiam viver em paz.

...

Lois entrou correndo no carro, segurando as lágrimas há muito custo. Ver Clark de volta com Lana e sentir uma dor imensa por causa disso a fez perceber que se apaixonara por Clark. Só que não iria ficar assistindo a novela Clark e Lana. Ela iria esquecê-lo como já esquecera outros que passaram por sua vida. Sua vida agora seria o Planeta Diário e nada mais. Lois Lane ainda seria a maior repórter que Metropolis e o mundo jamais viram. Era uma promessa.

Chloe entrou no carro e olhou para a abatida prima. Podia entender o sofrimento de Lois, ela já passara várias vezes por isso desde o colegial quando via Clark ao redor de Lana como um cãozinho adestrado. Não queria ver a prima sofrendo, mas talvez fosse bom esse choque de realidade para Lois não ficar se iludindo por muito tempo. Clark sempre voltaria para Lana e vice-versa. Por outro lado, Chloe considerava a hipótese daquele não ser o Clark real. Não era algo tão louco assim, a julgar pelo comportamento dele na casa dos Kent. Chloe precisava falar com Oliver Queen urgentemente.

'Vamos ao veterinário, Chlo, Shelby precisa de tratamento e vou comprar ração e antialérgico.', disse Lois, colocando o carro em movimento.

'Lois, voce quer falar sobre isso?'

'O que eu posso dizer, eu tenho alergia a pêlo de cachorro. Mas isso não vai me impedir de cuidar de voce, garotão.', ela falou olhando para o retrovisor, recebendo um olhar lânguido do cachorro.

'Lois, não foi ao Shelby que eu me referi.'

'Não quero falar sobre isso. Para mim, o assunto está morto e enterrado.', ela disse com uma voz dura e magoada e Chloe apenas assentiu. Não era uma boa hora mesmo.

...

Chloe deixou Lois cuidando de Shelby no Talon e se dirigiu a Torre do Relógio, indo conversar com Oliver para quem telefonara contando as novidades e suas suspeitas. Oliver achara que aquilo não era tão sem sentido assim e os dois resolveram ver o que fariam a respeito disso.

'Oi, Chloe. Quer uma bebida?', Perguntou Oliver vendo Chloe entrar na sala.

'Oi, Oliver. Não, obrigada. Acho que uma bebida não vai me fazer nada bem nesse momento.'

'Então voce acha que aquele que está com Lana não é o Escoteiro.', ele sentou no sofá e indicou um lugar para Chloe, que também sentou.

'Eu não tenho certeza absoluta, mas é uma possibilidade. E outra, eu falei com Jimmy e ele não tem a menor ideia de onde está Kara. Eu liguei pro celular dela e só cai na caixa postal e quando Lois e eu fomos ao rancho Kent não havia sinal de Kara por lá.'

'E obviamente não podemos perguntar a esse 'Clark', até porque ele está com as mãos ocupadas nesse momento. Se bem que Clark sempre teve uma queda monumental por aquela Lana.', lembrou Oliver, que sempre achou que Lana não servia para Clark. Para Oliver, Lana era sinônimo de problemas.

'É, só que... bom...', Chloe hesitou e decidiu contar. 'Lois e Clark estavam mais próximos esses dias. Eles... se beijaram.', ela contou deixando Oliver surpreso. 'E ela descobriu que ele era o falso Arqueiro Verde.'

'Quer dizer que o Escoteiro não é tão bobo assim.', ele suspirou e depois sorriu. Não iria ficar com ciúmes de Lois e Clark. Apesar das brigas constantes, os dois faziam mais sentido como casal do que Clark e Lana. 'Então ela já sabe dos poderes de Clark e...'

'Não, ele não contou num primeiro momento e se aquele 'Clark' que está lá em Smallville não é o nosso Clark, não deu tempo dele contar depois. Fora que Lois ficou abalada ao ver 9 e 1/2 semanas de amor sendo encenada na cozinha dos Kent.'

'É, por tudo que voce está dizendo, são grandes as chances daquele não ser o nosso Clark, a menos que tenham trocado o cérebro dele.', ele gracejou. 'Chloe, vamos contactar os outros e montar uma força-tarefa para achar Kara e o Escoteirão. Porque se aquele for o Bizarro, prevejo grandes problemas.'


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_Uma grande cratera havia sido aberta no centro de Metropolis. O caos se instalara por todos os lados, mas haviam poucos civis por ali. A guarda nacional estava em peso naquele lugar e helicópteros sobrevoavam o local. Lois estava de pé em frente à cratera com o coração disparado. Jimmy estava ao seu lado com um ar de expectativa._

_Clark emergiu da cratera muito machucado, com o uniforme praticamente todo rasgado, sujo e sangrando. Lois nunca vira Clark sangrar daquele jeito. Ela não resistiu e correu até ele enquanto os flashes da câmera de Jimmy espocavam freneticamente. Clark caiu de joelhos, debilitado, diante de Lois e ela ajoelhou-se também, repousando a cabeça dele em seu colo._

'_Lois... e-eu consegui... A-acabou...Dooms... E-ele se foi...' _

'_Shii, Clark, eu sei. Agora voce precisa descansar...', ela dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele._

'_Lois... e-eu amo voce... s-sem... sempre amei...', ele falava com dificuldade._

'_Eu também te amo, Clark. Sempre, Smallville.', ela disse e sorriu._

_Os olhos azuis dele brilharam e ele sorriu, mas foi por pouco segundos. Clark fechou os olhos e Lois sentiu que ele havia partido. O coração dele parara de bater._

'_Não, não, por favor! Nãããããããoooooo!', ela gritou enquanto chorava copiosamente agarrada a ele._

_Os soldados e policiais ao seu redor tiravam os quepes da cabeça em sinal de lamento e respeito e Jimmy continuava a fotografar enquanto as lágrimas caiam em seu rosto._

_A capa vermelha rasgada com um 's' amarelo em relevo balançava presa em uma barra de ferro em meio aos escombros que se transformara Metropolis._

Lois acordou gritando assustada. Nunca seus sonhos foram tão reais quanto aquele. Shelby apareceu e lambeu o rosto de Lois como se quisesse acalmá-la. Lois fez carinho na cabeça do cachorro e se levantou do sofá onde adormecera após chorar por causa de Clark. Ela não queria chorar, mas não conseguira evitar. Só de pensar que Clark havia mentido para ela sobre sua relação com Lana... Lois respirou fundo. Que fossem pro inferno os dois. Ela estaria muito melhor sem Clark Kent e suas eternas indecisões e inseguranças.

Lois deu ração para Shelby, ligou a cafeteira, serviu-se de café, sentou à mesa e abriu o laptop. Iria trabalhar na sua matéria sobre mais um salvamento realizado pelo Arqueiro Verde e a Canário Negro,- que para surpresa de Lois estava trabalhando agora do lado dos mocinhos - e ocupar sua mente.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Chloe orientava e recebia informações da Liga através dos equipamentos avançados de Oliver. Aquaman, Impulse, Cyborg, Canário Negro e Arqueiro Verde estavam em busca de Kara e Clark. Não haviam sinais dos primos kriptonianos ao redor do globo, então Chloe sugeriu que Oliver fosse até a Fortaleza no meio do Ártico. Jor-El deveria saber onde estavam os dois.

'Voce quer que eu converse com uma máquina de gelo. Acha mesmo que ele vai me ouvir?', perguntou Oliver pelo rádio.

'Eu posso ir com voces então...'

'Não sei não, Chloe, é arriscado. Nós somos treinados para isso.'

'Oliver, se Jor-El não te ouvir, quem sabe ele não me ouça? Eu já fui até lá. É incrível e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Sou a melhor amiga de Clark. Se ele estivesse aqui, faria o mesmo por nós.'

'Eu sei, mas Chloe...'

'Eu vou, Oliver, está decidido.'

'Ok.', ele concordou a revelia. Chloe era tão teimosa quanto Lois.

Chloe saiu da Torre do Relógio, mas antes resolveu passar no Talon para saber como Lois estava. Ao chegar lá, viu que a prima deixara um recado na geladeira de que já alimentara Shelby e fora para o Planeta Diário. Chloe inventara para Perry que estava doente para poder ajudar nas buscas por Clark. Chloe suspirou. Às vezes achava que Perry tinha razão, ela já não tinha a mesma paixão pelo jornalismo. Claro que ela gostava de escrever matérias, mas a vida de heroísmo cada vez mais a seduzia. Chloe balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento. Teria muito tempo para pensar nisso depois que encontrasse Clark.

Chloe voltou-se para trás e ficou surpresa ao ver Brainiac na frente dela. O que aquele homem estava fazendo ali?

'Chloe Sullivan, melhor amiga de Clark Kent e prima de Lois Lane.', ele disse citando o que conhecia sobre ela.

'O que voce quer aqui?', perguntou Chloe, olhando para os lados para ver se achava algo com que pudesse se defender.

'Eu vim fazer uma visita à Lois Lane, mas quando cheguei ela não estava mais aqui.'

'Voce conhece Lois?', ela estranhou.

'Eu a conheço melhor do que voce imagina. Sei tudo sobre Lois Lane. O que ela foi, o qu mais importante, o que será. Achei que essa era a época ideal de encontrá-la.', ele disse com frieza. O objetivo de Brainiac era apagar a existência de Lois na vida de Clark para assim, poder modificar o futuro.

'Fique longe dela.', ordenou Chloe. Ela intuiu que Brainiac poderia querer fazer algo contra a prima. 'Fique longe de Lois ou eu...'

'Voce o quê? Voce acha que pode fazer algo contra mim?', ele riu com desprezo. 'Ninguém vai me impedir de realizar os meus propósitos. Muito menos voce, srta. Sullivan.', ele se aproximou dela e seus dois dedos se tornaram tentáculos que se conectaram no cérebro de Chloe. Mas algo aconteceu. O poder de cura de Chloe se manifestou e Brainiac não conseguiu infectá-la, fazendo os tentáculos desgrudarem da cabeça da loira, que desmaiou devido à sobrecarga. Brainiac ficou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

'O que é voce?', ele perguntou olhando para a desacordada Chloe.

Brainiac pensou em matar Chloe, mas Shelby surgiu, começando a latir raivosamente. Brainiac decidiu que não valia a pena perder seu tempo ali, até porque Chloe não existia mais no futuro planejado por Zod e saiu dali, deixando Shelby lambendo o rosto de Chloe tentando acordá-la.

...

**Isis Fundation**

Bizarro olhava para todo o equipamento de vigilância a sua frente diante do olhar de expectativa de Lana. Então ela não só forjara a própria morte como também roubara dez milhões de dólares de Lex Luthor. E tudo isso com aquela carinha de santa.

'Tenho que dizer, Lana, voce me deixou impressionado...'

'Para o bem ou para o mal?', ela perguntou ansiosa. Fora uma jogada arriscada, mas ela tinha que se vingar de Lex de alguma forma. E Clark era perfeito para isso.

'Bem impressionado.', ele sorriu maldoso. 'Voce é uma caixinha de surpresas, mocinha.'

'Clark, eu sei que parece estranho e invasivo... E seria se não estivéssemos falando de Lex Luthor.', ela digitou no teclado e apareceram imagens da mansão. Lex conversava com um de seus empregados. 'Ele também já fez isso comigo. Eu só estou devolvendo.'

'Sei... Mas voce não me trouxe aqui só pra contar sobre seu joguinho de gato e rato com Lex, não é, Lana? O que voce quer de mim?'

Lana respirou fundo e decidiu colocar seu plano em prática. Sabia que 'Clark' concordaria, ele havia voltado para ela, também havia mudado um pouco seu jeito de ser e para melhor, estava com a mente mais aberta e sem todos aqueles medos e inseguranças que muitas vezes a tiraram do sério. Era como se 'Clark' tivesse sido atualizado para uma versão melhor.

'Clark, eu amo voce. Muito.'

'Ahan, eu já sei...', ele a cortou entediado. 'Vamos direto ao assunto. Quais são seus planos? Porque eu duvido que seja só ficar curtindo seu Big Brother particular.'

'Eu quero que voce me ajude a destruir Lex de uma vez por todas.', ela disse num tom frio e amargurado.

'E por que eu faria isso? O que eu ganharia?'

'Paz e sossego. E poder viver comigo sem a sombra de Lex para nos atrapalhar.'

'Então voce quer que eu mate ele?'

'Eu pensei em outras opções, mas... Lex sempre teria uma carta curinga para retornar e infernizar nossa vida. Às vezes ele parece estar sempre um passo a frente, por isso eu comecei a vigiá-lo.', ela olhou para as imagens da mansão Luthor com desprezo. Lex havia saído. Ela olhou para Clark com um ar de súplica. 'Clark, nós nunca vamos conseguir nos amar plenamente com Lex no nosso encalço. Infelizmente a única solução é tirá-lo de circulação. Permanentemente.'

'Sei e assim voce se torna uma feliz viúva. Não só ficando com os dez milhões que voce afanou do querido marido, mas sim com a fortuna bilionária dele.', adivinhou Bizarro.

'Eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu pensei só em nós dois. No nosso amor.', ela mentiu. É claro que colocar as mãos em uma grande fatia da corporação Luthor passara por sua mente várias vezes, mesmo sabendo que ela teria de enfrentar Lionel.

'Lana, não subestime minha inteligência, por favor. Vamos ser honestos aqui.', ele pediu um pouco irritado com aquela mania que Lana tinha de se fazer de vítima. 'Eu concordo em dar fim no careca se puder colocar minhas mãos nessa bolada também.'

'Clark, eu não pensei que voce se importasse com bens materiais.', ela estranhou.

'Eu me importo com tudo que vale a pena se importar. Além do mais, voce está me pedindo para matar um homem. Voce sabe que tudo tem seu preço e o meu é bem razoável, convenhamos.'

Lana ficou um pouco indecisa, estranhando o novo modo de Clark pensar, mas depois resolveu ignorar isso. Eles iriam ser felizes e isso era o que importava.

'Eu concordo. Tudo que é meu, é seu. Nós dois vamos ser muitos felizes juntos, meu amor.', ela o abraçou carinhosamente.

Bizarro sorria malignamente abraçado à Lana. Ele já tinha outro plano em mente. Matar Lex não seria uma dificuldade, mas ficar com Lana para sempre era algo que ele não pretendia fazer. Mataria dois coelhos traiçoeiros de uma cajadada só: Lana e Lex e ainda faria parecer um acidente. E depois faria o que realmente desejava: pegar o dinheiro de Lex e fugir para bem longe com Lois Lane.

...

**Talon**

Lois chegou em casa e viu Chloe desacordada no chão com Shelby deitado ao lado dela, vigiando. Lois largou suas coisas no sofá e foi socorrer a prima.

'Oh meu Deus, Chloe!', ela segurou a prima e começou a dar tapinhas no rosto dela. 'Acorda, Chloe, acorda!', ela ficou aliviada quando Chloe abriu os olhos ainda desorientada. 'Graças a Deus.'

'Lois... O que... O que aconteceu?', perguntou Chloe colocando a mão na cabeça. Ela sentia uma forte dor.

'Eu não sei, eu cheguei aqui e voce já estava desmaiada. Será que foi um assalto?', ela ajudou a prima a se levantar e depois sentar no sofá. Lois olhou em redor. 'Não parece estar faltando nada.'

'Minha cabeça está doendo muito.', disse Chloe segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

'Vou pegar uma aspirina para voce.', disse Lois indo para a cozinha, com Shelby em seu calcanhar.

Derrepente a memória de Chloe voltou a trabalhar. Brainiac. Ele viera até o Talon e falara que queria ver Lois, os dois discutiram e ele a atacou. Brainiac quisera lhe deixar em coma, mas não conseguira porque o poder de cura dela agiu bem a tempo, enfraquecendo Brainiac. Ele afirmara que conhecia Lois no passado, presente e futuro. Que loucura era aquela? E porque ele queria ver Lois? Chloe sentiu um arrepio na espinha com um mau pressentimento invadindo-a. Teria que dar um jeito de impedir Brainiac de se aproximar da prima, mesmo porque ele não ficaria fraco para o resto da vida. Chloe percebeu que era mais do que urgente achar Clark o mais rápido possível.

'Aqui, Chlo.', disse Lois dando um copo com aspirina para Chloe beber. A campainha tocou e Lois foi atender. Era Oliver. 'Ollie, o que te traz aqui?'

'Oi, Lois.', ele sorriu e viu Chloe bebendo o remédio. 'Vim ver voce e Chloe. Como estão? Posso entrar?'

'Claro.', disse Lois dando passagem ao ex-namorado. Ela sentia como se algo estivesse acontecendo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê.

'Tudo bem, Chloe?', perguntou Oliver à Chloe, que colocava o copo na mesinha de centro.

'Tudo bem. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça.', ela disse, mas olhou incisiva para Oliver, que percebeu que era mais do que uma simples dor de cabeça.

'Eu cheguei e ela estava desmaiada...', contou Lois à Oliver. 'Alguém tentou entrar aqui Chloe?'

'Hãn, não que eu me lembre...', mentiu Chloe. 'Eu só me lembro de ter chegado em casa e... mais nada...'

'Será que alguém te atacou pelas costas?', questionou Lois. 'Mas não parece ter nada faltando aqui.'

'Ela deve ter tido uma... queda de pressão, não é , Chloe?', sugeriu Oliver olhando para a loira nerd.

'Chloe não tem problemas de pressão.', disse Lois estranhando.

'Sim, mas... nesses dias eu ando me sentindo um pouco fraca...', disse Chloe para distrair a prima. 'Não sei, acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem...'

'Provavelmente.', concordou Oliver.

'Ok. Bom, voce está se sentindo melhor?', perguntou Lois ainda um pouco desconfiada da atitude dos dois.

'Melhor. Obrigada, prima. Foi apenas um mal-estar passageiro...'

'Certo. Bom, então vou te deixar na agradável companhia do Ollie e vou tomar uma chuveirada rápida.', ela disse.

'Se voce não retornar em duas horas, eu chamo os bombeiros, pode deixar.', zombou Oliver, lembrando dos banhos longos que Lois costumava tomar.

'Voce deveria trabalhar fazendo stand-up, Oliver.', ela ironizou e foi para o quarto.

Oliver sorriu divertido e sentou ao lado de Chloe. Sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

'Vamos lá, Chloe. O que realmente aconteceu?'

'Nada de bom.', ela olhou para trás e viu Lois se trancando no banheiro. 'Ollie, o Brainiac veio aqui. Voce sabe, Clark já falou sobre ele...', ela contou e Oliver assentiu. 'Pois é. Ele esteve aqui. Procurando por Lois.'

'Lois? O que ele pode querer com Lois?', ele estranhou. ' Seria mais lógico que ele procurasse Clark.'

'Também pensei a mesma coisa. Brainiac disse que sabe tudo sobre Lois, que conhece seu passado, presente e futuro. Oliver, eu tive uma intuição muito ruim sobre isso. Não quero que aquela... coisa se aproxime de Lois.', ela disse preocupada.

'Chloe, se o Brainiac veio atrás de Lois, é porque provavelmente ele sabe onde está Clark, se é que não foi ele quem sumiu com o Escoteiro. Ele pode estar querendo dar o mesmo destino à Lois.', cogitou Oliver preocupado, fazendo Chloe arregalar os olhos apavorada.

'Oliver, nós temos que escondê-la dele!'

'Como, Chloe? Que desculpa nós vamos dar? Não seria melhor contar logo tudo à ela e...'

'Não.', interrompeu Chloe com firmeza. 'Quem tem que contar é Clark, é o segredo dele, não nosso. Por enquanto Brainiac ainda está fraco depois ter me atacado e...'

'Espera um pouco... Ele te atacou?', perguntou Oliver surpreso.

'Antes eu do que Lois. Pelo menos consegui me defender. Meu poder de cura agiu e o enfraqueceu.'

'Chloe, isso foi arriscado!'

'E o que voce queria que eu fizesse, Oliver? Que o deixasse pegar minha prima e fazer sabe-se lá o que com ela?', ela indagou um pouco irritada. Os nervos de Chloe estavam à flor da pele. Ela suspirou para se acalmar.'Oliver, nós temos que achar Clark e Kara. Só eles poderão deter Brainiac e Bizarro.'

'Nós vamos à Fortaleza, Chloe.', ele decidiu. 'Mas antes, eu vou chipar a bolsa de Lois e deixar meus seguranças vigiando-a discretamente. Se alguma coisa fora do comum acontecer, eles me avisarão.'

'Chipar Lois? Oliver, isso não é muito ético.', disse Chloe recebendo um olhar exasperado do loiro. 'Ok. Espero que ela nunca descubra sobre isso. Senão, o Arqueiro vai sentir na pele o que é levar uma flechada em local nada agradável.', ela afirmou sorrindo e Oliver fez uma careta.

...

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

Todos os dias, Bizarro voava até o Planeta à noite quando já não havia quase ninguém no prédio e ficava observando Lois trabalhar sentado no terraço do prédio vizinho. Ele ficava contando os dias para poder se livrar da cansativa Lana (que o servira bem no começo, mas que agora o irritava) e poder fugir para bem longe com Lois. Apesar dela tê-lo destratado, Bizarro sabia que Lois era a companheira perfeita para ele. E quando Lois soubesse quem ele era, visse do que ele era capaz de fazer, ela o adoraria, amaria e se submeteria à ele. Como deveria ter sido desde o começo.

Bizarro agora estava no terraço do Planeta Diário aguardando Brainiac, que logo apareceu para dar novas instruções à cópia de Clark. O ideal seria que Kal-El estivesse o servindo em favor de Zod, mas por enquanto o último filho de Krypton deveria ficar preso na Fortaleza até que o plano estivesse completo. Assim, Kal-El voltaria a um mundo sem Lois Lane, sem amigos, sem aliados e não teria outra alternativa a não ser servir de receptáculo para o triunfal retorno de Zod. Da outra vez, o plano falhara, Lex não fora um bom receptáculo e foi logo derrotado por Clark, porém desta vez não haveria falhas.

'Tenho novas ordens para voce, Bizarro.'

'Voce não manda em mim, Brainiac. Eu posso te desativar a hora que eu quiser.', ameaçou Bizarro.

'E eu posso te mandar de volta para a Zona Fantasma.', retrucou Brainiac com frieza. Ele tocou no anel da Legião. 'Já venci seres mais poderosos do que voce. E não se esqueça de que eu viajei no tempo e te livrei da morte certa. Então pare de agir como um tolo.'

Bizarro bufou contrariado. Ele tinha vontade de destruir aquela máquina, mas estava de mãos atadas. Por isso ele concordara em matar Lex Luthor e depois mataria Lana também. Se livraria daqueles dois e fugiria com alguns milhões de dólares e com Lois.

'Diz logo o que voce quer, tenho mais o que fazer.', disse Bizarro mau humorado.

'Voce deve trazer Lois Lane até mim.'

'Lois? Por quê?', perguntou estranhando.

'Não discuta. Apenas leve-a até a principal represa da cidade. Do resto eu cuido.'

'Não vou levá-la a lugar nenhum até voce me dizer o que vai fazer com Lois.'

'Eu não acredito...', Brainiac estava surpreso. 'Voce tem o mesmo defeito de Kal-El. Se deixou corromper por causa de uma reles humana. O que voces dois têm na cabeça? Voces são seres superiores, poderosos, únicos, feitos para reinar sob esses humanos inúteis! Como podem ser tão fracos diante de uma mulher à toa?'

Bizarro segurou Brainiac pelo pescoço com força, furioso, mas não assustou Brainiac, acostumado aqueles impulsos da cópia.

'Veja lá como fala dela sua máquina idiota!'

'Voce sabe que Lois Lane nunca irá preterir Kal-El à voce, porque a defende?'

'Ela vai ser minha! Eu sou muito melhor do que ele! Lois Lane me pertence, eu já decidi!', ele berrou furioso. Só de pensar que Lois preferia ficar com Clark, punha Bizarro fora de si.

'Então, faremos um acordo Bizarro: voce traz Lois à represa, eu dou um jeito de fazer com que ela esqueça a existência de Kal-El e voces poderão viver sua ridícula história de amor.'

Bizarro sorriu satisfeito. Aquilo lhe parecia uma ótima ideia. Bizarro largou o pescoço de Brainiac, que observava as emoções do fantasma. Era patético.

Assim que matasse Lois Lane, também liquidaria com Bizarro.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Oliver e Chloe se dirigiam até o jato particular de Oliver apressados. O tempo estava correndo e os inimigos estavam se fortalecendo. Oliver havia chipado a bolsa de Lois e seus seguranças o informavam periodicamente sobre os passos da jornalista. Mesmo assim, nem ele, nem Chloe estavam mais calmos. Uma poderosa ameaça pairava no ar.

Oliver e Chloe estavam entrando no jato quando ouviram uma voz.

'Oliver Queen?'

Eles olharam para trás e viram três jovens uniformizados sorrindo para eles.

'Quem são voces?', perguntou Oliver curioso.

'Eu me chamo Rokk.', disse o rapaz moreno com ares de líder, que olhou para os seus companheiros. 'Esses são Imra e Garth.', a loira e o ruivo fizeram uma ligeira saudação com a cabeça.

'E o que voces querem?', perguntou Chloe tão curiosa quanto Oliver.

'Nós somos a Legião.', informou Imra.

'Nós viemos ajudá-los a deter Brainiac.' Continuou Rokk. 'Ele roubou o anel da Legião para alterar o futuro que nós conhecemos. Ele nos enganou e nos prendeu, por isso não aparecemos antes. Mas agora estamos prontos para enfrentá-lo, libertar Kara e Kal-El e evitar um futuro terrível para toda a Humanidade.'

'E como vamos saber que voce estão falando a verdade?', perguntou Oliver, ainda desconfiado. Eles poderiam ser inimigos disfarçados.

'Voce é Oliver Queen, também conhecido como Arqueiro Verde e um dos membros da Liga...', disse Garth, sendo interrompido por Imra que pisou no pé dele . 'Ai! Esqueci que ainda não existe oficialmente a Liga.', ele levou outro pisão no pé. 'Ai, tudo bem! Ok, Oliver, voce é o Arqueiro Verde, que luta por um mundo mais justo com seus outros companheiros superpoderosos: Arthur Curry, o A.C., conhecido também como Aquaman; Bart Allen, o Impulse; Dinah Lance, a Canário Negro e Victor Stone, o Cyborg. Além de é claro, Clark Kent, Kal-El ou melhor, Sup...', ele levou um pisada no pé mais forte de Imra antes de falar o codinome de Clark. 'Ai! Ok, desculpa!'

'Ok, voce nos convenceram.', disse Oliver olhando para Chloe, que assentiu. 'Voces parecem saber muita coisa sobre nós.'

'Até o nome kriptoniano de Clark.', disse Chloe impressionada.

'Nós viemos do século XXX e lá voces fazem parte da História.', contou Imra falando dentro das mentes de Oliver e Chloe, que se assustaram. 'Portanto é de suma importância que Kal-El cumpra o seu destino.'

'Ok, só desliga a sua voz dentro da minha mente.', pediu Oliver e Imra assentiu.

'Desculpe. É a força do hábito.', Satúrnia sorriu amistosamente.

'Bem, toda ajuda é válida. Hora de embarcar no expresso verde direto para a Fortaleza no Ártico.', disse Oliver, entrando no jato, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Todos sentaram nas poltronas do jato e Chloe olhou para os três jovens legionários.

'Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?'

'É claro.', disse Rokk

'Voces são do século XXX e sabem muito sobre nós. Como eu estou no futuro?'

'Voce é uma incógnita.', murmurou Garth, levando uma reprimenda mental de Imra. Ele cruzou os braços aborrecido.

'Nós não devemos falar sobre o que voces são no futuro. É contra as regras.', disse Rokk.

'Nunca pensei que eu me tornaria uma incógnita.', murmurou Chloe um pouco desanimada.

'Não dê ouvidos ao que o Garth fala.', disse Imra tentando animá-la e Garth bufou, indignado. 'O futuro está sempre mudando de acordo com as escolhas de cada um. Ou graças a interferências como as de Brainiac.'

'Certo.', concordou Chloe pouco convencida. 'E quanto à Lois? Brainiac disse que a conhecia.'

'Todos conhecem a lendária Lois Lane.', assegurou Garth sorridente.

Chloe franziu a testa mais curiosa do que nunca e Rokk teve vontade de passar um esparadrapo na boca grande de Garth. Ele olhou para o teto e resolveu mudar de assunto.

'Primeiro vamos nos assegurar de achar Kal-El e Kara, porque só assim, Brainiac poderá ser detido antes que ele conclua qualquer que seja seu plano maligno.'

'Voces irão matar, desativar Brainiac permanentemente?', perguntou Oliver.

'Não, nós vamos consertá-lo. Vamos evitar que coisas assim aconteçam novamente.', esclareceu Rokk. 'Vamos levá-lo conosco de volta os séc. XXX.'

...

**LuthorCorp**

Lex estava analisando as suas últimas descobertas sobre o Viajante Intergaláctico que o grupo Veritas sempre procurou e aguardou. Por mais que Lionel tentasse impedi-lo de chegar à verdade, Lex sempre tinha os seus meios e ele precisava descobrir quem era o Viajante para ter total controle sobre ele. Lex sabia que o tal Viajante deveria ser detido antes que ele pudesse dominar a Terra.

Lex sentia que seu destino era deter aquele alienígena, seja lá quem fosse.

'Pensando na vida, Lex?', perguntou Bizarro, parado no meio do escritório com um sorriso cínico.

'Clark, a que devo essa visita? Sentindo falta da nossa amizade? Ou querendo me contar como é estar com o resto do que eu já aproveitei?', ele perguntou irônico, se referindo à Lana.

'Pelo visto não aproveitou tão bem, já que seu resto me procurou. Ela parecia carente de um homem de verdade, mas não se preocupe, eu cuidei disso muito bem.', provocou Bizarro arrogante.

'Pelo que conheço de Lana, ela já teve vários 'homens de verdade', acredite, voce não a deixou tão impressionada assim como pensa.'retrucou Lex também irônico.

'Eu não vim aqui falar da fidelidade conjugal da sua honrada esposa.', Bizarro ironizou e se aproximou da mesa de Lex. 'Vim para tratar de negócios.'

'Negócios? Que negócios nós poderíamos ter?', perguntou Lex curioso e surpreso.

'Dinheiro, meu caro. E sua vida. Ela não vale muito pra mim, nem para sua esposa, mas para voce deve ter alguma serventia.', disse Bizarro com um ar entediado.

Lex olhou para Bizarro com atenção. Ele estava arrogante e debochado demais para ser o retraído Clark Kent que conheceu em Smallville. Ele lhe parecia o mesmo que havia invadido sua cela na prisão na época da falsa morte de Lana e o levado até a represa.

'Voce não é Clark.', ele afirmou tenso.

'Voce é tão astuto, Lex.', ele debochou. 'Não à toa todos elogiam a sua mente tão brilhante. A careca atrai mais inteligência?'

'O que voc que voce quer?', perguntou Lex se erguendo da cadeira e colocando a mão no revólver que ficava debaixo da mesa.

'Não adianta, não vai conseguir me atingir com essa arma.', disse Bizarro, vendo o revólver com sua visão de raios-x.

'Como voce viu?', perguntou Lex surpreso.

'Não importa. Eu não vim aqui para brigar com voce, Lex. Na verdade, eu até pensei em concordar com o plano da sua amorosa esposa, mas mudei de ideia. Não ganho nada matando voce e nem me importo com a sua vida miserável.', ele disse com desprezo. 'Mas voce tem uma coisa que eu quero: dinheiro. Que tal virar o jogo, sr. Luthor? Ao invés de virar o alvo fácil de Lana, colocá-la na linha de tiro? Eu acho que como marido devotado que voce é, já deve estar pensando em ensinar alguma lição de vida a essa pobre moça desorientada.'

Lex ficou pensativo. Então Lana estava querendo matá-lo e usar aquele 'Clark' como bode expiatório. Lex fechou as mãos raivoso. Iria dar mesmo uma lição em Lana para ela aprender que ninguém armava contra ele e ficava por isso mesmo.

'Quanto voce quer para atrair Lana até mim?'

'Dez milhões de dólares me parece satisfatório.'

'É muito. Até porque eu não quero que voce a mate, eu cuidarei de Lana pessoalmente.', garantiu Lex amargurado, pensando que um dia chegara a se apaixonar pela mestiça. Agora ele só nutria ódio contra ela.

'Foi a quantia que ela tirou de voce. É justo que eu receba minha parte também, até porque eu tive que aturar e amansar a fera por um tempo até entregá-la de bandeja em suas mãos. Meu sacrifício não pode ser em vão.'

'Quem voce é realmente?', perguntou Lex curioso. Seria um clone de Clark? E porque alguém clonaria um fazendeiro do Kansas? Mais um dos muitos mistérios que cercavam Clark Kent.

'Isso importa? Eu vou embora e voce nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim. Só quero o seu dinheiro e te devolver a sua mulher. Não é nada tão fora do comum assim.'

'Que seja, então. Vou adicionar a mais um dos eventos estranhos na vida de Clark.'

'Tenho certeza de que voce tem todos os eventos catalogados. Seria por causa da inveja galopante que voce sente dele?', perguntou Bizarro e Lex ficou sério. 'Ok, ok, voltemos a tratar de negócios. E então, trato feito? Dez milhões e Lana em suas cuidadosas mãos?', ele estendeu a mão e Lex hesitou. 'Não tema, Lex. Eu não vou te fazer mal.'

'Voce poderia tentar, mas não garanto que se sairia bem no fim.', disse Lex em tom ameaçador.

Bizarro apenas riu e a despeito de suas desconfianças, Lex apertou a mão do fantasma. Não importa quanto tempo demorasse, ele iria descobrir tudo sobre os segredos que cercavam Clark Kent, mas por hora, sua prioridade era terminar o assunto Lana Lang de uma vez por todas.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

O grupo comandado por Oliver entrou na imensidão gelada que era a Fortaleza criada pelo pai biológico de Clark. Era realmente tudo muito impressionante e assustador, ainda mais porque a Fortaleza estava escura, parecia ter sido desligada. Eles começaram a vasculhar o castelo de gelo até que Imra chamou a atenção de todos ao ver um Clark congelado em um dos cristais.

'Aqui! Kal-El está aqui!', ela gritou, atraindo o grupo.

'Meu Deus, Clark! Como ele foi parar aí?', perguntou Chloe assustada.

'Garanto que isso deve ser obra de Brainiac.', disse Garth, olhando para a prisão de gelo.

'E por que Jor-El não fez nada?', perguntou Oliver. 'Ele não é tão poderoso?'

'Parece que ele foi devidamente silenciado.', disse Rokk, vendo o cristal negro no console. Rokk retirou o cristal com dificuldade e a Fortaleza se iluminou. 'Jor-El, pode nos ouvir?'

'Rokk, um dos legionários do séc. XXX', disse a voz metálica. 'Acompanhado dos humanos Oliver Queen e Chloe Sullivan e dos outros legionários, Imra e Garth. O que voces querem aqui?'

'Uau, ele é bom.', cochichou Oliver para Chloe.

'Kal-El está preso nesse cristal, acreditamos que por culpa de Brainiac.', disse Rokk.

'E Kara também sumiu. Nós queremos saber onde ela está.', perguntou Chloe, ganhando coragem de falar com o pai de Clark. Aquilo para ela era algo surreal por mais que ela tivesse lidado por anos com o esquisito.

'Kal-El só está nessa situação por se deixar guiar por suas emoções humanas. Ele deveria estar empenhado em fazer seu treinamento, mas prefere agir como um humano comum. Por isso ele foi pego de surpresa pelos seus inimigos.'

'Ele não foi o único, já que trataram de botar um zíper de gelo na sua boca.', lembrou Oliver com seu tom debochado de sempre, recebendo olhares de repreensão. Não era uma boa hora para provocar Jor-El.

'As atitudes de Kal-El deixam ele e os que estão ao seu redor vulneráveis. Brainiac e o fantasma sabiam disso e por isso atacaram. Kal-El como sempre, foi imprudente, o que resultou em sua própria prisão por aquele que é apenas uma cópia bizarra. É melhor que ele permaneça aqui sob punição.'

'Punição? Ele já foi mais do que punido!', reclamou Chloe indignada.

'Jor-El, nós precisamos de Kal-El e Kara para determos Brainiac e o fantasma.', afirmou Rokk. 'A srta. Sullivan tem razão, seu filho já foi punido. Voce sabe que sem ele, nós não vamos conseguir deter seus inimigos. O futuro está em jogo! Brainiac planeja trazer Zod de volta a Terra e espalhar o caos. O nosso futuro já está sendo afetado por causa disso. É preciso agir o quanto antes!'

'Foi para isso que voce o mandou à Terra, Jor-El, para ajudar aqueles que necessitam, para salvar a Humanidade daqueles que tentam destruí-la. Por favor, Jor-El, liberte Kal-El!', pediu Imra.

A voz de Jor-El silenciou e o grupo ficou tenso com a expectativa. Se Jor-El não libertasse Clark, seria quase impossível deter Brainiac e Bizarro. As consequências seriam gravíssimas.

Derrepente, o grupo ouviu um barulho de gelo se partindo e logo viram Clark caindo no chão desorientado, liberto de sua prisão. Oliver e Garth o ajudaram a se recompor.

'Obrigado, Jor-El.', agradeceu Rokk, satisfeito.

'Kal-El, meu filho, eu o libertei para que voce cumpra o seu destino. Detenha Brainiac e o fantasma e evite o pior. E pense em suas atitudes. São elas que definem o que voc que voce será.'

'Eu vou fazer o que tem que ser feito.', disse Clark se recuperando. 'Obrigado por ter me libertado, Jor-El.'

'E quanto à sua prima, Kara foi presa na Zona Fantasma por Brainiac.', ele contou e fez com que um cristal fosse parar nas mãos de Clark. 'Pense no quanto tudo seria diferente se voce estivesse dedicado ao seu treinamento. Adeus, meu filho.', disse Jor-El calando-se novamente. Clark apenas suspirou. Já estava acostumado aquelas repreensões de seu pai biológico.

'Clark, voce está bem?', perguntou Chloe preocupada.

'Estou, estou sim. Jor-El tem razão, tudo isso é culpa minha, mas eu vou consertar. Primeiro eu preciso libertar Kara.', ele disse e olhou com atenção para os legionários. 'Quem são voces?'

'É uma longa história.', disse Rokk simpático. 'Primeiro vamos ajudá-lo a libertar Kara o mais rápido possível e depois devemos ir atrás de Brainiac.'

'Uau, nem acredito que vamos trabalhar junto com o Supe...', disse Garth empolgado sendo calado por uma pisada de pé de Imra. 'Ai! Quer parar com isso? Que droga, eu esqueci, desculpe!'

Clark olhou com curiosidade para os três viajantes do tempo mas decidiu deixar as explicações para depois. Se eles estavam com Oliver e Chloe, sinal de que eram confiáveis. Clark se concentrou no cristal e ele e os legionários foram parar na Zona Fantasma, enquanto Chloe e Oliver os aguardavam na Fortaleza.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou ao estacionamento do jornal e se dirigiu ao seu carro. Estava exausta, aquele dia fora muito puxado mas ouvira elogios de Perry sobre sua mais recente matéria, o que a alegrou. Lois estava cada dia mais dedicada ao trabalho, fazendo de tudo para esquecer sua paixão por Clark Kent. Ela não iria ficar alimentando aquele sentimento só para ficar sofrendo. Clark seguira com sua vida e ela também.

Lois chegou até o carro e viu Bizarro parado, apoiado no automóvel com um sorriso charmoso. Ele já havia liquidado com os seguranças que seguiam Lois a mando de Oliver.

'Clark? O que voce está fazendo aqui?'

'Vim vê-la, o que mais?', ele disse e desencostou do carro, se aproximando dela, que recuava. 'Voce é o único motivo para todas as coisas que faço. Eu sei que voce deve estar estranhando, deve achar tudo meio... bizarro... mas logo tudo irá fazer sentido, não se preocupe.'

'Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com voce, Clark. Não depois de todas suas mentiras. Eu acreditei no que voce me disse lá no Talon, mas como eu previ, na primeira oportunidade voce voltou para Lana. Então fique com ela e seja feliz.', ela disse saindo de perto dele e tentando abrir a porta do carro, mas estava nervosa e deixou as chaves caírem no chão. Bizarro as pegou.

'Lois, eu não sinto nada por Lana Lang. Ela não significa nada para mim.', ele disse honestamente. 'Voce sim. Voce é tudo pra mim. Eu amo voce, Lois. Voce é a mulher da minha vida, a mulher que eu quero e desejo.', ele tocou no rosto dela. 'Nós pertencemos um ao outro Lois Lane.'

Lois olhou-o confusa. 'Clark' parecia estar sendo honesto, mas mesmo assim ele não fazia sentido. Era como se fosse outro Clark Kent, não o _farmboy_ gentil que ela conhecia. Mesmo as declarações de amor daquele 'Clark' eram pontuadas com arrogância e malícia.

'Voce tem um jeito estranho de me amar.'

'Voce não me quis quando eu te procurei, eu fiquei com raiva, quis dar o troco. E dei, não é?', ele sorriu com arrogância. 'Eu vi o estado que voce ficou quando me viu com Lana.'

'Não seja arrogante. Voce é só um caipira idiota!', ela exclamou com raiva. Achava um absurdo ele brincar assim com seus sentimentos.

Bizarro a segurou com força pelo braço, fazendo-a se assustar.

'Voce é tão altiva, Lois, tão segura de si. Eu gosto disso. Mas por outro lado voce vai ter que aprender a ser mais cordata comigo.'

'Me larga, voce está me machucando!', ela tentava escapar em vão. Ele era muito forte.

'Vou machucar ainda mais se voce não ficar quieta!', ele ameaçou irritado. 'Voce é minha, Lois e só minha. Voce irá aprender a me amar e me obedecer. Vou deixar voce bem satisfeita comigo...', ele garantiu, olhando para o corpo escultural dela com malícia.

'Voce não é Clark!', ela gritou furiosa. 'Clark jamais agiria assim com ninguém!'

'Quanto amor, Lois, voce me comove!', ele zombou. 'Voce vai aprender a dançar conforme a minha música, é uma promessa! E agora chega dessa conversa maçante. Vamos ao que interessa!', ele a agarrou e a beijou a força, porém levou um chute entre as pernas, soltando-a.

Lois saiu correndo desesperada pelo estacionamento,deixando a bolsa caída no chão ao lado do carro, enquanto Bizarro usou de sua supervelocidade e parou em frente à ela, assombrando Lois.

'Gosta de brincar de pega-pega, não é? Eu também gosto, ainda mais com um prêmio desses.', ele sorriu malicioso. 'Não tenho mais dúvidas de que somos perfeitos um para o outro.', ele afirmou e deu um leve toque na cabeça dela, fazendo-a desmaiar. Ele a pegou no colo. 'Agora nós temos uma vida inteira pela frente minha bela adormecida.'

Bizarro saiu voando com Lois nos braços em direção à represa de Metropolis.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

**Estacionamento do Planeta Diário**

Bart pegou a bolsa de Lois e mostrou a Dinah com um ar preocupado. Dinah olhou em redor, mas nem sinal da repórter. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que coisa boa não havia acontecido, já que os seguranças nem se deram ao trabalho de contactar Oliver e Dinah só havia percebido que algo estava acontecendo porque o sinal do chip na bolsa de Lois havia pifado e sua última indicação tinha sido o Planeta Diário.

'Impulse, dê uma varredura para ver se voce acha alguma coisa.', ela pediu e Impulse atendeu, voltando segundos depois.

'Nada, nem sinal de Lois Lane. E Canário, eu achei os seguranças a poucos metros daqui no carro. Mortos com os pescoços torcidos.', ele informou.

'Oh, meu Deus, isso não é nada bom.', ela suspirou preocupada. 'Vou avisar o Arqueiro e nós vamos vasculhar Metropolis atrás dela.', Impulse assentiu e ela fez contato com Oliver. 'Arqueiro, é a Canário Negro falando.'

'Na escuta, Canário, prossiga.', pediu Oliver andando pela Fortaleza. Ele tinha convencido Chloe a esperar no jato porque ela estava tremendo de frio.

'É sobre Lois, Oliver. Ela sumiu do mapa. E os seus seguranças estão mortos.'

'Oh meu Deus... Brainiac a pegou.', concluiu Oliver mais preocupado do que nunca.

'Oliver, Bart e eu vamos procurar Lois, em algum lugar ela tem que estar. Espero que nós cheguemos à tempo de evitar o pior.'

'Ok, mas tenham cuidado. Dinah, Brainiac é muito perigoso.', ele alertou, preocupado com a integridade física da companheira de equipe.

'Eu posso ser bastante perigosa também. E vai que ele se apaixona pelo meu belo canto? Homens costumam cair aos meus pés ao ouvi-lo.', ela gracejou.

'Eu posso entendê-los.', ele sorriu e ouviu um risinho dela pela escuta. 'Se cuida, Di.'

'Se cuida também, Ollie. Câmbio, desligo.', ela desligou sorridente e olhou para Bart, que estava de braços cruzados com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

'Voce e o líder verde estão bem _amigos_, não é?'

'É melhor nós procurarmos Lois logo.', ela disse, sem responder a pergunta de Bart, que achou graça.

...

**Represa Kidder – Metropolis**

Bizarro aterrissou na ponte da represa e colocou a desacordada Lois delicadamente no chão. Ele ajeitou um fio de cabelo que cobria os seus olhos e sorriu. Logo eles estariam juntos para sempre.

'Voce me traiu!'

Bizarro olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz indignada de Lana, que estava com os olhos marejados. Lana havia seguido Bizarro desde o estacionamento do Planeta Diário e simplesmente não conseguia acreditar ao vê-lo raptando Lois Lane e depois a tratando com tanta adoração. Bizarro olhou-a entediado. Ele vira Lana o seguindo, mas como era o planejado, deixou que ela continuasse. E pelo visto, Lex estava atrasado para o encontro.

'Lana Lang... O que voce quer?', ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

'Seu traidor desgraçado!', ela exclamou e deu um tapa no rosto dele. 'O que voce está fazendo aqui com Lois? Eu sou a sua mulher!'

'Não, voce foi o meu brinquedo sexual, é diferente!', ele a corrigiu maldoso. 'Isso mesmo, Lana, voce me serviu na cama. E olha que voce tem mais recursos do que eu imaginava, bem que o seu maridinho disse que voce tinha bastante experiência no assunto.'

'Voce falou com Lex?', ela perguntou surpresa. 'Porque?'

'Porque eu tinha assuntos de interesse mútuo a tratar com ele.'

'Voce odeia Lex! Ele era o seu melhor amigo e te traiu de todas as formas possíveis! Ele nos separou, Clark! Ele casou comigo para te atingir!', ela exclamou sem entender o que estava acontencendo.

'Querida, ele casou com voce para ter uma mulher na cama, para atingir aquele imbecil do Clark e por causa da inveja que ele sempre sentiu do pateta Kent. Só por isso. Não se dê mais valor do que voce realmente tem!', ele disse com desprezo. 'Se não fosse voce, seria outra. O objetivo era tomar algo de Clark, nada mais do que isso, até um idiota pode perceber só de ouvir essa história patética de voces três.'

'Porque voce está falando de si mesmo em terceira pessoa?', ela perguntou confusa.

'Mas não é possível que voce seja tão burra assim... Sinceramente, não sei o que aquele tapado do Kent via em voce.', ele balançou a cabeça exasperado. 'Eu não sou Clark Kent. Pelo menos não o Clark Kent que voce sempre conheceu. Eu sou Clark um pouco mais bizarro. E mais inteligente também.', ele contou com um sorriso arrogante.

Lana estava boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados. Isso explicava muita coisa. As atitudes, comportamento e decisões tão diversas as do Clark original. Porém Lana ignorara todos os sinais só para viver a fantasia de seu conto de fadas com Clark. E agora via seu castelo de areia desabar.

'Voce não é Clark... Voce não me ama?'

'Amar voce?', ele riu gostosamente. 'Faça-me rir! Claro que não! Eu já escolhi a minha mulher e ela é muito melhor do que voce.', ele olhou para a desacordada Lois e depois para Lana.

'Lois Lane? Clark não ama Lois!', ela afirmou surpresa.

'Se é o que voce pensa... Mas enfim, esse assunto já me cansou. Nós não temos mais nada para conversar.', ele disse entediado.

'Pensando bem, é melhor voce ficar com Lois. Apesar de todas as mentiras que voce me contou e de ter me usado.', ela acusou e ele nem se abalou. 'Fique com ela. Eu terei o meu Clark. Ele me ama e será à mim que vai escolher. Ele sempre me escolhe.', ela se gabou sorridente.

'Por mim voce e Clark podem se atirar de uma ponte bem alta. É um favor que voces fazem ao mundo.', ele disse com desprezo e viu o carro de Lex se aproximando. 'Parece que o convidado especial da noite chegou.'

Lana olhou na direção que Bizarro olhava e se surpreendeu ao ver Lex sair do carro e se encaminhar até eles juntamente com seus seguranças que seguravam duas maletas pretas nas mãos. O que Lex poderia querer ali? Lana ficou com um mau pressentimento. Lex parou em frente à Lana e Bizarro.

'Está atrasado, Lex.', disse Bizarro.

'Tive um pequeno contratempo.', ele olhou para a esposa. 'Aqui estamos nós de novo, Lana. Pensou que ia se livrar de mim tão facilmente?'

'O que voce quer Lex, o que significa tudo isso?', ela perguntou olhando para os dois, sentindo-se acuada.

'Trouxe o que combinamos?', perguntou Bizarro à Lex, ignorando Lana.

'Está bem aqui.', ele abriu as maletas e mostrou os dólares. 'Dez milhões conforme o combinado.'

'Fez um ótimo investimento, sr. Luthor.', ele sorriu e pegou as maletas. 'Foi bom negociar com voce.'

Lex fez um sinal para os seguranças que agarraram Lana, que começou a espernear desesperada.

'Me soltem! Lex, o que voce vai fazer? Me deixa em paz!'

'Querida, eu ia te deixar em paz. Ia até te conceder o divórcio, juro. Mas voce resolveu me trair. Tentar me matar, tsc,tsc, Lana, que coisa feia...', ele balançou a cabeça fingindo consternação. 'Quem diria que aquela doce e pacata colegial líder de torcida se tornaria tão diabólica assim? Tentar matar o próprio marido que só lhe deu afeto e uma boa vida? Não é assim que se retribui a quem lhe estendeu a mão quando voce mais precisou.', ele cruzou os braços. 'Nós teremos uma longa conversa sobre o verdadeiro sentido do casamento. Voce vai aprender a ser uma boa esposa, sra. Luthor.'

'Não, Lex, por favor, me esquece, me deixa ir!', ela pediu chorosa.

'Querida, essa cara de galinha doente não me convence mais, pare de achar que todos os homens são estúpidos como Clark Kent.', ele tocou no queixo dela. 'Voce vai aprender que não se mexe com alguém como Lex Luthor. Sempre é uma péssima ideia me ter como inimigo. Acredite, quando eu faço alguém sumir, essa pessoa não consegue mais retornar.', ele disse friamente e soltou o queixo dela, que chorava desesperada. 'Podem levá-la.'

'Não, não Lex, por favor! Lex! Leeeex!', ela gritava enquanto era arrastada pelos seguranças para dentro do carro.

'Espero que voces tenham uma feliz segunda lua-de-mel.', desejou Bizarro debochado.

'Espero que voce tenha um plano B em relação a srta. Lane.', disse Lex olhando para a jornalista. 'Eu não sei o que voce fez com Clark, mas se ele estiver vivo e retornar, voce terá grandes problemas.'

'Eu não temo aquele caipira idiota. Ele não é páreo para mim.', assegurou Bizarro irritado.

Lex deu um sorriso cínico e descrente e se retirou dali. Seu assunto prioritário agora era Lana. Depois ele se ocuparia de Clark e de seus problemas.

Bizarro viu o carro de Lex se afastar e voltou a olhar para os dólares nas maletas. Ele se livrara de Lana e agora tinha dinheiro suficiente para viver uma vida de rei com Lois Lane. E se ele aquele dinheiro acabasse, ele conseguiria mais, afinal ninguém conseguiria medir forças com ele.

'Vejo que voce trouxe a srta. Lane até mim.', disse Brainiac olhando para a jornalista. 'Até que voce não é tão incompetente quanto eu imaginava.'

'Não teste a minha paciência, Brainiac.', ele ameaçou.

'Vamos direto ao assunto. Voce não me serve para mais nada, Bizarro. Sua missão acaba aqui.'

'Pouco me importa, eu vou embora com Lois, mas antes voce vai apagar Clark Kent da mente dela.', ele exigiu.

'Como voce é tolo.', disse Brainiac friamente e tirou uma kriptonita azul do bolso, fazendo Bizarro se sentir fraco. 'O sol amarelo não é o único que pode destruir voce. Uma fonte de energia como a kriptonita azul em excesso também tem sua utilidade. Voce se deixou dominar por uma paixão humana e se tornou tão fraco quanto Kal-El. Mas eu serei bondoso, vou matar voce e sua amada juntos.'

'Não se atreva a encostar nela!', gritou Bizarro, avançando contra Brainiac.

Lois acordou confusa e viu Bizarro e Brainiac lutando. O que estava acontecendo ali? E o que ela estava fazendo naquela represa? Lois se levantou com dificuldade se apoiando na ponte. Kara e Clark chegaram a represa e Clark sentiu o coração disparar ao ver Lois em meio a briga de Bizarro e Brainiac. Antes que Clark usasse a supervelocidade para tirar Lois dali, Brainiac chutou Bizarro e se voltou para uma assustada Lois Lane.

'Há destinos que devem ser mudados e um deles é o seu, Lois Lane.', ele transformou os dois dedos em tentáculos e os direcionou à cabeça de Lois.

'Não!', berrou Bizarro, avançando contra Brainiac com todas as forças e se jogando nas turbulentas águas da represa com ele, fazendo com que as maletas caíssem também, provocando uma chuva de dólares nas águas.

'Oh, meu Deus!', gritou Lois apavorada. 'Socorro!'

Clark usou a supervelocidade e abraçou Lois sentindo-se aliviado. Se algo acontecesse com ela, Clark não saberia o que fazer. Lois abraçou Clark e de alguma forma o sentiu diferente do outro Clark. A cabeça dela estava rodopiando diante de tudo aquilo.

Clark se afastou um pouco e tocou no rosto dela, enquanto usava a visão de raios-x para ter certeza de que não havia nada quebrado em Lois.

'Lois, que bom que voce está bem.', ele a olhava com carinho.

'Clark, é voce... Mas aquele outro que se jogou nas águas com aquele esquisito com tentáculos...', ela começou a tagarelar.

'É uma longa história, Lois, mas eu vou contar tudo. Logo isso vai fazer sentindo para voce.', ele prometeu, seguro. Lois tinha o direito de saber sobre o segredo dele ainda mais depois de tudo pelo o que ela passara.

Lois tocou no rosto de Clark e o beijou, sendo correspondida com paixão. Ela sentiu como se seus pés houvessem acabado de sair do chão e estava certa. Clark estava levitando diante do ar feliz de Kara, que os observava de longe. Clark aprofundou o beijo, querendo se perder para sempre nos lábios de Lois. O tempo que ficara preso na Fortaleza parecera uma eternidade justamente por não poder mais vê-la e nem tocá-la. Clark soube naquele instante que estava apaixonado por Lois e não haveria mais nenhuma mulher em seu coração.

Kara pensou em sair dali e deixar os dois sozinhos mas Bizarro e Brainiac emergiram das águas da represa e cairam no chão da ponte, fazendo Clark e Lois pousar no chão e se separarem, enquanto Kara se preparava para o combate.

'Lois, eu vou te tirar daqui.', disse Clark colocando-se à frente da amada, para protegê-la.

Bizarro levantou cambaleando e olhou para os dois. Ele sentiu um misto de fúria e frustração. Depois de tudo que fizera, Clark estava liberto da prisão de gelo e com Lois.

'Voce não vai tirar o que é meu, Clark Kent!', ele berrou apontando para Lois. 'Lois, eu sou o único que merece voce! Esse superidiota nunca estará à sua altura!'

'Voce é completamente doentio!', berrou Clark irritado.

'Vou acabar com voce de uma vez por todas!', berrou Bizarro, mas antes que Kara atacasse e Clark saísse dali com Lois para protegê-la, Brainiac infectou Bizarro com kriptonita azul, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor e se despedaçar aos poucos. 'Lois, eu amo voce...', ele sussurrou e se destruiu, explodindo em mil pedaços, enquanto Clark saia dali com sua supervelocidade levando Lois para um local seguro.

Kara avançou contra Brainiac e eles começaram a lutar a socos e pontapés. Kara estava furiosa pelo Constructo tê-la aprisionado na Zona Fantasma e queria desforrar.

Clark parou ao ver o jato de Oliver parado perto da represa. Os legionários se aproximaram junto com Oliver e Chloe. Clark colocou Lois no chão e ela o fitou um pouco atordoada. Clark era superveloz! Quando ela imaginaria algo assim?

Clark ficou tenso, pensando que ela poderia estar com medo dele.

'Eu sei que é tudo novo para voce. Mas há uma explicação.'

'Eu aposto que há.', ela falou e tentou sorrir. 'Obrigado por me proteger lá na represa daquele Clark bizarro.'

'Sempre, Lois.', ele sorriu afetuosamente e acariciou os cabelos dela. 'Depois que voce descansar, eu vou contar toda a história, a minha história.'

'Espero que voce não esqueça os detalhes, eu sou uma repórter muito curiosa.', ela brincou e ele sorriu aliviado vendo que ela só estava confusa, mas não com medo dele.

'Lois!', gritou Chloe que vinha correndo para abraçar a prima. 'Oh, meu Deus, eu fiquei tão preocupada!', ela começou a chorar de alívio.

'Está tudo bem, prima, o SuperClark aqui me socorreu na hora certa.', ela contou com lágrimas nos olhos, feliz de rever a prima.

'Então ele te contou?', perguntou Chloe sorrindo para Clark. 'Já estava na hora.'

'Eu não acredito que estou diante de Lois Lane!', exclamou Garth empolgado. 'Ninguém vai acreditar quando eu contar!'

Lois estranhou a fala de Garth e estranhou mais ainda ao ver Imra e Rokk, que a observavam com curiosidade e admiração. Pelo visto, Clark tinha amigos bem diferentes.

'Eu preciso voltar e ajudar Kara. Cuidem de Lois para mim, por favor.', pediu Clark.

'Nós vamos com voce, Clark, vamos desativar Brainiac para poder consertá-lo depois.', disse Rokk

'Podem deixar que eu cuido das moças.', disse Oliver sorrindo. 'Não é todo dia que eu posso ficar sozinho com duas gatas no meu jatinho particular.'

Clark olhou enviesado para Oliver, mas sorriu ao ver Lois revirar os olhos. Clark e os legionários voltaram para a represa para capturar Brainiac, enquanto Oliver sorria para as primas. Ele estava aliviado de ver que Lois não sofrera nenhum dano. Bart e Canário Negro chegaram à represa e se aproximaram de Oliver e das primas.

'Oliver! Arqueiro, tudo certo?', perguntou Dinah preocupado.

'Tudo ok, Clark já salvou o dia e ficou com a mocinha.', ele contou e apontou para Lois, que revirou os olhos novamente. 'Obrigado pela ajuda de voces.', ele agradeceu à Dinah e Bart. 'Ficou muito preocupada comigo, Dinah?'

'Muito, Oliver, quase me descabelei.', ela ironizou. Oliver ficaria mais metido do que já era se soubesse o quanto ela se importava com ele.

'Bom, agora que está tudo certo e eu estou morrendo de fome, alguém quer comprar tacos comigo?', perguntou Bart. 'Que tal, Chloelicius?', ele gracejou ao ver a loira.

'Vai, Chloe, voce parece estar com fome.', incentivou Lois vendo que a prima estava hesitante. 'Eu fico aqui esperando Clark.'

'Ok, estou com fome mesmo. Depois nos falamos, Lo.'

'Ótimo!', vibrou Bart que pegou Chloe no colo. 'Primeira parada, a melhor lanchonete da cidade que vende tacos maravilhosos!', ele exclamou e saiu dali à toda velocidade.

Lois, Oliver e Dinah ouviram um enorme barulho e logo depois Clark, Kara e os legionários surgiram diante deles com um desativado Brainiac.

Clark abraçou Lois com carinho.

'Vamos para casa, Lois.'


	16. Chapter 16

**16. **

**Kent Farm**

Rokk apertou a mão de Clark com respeito e admiração. Estar perto de alguém tão lendário como ele, o maior herói do planeta, era uma honra, mesmo que Clark Kent ainda não fosse oficialmente o grande herói de Metropolis e do mundo. Mas estava muito perto disso.

'Então voces irão consertar Brainiac e não teremos mais essas visitas megalomaníacas dele?', perguntou Clark parado em frente ao legendário no celeiro dos Kent.

'Pode ficar tranquilo, Kal-El, Brainiac vai ser atualizado para uma versão muito melhor.'

'Eu prefiro que os amigos me chamem de Clark.', ele sorriu.

'Que assim seja então, Clark.', ele assentiu e olhou para os seus dois companheiros. 'Vamos. O séc. XXX nos espera.'

'Eu consegui um autógrafo de Lois Lane.', contou um feliz Garth para Imra.

'Garth!', ela exclamou em tom de desaprovação.

'O quê, um autógrafo não vai fazer a Terra girar ao contrário, nós sabemos muito bem quem irá fazer isso.', ele disse, colocando o autógrafo bem dobrado no bolso da jaqueta.

Clark franziu a testa. Por vezes, o que aquelas pessoas falavam não fazia o menor sentido para ele. Rokk e Imra suspiraram dando-se por vencidos e se despediram de Clark.

'Adeus, Clark! Nos vemos no futuro! Aí sim, voce entenderá tudo o que nós falamos!', disse Imra sorrindo após ler a mente de Clark e usando o anel da Legião para ir embora com os outros de volta ao século XXX.

...

Clark entrou dentro de casa e viu Lois bebendo café sentada no sofá da sala. Ela parecia tranquila, mas também bastante pensativa, com certeza, avaliando todos os acontecimentos daquela noite. Lois sorriu ao ver Clark, que sentou ao lado dela.

'Acho que voce está querendo entender toda essa história...'

'Eu já sei que você tem poderes, amigos vindos do futuro e faz parte do bandinho de Oliver, assim como Chloe.', ela disse num tom calmo.

'E voce não está furiosa por causa disso?', ele sondou ansioso.

'Estou surpresa demais para ficar furiosa... Quer dizer, quando eu imaginaria isso? Clark Kent, o _farmboy_ de Smallville consegue correr na velocidade da luz, tem uma prima que voa e é superforte, que eu tenho quase certeza que é dona daquela nave que nós encontramos há um tempo atrás e que voce tentou desviar minha atenção mesmo depois dela ter me nocauteado...', ela lembrou.

'Sobre isso, Kara pede desculpas, ela estava desorientada naquela época.', aparteou Clark.

'Ah, tudo bem, eu não morri por causa disso, quer dizer, ela não foi a única a praticar boxe com a minha cara, aquela Canário Negro também fez isso, ela me apagou com um soco na Torre do Ollie, ou seja, acho que é um padrão de super-heroínas, sei lá, sair por aí socando os outros, mas ok, eu vou ficar mais atenta e vou treinar mais também, eu ando meio relapsa com os meus treinamentos de luta, eu era muito boa nisso quando o General me obrigava a treinar na Base.', ela tagarelou lembrando-se de sua adolescência em bases militares. 'É claro que nada me preparou para isso, quer dizer, Clark Kent é um cara superpoderoso! Voce sempre teve pinta de herói e não estou dizendo para voce ficar metido como o Ollie, mas era uma espécie de hábito voce salvar o dia. Eu andei pesquisando em arquivos do The Torch e vi que Freakville parecia ter sempre alguém para controlar os acontecimentos estranhos daqui... Era voce, tenho certeza que era voce! O que eu quero dizer, Clark, é que te admiro por usar os seus dons para ajudar os outros, é muito bonito mesmo e que bom que voce não pirou também por ter sido afetado pela chuva de meteoros.', ela sorriu nervosamente.

'Eu não fui afetado pela chuva de meteoros, Lois.', ele aproveitou a pausa na tagarelice dela para poder esclarecer as coisas.

'Não?', ela perguntou surpresa.

'Não. Eu sou a causa da chuva de meteoros que atingiu Smallville.', ele contou com um ar culpado. 'Assim como Kara, eu cheguei aqui numa nave, os Kent me encontraram e me adotaram, escondendo de todos a minha origem. Eu vim de um planeta que já não existe mais chamado Krypton...', e ele contou toda a sua história à Lois, as descobertas sobre seus poderes, origem, seu destino que Jor-El vivia falando, suas dúvidas e anseios.

Lois escutava tudo atentamente, fascinada. Era inacreditável, se outra pessoa lhe contasse, ela acharia que era brincadeira, Lois jamais imaginou algo daquela magnitude. Ela se apaixonara pelo extraterrestre mais humano que já conhecera. Clark era único, não por causa de seus poderes extraordinários, mas pela pessoa que ele se tornara, muito graças à educação dada pelos Kent e claro, pela índole do próprio Clark. Ela só não concordava que ele se culpasse por cada atitude psicótica dos freaks que enfrentara. Se eles optaram pelo lado errado, era problema deles, não de Clark. Não à toa ele parecia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas.

'Voce tem visão de raios-x?', ela repetiu surpresa e cruzou os braços por cima do peito.

'Sim, mas eu não uso para esse fim, Lois.', ele esclareceu.

'Não, claro que não.', ela sorriu e relaxou, descruzando os braços. 'Se bem que não tem nada aqui que voce já não tenha visto, voce me viu pelada quando eu saí do chuveiro uma vez lembra?', ela recordou e ele corou. 'Eu já te vi como veio ao mundo quando nos conhecemos.', ela riu vendo-o ficar mais corado ainda.

'Lois...', ele murmurou envergonhado.

'Tudo bem, Smallville, essas lembranças fazem parte daquelas que eu guardo com carinho.', ela sorriu e ele suspirou timidamente. 'Então, o que mais voce sabe fazer? Voar também?'

'Não, eu ainda não consegui voar.', ele disse frustrado. 'Só uma vez, quando a personalidade de Kal-El tomou conta de mim, na época que nós nos conhecemos, eu voei, mas depois, nunca mais.'

'Corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas voce não é Kal-El? Voce me disse que esse é seu nome kriptoniano.'

'Sim, mas...'

'Então voce ainda vai voar de novo, Clark, faz parte de voce.', ela assegurou e ele ficou pensativo.

'Eu queria poder voar com voce.', ele confessou.

'Eu espero pelo meu tour pelas galáxias, algo me diz que esse dia ainda vai chegar, mas não precisa se apressar, tudo no seu devido tempo.', ela sorriu encorajando-o.

Para Clark era muito bom falar abertamente daquele assunto com Lois, ela recebia tudo de forma natural e não o ficava pressionando ou oprimindo como outros fizeram. Lois era como um frescor numa tarde quente de verão e ao mesmo tempo um furacão na vida dele.

'Então voce não está chateada comigo?', ele perguntou ainda receoso.

'Clark, eu fiquei muito brava com Oliver quando descobri que ele escondia que era o Arqueiro Verde. E não vou mentir, fiquei um pouco chateada por todos, menos eu, saberem sobre o seu segredo.', ela disse honestamente e ele baixou os olhos. 'Mas assim como no caso de Oliver, eu entendo que o que voce fez foi pensando em me proteger. Voce achava que era melhor que eu não soubesse para não me tornar um alvo fácil para os seus inimigos. E também no começo nós vivíamos como cão e gato, voce não me conhecia direito, não podia me confiar algo assim.'

'Lois, não foi por falta de confiança, eu confio em voce.', ele esclareceu para que ela não tivesse ideias precipitadas.

'Eu sei, Clark.', ela tocou na mão dele. 'Só quero dizer que seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Eu nunca traio o meus amigos.'

'Eu sei que não.', ele sorriu e franziu a testa. 'Mas nós somos só amigos agora?'

'Seria o ideal, não é, Smallville?', ela disse séria e se levantou. 'Clark, voce vai fazer coisas ainda mais incríveis do que já faz, eu sinto, eu sei... Numa coisa seu pai, Jor-El, tem razão: voce tem um destino grandioso pela frente, eu só acho que ele deveria pegar mais leve, ser mais seu pai e menos seu comandante. Acredite, eu como filha de um General três estrelas sei bem o que é isso.', ela falou lembrando-se de Sam Lane. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.'E Clark, eu sou só uma repórter enxerida do Planeta Diário. Eu não gostaria de atrapalhar a sua jornada.'

'Voce não me atrapalha.', ele se levantou e segurou as mãos dela com carinho. 'Lois, voce foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em anos, eu só lamento ter demorado tanto para perceber, eu deveria ter tentando ficar com voce no momento em que te vi naquele bendito milharal.', ele disse e ela deu um sorriso tímido. 'Com voce, eu posso ser eu mesmo. Não um cara cheio de poderes que alguns querem usar ou tentar destruir, mas apenas Clark Kent. Eu me sinto mais humano quando estou com voce.'

'Clark, voce é humano, só nasceu num planeta diferente.', ela gracejou e eles riram.

'Viu, é disso que eu falo. As minhas experiências no campo amoroso foram um pouco... complicadas. Eu achava que só poderia ser feliz com Lana se deixasse de ser o que sou, mas aquilo só me oprimia e confundia mais ainda, sem contar aquelas cobranças diárias dela...', ele lembrou e suspirou. 'Com Alicia, eu achei que como ela tinha poderes como eu, nós seríamos iguais, ela me entenderia, mas o meu lado Clark não se encaixava nisso... Voce entende? Com voce eu posso ser eu mesmo por inteiro.'

Lois assentiu emocionada.

'Eu acho que a gente pode fazer dar certo, Lois. Voce acha que consegue conviver com todas as minhas nuances?'

'Sua mãe, quando nos conhecemos, disse que voce tinha muitos lados. Ela estava sendo sincera.', ela sorriu e tocou no rosto dele com carinho. 'Se voce quiser, a gente pode tentar. Quem sabe? Lois e Clark formando um grande time...'

'Porque não Clark e Lois?', ele perguntou provocando-a.

'Lois e Clark me soa melhor.', ela disse empinando o queixo, fazendo-o rir. Ela ficou séria. 'E espero não ter surpresas lanísticas no meio do caminho.', ela desabafou.

'Esse círculo vicioso acabou definitivamente, Lois.', ele assegurou, olhando-a nos olhos 'Tranquei a porta bem trancada e joguei a chave fora. Espero que voce tenha feito o mesmo em relação à Oliver.'

'Ollie e eu seremos sempre amigos, mas nada mais além disso.', ela disse com segurança. 'Eu acho que homens de outros planetas são mais interessantes.', ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Clark beijou Lois com paixão enquanto seu peito parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Ele se concentrou nos batimentos cardíacos acelerados de Lois e colou seu corpo junto ao dela sem perceber que começava a flutuar. Quando os dois pararam o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, Lois olhou para baixo e ficou surpresa.

'Smallville, estamos flutuando!', ela exclamou sorridente.

'O quê?', ele se assustou, desconcentrou-se e os dois caíram no chão, com Lois por cima dele. 'Desculpe, Lois, eu fiquei surpreso!', ele disse e ela riu. Ele acariciou o rosto e os cabelos dela com um olhar apaixonado. 'Voce é linda.'

Os dois voltaram a se beijar com intensidade e Lois colocou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, acariciando-o. Clark sentiu o sangue fluir mais rápido enquanto Lois beijava seu pescoço.

'Lois... Lois... talvez não possamos fazer isso... não que eu não queira...', ele falava tentando controlar a respiração, enquanto ela não parava de beijá-lo e acariciá-lo, provocando-o. 'E eu quero muito...mas os meus poderes... que eu te falei... eu posso machucar voce...'

'Hum-hum, vai machucar muito, Clark...', ela murmurou irônica, enquanto passava as unhas devagarzinho pelo tórax dele, sem parar de beijá-lo.

'Lois... eu... não sei se isso... pode acontecer entre a gente...', ele segurava a cintura dela, fazendo um enorme esforço para se controlar. Lois estava deixando-o louco.

'Eu confio em voce, Clark e quero que confie em mim também.', ela parou e olhou-o com firmeza. 'Em nós. Voce nunca vai me machucar, é mais fácil eu machucar voce.', ela provocou e tirou a camisa dele. 'Estou muito tentada a abusar de voce, Smallville.', ela sorriu, abriu o cinto e o zíper da calça dele e voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto sua mão escorregava para dentro da cueca dele, fazendo-o enlouquecer de vez.

Clark deixou-se levar pelo momento e os dois tiraram as roupas com sofreguidão, trocando carícias no tapete da sala. Clark sentia que Lois era a mais letal das kriptonitas. Ela poderia derrubá-lo e dominá-lo com uma facilidade incrível em todos os campos de sua vida.

Clark admirou o corpo escultural de sua amada e beijou, tocou e experimentou cada parte dela como já fizera tantas vezes em seus sonhos, enquanto Lois arqueava e gemia ansiando por mais. Clark poderia ficar por horas vivendo aquele momento, sentindo o corpo macio de Lois contra o seu, as carícias, os beijos, a língua dela explorando seu corpo que o faziam perder a razão.

Fizeram amor ali mesmo no tapete da sala e depois Clark a tomou nos braços e a levou para o seu quarto, onde eles voltaram a se amar com intensidade até dormirem exaustos e saciados um nos braços do outro.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lana chorava em um canto do quarto escuro e austero abraçada ao próprio corpo. Seus tornozelos estavam amarrados fortemente e presos a uma cadeira de ferro. Desde que os seguranças de Lex a trouxessem e a trancafiaram naquele pequeno recinto, ela se via apavorada e com medo do que viria a seguir. Ela sabia que Lex pretendia se vingar e não tinha a quem recorrer para salvá-la. Aquele Clark bizarro não moveria uma palha para ajudá-la, até porque ele estava fascinado por Lois Lane e o verdadeiro Clark estava desaparecido. Lana se repreendia por ter sido tão tola e se deixado enganar por uma cópia.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Lex surgiu com uma arma na mão e um sorriso cínico. Lana se encolheu ainda mais e Lex fechou a porta.

'Gostou de seus novos aposentos, querida esposa? Eu mesmo escolhi. Quero sempre o que há de melhor para voce.', ele sorriu vendo que ela estava amedrontada.

'O que voce vai fazer comigo, Lex?'

'Eu pensei em dar um tiro no meio da sua testa e acabar com o sofrimento de todos.', ele se ajoelhou diante dela e passou a arma pelo rosto da mestiça. 'Porque é isso que voce impõe aos outros com sua desagradável presença: sofrimento. Nem mesmo um falso Clark quis voce por muito tempo, isso depois do verdadeiro também ter te chutado...'

'Clark me ama!', ela exclamou irritada.

'Sem dúvida, é um amor grandioso, Lana, por isso que ele está por aqui me enfrentando tentando te salvar.', ele ironizou. 'Oh não, desculpe, não tem nenhum Clark Kent por aqui...', ele olhou ao redor e depois apontou a arma para ela. 'Ele foi embora e nem ao menos te avisou. Isso porque ele te ama muito.', Lex deu uma risada sarcástica. 'Lana, Lana, Lana, querida, quando voce vai acordar desse seu sonho alucinógeno? Voce poderia ter tido uma vida de rainha comigo, poderia ter sido uma sra. Luthor inesquecível, mas não, voce resolveu se voltar contra mim. Tentar me matar, que coisa baixa!', ele criticou com um ar zombeteiro.

'Me perdoa, Lex. Eu estava fora de mim.', ela pediu chorosa.

'Voce está sempre fora de si, Lana. Eu acho que voce nunca esteve no eixo, mas eu sei consertar coisas que não se encaixam.', ele levantou o queixo dela com o revólver. 'Eu fiquei muito chateado com as suas atitudes recentes: forjou a própria morte, me roubou, procurou o meu inimigo, me traiu com um sósia dele e ainda encomendou com esse sósia a minha morte. Para o seu azar, o sósia era mais traiçoeiro do que voce. Ele te vendeu para mim pela mesma quantia que voce me roubou. É claro que o sósia vai descobrir que 95% daqueles dólares são falsos, mas eu estou preparado para ele. Eu não iria pagar com dinheiro de verdade por algo tão falso quanto voce, querida esposa.'

'Lex, eu faço qualquer coisa para voce me perdoar. Qualquer coisa.', ela sorriu e olhou maliciosa para o corpo dele. 'Eu sou sua esposa. Voce pode me ter do jeito que quiser. É isso que voce quer, Lex?', ela se ofereceu, faria tudo que estava ao seu alcance para não morrer.

'Eu já tive e não me apetece mais.', ele disse olhando-a com desprezo, ferindo o orgulho dela. 'Tenho outras muito melhores para transar comigo, não precisa se preocupar com minha vida sexual, ela vai muito bem, obrigado, eu não estou tão desesperado assim a ponto de aceitar qualquer coisa.', ele encostou o cano da arma no meio da testa dela, assustando-a. 'Agora te ver debaixo de sete palmos de terra seria bem mais prazeroso. É o que voce merece por me trair, sua vadia!', ele apertou o gatilho e ela gritou apavorada.

Lex sorriu maldosamente quando Lana se deu conta que não havia bala na arma. Lex fizera aquilo para fragilizá-la ainda mais psicologicamente. Lana começou a chorar histericamente.

'Está assustada, querida? Que pena... Tão pequena e tão frágil...', ele murmurou e depois deu um tapa no rosto dela, deixando-o vermelho. 'Eu não vou te matar, não por enquanto. Matar é muito pouco e te tornaria uma espécie de mártir e nós dois sabemos que voce não passa de uma vagabunda.', ele segurou o queixo dela com força e a fez olhá-lo. 'Voce faria qualquer coisa por mim? Me diga o que Clark Kent tanto esconde.'

'Lex... Clark não esconde nada, ele é só um fazendeiro do Kansas...', ela mentiu.

'Não minta para mim!', ele gritou irritado e a estapeou com força no rosto. 'Voce sabe o que ele esconde e sabe há muito tempo! Clark a abandonou a própria sorte, Lana! Não precisa defendê-lo, ele não irá vir num cavalo branco para te salvar, maldição!', ele a segurou com força pelos cabelos, fazendo Lana gritar de dor. 'Me diga o que eu quero saber , Lana! Me diga tudo o que sabe sobre Clark, o verdadeiro Clark!', ele exigiu mas ela permaneceu calada. 'Que seja então. Vou te deixar aqui pensando no assunto, sem direito à comida, banho, sem ver a luz do sol, trancada o dia todo nesse quarto e somente com um copo d'água, que eu não quero que voce morra desidratada.', ele ironizou malévolo. Lex a soltou e se levantou. 'Pense bem e com carinho no meu pedido, querida esposa. É sua vida miserável que está em jogo aqui.', ele afirmou e se retirou, trancando a porta.

Lana chorava sem parar. Não iria entregar Clark,até porque tinha esperanças de que ele aparecesse para resgatá-la da loucura de Lex. E mesmo que ele não aparecesse, Lex não merecia saber a verdade sobre Clark Kent. Lex era mais perigoso e letal do que ela pensava, se Lex descobrisse o que ela sabia, seria o fim de Clark e o fim de um possível retorno do romance que ela tanto ansiava em viver. Lana sabia que tinha que se acalmar e dar um jeito de fugir dali para encontrar o verdadeiro Clark. Só ele poderia ajudá-la.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark admirava Lois dormindo tranquilamente na cama com um lençol que mal cobria o seu corpo. Clark sentia-se leve, renovado, feliz como jamais se sentira antes. Ele colocou a bandeja do café da manhã em cima da cama e beijou o ombro desnudo da jornalista.

'Lois, eu trouxe o desjejum.'

'Hum-hum.', ela assentiu ainda de olhos fechados.

Clark voltou a beijá-la e acariciou os longos cabelos dela. Lois acordou e se espreguiçou como uma gata satisfeita. Ela olhou para Clark e sorriu.

'Bom dia, Smallville.'

'Bom dia, Lo.', ele sorriu e a beijou. 'Trouxe o desjejum. Está com fome?'

'Estou.', ela disse olhando com malícia para o corpo dele. 'Voce está muito coberto, Clarkie, o que aconteceu, estava sentindo frio? Vem cá, que eu te aqueço.', ela abriu os braços deixando o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo, mostrando os seus seios fartos, fazendo Clark olhá-la com desejo.

'A comida vai esfriar.'

'A comida pode esperar, eu não.', ela o puxou para si e o ajudou a se despir.

Depois de terem feito amor novamente, Lois vestiu a calçinha e a camisa xadrez de Clark e sentou na cama para tomar café da manhã com ele, que já estava novamente vestido. Ela mordeu um torrada e derrepente arregalou os olhos.

'Smallville, agora que eu lembrei! O Planeta! Perry vai me matar por não ter aparecido até agora por lá.'

'Não se preocupe, eu liguei para Chloe e pedi para ela inventar uma desculpa. Não queria te acordar, voce parecia tão cansada.', ele disse com um ar malicioso e ela lhe mostrou a língua. Clark riu.

'Quer dizer que Chloe já sabe sobre nós?'

'Eu não disse nada sobre.. voce sabe...', ele olhou para a cama. 'Só disse que por causa do dia de ontem, voce estava exausta, precisava descansar e ela entendeu. Se bem que acho que ela desconfiou sobre o resto, eu juro que ouvi uma risadinha...'

Lois achou graça. Podia apostar que Chloe já desconfiava qual era a real causa do seu 'mal-estar.' Clark deu um selinho em Lois e depois ficou sério.

'Lois, ontem nós flutuamos... Eu estava pensando: será que da próxima vez eu vou conseguir voar?'

'É claro que vai, Smallville, mas voce precisa treinar a aterrissagem.', ela brincou e bebeu um gole do suco de laranja.

'Eu vou tentar voar novamente. Kara tentou me ensinar antes, mas eu não estava muito disposto.', ele confessou fazendo uma careta. 'Eu adoraria poder voar por estes campos com voce. Que tal?', ele olhou-a sorridente e com os olhos azuis brilhando.

'Eu adoraria, Smallville. Voce ainda me deve um tour pelas galáxias.', ela lembrou.

'E voce terá o seu tour, Lois, eu prometo.', ele garantiu e a beijou.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

**Kent Farm**

'Bom, aqui estamos. Podemos começar?', perguntou Kara animada olhando para Clark e Lois.

Clark estava decidido a aprender a voar como a prima e quem melhor para treiná-lo do que Kara? Se ela conseguia voar, ele também conseguiria. Lois e Kara logo se empolgaram com a ideia e os três foram para o celeiro começar o treinamento.

'Kal, concentre-se, esqueça o mundo a sua volta, sinta a natureza, o vento, o ar...', disse Kara orientando-o.

'Ok.', ele disse, fechou os olhos e foi excluindo todos os sons ao seu redor.

'Quando voce sentir que está pronto, dê o impulso necessário para tirar os pés do chão.'

Clark respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Clark sentia cada vez mais necessidade em aprender a voar. Não só para fazer um voo romântico com Lois pelos campos de Smallville, mas também para ampliar e melhorar suas habilidades. Ele sentia que voando poderia ser ainda mais útil para aqueles que necessitariam de sua ajuda.

Clark deu o impulso e abriu os olhos, vendo que conseguira sair do chão. Lois e Kara sorriram e Clark abriu logo um grande sorriso. Até que não fora tão difícil assim. Porém o momento durou apenas alguns segundos. Logo o corpo de Clark pesou e ele veio ao chão fazendo um enorme barulho e levantando a poeira do chão do celeiro. Shelby se aproximou do dono e lambeu o seu rosto, Clark afagou as orelhas do cão e se levantou diante dos olhares sem-graça de Lois e Kara.

'Não é tão fácil assim...', ele murmurou.

'Nunca é. Coisas boas nunca veem fácil na nossa mão, é preciso lutar por elas.', disse Lois encorajando-o. 'Quem sabe se voce treinar lá fora. Aqui é um lugar fechado, lá voce vai ter mais vento e natureza!'

'Isso, boa ideia, Lois.', concordou Kara prontamente. 'Vamos lá para fora, primo.', ela disse já saindo do celeiro e o casal a acompanhou. Os três pararam do lado de fora do celeiro. 'Campo aberto. Nada melhor para um bom voo! Então, voce já sabe, primo, concentre-se apenas no seu voo e nada mais.'

'Ok. Estou pronto.', ele disse após respirar fundo e olhar para o céu.

Clark pegou o impulso e saiu do chão pensando na época em que voara quando a personalidade dominante de Kal-El tomara conta dele. Clark achou que desta vez havia conseguido, mas novamente seu corpo pesou, perdeu o impulso e ele veio ao chão com toda força, fazendo Shelby latir assustado. Kara e Lois correram até ele e o ajudaram a se levantar. Clark limpou a poeira da roupa e suspirou frustrado.

'É melhor deixar isso para depois, o trabalho na fazenda me espera.'

'Clark, voce vai conseguir, é questão de tempo. A gente engatinha, cai, levanta e depois consegue andar. Deve ser o mesmo com esse negócio de voar, não é, Kara?', disse Lois olhando para a loira.

'É, é isso mesmo, não é do dia para a noite. Leva tempo.', ela afirmou e sorriu encorajadora para o primo.

'No meu caso, anos a fio. Pelo visto, brevemente vou ter que mudar meu nome para Flash.', ele murmurou chateado e entrou em casa.

Kara e Lois olharam uma para a outra consternadas por Clark não ter conseguido o que queria. Elas sabiam o quanto aquilo era importante para ele e o quanto ele devia estar frustrado consigo mesmo.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lionel entrou no escritório de Lex, que desligou o laptop onde ele via mais informações sobre o misterioso Viajante. Lionel parou em frente à mesa do filho, que o fitou com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

'A que devo a visita do meu adorado pai?'

'Lex, soube que voce está fazendo investigações sobre eventos relacionados ao meu passado. Por que essa súbita curiosidade?'

'Talvez eu queira aprender mais sobre voce para poder conseguir honrar o seu legado.'

'Eu duvido muito.', Lionel deu um sorriso descrente. 'Voce acha que é melhor do que eu.'

'E não é o sonho de todo pai, que seu filho o supere? Que seja uma versão melhorada de si próprio? Voce deveria ficar feliz por mim, pai, sob a minha direção os lucros da LuthorCorp só tem aumentado.'

'Então esse é seu sonho? Se tornar um empresário melhor do que eu?'

'Não. É só um dos meus objetivos.', ele afirmou friamente. 'Meus planos vão muito além da LuthorCorp, querido pai.'

'Eu acredito nisso.', afirmou Lionel. Ele sabia bem que Lex era capaz de tudo. E fora o próprio Lionel quem ensinara a ser assim, porém a convivência com Clark abriu os olhos de Lionel. Ele descobrira que poder e dominação não era o mais importante na vida, mas duvidava que Lex aceitasse algum conselho seu em relação à isso. 'Voce não quer só se sentar ao lado de reis e governantes, Lex, voce quer ser como eles. Superá-los. Mas acredite, tudo tem um preço.'

'Eu estou disposto a pagá-lo, não se preocupe. Aliás, é estranho voce se preocupando comigo e com o que faço da minha vida.', comentou Lex, levantando-se para pegar um pouco de bebida.

'É claro que eu me preocupo, voce é meu filho. Meu único filho.', afirmou Lionel, que franziu a testa ao ver o que parecia ser uma chave debaixo do monte de papéis em cima da mesa.

'O filho que te restou, melhor dizendo.', corrigiu-o Lex com amargura. Ele se serviu de uísque. 'Isso sem contar o fato que cada vez mais voce age como se Clark Kent fosse um filho pródigo. Porque, hein, papai?'

'Lex, o fato de eu gostar de Clark não faz de voce menos meu filho ou menos importante para mim.', disse Lionel, reparando que Lex estava distraído. Com cuidado, ele pegou a chave e colocou no bolso do sobretudo. 'Eu me preocupo muito com voce e com seu destino.'

'O meu destino...', repetiu Lex sorrindo. Ele olhou para o seu progenitor. 'Eu já planejei o meu destino e eu vou chegar até ele, custe o que custar. Eu sempre alcanço as minhas metas e as ultrapasso. Foi voce quem me ensinou a ser assim: um Luthor sempre deve estar acima de qualquer um. Esse é o meu destino, pai. Estar acima de todos. E eu devo isso à voce.', ele fez um brinde e bebeu o uísque.

'Eu gostaria de tê-lo ensinado a se importar com os outros e não só consigo mesmo.', lamentou Lionel.

'Que comovente.', ironizou Lex. 'Daqui a pouco voce vai querer que eu ande por aí com uma jaqueta vermelha e jeito caipira.', ele disse referindo-se à Clark.

'Eu não quero que voce seja como Clark, eu quero que voce se torne uma pessoa melhor, meu filho.'

'Eu já sou uma pessoa melhor!', ele exclamou irritado. 'Melhor do que todos e logo serei insuperável!', ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa com força. 'Além de querer me passar lições paternais de amor hippie, o que mais voce quer aqui? Tenho coisas importantes a fazer.'

'Mais nada. Aliás, voce tem notícias de Lana?'

'Lana?', estranhou Lex. 'Porque voce quer saber sobre Lana?'

'Por nada, faz algum tempo que eu não a vejo. Ela me disse que pretendia se divorciar de voce.'

'Ah, quer dizer que agora voces são amiguinhos? Que bonito, estão estreitando laços!', zombou Lex rindo. 'Não sei de Lana e nem quero saber. É uma pena que ela não tenha morrido de verdade, ela é o tipo de mulher em que voce coloca um anel no seu dedo e logo se vê acorrentado no inferno. Felizmente eu me livrei disso.', ele disse e voltou a sentar na cadeira e ligou o laptop. 'Agora se voce não se importa, querido pai, eu preciso trabalhar.'

'Ok. Bom trabalho para voce, Lex.', ele disse mas o filho sequer levantou a cabeça para se despedir.

Lionel saiu do escritório de Lex e tirou a chave do bolso. Ele sentiu o coração disparar ao perceber que era a chave do Veritas, a chave que abria um cofre em Zurique onde continha todas as informações sobre o Viajante Interplanetário. Se Lex descobrisse sobre Clark, sua origem e seus poderes e o pior de tudo, como dominá-lo, seria catastrófico. Lionel precisava minar os planos de Lex o quanto antes.

Lionel já estava se retirando quando viu uma porta no fundo do corredor semiaberta. Ele se aproximou movido por uma súbita curiosidade e abriu mais a porta. Lionel ficou boquiaberto ao ver uma desacordada, suja e acorrentada Lana deitada num chão empoeirado. Ao lado dela, um copo de água quase vazio. Lionel fechou a porta, se aproximou e se ajoelhou perto de Lana. Ela parecia mais morta do que viva. O que Lex estava fazendo com a esposa? Vingança, com certeza, Lionel sabia que seu filho não aceitaria uma traição como a de Lana Lang e não faria nada a respeito disso. Lionel tocou em Lana com cuidado tentando acordá-la.

'Lana? Lana, pode me ouvir?'

'Clark...', ela sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados.

'Não, Lana, sou eu, Lionel. Tente recuperar os sentidos.', ele pediu preocupado.

'Socorro... Clark... Lex... Lex vai me matar...', ela sussurrou fracamente.

'Lex, meu filho, a que ponto voce chegou?', ele murmurou para si mesmo e vendo que Lana não recuperaria mesmo a consciência decidiu ir embora e voltar depois. Ele daria um jeito de tirar Lana dali antes que o pior acontecesse.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark terminou de consertar a cerca com um ar pensativo. Ele estava chateado por não ter conseguido voar. Era como se parte dele tivesse medo. Será que era isso, será que ele era um covarde? Lois se aproximou de Clark com Shelby no seu encalço. Parecia que o cachorro fazia questão de aumentar sua alergia. Shelby se distraiu ao ver uma galinha e saiu correndo e latindo atrás dela, enquanto Lois abraçou Clark por trás.

'Já terminou todo o trabalho?'

'Já, eu sempre acabo rápido, para isso meus poderes servem.', ele disse com um ar desgostoso.

'Smallville, não fica assim.', ela se voltou, ficou de frente para ele e segurou suas mãos. 'Voce vai conseguir, é questão de tempo. E quem esperou até agora, pode esperar mais um pouquinho, não é? Só falta daqui a pouco voce querer usar uma capa vermelha.', ela disse lembrando de seus sonhos.

'Voce ainda sonha com o cara da capa vermelha?', ele perguntou curioso e estranhou ao vê-la corar.

'Um pouco, quer dizer, um pouco demais, se bem que não tenho sonhado mais. Desde ontem. Acho que não vou sonhar com isso tão cedo...', ela olhou para o alto e depois mudou de assunto. 'Já que eu estou _passando mal_ hoje, que tal se nós fôssemos até o Lago Crater para ver se acaba essa minha indisposição?', ela perguntou com um olhar malicioso. 'Eu soube que tem uma parte dele que é bem deserta.'

'Parece uma ótima ideia.', ele a beijou e a abraçou. 'Mas me diz, como são seus sonhos com o cara da capa vermelha?'

'Pra quê voce quer saber disso?', ela perguntou tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

'Eu sempre tive curiosidade. Voce falava que os sonhos era tão assustadores...'

'Bem...', ela pigarreou, olhou para os lados e suspirou. 'Ok, no começo eu só via a capa vermelha e o perfil, mas sem um rosto. Depois eu começei a ter sonhos mais... mais íntimos...'

'Íntimos?', ele perguntou franzindo a testa. 'O quão íntimos eram?'

'Tipo nc-17.', ela confessou um pouco sem graça.

'Lois!', ele exclamou insatisfeito. Não gostava nada de sua namorada tenho sonhos eróticos com outro homem, mesmo que fosse um estranho sem rosto.

'Qual é, Smallville, foi voce quem perguntou! E vai dizer voce nunca sonhou com a Angelina Jolie, por exemplo? Ou vai me dizer que voce só tem sonhos pudicos, _farmboy_?'

'Não... quer dizer... é estranho...', ele disse fazendo uma careta. 'Esse cara nunca teve um rosto?'

'Teve...', ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio. 'De uns tempos para cá ele ganhou o seu rosto, seu corpo, sua voz, enfim...'

'Eu?', ele sorriu lisonjeado. 'Quer dizer que voce tem sonhos eróticos comigo, Lo?'

'Pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho da cara, Smallville, por isso eu não queria falar, agora voce está se sentindo!', ela reclamou e depois sorriu maliciosa. 'Se bem que a realidade superou os sonhos.'

'Superou é?', ele voltou a beijá-la com paixão. 'E seus sonhos incluem o lago Crater também?'

'Meus sonhos incluem várias coisas, mas nós podemos começar pelo lago Crater como um aquecimento.', ela passou a mão por debaixo da blusa dele. 'Eu tenho muitas ideias para os nossos momentos à sós.'

'Mal posso esperar para ver suas ideias em prática.', ele falou encostando-a na cerca de madeira e a beijando-a enquanto colocava as mãos por debaixo da blusa dela. 'Eu também tive alguns sonhos nc-17 com voce.'

'Jura? Desde quando?',ela perguntou surpresa.

'Desde que te vi com aquela roupa de marinheira no clube Windgate e voce fez aquela pole dance. Aquilo me rendeu alguns banhos gelados.', ele confessou corando levemente.

'Smallville, voce sempre me surpreende...', ela disse sorrindo. Nunca imaginaria algo assim, pois naquela época Clark só parecia pensar e respirar Lana Lang. 'Um dia ainda repito aquela performance só para voce, ok?'

'Pode ser hoje?', ele perguntou empolgado.

'Só se voce se comportar direitinho. Eu não danço para meninos maus.', ela provocou.

'Prometo que vou ser muito obediente.', ele disse, já imaginando como seria Lois dançando para ele. E o final seria bem diferente do que acontecera naquela vez.

'Então, vamos ver se voce é um bom menino. Eu quero que voce me leve agora para o lago Crater.', ela ordenou fingindo um ar sério.

'Seu pedido é uma ordem, senhora!', ele a pegou no colo e saiu em supervelocidade em direção ao lago.

...

**Lago Crater**

'Esse lago está sendo pouco frequentado ultimamente por que está muito frio, as pessoas não se aventuram muito por aqui.', disse Clark olhando para Lois. Eles estavam em pé na areia. Não havia mais ninguém por lá além dos dois. 'E essa hora da manhã então nem se fala.'

'Ótimo.', ela disse e começou a tirar a roupa diante do olhar apreciativo dele. 'Acho que voce vai ter que me esquentar, Smallville.', ela o olhou com malícia. 'Será que voce consegue?', Lois provocou enquanto tirava o sutiã. 'Vou precisar de muito calor.', ela tirou a calcinha e mergulhou no lago.

Clark tirou a roupa rapidamente, ficou nu e mergulhou atrás dela. Lois nadou para longe para que ele a perseguisse, mas logo foi alcançada. Os dois começaram a se beijar e trocar carícias cada vez mais intensas. A verdade é que Lois só sentiu frio inicialmente ao mergulhar, por que logo seu corpo parecia em chamas, assim como Clark. Fizeram amor ali mesmo na água e depois deitaram na areia.

'Voce sabe, nós podemos ser presos por atentado ao pudor se algum policial nos vir aqui.', ele disse rindo e apreciando o corpo nu de Lois.

'Repórter do Planeta Diário e fazendeiro do Kansas presos por estar completamente nus e transando feitos loucos no lago Crater, embora que eles conseguiram aquecer o lago como há anos não se via em Smallville.', ela disse em voz alta em tom de reportagem e os dois riram. 'Clark, o que voce acha da gente transar na cadeia? Será que um bondoso policial nos emprestaria uma algema?'

'Se ele não emprestasse, eu pegaria uma de qualquer maneira. Eu odiaria te ver frustrada na prisão, Lois.', ele disse e começou a beijá-la, enquanto alisava o seu corpo.

'Voce está tão safadinho, Clarkie, quem diria que o _farmboy_ tinha esse lado tão sexy?', ela falou e ficou por cima dele. 'Eu gosto disso. Acho que nossa associação vai ser bem lucrativa para nós dois.', ela disse maliciosa.

'Voce acha é? Voce não viu nada!', ele voltou a beijá-la e ficou por cima dela, explorando seu corpo com a boca e a língua, enlouquecendo Lois.

Os dois ficaram a manhã toda no lago até que resolveram ir embora temendo que alguém pudesse aparecer. Eles entraram molhados, rindo e correndo na fazenda e pararam ao ver Jonathan e Martha na cozinha olhando-os com um sorriso no rosto.

'Mãe, pai, voces não avisaram que vinham...', disse Clark, indo abraçar os pais.

'Uma reunião foi adiada e quisemos matar um pouco a saudade daqui.', contou Jonathan, que olhou para uma quieta Lois. 'Como está, Lois?'

'Bem, sr. K.', ela sorriu e abraçou os pais de Clark. 'Senti a falta de voces.'

Martha e Jonathan olharam para os dois e internamente se divertiam com o constrangimento deles. Clark parecia mais feliz do que há muito tempo eles não viam e os olhos de Lois brilhavam como faróis. Clark passou o braço sobre os ombros de Lois.

'Mãe, pai, Lois e eu estamos namorando.', ele anunciou com orgulho.

'Que maravilha! Estou tão feliz por voces dois!', comemorou Martha que beijou o rosto dos dois.

'Nós sabíamos que isso acontecer, até apostamos!', contou Jonathan alegre. 'É uma ótima notícia,crianças!'

'Martha, eu adorei esse vestido!', disse Kara, surgindo na sala usando um vestido azul de alças. Ela sorriu ao ver o primo e a amiga. 'Clark, Lois, que bom que voces voltaram, eu pensei em avisar sobre a chegada dos seus pais, mas achei que voces estavam ocupados.', ela dirigiu um olhar malicioso ao casal, que fingiu não notar.

'Bom, eu vou fazer uma torta de maçã para comemorar!', anunciou Martha indo para a cozinha, sendo seguida por Kara.

'Eu vou abrir uma garrafa de vinho, a ocasião merece!', disse Jonathan indo até a adega.

'Parece que a sua dança vai ter que ficar para depois...', cochichou Clark no ouvido de Lois, que segurou o riso.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

**Dois dias depois - Torre do Relógio**

'Voce está pensando em dar um nome ao grupo?', perguntou Clark de braços cruzados olhando para Oliver, que bebia água após terminar seus exercícios.

'Exatamente. Aquele garoto da Legião, o Garth, disse que nós seremos conhecidos como a Liga. Bom, ele não terminou o que estava dizendo por que os outros não deixaram, mas eu fiquei pensando... Por que não? Já está na hora desse grupo ter um nome, não é?', ele sorriu. 'Lex nos chama de foras da lei, mas eu acho que podemos conseguir uma nomenclatura melhor.'

'Bom, por mim tudo bem. Voce sabe que eu vou ajudar sempre que voces precisarem...'

'Eu gostaria que as suas participações se tornassem menos esporádicas e mais oficiais.'

'Oliver, eu não sei... eu... Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas, eu me sinto bem trabalhando com voces... mas usar roupas berrantes e colantes não me parece muito legal.', ele disse num tom zombeteiro.

'Voce vive usando camisas xadrez, Clark, usar roupas colantes é o de menos por aqui.', disse Oliver jogando a garrafa d'água no lixo.

'É, Lois disse que eu preciso renovar o meu armário... Só espero que ela não invente de me levar ao shopping para fazer compras para o meu novo visual. Eu odeio ir ao shopping fazer compras.'

'Todos nós detestamos, é a nossa genética.', disse Oliver sorrindo. 'Quer dizer então que a coisa é séria, Lois e Clark agora são oficialmente um casal.'

' Sim.', confirmou Clark com um ar apaixonado. 'Isso incomoda voce?', ele perguntou preocupado.

'Talvez um pouco.', confessou Oliver pensativo. 'Mas por outro lado, todos sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo, Clark, voces iam ficar juntos mais dia, menos dia. E ver meus amigos felizes me faz feliz também.', ele deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Clark e checou as mensagens no celular. Duas delas eram de Dinah, o que fez Oliver sorrir para si mesmo. Ela finalmente havia concordado com um jantar a dois na Torre.

'E sobre o nome do grupo... Só Liga não me parece bom. Que tal Liga da Justiça?', sugeriu Clark, fazendo Oliver olhá-lo com atenção. 'Afinal, é isso o que fazemos, lutamos por justiça.'

'Olha, gostei! Liga da Justiça.', o loiro repetiu sorridente. 'Eu vou sugerir o nome aos outros para uma votação, mas acho que eles vão gostar. Voce é bom com nomes, Escoteiro, quem sabe voce ainda não invente um bom codinome para si próprio?', indagou Oliver otimista. Ele não iria desistir enquanto não convencesse o kriptoniano a fazer parte oficialmente da Liga.

'Eu vou pensar no assunto, Oliver. Eu vou pensar.' Ele sorriu.

...

**Algum lugar remoto em Smallville**

Lionel olhava para a desacordada Lana deitada na cama. A moça estava pálida, abatida, fraca e delirando. Lionel conseguira subornar alguns funcionários de Lex e retirar Lana da mansão na noite anterior. Por mais que Lana tivesse errado, Lionel não concordava com os métodos de Lex e pelo que ouvira nos delírios febris da mestiça, Lex a estava torturando para descobrir o segredo de Clark Kent. Lionel estava com a chave do banco em Zurique e ia entregar a Clark antes que Lex pudesse chegar até ele. Lionel sentia que o tempo estava correndo e que Lex estava cada vez mais obcecado.

Lionel deu ordem para que as duas enfermeiras cuidassem da saúde da nora e saiu de lá torcendo para que Lana se recuperasse logo e pudesse sair daquele local isolado antes que Lex a descobrisse novamente.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark acabou de dar ração para Shelby e foi deixar as ferramentas que usara para consertar uma cerca no celeiro. Martha e Jonathan já haviam retornado a Washington (após Jonathan comprar uma nova caminhonete para o rancho), Kara havia saído com Jimmy e Lois estava no Planeta Diário. Clark colocou a maleta no chão e ficou surpreso ao ver Lex Luthor parado olhando-o.

'Lex? O que voce quer aqui?'

'Eu não posso querer rever um grande amigo?', ele perguntou cinicamente.

'Não somos mais amigos.', afirmou Clark sério.

'Não foi o que me pareceu quando voce me procurou dias atrás me sugerindo um negócio.', ele lembrou de seu encontro com Bizarro e Clark franziu a testa sem entender. 'Ah, esqueci, aquele não era voce. Era um sósia que se fazia passar por voce.', disse Lex, enquanto Clark tentava disfarçar o desconforto. 'Estranho não é Clark? Porque um sósia tentaria levar a sua vida em meio as vacas? Há não ser que haja algo mais do que feno e galinhas por aqui.'

Clark fez cara de paisagem como sempre fazia quando insinuavam algo sobre os mistérios que cercavam sua vida. E ele também não daria munição para Lex atacá-lo. Lex deu um sorriso cínico.

'Ele aproveitou bastante, Clark. Não sei se voce sabe, mas o seu sósia viveu um romance extraconjugal com Lana aqui no seu bucólico rancho.', ele contou e Clark continuou inexpressivo. Ele sabia que Bizarro e Lana tiveram um caso, mas isso não importava. Era só mais uma prova que Lana nunca fora a mulher perfeita para ele, já que era incapaz de saber a diferença entre o homem que ela dizia amar de uma cópia. 'Mas eu soube que voce agora é o feliz namorado de Lois Lane. Espero que voce tenha mais sorte com a intrépida repórter.'

'Além de vir me aborrecer, o que mais voce quer aqui, Lex?', ele perguntou cruzando os braços aborrecido.

'Só gostaria de saber se a minha esposa passou por aqui para dar um alô, já que ela não consegue dar dois passos sem comunicar à sua adorável presença à voce. Ainda mais depois que voce resolveu enriquecer seu currículo amoroso, eu achei que Lana viria aqui para conferir pessoalmente, ela tem uma forte tendência ao masoquismo e ao drama barato.'

'Não, ela não esteve aqui, Lana e eu não temos mais nada para conversar.', assegurou Clark.

'Como as coisas mudam não é, Clark? Quando nos conhecemos, voce morria de amores por Lana Lang e nós nos tornamos amigos. Eu até tentei promover o romance adolescente de voces, lembra?', ele sorriu e Clark permaneceu sério. 'Tantas idas e vindas, tantas lágrimas e acusações este celeiro testemunhou. E agora voce partiu para novas conquistas e não somos mais amigos... A única coisa que parece que temos em comum é meu pai.'

'Lionel?', disse Clark sem entender.

'Claro, afinal meu pai praticamente o adotou. Só não fez isso oficialmente porque seus pais não aprovariam. Meu pai tem grande admiração por voce, Clark, é como um filho que ele gostaria de ter tido, mas Lionel Luthor nunca se saiu bem no lado paternal.', ele disse irônico, sem conseguir esconder completamente sua amargura.

'Lionel está tentando mudar. Mas o pai ainda é seu, Lex. Quem sabe voce não aprenda um pouco com ele...', disse Clark com seriedade, embora ele duvidasse que Lex um dia mudaria. Lionel parecia estar querendo seguir o caminho do bem e Clark esperava que ele continuasse assim.

'Voce é tão crédulo, Clark. Lionel Luthor não vai mudar nunca. Se eu fosse voce ficaria de olhos bem abertos, até porque parece que ele conhece mais sobre voce do que a maioria de nós.', ele olhou para o ex-amigo de modo incisivo.

'Não sou eu quem tem esqueletos no armário, Lex.', rebateu Clark, que suspirou. 'Se a sua visita inoportuna já terminou, eu tenho que voltar para casa. Conhece a saída.'

Lex observou Clark sair do celeiro com um olhar cheio de ódio e ressentimento. Clark fora tudo que Lex gostaria de ter se tornado e agora ele só odiava o ex-amigo e queria acabar com ele de alguma forma. Mas primeiro, Lex acharia Lana e Lionel, porque agora ele tinha certeza de que seu pai estava por trás do sumiço da chave do Veritas e de Lana. Lionel se arrependeria por ter atravessado o seu caminho.

...

**LuthorCorp - Noite**

Lionel chegou ao seu escritório nervoso. Ele precisava tomar decisões que mudariam o destino de muitos, especialmente de Lex e Clark. Lionel sentira que falhara miseravelmente com o filho, mas ele ainda poderia ajudar Clark de alguma forma.

'Tenho certeza que houve momentos em que o rei Arthur se arrependeu de ter tirado a espada da pedra.', disse Lex surgindo em meio a escuridão que dominava o local, surpreendendo Lionel. 'Mas nunca desistiu da busca. Porque voce desistiu? Ou já encontrou o Viajante que voce e os menos afortunados integrantes do Veritas tanto procuraram?'

'O Viajante. Porque não me surpreendo por voce ter se deixado contaminar pela imaginação vívida de Patricia Swann?', disse Lionel tentando ganhar tempo.

'Não premeditei as mortes dos pais de Virgil Swann e de Oliver Queen.', acusou-o Lex.

'Acha que consigo controlar os destinos das pessoas? Voce me dá muito crédito.'

'Certamente controlou o meu. Não foi um acidente irmos parar em Smallville no dia da chuva de meteoros, não é? A fábrica foi só um disfarce. Voce queria encontrar o Viajante. Lembro-me de tudo, pai.', afirmou Lex ficando nervoso.

'São memórias de um garotinho em choque traumatizado por um evento como aquele que foi a chuva de meteoros.', mentiu Lionel.

'Um trauma causado pelo meu próprio pai!', exclamou Lex irritado. 'Minha vida mudou para sempre naquele dia. Sacrificou-me pelo Viajante.', afirmou amargurado. 'Por quê?', ele perguntou, mas Lionel preferiu se calar. Lex segurou os braços do pai com força. 'Quem é ele? Quem é?'

'E se eu disser que voce é o Viajante?', questionou Lionel tentando ludibriar Lex, que apenas franziu a testa incrédulo. 'Está certo, seu destino mudou naquele dia. Por isso o treinei e orientei com tanta crueldade. Pense, Lex. Sobreviveu a tantos ferimentos mortais, de qual outra forma pode explicar isso?'

'Fui treinado a nunca aceitar a derrota. Quando eu colocar minhas mãos naquela caixa em Zurique, sei que todas minhas perguntas serão respondidas. Agora poupe o nosso tempo e me diga onde colocou a chave que voce afanou do meu escritório.', perguntou Lex com um olhar duro.

'Lex, sei o quanto é forte a atração pelo poder obscuro, mas isso te destruirá. Não posso deixar voce seguir esse caminho terrível.', ele se aproximou da janela angustiado. 'Não deve abrir aquela caixa.'

'Não posso abri-la enquanto voce não me devolver a minha chave. Sei que é preciso duas chaves para abrir a caixa. As duas estavam em meu poder, mas voce me roubou uma. Quero-a de volta.', ele exigiu se aproximando do pai de modo ameaçador. Ele tirou uma arma debaixo do sobretudo e atirou contra a janela, estilhaçando o vidro e assustando Lionel. 'Revirei todos os lugares possíveis onde voce poderia tê-la escondido. Mas voce parece ter usado alguma mágica para sumir com a chave e com Lana.', ele disse e Lionel engoliu em seco. 'Sim, eu sei que voce resolveu virar o santo protetor das esposas traiçoeiras. Mas eu terei tudo o que é meu de volta.'

'Voce tem parar enquanto é tempo, meu filho, voce não vê? Sua obsessão o está destruindo, Lex!', exclamou Lionel desesperado.

'Pai, desde que voce resolveu se juntar ao time dos anjos se tornou tão pedante.', ele disse com um ar entediado. 'Porém, há certas coisas que não mudam em Lionel Luthor. Voce só confiaria essa chave a uma única pessoa: voce mesmo.', ele arrancou o cordão onde estava a chave no pescoço de Lionel.

'Lex, se abrir aquela caixa, se descobrir os segredos contidos nela, não haverá redenção para voce. Sem salvação. Para sempre.'

'Fui criado em sua sombra.', ele segurou o pai pelo colarinho. 'Agora voce morrerá na minha. Não lembrarão sequer do seu nome.'

Ao ver o olhar de ódio do filho, Lionel entendeu que era o seu fim. Ele tentara salvar seu filho do abismo e fracassara. Lex empurrou o pai, que mergulhou para fora da janela rumo à sua morte. Lex sentiu que a partir daquele momento uma pequena parte de si que ainda tinha algo de bom havia morrido junto com Lionel. Lex Luthor acabara de ultrapassar todos os limites e nada mais o faria voltar a ser o que era antes.

No fim, Lionel estava certo: não havia mais redenção.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Jimmy direcionou sua câmera para Kara, que sorriu. Ele bateu a foto da loira no exato instante em que Lionel era jogado prédio abaixo por Lex. Jimmy tirou outras fotos da sorridente Kara.

'Depois eu quero as fotos.', ela disse encostada à janela.

'Vou revelá-las e emoldurá-las para voce, Linda.', ele disse e deu um selinho na namorada.

'Voce é tão fofo, Jimmy.', ela deu outro beijo no namorado.

Derrepente, sons de sirenes de ambulância e carros de polícia soaram perto do jornal, assim como se iniciou uma grande movimentação de repórteres e curiosos perto do prédio da LuthorCorp. Lois interrompeu o namoro de Kara e Jimmy afobada.

'Desculpem, pombinhos, mas voce terão que deixar para arrulhar depois. Jimmy, vamos para a LuthorCorp, acabei de ouvir no rádio que parece que uma pessoa caiu do alto do prédio.', ela disse pegando um bloco e uma caneta em cima da mesa.

'Desculpe, Linda, o dever me chama. Nos vemos depois.', disse Jimmy para Kara, que assentiu. Ele saiu correndo atrás da apressada Lois.

Jimmy e Lois saíram correndo do jornal e logo chegaram à esquina onde ficava a LuthorCorp. A concentração de pessoas aumentava e a polícia providenciou uma barreira. Jimmy e Lois ficaram surpresos ao verem o corpo de Lionel Luthor estendido no chão sendo coberto por um plástico preto.

'Lionel Luthor está morto?', sussurrou Jimmy, que imediatamente começou a tirar fotos.

'E jogado do alto do prédio.', disse Lois olhando para o alto e vendo a janela do escritório de Lionel estilhaçada. 'A pergunta é: por quê? Quem ganharia com a morte dele?', ela olhou para baixo e viu Lex conversando com uma legista. 'Quem pudesse comandar o império, talvez?', ela questionou e olhou para Jimmy, que assentiu e tirou mais fotos. Lois se aproximou de Lex. 'Que grande perda... Ver o pai morto de uma forma tão bárbara...'

'Então a senhorita deve entender que não estou em condições de falar nesse momento.', disse Lex olhando-a de modo frio.

'Imagino que voce deve estar chorando por dentro.', ela ironizou. 'E acredito que fará de tudo para descobrir o responsável por isso.'

'Não tenha dúvidas, srta. Lane. Eu nunca deixo nada passar em branco.', ele afirmou.

'Não tenho dúvidas disso, sr. Luthor. Nisso voce e seu pai eram muito parecidos. Pena que desta vez ele não teve tanta sorte.'

Lex se limitou a encará-la e depois se retirou dali sem dar nenhuma declaração aos repórteres presentes. Jimmy se aproximou de Lois.

'O que voce acha, Lois?'

'Acho que para alguém que acabou de ficar órfão de forma tão brusca, Lex Luthor está calmo demais. Isso é normal até mesmo para um Luthor? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Acho que temos uma grande história aqui, Jimbo.', ela sorriu para Jimmy que assentiu empolgado. Pelo que ele conhecia de Lois, o faro jornalístico dela nunca falhava.

...

**LuthorCorp**

Clark ficou sabendo da morte de Lionel pela televisão e usou a supervelocidade para chegar a Metropolis. Ele não sabia quem havia matado Lionel, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça que Lex tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Por outro lado, achava que matar o próprio pai seria um ato horrível demais para ser praticado até mesmo por alguém como Lex.

Clark entrou no escritório de Lionel sem que ninguém percebesse e chegou até o cofre dele. Clark abriu a porta de ferro com sua superforça e olhou para os objetos ali guardados, que iam de vasos valiosos à jóias caríssimas. Atrás de um livro, Clark viu algo que o surpreendeu: um artefato kriptoniano. Clark segurou o artefato e os símbolos começaram a brilhar.

'Para Kal-El, caso eu esteja morto.', ele leu e manipulou o artefato, combinando os símbolos, até que uma imagem foi projetada na parede. Era uma espécie de testamento escrito em sua língua natal.

'Em toda minha vida, conheci muitos homens famosos e poderosos: presidentes, sultões e reis. E achava que era superior à todos eles, mas acabei descobrindo a verdade, Kal-El. Meu maior feito foi ter dedicado a minha vida a protegê-lo e servi-lo. E sou grato por isso. Mas se estiver lendo isso, significa que não posso mais te proteger de uma terrível verdade. Existem duas fechaduras e cada uma tem sua própria chave. Estas chaves usadas juntas liberarão o segredo que irá controlar voce. Deve encontrá-las Kal-El ou seu destino cairá nas mãos de outro homem. Deve salvar a si mesmo.'

A projeção encerrou e Clark ficou ali parado pensando em tudo o que ouvira pela voz do falecido Lionel. Clark sentia que se não agisse logo, ele teria o maior de todos os problemas que já enfrentara até então.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Jimmy ampliava a foto que tirara de Kara. No começo ele nem dera importância, mas ao olhar com mais atenção soube que tinha um grande furo que caíra no seu colo por obra do acaso. Lois entrou na sala onde Jimmy estava, comentando os últimos acontecimentos.

'A morte persegue os Luthor como um cão esfomeado. E Lex sempre está presente nesses gloriosos eventos.', ela ironizou. 'Pra mim, aquele careca está escondendo o jogo.'

'Lois, não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei.'

'O quê?', ela se aproximou e viu a foto da sorridente Kara. 'Jimmy, eu não sei o que a foto da sua namorada vai ajudar nesse caso.'

'Ela vai ajudar mais do que voce imagina, Lois Lane.', ele digitou freneticamente no computador. 'Dá pra ver a LuthorCorp e o escritório de Lionel Luthor.'

'E...?', perguntou Lois sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

'É Lionel Luthor pouco antes de morrer.'

'O quê? Eu não acredito!', ela sentou ao lado dele olhando a foto com atenção. 'Sinistro. Não acredito que conseguiu isso, Jimmy.'

'Vai ficar mais sinistro ainda.', ele voltou a digitar aproximando ainda mais o ângulo da LuthorCorp. 'Tem mais alguém na sala. Lionel Luthor foi empurrado.'

'Mas é só um borrão. Não tem como aproximar mais?', ela pediu ansiosa.

'Isso vai nos fazer ganhar um prêmio, Lois.', ele disse enquanto tentava melhorar a imagem. 'Mas não é tão fácil assim, esse computador não é tão potente.', ele lamentou.

'E aquele equipamento que Lana mantinha escondido na Isis até pouco tempo? Clark acabou descobrindo que a sra. Luthor tinha alguns segredinhos bem escabrosos.', ela contou lembrando que Clark descobrira que Lana vigiava Lex através da Isis, quando Chloe fora procurar a amiga e se deparara com o equipamento. 'Isso nos ajudaria. As burrices de Lana têm que servir para alguma coisa.'

'Isso, boa ideia. Posso transferir esta foto para o servidor da Isis agora. E pedir que Chloe use suas habilidades com computadores para nos ajudar.'

'Então vamos fazer isso agora.', ela sorriu ao ver Jimmy fazer a transferência de dados. Lois farejava uma grande história vindo por aí.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

**Planeta Diário**

Chloe recebeu a mensagem de texto de Lois pedindo sua ajuda, desligou o computador e quando foi abrir uma gaveta para pegar um pendrive, viu um pequeno papel com um símbolo kriptoniano escondido lá. Chloe pegou o papel e uma chave dourada caiu na sua mesa. A loira olhou para o lado e viu que Lex descia a escada e vinha em direção a ela. Chloe jogou a chave de volta na gaveta e jogou o papel no triturador.

Lex se aproximou da repórter com um olhar frio.

'Lex. Lamento pelo seu pai.'

'Obrigado, Chloe.', ele agradeceu friamente. 'Ele veio te visitar essa noite.', ele afirmou. Lex fora informado por um dos seus seguranças no Planeta Diário da inusitada visita do pai ao prédio.

'Lionel? Não, porque ele viria me ver?', ela perguntou franzindo a testa. Ela realmente não havia falado com Lionel naquele dia.

'Temo que ele estava desorientado e acabou se desfazendo de um valioso bem de família. Ele te deu alguma coisa?', ele perguntou não acreditando nela.

'Não. Ele só poderia ter me dado alguma coisa se tivesse vindo aqui.'

'Já olhou na sua mesa?', perguntou Lex que abriu a gaveta deixando Chloe aflita. Ele pegou a chave. 'Isso era do meu pai.', disse Lex contendo a irritação. Ele pensara ter arrancado a chave do pescoço de Lionel, mas era só uma falsificação para ludibriá-lo.

'Nunca vi isso antes na minha vida.'

'Para sua sorte, eu sei o que é. O que me pergunto, é porque ele daria essa chave para voce.', ele a fitou curioso.

'Eu não faço ideia.', ela mentiu, mas já imaginava que aquilo tinha alguma relação com Clark.

'Claro que não faz, voce é tão inocente, Chloe.', ele ironizou. 'Está demitida.', ele anunciou e avistou um dos seus seguranças. 'Escolte a srta. Sullivan até a saída.'

'Não vai me deixar pegar minhas coisas pessoais?', ela perguntou, mas o segurança a agarrou para tirá-la dali à força. 'Não pode fazer isso, Lex! Voce é dono do Planeta, mas não do que me pertence!', ela gritava enquanto era arrastada.

Lex olhou para a chave e sorriu vitorioso. Agora nada iria impedi-lo de cumprir o seu objetivo. Achar o Viajante, detê-lo e dominá-lo.

...

'Lois, eu quero trabalhar nessa foto tanto quanto voce, mas Chloe ainda não nos respondeu.', disse Jimmy.

'As notícias não esperam, Jimbo, ela já recebeu o sms e vai nos responder. Vamos para Isis.', disse Lois decidida.

'Lois, não vai nos matar esperar mais um pouco.', ele tentou conter o afoitamento dela, que já abria a porta. Uma mulher apontou uma arma para os dois. 'Ok, retiro o que disse.'

A mulher levou Lois e Jimmy até o lado de fora da cozinha do prédio.

'Porque estamos aqui?', perguntou Jimmy. 'É meio tarde para um lanche.'

'Já vi voce por aqui antes.', afirmou Lois irritada. 'Voce trabalha para Lex.'

'O sr. Luthor não tem nada a ver com isso. Estou aqui por causa da foto que ele tirou.', ela contou olhando para Jimmy.

'Que fotografia seria essa, porque eu tiro um monte de fotos.', disse Jimmy tentando enganar a mulher armada.

'Lionel Luthor em seu escritório antes de morrer. Quero aquela foto destruída.', disse a mulher ameaçadora. 'A sua morte já foi dolorosa o suficiente sem o sensacionalismo da mídia.'

'Isso tudo é um grande mal-entendido, assim que vi a foto, eu a deletei.', mentiu Jimmy.

'Está mentindo, eu deletei a foto, invadindo o seu computador. Mas eu vi que voce a enviou para outro lugar. Quero saber para onde.', ela questionou, enquanto Lois se afastava e abria uma outra porta. Ela olhou para Jimmy, que ficou preocupado. Lois se preparou para chutar a mão da capanga, mas ela foi mais rápida e atirou na repórter, que caiu em cima de sacos de farinha. 'Péssima ideia, srta. Lane.'

'Voce atirou em mim, vadia!', exclamou Lois irritada, enquanto Jimmy ficou ao lado da amiga.

'Voce não cooperou.', ela olhou para Jimmy. 'Me diga logo para onde mandou a foto ou ela morre!'

'Para a Fundação Isis. Fica a dez minutos de carro daqui.', ele contou acuado.

'Ok, obrigado por sua colaboração sr. Olsen.', ela disse e os forçou a entrar no frigorífico e fechou a porta.

Jimmy ajudou Lois a se sentar em cima de caixas vazias de papelão e jogou seu casaco em cima dela para aquecê-la. Lois começava a sentir fraca por causa do ferimento que sangrava bastante.

'Lex parece ter sempre um backup.', ela comentou. 'Tentar pará-lo nunca é fácil.'

'Vai ficar tudo bem, Lois, logo alguém vai sentir nossa falta e nos tirar daqui.', ele disse otimista.

'Queria ser... tão otimista quanto...voce, Jimbo.', ela gaguejou se encolhendo de frio. Ela pensou em Clark, mas desconfiava que dessa vez, o herói não chegaria a tempo. Lois sentia como se sua vida estivesse se esvaindo pelos seus dedos.

'Socorro! Socorro! Alguém nos ajude!', ele berrou desesperado.

...

**Fundação Isis**

Chloe estava ligando os computadores quando Clark apareceu usando sua supervelocidade.

'Oi, Chloe. Jimmy e Lois já estão aqui?'

'Não, ainda não. A mensagem de Jimmy dizia que ele havia mandado arquivos e vou começar a abri-los.'

'Recebei uma mensagem de Lionel também.', contou Clark para uma surpresa Chloe. 'Chloe, acho que sei por que ele foi assassinado. Estava tentando me proteger. Ele disse que há algo que pode me controlar.'

'O quê, como? Tipo, como uma marionete? O que poderia puxar suas cordas?', ela perguntou ainda surpresa.

'Não sei, mas seja lá o que for, precisa de duas chaves para ser destrancado. Desde que vi a mensagem de Lionel, não paro de pensar nisso.'

'Clark, quando voltei hoje ao Planeta Diário, havia uma chave deixada na minha mesa. E Lex a pegou. Tentei impedir, mas ele foi mais rápido e ainda me demitiu. O que eu não ligo, porque eu queria mesmo sair de lá. Acho que Perry tinha razão. Minha paixão não é mais o jornalismo...', ela suspirou. 'Mas isso não é importante agora.', ela acessou o arquivo de Jimmy e tentou melhorar a foto que ele enviou. 'Isso vai levar pelo menos umas duas horas, a parte que nos interessa da foto está muito desfocada.'

'Continue trabalhando nisso.', disse Clark saindo em supervelocidade dali.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Jimmy estava deitado ao lado da já desacordada Lois. Jimmy estava com a péssima sensação de que eles não saíram vivos dessa. Era uma pena, Lois Lane e Jimmy Olsen poderiam ter sido uma sensação no Planeta Diário como parceiros. Jimmy sentia cada vez mais frio, estava difícil respirar e ele sentia como se sua vida estivesse se esvaindo.

'Lois, é uma pena que vá terminar assim... Nós poderíamos ter ganho um Pullitzer futuramente.', ele lamentou e desmaiou.

Clark abriu a porta com sua força e seu coração disparou ao ver Jimmy e Lois desmaiados. Clark se aproximou de Lois e viu que ela estava ferida e gelada. Clark se afastou um pouco e usou sua visão de calor para esquentar a dupla. Lois abriu os olhos e viu Clark.

'Clark?', ela disse fracamente.

'Está tudo bem, Lois, vou tirar voces daqui.', ele disse acariciando o rosto dela. 'Voce tem que ir para um hospital.'

'A capanga vadia de Lex atirou em mim.', ela contou.

'Clark, o que houve?', perguntou Kara entrando aflita no frigorífico. Ela ouvira a voz de Jimmy com sua superaudição assim como Clark. 'Jimmy, Lois, oh meu Deus.'

'Kara, leve os dois para o hospital, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa.', pediu Clark à prima, que assentiu.

'Smallville, toma cuidado.', pediu Lois segurando a mão de Clark. 'Lex não está para brincadeira.'

'Se cuida, Lo.', ele disse, lhe deu um selinho e saiu dali.

'Meu Deus, estamos vivos?', perguntou Jimmy acordando desorientado. Ele olhou para Kara e sorriu. 'Parece que eu fui para o paraíso.'

'Voces precisam ir para um hospital, isso sim.', ela disse, ajudando Lois a se levantar.

...

**Kent Farm, manhã seguinte**

Clark estava olhando pela janela do celeiro frustrado. Lex estava de posse das duas chaves e ele ainda não conseguira pegá-las, pois Lex as escondera enquanto planejava o enterro de Lionel. Lois se aproximou do namorado usando uma tipóia no braço. Ele sorriu ao vê-la.

'Como voce está, Lo?'

'Vou estar melhor quando tirar essa porcaria.', ela resmungou e ele achou graça. 'Eu juro que se ver aquela vadia de novo, vou praticar boxe com a cara dela.'

'Ela foi encontrada dentro de um carro num beco próximo ao Planeta. Morta.', ele contou.

'Oh, meu Deus, Clark, foi Lex!', ela exclamou de olhos arregalados. 'Isso tudo fede a Lex Luthor. Aposto que foi ele quem matou o pai também. E a foto de Jimmy, Chloe conseguiu melhorá-la?', ela perguntou ansiosa.

'Lois, essa funcionária de Lex atacou Chloe e deletou a foto.', ele contou e ela ficou chateada. 'Voltamos a estaca zero.', ele lamentou.

'Maldito Lex Luthor, mas eu ainda vou pegá-lo no pulo, voce vai ver Clark.', ela prometeu.

'Lex vai enterrar Lionel hoje. E eu vou estar lá.'

'Imagino que ele não tenha te convidado para a despedida.', ela adivinhou.

'Não, mas eu vou do mesmo jeito. Nos últimos tempos, Lionel se regenerou e ele morreu tentando me proteger. Eu devo isso a ele.'

Lois acariciou o rosto do amado. Não sabia como Clark conseguia passar por tantos revezes sem sucumbir. E o que lhe dava raiva era gente como Lex Luthor tentando prejudicá-lo.

'Se voce pensa assim, eu te apoio. Quer que eu vá com voce?', ela perguntou, solidária.

'Não obrigado, eu quero confrontar Lex sozinho. Quero mostrar para ele que isso não acabou.'

'Clark, toma bastante cuidado. Lex está completamente envenenado pelo ódio e inveja que sente de voce. Ele não vai sossegar enquanto não te destruir e eu tenho medo disso.', ela confessou e ele a abraçou com carinho.

'Eu vou me cuidar, não se preocupe. E voce, tente não levar nenhum tiro, ok? Voce não sabe o quanto essa sua mania de se arriscar por uma matéria me deixa aflito.'

Lois sorriu, revirou os olhos e o beijou com paixão.

...

**Cemitério de Metropolis**

Lex olhava para o túmulo do pai e não sentia nada além de muita amargura. Lex estava consumido pelo seu ódio contra tudo e contra todos. Ele mandara seus seguranças atrás de Lana no esconderijo que Lionel arranjara para ela, mas a esposa havia sumido dali. Lex jurou que depois que controlasse o Viajante, iria acabar com a esposa de uma vez por todas, já estava farto daquele jogo de esconde-esconde.

Lex viu Clark se aproximando e ficando de frente para ele. Lex achava um absurdo que Clark estivesse ali, mas decidiu que não iria confrontar Clark. Não ainda. O dia dele também chegaria.

Clark olhou para Lex com uma expressão dura. Lex havia proibido todos de irem ao enterro de Lionel. Lá estavam apenas os dois. Grandes amigos no passado e inimigos no presente. Então esse era o destino deles. Estar sempre confrontando um ao outro. E Clark ainda pretendia desmascarar Lex, ele não iria escapar impunemente como pensava.

Os caminhos de Clark Kent e Lex Luthor estavam mais entrelaçados do que os dois imaginavam.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

**LuthorCorp**

Lex olhava para o grande globo terrestre de metal em seu escritório. Era essa a missão dele. Proteger o mundo. E ele faria o que fosse necessário para cumprir seu objetivo. Lionel tentou enganá-lo e impedi-lo e acabou pagando um alto preço por isso. Lex chegou a sentir uma certa culpa por ter assassinado o pai, mas o próprio Lionel em outros tempos sabia que os fins justificavam os meios. Lionel teve que morrer para que Lex entrasse na história.

'Sr. Luthor?', um funcionário entrou na sala e o chamou.

'A equipe alcançou o alvo?'

'Perdemos contato há uma hora atrás. Devem ter entrado num área com o tempo ruim com algum tipo de interferência.'

'O satélite mostra o céu limpo no Ártico.', disse Lex tentando não perder a paciência com a incompetência de sua equipe.

'Estavam a menos de 16 km quando o sinal foi cortado.', informou o funcionário tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. 'Tentamos uma imagem, mas não há sinal deles assim como da última equipe'.

'Achei que o Triângulo das Bermudas fosse a um lugar mais tropical.', ironizou Lex. 'As pessoas não desaparecem sem mais nem menos do planeta. Encontre-os. '

O funcionário assentiu e se retirou. Lex girou o globo. Nada iria impedi-lo de cumprir o seu destino. Se aqueles incompetentes não conseguissem, ele iria conseguir. Era uma promessa.

Lex Luthor iria dominar o Viajante nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse na vida.

Lois e Jimmy, disfarçados de funcionários da limpeza, conseguiram enganar os seguranças de Lex e entrar na sala dele. Lex ficou ainda mais mal humorado ao ver aqueles dois jornalistas abelhudos em seus domínios. Lois forjou um sorriso e encarou o empresário.

'Bom dia, sr. Luthor.'

'Lois Lane. A que devo a sua visita a essa hora do dia? Deixe-me adivinhar: me importunar.'

'Na verdade, vim pegar uma declaração sua sobre a trágica morte do seu pai. Eu sei que o senhor ainda deve estar abalado, mas como não houve nenhuma declaração à imprensa e o senhor também não permitiu que nós repórteres pudéssemos cobrir o enterro do seu adorado pai...', ela citou o fato que todos os meios da imprensa acharam estranho. Um renomado empresário como Lionel ser enterrado quase como indigente era, no mínimo, esquisito.

'Voce pensou que poderia vir aqui e abusar da minha paciência. Quanta consideração.', ele ironizou.

'E além do mais, o Planeta pertence ao senhor, é natural que a sua primeira declaração oficial seja no nosso jornal.', disse Jimmy, recebendo um olhar duro do patrão. 'Eu acho.', ele abaixou a cabeça.

'Jimmy está certo.', concordou Lois só para aborrecer Lex.

'Eu darei a declaração quando achar que devo e com certeza não será para uma repórter que ainda trabalha no porão do meu jornal.', ele alfinetou.

'Mais um motivo para ter a sua colaboração, sr. Luthor.', ela devolveu. 'Mas eu entendo, é um momento muito difícil, um pai morto, um império para administrar, uma esposa desaparecida... Muita coisa para uma pessoa só.', ela fingiu divagar só para irritá-lo ainda mais. 'Mas por outro lado isso é positivo não é sr. Luthor, afinal, agora só o senhor irá comandar a LuthorCorp sem a interferência do seu pai, que pelo que me lembro, tinha a maioria das ações e era quem realmente batia o martelo. Agora a LuthorCorp poderá se beneficiar de seu espírito jovem e empreeendedor.', ela sorriu falsamente, enquanto Lex continha a vontade de esganá-la. 'Pena que foi de maneira tão abrupta. Com Lionel Luthor sendo atirado da janela do próprio escritório. Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, sr. Luthor?', ela o encarou.

Jimmy prendeu a respiração ao ver o olhar de ódio de Lex. Daquela vez Lois tinha ido longe demais, nunca era uma boa ideia provocar alguém como Lex Luthor, será que ela queria levar outro tiro? Lex colocou uma máscara de indiferença. Não ia mais dar atenção aos blefes de Lois.

'Tenho certeza de que a senhorita deve ter uma teoria bem imaginativa. Eu adoraria ouvir a sua historinha mirabolante, mas tenho mais o que fazer. Retire-se.'

'Tudo bem. Mas seria preocupante se derrepente, alguém, por acaso, tivesse fotografado o momento em que Lionel era forçado a voar sem pára-quedas. Imagino que quem praticou um ato tão atroz não ficaria nada feliz de ver a sua carinha estampada no jornal.', ela disse e Jimmy começou a sentir falta de ar. _Lois enlouquecera de vez?, _ele pensou_._ 'Isso seria bom para o senhor, não é? Que a morte do seu pai não seja apenas mais um número e que o culpado pague pelo que fez.'

Lex se aproximou de Lois e a encarou com dureza, mas Lois não ficou intimidada. Ela sentia que Lex estava no seu limite.

'Srta. Lane, se tivesse mesmo uma prova, não estaria aqui me falando esse monte de conjecturações. A foto e a matéria já estariam na capa do Planeta Diário. Quando a senhorita tiver provas efetivas, me procure. Ou melhor, procure seu editor-chefe, é para isso que ele é pago.'

'E se eu tiver essas provas? Eu teria toda a liberdade para publicá-las?', perguntou Lois, enquanto Jimmy passava a mão no pescoço, suando frio. Lex reparou na agonia de Jimmy, mas fingiu que não.

'Se a senhorita as tivesse, o que é óbvio que não tem, poderia fazer o que quisesse com elas. Eu não sei o que a senhorita espera de mim, mas eu não irei colaborar com os seus delírios. Eu não tenho tempo, nem paciência para isso. Quer arranjar um culpado para a morte do meu pai? Consiga provas concretas. E se um pouco que seja desse seu monte de conversa banal dita aqui for parar nas páginas do Planeta, eu aconselharia voce e o seu colega a procurarem outro jornal para trabalhar. ', ele apertou um botão na mesa e dois seguranças apareceram. 'Acompanhem a srta Lane e o sr. Olsen para fora do meu escritório.'

'Como sempre, foi um prazer conversar com o senhor.', disse Lois educada e sorridente. 'E não se preocupe, eu vou achar o culpado para a morte não só de seu pai, como a de Patrícia Swann. E o senhor nem vai precisar me agradecer depois.'

Lois se retirou com um nervoso Jimmy, escoltados pelos seguranças e Lex suspirou aborrecido. Lois Lane estava a cada dia mais se tornando uma grande pedra no seu sapato. Ela não teria vindo até ali para provocá-lo se não soubesse de algo. Não iria permitir que uma jornalista intrometida se colocasse no seu caminho. Lex pensou se não seria melhor demitir Lois assim como fizera com Chloe, mas depois mudou de ideia_. 'Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda'_, já dizia o ditado. Ele manteria Lois Lane no Planeta Diário debaixo de seu jugo. Se ela pensava que iria conseguir atingi-lo, estava muito enganada. Ela logo iria perceber que estava lidando com um inimigo muito poderoso.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark estava tirando sua jaqueta após socorrer uma garotinha que caíra num lago gelado em Smallville. Ele fora bem rápido e as pessoas só viram um borrão azul e vermelho. Clark por vezes pensava se não seria melhor ele arranjar um disfarce como o de Oliver Queen.

Lois entrou na sala toda animada e deu um beijo apaixonado em Clark, que correspondeu à altura. Ficaram um tempo assim até se afastarem.

'Posso saber o motivo de toda essa animação?', ele perguntou puxando o rabo de cavalo dela de brincadeira.

'Conversei hoje com Lex Luthor. Ele parecia que ia soltar fogo pelas ventas quando falei da misteriosa morte do querido papai.', ela contou.

'Lois, por favor, não é uma boa ideia provocar Lex. Ele é perigoso. Aquela mulher tentou te matar e...', ele disse preocupado mas logo foi interrompido.

'Eu sei, eu sei, estou me arriscando, eu não tenho ideia do que Lex é capaz e blá,blá,blá...', ela disse revirando os olhos. Clark fez uma careta aborrecida e Lois beijou o rosto dele. 'Relaxa, Smallville. Eu sei que aquela serpente é bem venenosa, mas eu tinha que ir lá. Tinha que confrontá-lo. Ainda não tenho como provar, mas Chloe está tentando recuperar o hd de Jimmy. Se ela tiver sorte, nós conseguimos a foto de volta, Chloe irá melhorá-la e se a lustrosa careca de Lex estiver lá... Bang! Era uma vez Lex Luthor!', ela disse empolgada. 'Ele vai ficar parecendo um dos Irmãos Metralha com o uniforme de presidiário.', ela riu e Clark a acompanhou mesmo sem querer.

'Lois, mesmo que voce consiga provar que Lex matou Lionel, o que não me surpreenderia, ainda assim, Lex tem muitos recursos. Eu quero que voce tome cuidado, tenho medo que um dia eu não chegue à tempo e...'

'Smallville, não pensa assim.', ela disse tentando tranquilizá-lo. 'Eu sei que sou meio maluca, mas eu não estou me jogando no abismo de olhos fechados. A gente corre risco de vida todos os dias só de atravessar a rua. E eu não sei ficar parada só olhando o desfile, eu tenho que participar dele, entende?', ele assentiu concordando. Preocupava-se muito com as matérias loucas de Lois, mas sabia que seria um erro podar um espírito livre como o dela. 'E por falar em desfiles...', ela tirou um papel dobrado do bolso da calça e entregou à Clark. 'É pra voce.'

Clark olhou para o papel timbrado com o símbolo do Planeta Diário sem entender. Parecia uma ficha de inscrição.

'O que voce quer que eu faça com isso?'

'Eu quero que voce preencha. Apareceu uma vaga de estagiário lá no Planeta e eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para voce.'

'Lois, eu não quero ocupar uma vaga que foi da Chloe.'

'Não é a vaga que foi da Chloe, a minha prima era uma repórter e das melhores antes daquele safado do Lex chutá-la para fora do Planeta!', ela exclamou revoltada. 'Eu até tentei convencê-la a procurar outro jornal, porque Lex Luthor não é o dono da cidade, felizmente e outros jornais ficariam felizes em aceitá-la, mas Chloe disse que não sente mais a mesma paixão pelo jornalismo. Ela gostou dessa coisa de ajudar os heróis.', ela contou conformada e Clark assentiu. 'Aliás, agora voces são a Liga da Justiça, Chlo me contou. Foi voce quem batizou a turma.', ela disse orgulhosa e ele sorriu timidamente. 'Quando vão aparecer oficialmente para eu poder dar o destaque merecido à voces nas páginas do Planeta?'

'Eu não sei, Lois, é Oliver quem lidera o bando. Ele ainda tem esperanças que eu faça parte do grupo em caráter permanente.'

'Eu acho que voce deveria aceitar, Clark, voce gosta tanto de ajudar as pessoas e eu sei que o pessoal da Liga são seus amigos e gostam realmente de voce.', ela disse num tom sério. 'Clark, eu não acredito que voce vai ficar a vida inteira aqui na fazenda cuidando das vacas e fazendo pequenos salvamentos. Eu sinto, eu sei que voce vai fazer coisas a nível global.'

'Voce tem tanta fé em mim, Lois. Mas será que eu sou capaz mesmo? Eu nem ao menos consigo voar.'

'Clark, voar é o de menos, o que conta é o que voce é.', ela o olhou com firmeza. 'E voce é um herói, Clark, voando ou não. E com o tempo, eu sei que voce vai usar a capa vermelha, eu vi nos meus sonhos.'

'No seus sonhos nc-17?', ele lembrou com um ar malicioso.

'Neles e em sonhos mais contidos também, Clarkie.', ela gracejou. 'Ou voce acha que eu só tenho sonhos eróticos? Eu tenho sonhos mais sérios também! Está certo que eles são minoria, mas...', ela revirou os olhos e ele começou a rir.

'Talvez não seja mesmo tão sem nexo participar da Liga como um membro oficial... Mas agora voce me veio com essa de ser estagiário no Planeta...', ele olhou para o papel indeciso.

'E daí? Voce vai ser repórter e herói. Uma dupla identidade. Todos os heróis são assim, está na hora de voce ser Clark Kent e superClark. Hum... Preciso pensar em um nome melhor para a sua persona heróica...', ela disse pensativa.

'Ok, Lois, enquanto voce pensa no meu codinome, eu penso se vou tentar essa vaga no Planeta.', ele disse, colocando o papel em cima da mesa. Ele a abraçou. 'E agora eu quero um beijo descente, achei o último fraquinho...'

'Voce anda tão exigente, Smallville...', ela sorriu e o beijou com paixão.

Lana respirou fundo e abriu a porta da casa devagar. Ela ficou em choque ao ver Clark e Lois se beijando de um modo tão intenso que parecia que eles iriam se fundir um ao outro. Lana sentiu os olhos umidecerem. Aquilo era o pior de todos os seus pesadelos. Clark Kent envolvido com outra mulher e justamente Lois Lane! Como se já não tivesse sido humilhante o suficiente Bizarro ter se apaixonado loucamente pela jornalista...

Alheio a platéia da ex-namorada, Clark segurou Lois e a colocou sentada em cima do balcão da cozinha, se posicionando entre as pernas dela, puxando-a mais para si e continuando a beijá-la. Clark começou a beijar o pescoço de Lois, enquanto colocava as mãos por debaixo da blusa dela, mas acabou vendo Lana estática olhando a cena e parou surpreso.

'O que foi?', perguntou Lois estranhando e olhando para o mesmo lado que Clark. 'Lana?'

'Meu Deus, o que voce está fazendo aqui?', perguntou Clark com testa franzida.

Lois saiu de cima do balcão e se ajeitou irritada. Era só o que faltava, aquela mulher pertubada ali para estragar o dia deles. Clark cruzou os braços irritado.

'O que voce quer, Lana?'

'Clark, o que significa isso?', a mestiça perguntou chorosa. 'Voce e Lois... Voces se odiavam! Voce me ama, Clark! Nós fizemos tudo para ficar juntos e agora voce fica com ela?'

'Ela é minha namorada.', contou Clark. 'É natural que nós fiquemos juntos, não acha? Agora o que eu não entendo é o que voce está fazendo aqui.'

'Boa pergunta, Smallville.', disse Lois também de braços cruzados. 'Mas é uma característica da sra. Luthor, quando a gente acha que se foi de vez, ela sai de novo da tumba para assombrar a todos!'

'É Lana Lang para voce!', disse Lana agressiva e Lois fez um ar entediado. 'Clark, eu entendo que tudo pelo que voce passou foi muito difícil, voce ficou confuso, eu sumi, mas foi culpa de Lex, ele...'

'Lana, não me interessa onde voce estava, se com Lex ou não, isso não é da minha conta.', ele disse interrompendo-a.

'Voce está magoado, é isso.', disse Lana desesperada e Lois e Clark suspiraram irritados. 'Voce acha que eu estava com Lex de novo, por isso voce resolveu desafogar suas mágoas nessa daí.', ela olhou com despeito para Lois.

'Nessa daí, vírgula, vê lá como fala comigo, ô galinha de despacho!', exclamou Lois irritada. Ela tinha vontade de estapear a mestiça.

'Lana, já chega!', gritou Clark irritado. 'Lois é minha namorada, eu a amo e não vou tolerar que voce invada minha casa para ofendê-la.', ele declarou e Lois olhou-o emocionada. 'É melhor voce ir embora, voce está incomodando, não percebeu ainda?'

'Voce ainda vai perceber, Clark, que não há outra mulher no mundo para voce que não seja eu.', ela afirmou magoada e olhou para Lois com um ar ameaçador. 'E se voce acha que vai ficar com ele, está muito enganada. Isso não acabou aqui.'

'Estou morrendo de medo. Acho que nem vou dormir hoje à noite de tanta preocupação.', zombou Lois.

'Já foi o suficiente, fora!', Clark segurou o braço de Lana e arrastou até a varanda. 'Vá viver a sua vida e deixe que eu viva a minha em paz. Espero não ter que me aborrecer com voce novamente. Tenha um bom dia.', ele disse e fechou a porta na cara dela.

Lana saiu do rancho chorando e jurando vingança contra Lois. Ela ainda iria dar o troco na jornalista e ter Clark de volta ao seus braços.

'É, Smallville, não bastasse todos os problemas que voce já tem, agora arranjou uma mala pesada que quer ser carregada.', ela comentou sorrindo.

'Eu espero que depois de hoje ela me esqueça definitivamente e vá buscar a felicidade em outro lugar. Eu já encontrei a minha.', ele disse abraçando-a.

'Eu também encontrei a minha. Eu amo voce, Clark.', ela declarou e olhos dele brilharam.

'Eu amo voce, Lois. Para sempre.'

Os dois se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado e de tão envolvidos, não perceberam que novamente estavam flutuando no meio da sala dos Kent.

...

**LuthorCorp**

Lex terminava de colocar alguns papéis em uma maleta preta quando um funcionário entrou no escritório.

'O jato está pronto, sr. Luthor.'

'Ok. Já estou a caminho.', ele fechou a maleta. 'E não se esqueça, quero relatórios periódicos sobre as atividades da srta. Lane no Planeta Diário.'

'Sim, sr. Luthor.', ele assentiu e se retirou.

'Lex, eu preciso falar com voce.', disse Lana invadindo o escritório.

'Não é possível, voce ainda não morreu?', ele disse irritado. 'Será que eu vou ter que acabar com isso pessoalmente? Eu tenho até medo de atirar e voce continuar andando como um maldito highlander.', ele desabafou.

'Não tem graça, Lex!', ela reclamou. 'Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu preciso acabar com Lois Lane, ela... ela está no meu caminho e eu preciso que ela saia. Ninguém melhor do que voce para cuidar disso.'

'Lamento, querida esposa, mas eu não vou ajudá-la na sua vingançinha infantil só porque Lois tirou o doce da sua boca, ou melhor, Clark.', ele se dirigiu até a porta. 'O seu feitiço não foi tão potente assim como voce imaginava, não? Demorou, mas conseguiram o soro antiofídico.', ele zombou. 'Deve ser frustrante para voce, tanto tempo manipulando o boneco e outra aparece e corta as cordas. Pelo visto, Clark não é tão idiota quanto pensei, ainda existe massa encefálica naquele cérebro.', ele sorriu ao ver que ela parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva. 'Eu adoraria continuar essa conversa tão agradável, mas tenho negócios importantes a tratar. E se voce derrepente resolver morrer outra vez, faça isso longe daqui, eu não quero que suje o meu carpete. Com licença.', ele disse e se retirou.

Lana sentou no sofá e começou a chorar de raiva.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Lex estava impressionado com a grandeza daquele imenso castelo de cristais de gelo. Nada do que ele imaginara poderia ser comparado aquilo. Então aquele era o local onde o Viajante ficava. Talvez ele morasse ali. Qual seria a aparência dele?

Lex se sentia vitorioso. Ele finalmente ia cumprir sua missão, ele iria parar o Viajante e dominá-lo. Lex Luthor seria o salvador da Humanidade.

Lex andou por entre os imensos cristais contemplando toda aquela grandiosidade. Era algo digno não do Viajante, mas dele, Lex Luthor, um homem destinado a ser um rei.

Lex se aproximou do console da Fortaleza e olhou para a esfera em suas mãos com um símbolo kriptoniano. Era agora ou nunca.

Usando a supervelocidade, Clark chegou à Fortaleza e viu Lex. Chloe havia monitorado os passos de Lex com a ajuda dos equipamentos de Oliver Queen e guiado Clark até lá.

'Lex! Pare!', ele gritou ao ver a esfera brilhar nas mãos do empresário.

Lex olhou para trás e ficou alguns segundos olhando para aquele que um dia fora o seu melhor amigo e o homem que ele admirara. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Todas as situações estranhas, os salvamentos, as pessoas que cercavam Clark, as mentiras, os segredos e a superproteção de Lionel, que preferiu um simples fazendeiro ao seu próprio filho. Tudo por causa de Clark Kent. Porque ele era o Viajante. Era tão óbvio e ao mesmo tempo surreal. Lex já desconfiava de Clark há muito tempo, mas não conseguira aceitar que um caipira do Kansas pudesse ter tanto poder e um destino tão grandioso. Não lhe parecia justo.

'Tenho que admitir, Clark, esse é um grande salto para um fazendeiro.'

'Não é o que pensa, Lex. Voce não entende.', ele tentou se aproximar de Lex, mas a bola brilhou, enfraquecendo Clark.

'Pela primeira vez, eu entendo.', ele empunhou a esfera. 'Voce vive entre nós como um homem comum. Só que na verdade é um visitante de outro planeta planejando nossa destruição.'

'Não , não é nada disso.'

'É um disfarce brilhante, Clark, ou seja lá quem voce for. Nem sequer precisa de uma máscara.'

'Não sou seu inimigo, Lex.', ele afirmou. A verdade era que por mais que os dois tivessem grandes diferenças, Clark ainda não conseguia ver Lex como seu arquiinimigo. As lembranças da amizade deles ainda eram muito fortes.

'Será que não, Clark? Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse voce.', ele deu um sorriso malévolo. 'Não confiou em mim, Clark... Seu amigo. Eu fui seu amigo, eu queria ser como voce, ter tudo o que voce tinha!', ele confessou com o coração cheio de inveja. 'Clark, nós poderíamos ter sido grandes aliados. Mas voce escolheu dar às costas para mim.', ele disse amargurado.

Clark estava boquiaberto. Lex só podia ter enlouquecido. E o pior era que o empresário estava com aquele artefato que o enfraquecia. Lionel tinha razão, aquilo servia para dominá-lo. Ele tinha que tentar fazer Lex deixar sua amargura de lado e escutá-lo.

'Com tudo o que voce sabe fazer, com o que voce tem, nós poderíamos ter conquistado o mundo. Eu faria de voce um herói!', Lex exclamou inconformado.

'Será que voce não consegue pensar em ninguém além de si mesmo?', questionou Clark exasperado.

'Nesse momento, estou fazendo isso pelo mundo. Tenho que proteger a humanidade.', ele se aproximou mais de Clark, que tentava se afastar, enfraquecido.

'Esta é minha vida. Não tem o direito de controlá-la!', ele exclamou inconformado.

'Eu nasci com esse direito!', gritou Lex irritado. Estava farto de Clark Kent. Iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. 'Depois de todos os sacríficios, de toda a dor, finalmente entendi. Estava sendo preparado para um destino muito maior. Tudo me guiou até este momento.'

'E estamos aqui. Nesse momento. Todas as consequências do seu ato serão por causa de suas escolhas! Pense bem, Lex!', exclamou Clark, que se via cada vez mais acuado. 'É isso mesmo que voce quer? Estar do lado errado dessa história?'

'Eu sou o vilão dessa história.', ele deu um sorriso cínico e vibrou ao ver Clark encostar em uma das rochas de cristal e não ter força mais para levantar. 'Voce vai saber o que acontece com quem me atraiçoa.' Ele se dirigiu até o console. 'Tem o futuro do planeta nas suas mãos, Viajante. Estou aqui para tomá-lo de volta. Kal-El.', ele colocou a esfera no console, que emitiu um grande brilho que tomou conta da Fortaleza, que segundos depois começou a se despedaçar.

Clark tentou levantar, mas caiu no chão e Lex se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

'Amei voce como um irmão, Clark. Mas tem que terminar assim. Sinto muito.'

Lex olhou para o alto, vendo a Fortaleza desmoronar. Não havia mais escapatória. Ele iria morrer para proteger o Planeta. Que fosse assim então. Lex Luthor enfim cumprira sua missão.

Clark não conseguia mais se mexer, seus músculos estavam totalmente paralisados e ele apenas podia assistir a Fortaleza vindo abaixo. Ele fechou os olhos e pensou em seus amigos, seus pais e em Lois. Não era assim que ele queria terminar. Não podia ser esse o seu fim.

A Fortaleza desmorou completamente no Ártico, enterrado Clark e Lex vivos.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

**Planície Ártica – Quatro Semanas Depois**

Um helicóptero da LuthorCorp sobrevoava o local, enquanto as equipes em terra lideradas por Regan varriam o Ártico em busca de algum sinal de Lex Luthor, sem sucesso.

Uma mulher ruiva entrou na tenda da LuthorCorp e perguntou por Regan, sendo atendida pelo próprio.

'A senhora não é Lana Luthor.', ele disse olhando para ela sem entender. Ele havia comunicado Lana sobre o desaparecimento do marido, mas a mestiça simplesmente o ignorara.

'Não, eu sou Tess Mercer.', ela respondeu tirando o óculos e abaixando o capuz do casaco. 'Estou aqui para comandar a expedição de busca.'

'Não me lembro de ser comunicado sobre isso. Quem me garante que voce tem acesso à essa operação?'

'O próprio Lex Luthor, foi ele quem me indicou caso algo acontecesse. Meu acesso é ilimitado. Seguindo ordens prescritas pelo sr. Luthor, sou a nova diretora executiva da LuthorCorp e todas as demais subsidiárias.', ela contou enquanto olhava atentamente o lugar.

'Voce não passa de uma mera funcionária, acha mesmo que é qualificada?', ele questionou desconfiado.

'Lex acredita. Isso é tudo o que importa.', ela disse com segurança, fitando-o.

'A sra. Luthor está a par disso?'

'A sra. Luthor está agradecida de ter alguém cuidando do caso. Ela não está em condições de tomar a frente de algo tão... doloroso para ela.', disse Tess, embora que pelo pouco que ouvira falar de Lana, a última coisa com que a moça estava preocupada era com o marido desaparecido. 'Quero um inventário completo de tudo que encontrou: pegadas, rastros de veículos, qualquer sinal de fuga.'

'Fuga?', ele repetiu duvidando. Para Regan era questão de tempo encontrar o corpo do patrão em meio a neve.

'Acredite. Lex Luthor não morreu debaixo de um pedaço de gelo.', ela assegurou.

'O sonar está captando algo.', informou um funcionário olhando para o laptop. 'A 6,5m de profundidade.'

'O que é?', perguntou Tess se aproximando.

'Não tenho certeza, mas baseado na imagem, poderiam ser restos humanos.'

Regan olhou para Tess, que fingiu não balançar com a notícia. Seria péssimo se Lex Luthor estivesse realmente morto.

O Arqueiro Verde olhava para dentro da tenda com seus óculos especiais. Estava na hora de entrar em ação. A Liga da Justiça estava empenhanda em encontrar Clark Kent de qualquer maneira. O grupo estava dividido: Kara, Bart e Victor procuravam pelo globo terrestre, enquanto Oliver, Dinah e A.C. faziam a varredura pelo Ártico sem muito sucesso.

Oliver sacou sua flecha e atirou contra o lustre improvisado, agitando as pessoas no local, incluisve Tess que olhava boquiaberta para o herói esmeralda. Canário Negro usava seu grito do canário para atordoar os funcionários e seguranças e Aquaman atacava Regan ( que apontara uma arma para Oliver) vindo direto das águas geladas.

'Belo lance. Para um peixe fora dágua.', disse Oliver.

'De nada, Arqueiro. ', ele devolveu debochado.

'Vão ficar se acariciando ou vamos atrás de Clark?', perguntou Dinah se aproximando dos dois.

'Parece que eles encontraram algo naquele fosso.', disse Oliver olhando para o laptop. 'Vamos averiguar.'

Os três olharam para dentro do fosso e viram a jaqueta vermelha de Clark. Aquilo era um mau sinal. Será que Clark não conseguira sobreviver à destruição da Fortaleza? Porque se Clark não sobrevivera, era óbvio que Lex também não escapara. A Liga, no entanto, não iria desistir enquanto não encontrasse respostas.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lois Lane caminhava pelo corredor da sombria mansão vestida de arrumadeira francesa. Lois estava à beira do colapso. Duas pessoas que ela amava estavam desaparecidas: Chloe e Clark. E tudo por culpa de Lex Luthor. Chloe fora levada para local desconhecido por homens que disseram ser da CIA, mas era tudo mentira. Chloe fora delatada por Lex por causa das invasões que fizera a arquivos secretos do Governo e simplesmente sumira do mapa.

E Clark desaparecera após a queda da Fortaleza. Ela intuia que ele tentara deter a megalomania de Lex de alguma forma e isso fora fatal para os dois. Lois não gostava de pensar nisso. Os poderes de Clark devem tê-lo ajudado a escapar e era questão de tempo até a Liga da Justiça encontrar o homem que ela amava. Quanto a Lex, ela esperava que ele estivesse ardendo no inferno.

Lois entrou no escritório de Lex Luthor que tinha os móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos e vasculhou uma estante. Usando uma pequena furadeira, ela conseguiu abrir uma porta e viu uma caixa preta de veludo guardada. Lois a abriu e encontrou seis pendrivers, pegou um, colocou entre os seios e voltou a fingir que estava espanando os móveis.

'Esqueceu de um lugar.', disse Tess parada na porta, olhando para a 'faxineira'.

'Oui, oui, madame.', assentiu Lois com um sotaque francês.

'E o chão não está brilhando. Não está ficando preguiçosa, está?', provocou Tess. Ela sabia muito bem que Lois não era uma faxineira. Ela vira os arquivos de Lex sobre Lois Lane.

Lois deixou de espanar o móvel e sorriu. Pelo tom de voz da mulher ruiva, ela já deveria saber que Lois estava fingindo.

'Não sabia que a secretária de Lex reparava em sujeirinhas.'

'Sou tão secretária quanto voce é uma faxineira francesa. Estava ansiosa para conhecer a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, Lois Lane.', ela sorriu de modo cínico. 'Então gosta de trabalhar fantasiada?'

'Então se não é a secretária, quem é voce? O consolo de Lex nas madrugadas mais solitárias e frias?', ela provocou. Não havia gostado nenhum pouco da ruiva arrogante.

Tess controlou a irritação. Odiava que não lhe dessem o devido valor e a tratassem como uma qualquer. Mas iria mostrar a todos eles. Ela fingiu uma máscara de indiferença e sorriu.

'Sei que o sr. Luthor te deu muita corda sabendo que voce iria se enforcar sozinha, mas comigo a história é outra. Não sou tão paciente.'

'Vou me lembrar disso.', disse Lois altiva.

'Espero mesmo que sim. E só mais uma coisa: não quero repórteres invadindo a mansão. Voce não é paga para isso, srta. Lane.', ela disse friamente.

'Não vim aqui como repórter, vim para procurar minha prima, Chloe Sullivan.'

Tess colocou a mão no bolso da calça preta de seda pura e o puxou num gesto zombeteiro.

'Como voce pode notar, ela não está no meu bolso.'

'Lex a denunciou para a CIA, mas a CIA alega não ter conhecimento da prisão dela. Quero o registro telefônico do dia em que ele a denunciou e o nome do agente que a prendeu.', ela exigiu, mesmo sabendo que não daria em nada ao ver Tess sorrindo debochadamente.

'Se ela está presa, é porque era culpada. Agora se a senhorita não se importa, eu tenho assuntos sérios a tratar. Retire-se, por favor.'

'A única culpa de Chloe era lutar por justiça. Mas tudo bem, estou indo embora.', ela concordou e se retirou.

Tess ficou séria e pensou em tudo que sabia sobre Lois Lane. Lex estava certo em considerá-la uma pedra no seu sapato. As ordens expressas era ficar de olho nas atividades da repórter. Tess cuidaria pessoalmente para que Lois não se tornasse um grande problema no futuro.

Tess retirou os lençóis que cobriam a mesa e a cadeira de Lex e se sentou, sentindo-se muito bem. Para isso ela fora preparada. Para assumir o comando da LuthorCorp até o retorno de Lex, pois ela acreditava que alguém como o seu mentor não iria morrer em meio a um monte de gelo. Lex ainda faria grandes coisas para o mundo.

Lana entrou no escritório e ficou surpresa ao ver Tess.

'Quem é voce?'

'Tess Mercer. Nova diretora executiva da LuthorCorp. E a senhora deve ser Lana Luthor.'

'Lana Lang.', a mestiça a corrigiu. 'Já acharam Lex?'

'Ainda não. Mas é questão de tempo.', ela assegurou observando o ar de indiferença da moça.

'Claro, vaso ruim não quebra fácil. Acho que Lex quis me imitar, mas quem sabe ele não tenha se saído tão bem quanto eu.', ela divagou lembrando de quando forjara a própria morte.

'Vejo que a senhora está sofrendo muito.', disse Tess irônica.

'Lex já me fez sofrer o suficiente para duas vidas, meu estoque de lágrimas acabou.', ela rebateu secamente. 'Bem, já que voce vai comandar a empresa, deixo tudo nas suas mãos capazes. Eu preciso fazer uma viagem, espairecer, principalmente depois do sumiço de Clark.', ela falou emocionada e suspirou. 'Eu sabia que Lex não iria sossegar enquanto não desgraçasse completamente a minha vida.', ela murmurou indignada e Tess franziu a testa. Aquela moça não lhe parecia muito equilibrada. 'Eu preciso deixar tudo isso para trás. Mas como eu sou a feliz viúva, vou fazer minha viagem às custas da LuthorCorp, se um dia Lex retornar, comuniquem à ele. Eu já paguei essa fatura com meu sangue e lágrimas.'

'Faça como quiser, sra. Luthor.', disse Tess decidida a não contrariar. Não queria se aborrecer com uma maluca.

'Ótimo. Boa sorte para voce, Tess Mercer, vai precisar. Tudo que diz respeito aos Luthor cheira à lodo.', ela fez uma careta de nojo e se retirou. Iria para bem longe para tentar esquecer Clark.

Tess colocou a mão na cabeça e sorriu. Lex tinha um gosto bizarro para mulheres.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Kara entrou na sala angustiada enquanto Dinah tentava rastrear algum sinal de Clark pelos satélites e imagens que possuíam. Kara parou diante de um tenso Oliver.

'Oliver, Bart e eu já procuramos por terra e ar e nem sinal dele. Como isso é possível?'

'Nós vamos achá-lo, Kara, tenha fé.', ele disse tentando acalmá-la. Também estava muito preocupado com Clark mas não desistiria de tentar encontrar o amigo. Clark faria o mesmo por cada um deles.

'Pessoal, eu não quero ser pessimista, mas...', A.C. suspirou. 'E se o Escoteiro não conseguiu escapar? Ninguém some assim.'

'Clark não é como nós, A.C.', disse Dinah vendo o ar de desespero de Kara. 'Ele não seria vencido tão facilmente por frio e gelo. Eu concordo com Oliver, nós vamos achá-lo.'

'Isso mesmo. Não vamos parar enquanto não encontrarmos Clark Kent.', disse Oliver em tom de liderança. 'Nós somos a Liga da Justiça e nosso lema será não desistir nunca.'

'Pode contar conosco, Arqueiro.', assegurou A.C. e os outros assentiram.

...

**Verkhoyansk, Rússia**

Clark trabalhava colocando caixotes pesados em um caminhão no mercado de peixes no meio da rua. Clark não sabia como, mas havia sobrevivido a destruição da Fortaleza. Ele acordara desnorteado e sem poderes, mas ainda assim procurara por Lex, sem sucesso. Clark achava que ex-amigo havia sucumbido e o mesmo não ocorrera com ele por não ser humano.

Clark tentara entrar em contato com Lois, porém o seu patrão russo não permitira. A única coisa que ele sabia fazer era explorar Clark e xingá-lo em russo achando que o kriptoniano não entendia. Clark sentia muita falta de casa, dos pais, dos amigos e principalmente de Lois. Todos os dias naquelas quatro longas semanas ele sonhava com ela, com seu sorriso e seus beijos.

Clark até tentara escapar do trabalho escravo ao qual era submetido, mas não conseguira e ainda fora espancado pelos homens do seu patrão. Mas ele não desistiria até conseguir sair dali.

'Ouvi dizer que tem o melhor caviar da Rússia!', exclamou Oliver, chamando a atenção de Clark. O loiro se aproximou do russo. 'Ivan Alexander me mandou até aqui.', ele sacudiu um maço de dólares. 'Ele fala muito bem do seu produto.', ele olhou para Clark e fingiu irritação. 'Está me encarando? Está me achando bonito?'

'Não senhor.', murmurou Clark fingindo estar com medo.

'Não gosto que fiquem me encarando.', disse Oliver se aproximando de Clark. Ele deu um tapa de leve no rosto do amigo. 'Limite-se à sua insignificância. Eu sei como tratar sujeitos como voce.'

'Eu aposto que sim, senhor.', disse Clark num tom zombeteiro.

Oliver olhou para os russos ali presentes, sorriu debochado e deu um soco em Clark, que caiu no chão. Clark se levantou e também socou Oliver, que sacou uma faca e colocou no pescoço de Clark.

'Voce é muito valente, não? Quero ver para onde vai sua valentia quando eu cuidar de voce.', ele olhou para o russo e jogou um maço maior de notas que foi avidamente pego no ar. 'Eu vou levar o garoto encrenqueiro comigo. Vou providenciar para que ele vá dormir com os peixes.'

O russo assentiu e Oliver puxou Clark pelo braço tirando-o dali.

Clark sentou na poltrona do jato particular de Oliver já de banho tomado e usando roupas limpas. Oliver sorriu para o amigo.

'Voce deu trabalho para ser encontrado, Escoteiro. Chegamos a pensar que voce tinha realmente sumido do mapa. Kara chegou a cogitar que voce estava na Zona Fantasma. Como escapou?'

'Eu não sei, Oliver. Só sei que acordei no meio do Ártico e comecei a caminhar. Em dado momento vi um cargueiro, eles me aceitaram a bordo e fui parar na Rússia.', ele contou. 'Tentei entrar em contato em vão.'

'Por que voce não deu a sua corridinha básica?'

'Sem poderes. Eles simplesmente sumiram, deve ter relação com aquela esfera que Lex queria usar para me controlar.', ele lembrou e suspirou. 'E Lois? Como ela está?'

'Desesperada, mas se fingindo de forte, sabe como ela é.', disse Oliver e Clark sentiu um aperto no coração. Não via a hora de reencontrar a amada. 'Se o seu sumiço já não fosse o suficiente para enlouquecer todos nós, Chloe também desapareceu.'

'Chloe? Porque?', perguntou Clark sem entender.

'Lex Luthor. Ele deu um jeito de sumir com ela. Também a procuramos e descobrimos que ela está em Black Creek, em Montana, uma das instalações da LuthorCorp. Com os cumprimentos do sr. Luthor.'

'Lex sabe do meu segredo.', contou Clark preocupado.

'Lex pode ser persistente, mas não acredito que ele tenha escapado vivo dessa.', duvidou Oliver.

'O importante agora é achar, Chloe.', ele disse decidido. Ele pensaria em Lex depois.

'Clark, não acho que seja uma boa ideia voce ir até Black Creek. Está sem poderes e sem querer ofender amigo, voce ficou meio inutilizado, mesmo que seja temporariamente.'

'Eu vou ajudar, Oliver. Chloe está lá por minha causa, ele sabia que ela estava me ajudando, só isso explica essa atitude. Não vou abandonar minha amiga quando ela mais precisa.', ele afirmou.

'Já que é assim, Escoteiro...', Oliver apertou um botão para falar com o piloto. 'Mude o curso para Montana.', ele ordenou.

'Sim senhor.'

...

**Black Creek, Montana**

Chloe olhava para os dados relacionados no computador. Ela conseguia lê-los em uma velocidade sobre-humana, herdada da infecção que Brainiac havia tentado lhe impor ao se conectar ao seu cérebro. Sem saber, Chloe havia ajudado os capangas de Lex a capturar Canário Negro, Aquaman, Cyborg e Impulse, atingidos em suas maiores fraquezas. Só restavam o Arqueiro Verde e Kara.

Oliver e Clark invadiram a fábrica abandonada e olharam em redor após o Arqueiro Verde abater os seguranças. Oliver olhou para Clark.

'Vamos nos dividir. Tente não morrer.'

'Eu digo o mesmo.'

Oliver deu seu característico sorriso debochado e foi para o lado esquerdo, enquanto Clark começou a caminhar pelo lado direito. Clark andou pelos corredores olhando por cada janela nas portas até parar ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

'Não acredito. Um mau funcionamento do alarme e derrepente qualquer um consegue invadir.', reclamava Lois autoritária sendo seguida por dois seguranças. Ela sentiu o coração disparar ao rever Clark. Ele estava vivo! Ela sabia, seu coração sempre soube. Lois teve que se controlar para não denunciar sua emoção. 'Ei, voce, o que está fazendo aqui?', ela perguntou agressiva.

'Eu...', Clark estava se controlando para não abraçar Lois. Ele sentira muita falta dela.

'Conhece ele?', perguntou um dos seguranças à Lois.

'Não.', ela mentiu. 'Quem é voce rapaz? Voce trabalha aqui ou acha que é um parque de diversões? Responda!', ela gritou.

'Eu... acho que me perdi...eu...', gaguejou Clark e Lois revirou os olhos. Que espécie de resposta era aquela? Só podia vir mesmo do Smallville. 'Desculpem.'

'Odeio gente retardada.', ela reclamou e ele fez uma careta. Ela segurou o braço dele. 'Vou te acompanhar até a cela mais próxima, quem sabe voce não pense numa resposta melhor.', ela disse em tom de ameaça.

'Eu o levo.', disse o segurança se aproximando de Clark.

Lois deu um chute no homem, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça no chão e desmaiar e Clark derrubou o outro capanga. Lois pegou a arma de um deles e olhou para Clark.

'Smallville, voce quase me matou do coração nessas últimas semanas...'

'Me desculpe, Lois, eu prometo que vou compensar.', ele sorriu e eles se abraçaram com força. 'Essas quatro semanas me pareceram séculos...', ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

'Pra mim também.', ela disse e deu um selinho nele. 'Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui dando bandeira. Vamos achar Chloe e sair daqui.', ela acariciou o rosto dele, que assentiu.

Lois e Clark sairam andando pelos corredores até Clark ver Chloe sentada numa cadeira numa das salas.

'Lois, ela está aqui.', ele tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. 'Será que voce pode dar uma mão?'

'Voce está sem poderes?', ela perguntou surpresa.

'É uma longa história.', ele disse, ela assentiu e empunhou o revólver.

'Ok, afaste-se.', ela atirou contra a fechadura assustando Chloe, que olhou para os lados.

Clark e Lois entraram no aposento e Clark libertou Chloe. Ela sorriu ao ver os amigos e os abraçou.

'Eu sabia que alguém viria me salvar. Que bom que voces apareceram, eu já estava ansiosa.', ela confessou aliviada.

'Estamos felizes que voce esteja bem.', disse Clark e Lois assentiu sorridente. 'Eu sei que foi Lex quem te mandou para cá.'

'Onde está Lex?', perguntou Chloe preocupada.

'Morto. Devidamente congelado.', disse Lois sem um pingo de pena. 'E nós vamos dar o fora daqui.'

Os três saíram correndo dali, mas foram interceptados na escada por um raivoso Arqueiro Verde. Oliver havia sido contaminado por um soro jogado sobre ele pelo homem que administrava Black Creek.

'Clark Kent. Onde está Lex Luthor?', ele perguntou num tom de comando.

'Oliver, o que deu em voce?', perguntou Lois surpresa.

'Só vou perguntar mais uma vez.', o Arqueiro empunhou a balestra em direção à Clark, supreendendo a todos. 'Onde está Lex Luthor?'

'Afastem-se.', disse Clark para Chloe e Lois, que se encostaram num canto da escada. 'Oliver, eu não sei o que fizeram com voce, mas precisa recuperar os sentidos.'

'Resposta errada.', disse Oliver num tom frio, que atingiu Clark diretamente no peito com uma flecha.

Lois e Chloe gritaram apavoradas ao verem Clark cair no chão sangrando intensamente, se contorcendo de dor e o efeito do soro passou, fazendo o Arqueiro arregalar os olhos surpreso com o que tinha feito.

'Clark!', gritou Lois se ajoelhando ao lado dele desesperada. 'Clark, aguenta firme!'

'Lois, deixa comigo!', disse Chloe, afastando a prima e tocando no peito de Clark para ativar o dom da cura. Mas o inesperado aconteceu. O poder de Chloe não funcionou. 'Oh, meu Deus, eu perdi meu poder! Clark, eu sinto muito!', ela disse chorosa.

'Clark, vou tirar voce daqui!', disse Oliver se aproximando do amigo. 'Desculpe, acho que me drogaram!'

John Jones entrou pela janela e pegou Clark pelos ombros e o tirou dali, levando-o em direção ao sol, deixando Oliver, Lois e Chloe boquiabertos.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

_Clark sobrevoava Metropolis e apreciava a calmaria da cidade pela madrugada. Ele avistou uma janela familiar e se dirigiu até lá. A janela estava aberta. Dentro do quarto, uma abatida Lois revisava no seu laptop uma matéria para o jornal. Clark entrou no quarto e a pegou no colo . Já do lado de fora, os olhos verdes da jornalista brilharam ao rever o amado. Clark estava vivo. Só podia ser mais um dos seus sonhos. Ela tinha ido ao seu funeral e desde então não parava de chorar e sonhar com ele. Clark a olhava apaixonado. Como sentira sua falta... Assim que retornara ao mundo dos vivos, ele fez questão de ir procurá-la primeiro._

_Clark beijou Lois com toda paixão e saudade que sentira e Lois percebeu que não era um sonho. Clark estava vivo. E voltara para ela._

Clark abriu os olhos e sentou no sofá. Ele olhou em redor. Estava no celeiro do rancho. John Jones estava com uma bola de futebol americano olhando para o amigo. Finalmente Clark estava bem por completo após tê-lo levado para recuperar os seus poderes no sol amarelo.

Clark tocou no próprio peito e percebeu que estava curado.

'Como é se sentir completo novamente?', perguntou John, jogando a bola para Clark, que a esmagou como se fosse de plástico.

'Eu estava morrendo. Voce me salvou.', ele se levantou e olhou para o marciano. 'Me levou para a luz branca.'

'O efeito cicatrizante do sol te trouxe dos mortos.', explicou John. 'Prometi a Jor-El que seria apenas um guardião cuidadoso, mas não poderia deixá-lo morrer.'

'Não devia ter feito isso. Voce acabou perdendo os seus poderes.', disse Clark lembrando que o sol retirava os poderes do marciano.

'Jor-El sabia o que estava fazendo o enviando para uma odisseia impossível. Eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados assistindo. E ambos sabemos o quão grandioso é o seu destino. Com a Fortaleza destruída teremos que seguir sem a orientação de Jor-El.', ele lembrou e Clark assentiu.

'Quando eu estava morrendo, sonhei com Lois, um sonho que não parecia sonho, era como se eu estivesse vendo algo que vai acontecer.', ele contou e John franziu a testa achando curioso. 'Nesse sonho, eu tinha morrido de fato, houve um funeral, mas eu retornei. Com todos os meus poderes e voando. E o mais estranho de tudo...'

'O que?'

'Eu era o cara da capa vermelha.', ele disse alegre e assustado. John não entendeu, ele não sabia sobre os sonhos de Lois. Clark tentou explicar. 'Eu usava uma roupa colante azul, com um 's'no peito e uma capa vermelha. Até hoje eu achava que isso era só um sonho como outro qualquer de Lois. Mas... e se for verdade? Se no futuro, eu me tornar esse cara?'

'Quem sabe, Kal-El? Eu não entendo muito de sonhos premonitórios, mas eu acredito que voce fará coisas que irá assombrar a muitos. E para isso, voce não poderá agir só como Clark Kent.', disse John com sabedoria.

'Eu preciso ser dois. O Clark Kent e o herói. E de um jeito que ninguém consiga perceber que somos a mesma pessoa...', ele ficou pensativo.

'Parece que voce já está tendo uma ideia.', disse John sorridente.

'Eu acho que está na hora de algumas coisas mudarem na minha vida a partir de agora.', ele sorriu confiante.

...

Clark havia se despedido e agradecido mais uma vez a John pelo salvamento. O marciano voltara para a delegacia onde trabalhava como policial. Clark entrou em casa e foi recebido pelos animados Martha, Jonathan, Kara e Lois. Clark sorriu contente, abraçou os pais, a prima e beijou a namorada.

'Clark, graças a Deus que tudo terminou bem. Eu estava tão preocupada, meu filho.', disse Martha fazendo carinho no rosto do filho.

'Felizmente o pesadelo chamado Lex Luthor chegou ao fim.', disse Jonathan aliviado.

'Eu não sei, pai. Nunca tenho certeza de nada quando o assunto é Lex.', disse Clark preocupado. O seu maior medo nem era o de Lex estar vivo, mas do empresário lembrar do seu segredo.

'Vamos esquecer o Tio Fester, o importante é que voce está bem e ele só colheu o que plantou.', afirmou Lois. Ela sorriu e mostrou um bolo azul meio disforme em cima da mesa. 'Olha o que eu fiz enquanto voce dormia? Um bolo.'

'Ah, que bom, Lois...', ele tentou evitar de fazer uma careta. Conhecia muito bem a péssima habilidade culinária da repórter.

'Não precisa fazer essa cara, né, Smallville, meu bolo está comestível e deu muito trabalho para ser feito!', ela exclamou fazendo bico.

'É verdade, esse foi o único dos oito que não queimou por completo.', contou Jonathan e Clark deu um sorriso amarelo. Felizmente ele tinha um estômago de aço.

'Não se preocupe, primo, a sua mãe fez torta de morango.', contou Kara para animá-lo.

'Por favor, o bolo de Lois deve estar gostoso, foi feito com todo carinho.', disse Martha amorosa vendo a cara de contrariedade de Lois.

'Obrigada, sra. K, pelo menos alguém aqui dá valor ao meu esforço.', ela resmungou e Kara e Jonathan se seguravam para não rir.

'Eu prometo que vou comer um pedaço, Lo.', disse Clark sorrindo para agradá-la. 'Voce pintou o cabelo?', ele perguntou notando que ela não estava mais loira e sim com os cabelos castanhos.

'Nossa, Smallville, voce demorou menos tempo que eu imaginava para notar.', ela zombou mas depois tocou nos cabelos. 'Achei que esse tom me dava um ar mais sério.'

'Está linda, Lo.', ele a elogiou com um olhar apaixonado.

'Bem, podemos comer a torta agora?', pediu Kara. Ela adorava os quitutes de Martha.

'Claro! E o bolo de Lois também.', disse Martha indo pegar os talheres na cozinha.

Jonathan, Kara e Clark concordaram conformados. O esforço valeria a pena pela torta de Martha.

...

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Clark estava olhando para o céu e lembrando de seu sonho. Ele estava cada mais convencido que conseguiria voar. Ele era o cara da capa vermelha! Clark já conversara com os pais sobre o assunto e eles o apoiaram incondicionalmente. Sabiam que o filho estava cada vez mais perto do seu destino e iriam ficar ao lado dele em todos os momentos.

'As estrelas são bonitas não é Kal-El?', comentou Kara se aproximando do primo.

'São sim, Kara, elas são incríveis.', ele concordou sorridente. 'Kara, depois de tudo que aconteceu, estou convencido que não só vou poder voar, como vou poder ser um herói de fato, ajudar as pessoas que precisam e não só aqui em Smallville.'

'Eu acredito nisso, Kal-El. E voce pode sempre contar comigo. E mesmo se eu não estiver aqui, eu vou estar torcendo por voce.', ela disse emocionada.

'Como assim não estar aqui?', ele repetiu sem entender. 'Voce pretende ir embora, Kara?'

'Eu já venho pensando nisso a algum tempo. Eu vinha adiando, mas agora que voce está bem e está decidido a mergulhar de cabeça no heroísmo...', ela sorriu e suspirou. 'Eu resolvi sair em busca de Kandor. Se nós sobrevivemos, é possível que outros tenham sobrevivido ao fim de Krypton e quero encontrá-los. E é isso que eu vou fazer.', ela disse decidida. 'Não sei quando vou voltar Kal-El, mas sempre ficarei pensando em voce e nos meus amigos.'

'Kara, nós todos iremos sentir muito a sua falta.', ele disse com sinceridade. Kara era uma parte importante de sua família. 'Mas se voce está decidida... Eu desejo boa sorte na sua busca e espero que voce não demore em retornar.', ele abraçou a prima com carinho. 'Mas e Jimmy? Voce e ele...'

'Nós rompemos de forma amigável. Foi só um encantamento, não foi aquela paixão toda, não é como o que voce tem com Lois.', ela suspirou e depois sorriu. 'E foi como eu te falei, lembra: eu te disse que o espírito de Lois era forte, que ela aguentava o tranco. E estava corretíssima. Devia ter apostado.', ela lamentou brincalhona e riu com o primo.

'Voce não sossegou enquanto não nos viu juntos. Obrigado.', ele sorriu.

'Vou sentir falta daqui.', ela segurou as lágrimas. 'Já me despedi de Lois, dos seus pais, do Shelby... Aliás, nem ele quis comer o bolo de Lois.', ela lembrou achando graça.

'A maior aptidão de Lois com certeza não está na cozinha.', ele disse, lembrando do pedaço que comera para Lois não ficar triste. Nessas horas era uma benção ter um organismo tão forte. Ele olhou com tristeza para a prima. 'Então voce vai agora?'

'Vou. Só estava esperando mesmo voce acordar e comer um bom pedaço da torta da sua mãe.', ela sorriu e abraçou o primo com carinho. 'Até um dia, Clark. Cuide-se.'

'Voce também.'

Kara assentiu e levantou voo, indo embora sem olhar para trás mas com lágrimas enevoando os seus olhos. Clark deu um suspiro triste. Iria sentir muita falta da amizade e das conversas com a prima. Esperava que Kara encontrasse o que tanto procurava.

Lois subiu a escada e se aproximou de Clark. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim por alguns instantes até se separarem.

'Kara já foi, não é?', ela perguntou triste.

'Já.', ele assentiu e suspirou. 'Não queria que ela fosse, mas é um desejo dela, eu tenho que respeitar. Além do mais Kara sabe se cuidar e se ela tiver algum problema, sabe que pode me pedir ajuda.'

'Vou sentir falta dela também, ela se tornou uma grande amiga.'

'Lois, eu tomei uma decisão: eu vou fazer parte oficialmente da Liga da Justiça e ajudar não só as pessoas de Smallville, como as de Metropolis e quem mais precisar.'

'Isso é ótimo, Smallville!', ela vibrou e lhe deu um soquinho no ombro. 'Ser herói é algo que faz parte de voce. É um caminho natural.'

'Devo muito dessa minha decisão à voce.', ele disse.

'À mim?', ela franziu a testa.

'À voce sim. Voce tem fé em mim, Lois, uma fé que as vezes nem eu mesmo tenho.', ele confessou. 'Voce, meus pais, Kara, o insistente do Oliver, Chloe... Todos voces me ajudaram a chegar até aqui. Voces são muito importantes para mim.'

Ela sorriu comovida e beijou Clark. Ele não tinha ideia do quanto era especial para ela, não por causa dos seus poderes, mas pelo o que ele era, por ter aquele coração enorme e um caráter admirável.

Os dois aproveitaram que estavam sozinhos e fizeram amor na cama que ficava no refúgio de Clark, que agora era sua única Fortaleza da Solidão, já que a projetada por Jor-El havia desaparecido em pleno Ártico.

...

**Torre do Relógio - Dia seguinte**

'Então voce agora vai fazer parte do nosso grupo de vez, hein, Escoteiro?', vibrou Oliver animado. 'Isso merece uma comemoração!', ele pegou duas cervejas no mini-frigobar e entregou uma para Clark. 'Eu sabia que voce não iria resistir muito tempo aos meus encantos.', ele brincou e riu ao ver o amigo revirar os olhos.

'Eu acho que posso usar as minhas habilidades para fazer o bem por aqueles que necessitam. Jor-El vivia dizendo que me mandara para a Terra para isso. Então está na hora de eu fazer algo a respeito.'

'Voce já faz, Clark e há muito tempo. Todos os salvamentos que já fez... Mas acho que agora a coisa vai ser a nível mundial.', ele previu.

'Mundial? Voce não acha que está exagerando um pouco, Oliver?', ele perguntou com um sorriso descrente.

'Não, não acho. Voce se substima, Escoteiro.', ele afirmou sério e bebeu um gole de cerveja. 'Pode beber, Clark, não está contaminada.'

'A bebida não causa nenhum efeito em mim e eu nunca fui de beber também.', ele contou timidamente e Oliver assentiu. Clark colcou a garrafa em cima da mesa.

'Agora nós só precisamos de um codinome melhor para voce, embora eu ache que Escoteiro te defina bem.', ele sorriu. 'Mas sei lá, acho que voce precisa de um codinome de maior impacto.'

'Lois disse que vai pensar em algum.'

'Duvido que seja mais criativo que Arqueiro Verde.', ele disse lembrando que Lois o batizara com o seu codinome. 'Nós vamos nos reunir, Clark, deixar tudo bem organizado. Eu também andei conversando com um cara em Gotham City, ele também ficou interessado, mesmo que diga que só trabalha sozinho e seja meio metido. Ele é amigo da Dinah.', ele contou, lembrando que ficara com um pouco de ciúmes da intimidade de Dinah com Bruce. 'Ele vai nos ajudar com a Watchtower.'

'Watchtower'?, repetiu Clark sem entender.

'Nós não podemos mais nos concentrar aqui no meu apartamento, daqui a pouco vamos convidar os nossos inimigos para tomar café com a gente. Não. Nós temos que ter um QG próprio. E enquanto não rola uma Sala da Justiça, a gente fica com a Torre de Vigilância mesmo. Chloe será quem monitorará tudo para a gente.'

'Então voce e esse cara de Gotham já tem tudo planejado...'

'Quase tudo. Acho que voce vai gostar de conhecê-lo, Clark, eu já falei de voce para ele.', ele contou e jogou a garrafa vazia no lixo.

'E esse cara, tem poderes também?'

'Não. Ele usa uns brinquedinhos para agir, fora que é muito inteligente, saca as coisas rápido, age como um detetive e é muito habilidoso. O que mata é a arrogância dele. Ah e ele vive emburrado também.', contou Oliver fazendo uma careta.

'Voce não parece ter gostado muito dele...', observou Clark.

'Com o tempo eu me acostumo.', disse Oliver sem querer entrar em maiores detalhes. Ele até teria gostado mais de Bruce se não tivesse sabido depois que ele e Dinah chegaram a trocar um beijo um tempo atrás.

'Clark, voce por aqui!', disse Dinah, aparecendo na sala e cumprimentando um surpreso Clark. 'Como voce está?'

'Bem e voce, Dinah?', ele perguntou, mas na verdade querendo saber como ela se deixara conquistar por Oliver. Ele achou que o amigo teria mais dificuldades. Por outro lado, Clark estava feliz. Não gostava de admitir nem para si próprio, mas a proximidade de Oliver e Lois as vezes o incomodava. Não que ele tivesse medo de ser traído ou algo do tipo, ele conhecia muito bem o caráter de Lois, mas também conhecia a história forte que os dois ex-namorados tiveram.

'Bem também.', ela disse sorridente. Dinah preferia ser o mais discreta possível sobre seu relacionamento com Oliver e também não queria alimentar o ego do loiro.

'O Escoteiro agora é oficialmente um membro da Liga. Estou pensando em dar uma festa, que tal?', ele perguntou à Dinah, que sorriu.

'Ótima ideia, que bom que agora voce faz parte oficialmente do time!', ela vibrou.

'Oliver, não precisa tanto. Uma festa?', disse Clark encabulado.

'Eu adoro festas, voce sabe. E a Di está prestes a fazer aniversário. Então vamos unir o útil ao agradável. Se voce não se incomodar, passarinho.', ele lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso.

'Claro que não, por mim tudo bem.', ela assentiu. 'Eu não sou muito de festas, mas a ocasião pede. E vou convidar Bruce. E ele faz o genêro anti-social, mas é uma boa oportunidade para ele já ir conhecendo o pessoal da Liga.', ela disse e Oliver evitou fazer uma careta.

'Bom, então está resolvido! Daqui a uma semana, uma festa aqui no meu apartamento pelo aniversário da Di, pelo novo membro da Liga e para que Bruce Wayne possa nos avaliar como gado premiado.', ele disse sem resistir a ironia. Dinah fingiu que não percebeu. Ela sabia que Oliver tinha ciúme de Bruce, mas achava tudo uma grande bobagem.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava na sua mesa terminando de escrever uma matéria sobre o Procurador do Distrito de Metropolis Ray Sarks e toda corrupção em que ele estava metido quando o celular tocou. Era uma chamada de Chloe.

'Oi, Chlo. O que voce manda?'

'Oi, Lo. É sobre o hd de Jimmy. Eu consegui recuperar a foto.'

'Oh, meu Deus, que maravilha, Chlo! E voce conseguiu ver quem empurrou Lionel para a morte?', ela perguntou ansiosa.

'Sim. Foi Lex.', contou Chloe séria. Ela nunca imaginaria que Lex chegasse aquele ponto.

'Eu sabia, eu sabia que tinha o dedo podre dele nisso! Finalmente consegui pegá-lo no pulo!', ela exclamou empolgada.

'É, pena que foi tarde, não é, Lois? Agora com Lex morto, isso não vale de muita coisa...'

'Como Clark, eu também não tenho tanta certeza assim da morte do Tio Fester. Não me surpreenderia se o veneno que ele tem no corpo todo servisse para salvá-lo também. Só acredito quando vir o corpo.', disse Lois revelando suas suspeitas.

'Lois, não tem como ele ter escapado. Clark escapou porque ele é um alienígena e mesmo assim ficou sem poderes. Um ser humano normal não resistiria a um desastre como aquele e muito menos no Ártico.'

'Às vezes eu duvido que o cabeça-de-rollon seja humano. Para mim, ele é uma experiência que deu errado, uma coisa surgida das profundezas, sei lá...', ela suspirou.

'Então, voce vai ou não fazer a matéria?', perguntou Chloe curiosa.

'Vou, mas não agora. Vamos guardar esse segredinho por enquanto. Se as minhas suspeitas estiverem certas e se o filhote de coisa-ruim voltar, eu quero ter uma carta na manga contra ele.'

'Ok, como voce quiser. E como estão as coisas aí no Planeta?', perguntou Chloe saudosista.

'Agitado como sempre. Voce faz falta aqui, prima. Se voce quiser, eu falo com Perry e ele dá uma sondada na ruiva metida...'

'Não, obrigado prima, mas eu já me decidi.', cortou Chloe. ' Não volto mais ao jornalismo mas sei que voce vai representar a família muito bem.', disse Chloe com carinho.

'Ok, voce é quem sabe...', suspirou Lois conformada. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Perry se aproximando de sua mesa. 'Tenho que desligar, prima, Perry está vindo. Beijos.'

'Beijos, prima, se cuida. Tchau.'

Lois desligou o celular e olhou para Perry que parou em frente a mesa dela com seu ar paternal e mau humorado de sempre.

'Então, Lane, a matéria já está pronta?'

'Quase, estou terminando de digitar.'

'E fez uma revisão mais apurada dessa vez?'

'Perry, eu não cometo tantos erros gramaticais assim.', ela negou com vêemencia e Perry se limitou a erguer uma sombracelha. 'Talvez eu cometa um pouco além do normal sim.', ela resmungou.

'Bem, depois voce me entrega. Tenho uma missão para voce, Lois. Eu contratei um novo funcionário, um conhecido que eu não via há muito tempo e antes que voce diga alguma coisa, ele está aqui porque é qualificado para o cargo, eu não contrataria qualquer pessoa para o Planeta Diário...'

'Claro que não, Perry.', disse Lois assentindo.

'O caso é que ele é um novato, tem pouca experiência e eu quero que ele seja orientado por voce e que seja seu parceiro.'

'Meu parceiro?', repetiu Lois contrariada. 'Eu não gosto de parceiros, eu funciono muito melhor sozinha e além disso eu não quero ser babá de ninguém!'

'Não é ser babá, é orientar, Lois, ele vai aprender muito com voce!', disse Perry já exasperado. Lois era uma excelente jornalista, mas muito cabeça-dura. 'E ter um parceiro não é tão ruim assim, voce vai ver! Ele já está aqui e ...', ele olhou para trás e viu o rapaz conversando com um animado Jimmy. 'Kent, venha aqui, agora!', berrou Perry, fazendo Clark se assustar.

Clark se aproximou de Perry todo atrapalhado após ter esbarrado em duas pessoas. Lois franziu a testa sem entender. De onde Clark tirara aquele óculos? Ele nunca tivera problema algum de visão. E aquele jeito todo estabanado? Será que ela estava em alguma realidade alternativa?

Clark ajeitou o óculos e sorriu sem jeito. Lois deveria estar estranhando mas ele queria fazer uma surpresa. Ele tivera aquela ideia quando começara a cogitar a ter duas identidades. E mesmo que ele já tivesse ido ao Planeta algumas vezes, as pessoas nem notaram sua presença como ele bem pode comprovar naquele dia e Jimmy até estranhara um pouco o uso do óculos, mas depois aceitara. Com o tempo, ele sabia que as pessoas se acostumariam e agiriam como se ele tivesse sempre usado óculos. Clark também tivera o cuidado de modificar um pouco sua postura, a fala, estava usando um terno mais folgado e ficara mais desastrado do que era normalmente. E as lentes do óculos eram feitas do vidro da nave de Kara, que pareciam surtir algum efeito diferente que modificava sua imagem perante as pessoas. Ele já fizera alguns pequenos testes em Smallville e algumas pessoas até agiam como se nunca o tivessem visto sem o óculos.

'Olá, Lois.', ele a cumprimentou, o que a fez sair do transe.

'Oi, Clark. Óculos novo?', ela o fitou curiosa.

'Pois é.', ele ajeitou o óculos que insistia em escorregar.

'Ah, voces já se conhecem, ótimo, assim fica mais fácil.',disse Perry satisfeito. 'Clark, agora voce vai trabalhar com a melhor repórter desse jornal, vai ter muito que aprender com ela e espero que aprenda mesmo!'.

'Sim, senhor White.', ele disse tímido.

'Bom, voce vai ficar nessa mesa à frente de Lane e ela vai te orientar quando necessário.', ele olhou incisivo para Lois, que sorriu cordata. 'Bom, agora ao trabalho! Tem muita coisa para ser feita. Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, Clark Kent!'

'Obrigado, Chefe.'

'Não me chame de Chefe! E alguém me traga um café!', ele berrou andando pelo jornal.

Clark sentou a frente da mesa de Lois que só o observava com atenção. Ainda era o mesmo Clark Kent que ela conhecia, só que um pouco diferente, mais caipira do que realmente era. Ela intuiu que Clark não estava agindo assim à toa.

'Então, voce vai me contar o porquê dessa novidade?'

'Pensei que voce nunca ia perguntar.', ele disse ligando o computador.

'Eu estava absorvendo o momento.'

'Lois, foi voce mesma quem me deu a ficha de inscrição. Eu só segui o seu conselho.', ele a lembrou. 'E quanto ao óculos, eu precisava de uma nova identidade mas sem deixar de ser completamente eu mesmo. Achei que seria uma boa ideia e as pessoas agem como se tivessem me visto usando óculos a vida toda.'

'E por que eu não engoli isso?'

'Por que voce sabe o meu segredo. Eu testei com meus pais, Kara, Oliver, Dinah, todos eles ainda se lembravam como eu sou sem esse acessório. Mas Jimmy, por exemplo, teve um pequeno estranhamento no começo mas depois aceitou naturalmente. As lentes são da nave de Kara.', ele contou e ela pegou o óculos.

'Nossa, voce é cheio de surpresas, não é, Smallville?', ela sorriu e colocou o óculos mas logo o retirou. 'Tem um grau bem forte. Ainda bem que voce tem olhos especiais, senão iria ficar cego.', ela entregou o óculos para ele, que o recolocou. 'Eu gosto de seu novo fator nerd. É bem excitante.', ela disse maliciosa e ele sorriu animado.

'Lois, não me provoque.'

'Voce acha que pode comigo, Supernerd? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas...', ela continuou provocando.

'Em casa voce vai ver.', ele prometeu com um olhar malicioso.

'Promessas, promessas...', ela suspirou.

'Ei, CK!', exclamou Jimmy colocando um monte de pastas na mesa de Clark. 'Perry mandou para voce já ir pegando o ritmo. É pra voce revisar. Já aviso que as de Lois darão mais trabalho.', ele contou e Lois olhou feio para o fotógrafo, que sorriu. 'Perry disse que depois colocam a placa com seu nome na mesa. Ele já está berrando com o responsável por causa do atraso. Bem-vindo de novo, CK!', ele deu um tapa amistoso no ombro de Clark.

'Obrigado, Jimmy.', ele agradeceu simpático e o fotógrafo foi cuidar de seus afazeres. Clark olhou para as pastas e suspirou. 'Bem, vamos ao trabalho. Vou deixar o pior por último, eu já conheço a sua escrita.', ele disse implicante.

Lois fez uma careta e lhe mostrou a língua.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

**Projetos de Pesquisas Especiais da LuthorCorp – Subsolo de Metropolis**

**Escondido sob a fachada de uma fábrica abandonada**

Tess caminhou calmamente pelo corredor no interior das instalações. Ela entrou em um elevador que dava acesso ao subsolo e quando as portas se abriram, ela viu alguns poucos médicos, cientistas e assistentes trabalhando sem parar com os mais modernos equipamentos que a ciência poderia oferecer. Tess se aproximou do Dr. Monroe, um senhor negro, alto, magro, calvo e com um ar tranquilo.

'Como ele está está?', ela disfarçou a ansiedade com um ar de frieza.

'Estável. Está se recuperando mais rápido do que imaginávamos, porém ainda sem sinais de consciência.', disse o médico metódicamente.

'Ele vai conseguir se recuperar por completo, sem nenhuma sequela?'

'Isso só teremos certeza quando ele acordar. Mas seu organismo é mais forte do que o das pessoas em geral e nós o reforçamos com nossas drogas especiais. Teoricamente, se houver algum sequela, não será grave a ponto de inutilizá-lo.'

'Entendo. Mas façam de tudo para que não haja nenhuma sequela. É muito importante que haja 100% de recuperação.'

'Sim, srta. Mercer, é o que desejamos também.', ele disse de forma automática.

Tess levantou uma sombracelha irônica. Claro que eles queriam a plena recuperação do paciente ilustre, estavam sendo muito bem pagos para isso, jamais receberiam uma quantia daquelas em campos normais da Medicina.

Tess deu mais alguns passos até uma porta branca, colocou sua mão em um leitor de mão e a porta se abriu após reconhecer a assinatura genética da ruiva. Ela entrou no recinto e se aproximou do receptáculo impermeável onde o corpo de Lex Luthor repousava. Tess passou a mão carinhosamente pelo vidro. A executiva sabia que Lex não iria morrer tão cedo e de modo tão estúpido. A busca frenética no Ártico pelo seu mentor alcançara o resultado desejado na 5ª semana após seu desaparecimento bem distante do ponto inicial onde ocorrera a tragédia. Ela ansiava pelo o dia em que ele acordasse e pudesse retornar triunfalmente a Metropolis, assombrando a todos.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark havia sumido para mais um de seus salvamentos e Lois imaginava que desculpa esfarrapada ele daria para Perry caso o editor-chefe percebesse a sua ausência. A sorte era que quando o serviço de Clark estava muito atrasado, ele usava sua supervelocidade para compensar e até agora ninguém reclamara daquelas escapadinhas sorrateiras. Lois sorriu para si mesma enquanto caminhava pelo porão do jornal com uma xícara de café na mão. Clark tinha toda razão em dizer que ninguém reparava em um tímido repórter estabanado.

Lois chegou em sua mesa e colocou a xícara em cima dela, reparando que havia uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete para ela. Lois pegou a rosa e o bilhete curiosa.

_Me encontre no Terraço em dez minutos_., dizia a nota. Lois sorriu e sentiu o perfume da rosa. Seu Smallville era tão romântico...

Lois subiu ao terraço no tempo combinado com um sorriso no rosto e a rosa na mão, porém estacou ao ver Ray Sacks e dois seguranças ao seu lado. Lois deixou a rosa cair no chão e Ray sorriu maldosamente.

'Olá, srta. Lane, lembra de mim?'

'O Procurador corrupto que vendia seus serviços para quem pagasse melhor. Claro que eu lembro.', ela disse e cruzou os braços.

'Pois é, logo após a publicação da sua matéria difamatória, estou enfrentando um processo judicial e estou temporariamente afastado do meu cargo. Sabe o quanto isso é ruim, srta. Lane?'

'Imagino que sim.', ela disse irônica. 'O volume de propinas deve ter diminuido drásticamente na Procuradoria de Metropolis.'

'A senhorita está prejudicando muita gente com essa sua atitude egoísta e impensada.'

'Egoísta e impensada?', ela repetiu incrédula com a cara de pau dele. 'Eu estou usando a imprensa para denunciar atos fraudulentos que prejudicam a população honesta e trabalhadora dessa cidade. E o senhor? Estava usando um cargo público para beneficiar políticos tão corruptos quanto o senhor e gente da máfia! Quem está sendo egoísta aqui?', ela atacou furiosa.

'Eu esperava conseguir um pouco de colaboração da sua parte, srta. Lane...'

'Perdeu a viagem.', ela sentenciou.

'Não necessariamente.', ele disse e olhou para os seguranças que fecharam a porta do terraço antes que Lois pudesse escapar. Em seguida, eles a agarraram pelos braços e ela começou a se debater. 'Srta. Lane é uma pena que eu seja forçado a esse tipo de solução para os meus problemas mas a senhorita não me deixou outra alternativa. Mas irá servir de exemplo para aqueles que acreditam em toda essa papagaiada do politicamente correto.', ele sorriu malévolo e segurou o queixo dela. 'Uma mulher tão jovem e tão bonita com um futuro tão brilhante pela frente...Lamentável.', ele disse em tom zombeteiro. 'Podem jogá-la.'

Lois se debateu tentando escapar mas foi em vão. Em questão de segundos ela foi atirada do terraço do prédio emitindo um grito desesperado. Ryan sorriu satisfeito e saiu calmamente dali como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lois segurava o mastro da bandeira com as duas mãos enquanto evitava olhar para baixo e ver a rua cheia de carros aquela hora do dia. Nunca imaginou que passaria por uma situação daquela. É claro que ela já fora ameaçada várias vezes e até tomara um tiro de uma capanga de Lex, mas ficar a prestes a despencar prédio abaixo era a primeira vez. Se Clark estivesse ali iria começar um sermão de como ela vivia se arriscando pelas matérias e que um dia ele iria morrer do coração por causa disso. Bom, não era culpa dela que Ray Sacks era um pilantra, ladrão e covarde que achava que matar uma jornalista era a coisa certa a fazer.

As pessoas que passavam pela rua olharam para o alto do Planeta Diário quando um sapato de salto alto rosa caiu no chão. Elas ficaram boquiabertas e de olhos arregalados ao verem uma mulher perigosamente pendurada num dos mastros das bandeiras que enfeitavam o terraço do prédio do famoso jornal.

Perry e Jimmy estavam saindo para o almoço quando perceberam o alvoroço na rua. Eles olharam na mesma direção das pessoas e viram a cena. Jimmy sacou sua câmera que sempre estava a tiracolo e ajustou o foco. Ele quase perdeu a fala ao reconhecer a mulher.

'Chefe, é a Lois!'

'Lois? Oh meu Deus!', disse Perry preocupado, imediatamente telefonando para o Corpo de Bombeiros.

Lois sentia muita dor nas mãos e suas forças estavam acabando. Ela não aguentaria muito tempo ali, infelizmente suas habilidades não incluiam superforça. Uma das mãos de Lois escorregou e ela se assustou assim como as pessoas na rua que olhavam a cena aguardando que o socorro chegasse. Lois começou a gritar por socorro desesperada enquanto seus dedos da mão esquerda também cediam ao cansaço e ao peso do seu corpo. Lois começou a achar que desta vez ela realmente mergulharia para a morte. Não era assim que ela queria terminar, ainda havia um Pullitzer a ganhar, Clark para amar e muita vida para viver.

As forças de Lois acabaram e ela começou a cair diante dos gritos apavorados da platéia.

Lois fechou os olhos. Era o seu fim.

Um borrão azul e vermelho cruzou o céu de Metropolis numa velocidade sobrehumana e chegou até Lois, pegando-a no colo e evitando o pior. As pessoas ficaram surpresaa, depois gritaram comemorando e começaram a tirar fotos freneticamente assim como o sorridente Jimmy Olsen.

Lois olhou surpresa para Clark. Ele estava usando um colante azul com o 'S' no peito largo e a capa vermelha como em seus sonhos! E como nos seus sonhos ela estava voando nos braços dele! Seus sonhos finalmente haviam pulado para a vida real.

Clark pousou no chão e colocou Lois delicadamente no chão. As pessoas se aproximaram enquanto se ouvia a sirene do caminhão do Corpo de Bombeiros se aproximando. Jimmy e Perry se prostraram ao lado de Lois para ver de perto o salvador misterioso.

'Espero que a senhorita esteja bem.', disse Clark com uma voz mais grave e segura e Lois assentiu ainda sem fala.

'Quem é voce?', perguntou Perry boquiaberto.

'Um amigo.', disse Clark simpático, alçando voo diante do olhar estupefato de todos.

'Lois, voce sabe quem é ele?', perguntou Jimmy após tirar as fotos.

'Ele é... super...', ela parou alguns segundos pensativa. 'Superman.', ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando para os companheiros de trabalho.

...

Ray Sacks entrou em sua BMW muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eliminara aquela repórter enxerida sem que pudessem provar que fora ele o responsável e ainda ganhara créditos com os mafiosos. Agora só faltava ele recuperar seu cargo e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ray viu a porta ser aberta com um puxão e foi tirado de dentro do automóvel em questão de segundos. Logo ele se viu pendurado a metros do chão segurado pela camisa por um homem com um uniforme colante.

'Acho que o senhor tem algumas explicações para dar sobre o que aconteceu com a srta. Lane a pouco.', disse Clark num tom ameaçador. Ele telefonara para Lois para saber quem a atirara do prédio e ela contou sobre seu encontro com o Procurador.

'Eu não sei do que voce está falando, me ponha no chão, quem voce pensa que é?', ele gritou arrogante mas assustado.

'Alguém que não gosta que se use cargos públicos para praticar atos de bandidagem!'

'Bandidagem?', exclamou Ray se fazendo de ofendido. 'Eu sou uma pessoa pública, o Procurador dessa cidade e voce... voce é um maluco fantasiado! Eu te mando para a cadeia e te processo!', ele ameaçou.

'É mais fácil o senhor parar na cadeia antes de mim. Confesse que o senhor é o culpado por ter atirado a srta. Lane do prédio!', exigiu Clark indignado com a arrogância daquele homem.

'Eu não confesso nada! E me solta!'

'Já que o senhor insiste...', ele assentiu e soltou Ray que caiu gritando apavorado. Clark o alcançou a tempo e o segurou pelo terno como um boneco de pano. Ray estava suando frio. 'O senhor pensa em confessar agora?'

'Tudo bem, tudo bem, como voce quiser. Eu confesso qualquer coisa desde que meus pés possam tocar o chão novamente.', ele implorou com os olhos arregalados. 'Eu mandei meus seguranças jogarem aquela repórter intrometida do terraço para que ela não me prejudicasse mais!', ele confessou com raiva.

'Sabia que o senhor iria refletir e tomar a decisão certa.', disse Clark sorrindo. 'A polícia vai achar seu depoimento muito interessante.'

Clark saiu voando com Ray em direção ao distrito policial de Metropolis e quando deixou Ray na porta da cadeia, os policiais o olharam boquiabertos.

...

**Kent Farm**

Lois entrou em casa e viu Clark dando ração a Shelby. Ela parou em frente ao namorado com as mãos na cintura. Clark sorriu tranquilamente para ela. Sabia que Lois estava pegando fogo de tanta curiosidade sobre como ele começara a voar, de onde ele tirara o uniforme e logo o crivaria de perguntas.

'Smallville, o que foi aquele salvamento? As pessoas estão enlouquecidas! Voce viu, voce estava na reunião de emergência que Perry fez, ele quer todos os detalhes, ele quer uma entrevista, ele quer voce na capa do Planeta Diário!', ela tagarelou lembrando da reunião feita logo em seguida ao salvamento de Lois, em que Perry berrava a plenos pulmões com todos os seus repórteres e fotógrafos.

'Superman. Eu gostei desse nome. E é melhor que Arqueiro Verde.', ele disse lembrando do que Oliver falara.

'Só me diz como. Como voce começou a voar? E esse uniforme? Foi voce quem fez?'

'Minha mãe fez o uniforme e mandou para mim. E o voo... Bom, eu resolvi continuar o treinamento mesmo sem Kara e quando voce não estava aqui para fazer uma surpresa...'

'Decididamente me surpreendeu.', ela o interrompeu.

'Eu percebi que eu sempre flutuava quando estava beijando voce. Então eu me concentrei nos nossos momentos e _voilá_! Lá estava eu flutuando! E continuei concentrado, pensando que queria voar e consegui. Levei um três tombos antes mas consegui!', ele contou orgulhoso.

'Isso é incrível!', ela vibrou, o abraçou e beijou. 'Eu sabia que voce iria conseguir, meu cara da capa vermelha! Estou tão feliz, Clark, eu sei o quanto voce queria isso...'

'Estou feliz também, cheguei a pensar que nunca conseguiria, ficaria eternamente dando super pulos... E foi na hora certa, antes que voce abrisse um buraco no chão graças aquele Procurador corrupto.', ele disse ainda indignado com o acontecido.

'Que agora está no lugar que merece: a cadeia. E graças ao Superman! Nossa, todo mundo só fala disso, nas rádios, televisões, internet... Voce é o assunto do momento, Clark!', ela riu eufórica. 'Todos querem saber quem é o Homem-Pássaro.'

'E voce vai escrever sobre isso. Contar para as pessoas sobre mim.', ele pediu.

'Eu pensei que voce quisesse escrever a matéria, afinal ninguém conhece melhor o Superman do que o próprio Superman.', ela disse sorridente.

'Voce me conhece melhor do que ninguém, Lois. Eu prefiro que voce escreva. Eu sei que voce vai saber como me apresentar a todos sem que eles achem que sou uma ameaça ou algo do tipo. Quero que eles entendam que eu só tenho a intenção de ajudar.', ele disse humildemente.

'Pode deixar comigo, Smallville, vai ser a melhor matéria já vista até hoje. Todos conhecerão o novo herói da cidade.', ela disse com segurança e lisonjeada por Clark lhe confiar aquela missão. Ela lhe deu um beijinho. 'Sabe, Clarkie, voce fica muito bem naquela roupa, ela deixa seus músculos bem definidos e a capa dá um toque especial...'

'Voce gostou tanto assim, Lo?', ele perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

'Hum-hum, eu achei tão... estimulante... Que tal se voce vestisse ela de novo só pra mim lá no nosso quarto para que eu pudesse fazer uma avaliação mais apurada? Depois voce pode ir tirando peça por peça... sem usar supervelocidade, do modo tradicional.', ela disse acariciando o peito largo por debaixo da blusa dele.

'Ok, eu faço isso, mas voce ainda me deve uma pole dance.', ele lembrou abrindo os botões da blusa dela e tocando nos seios fartos.

'E eu pretendo pagar, Clarkie, eu não gosto de ficar em dívida com ninguém.', ela o ajudou a tirar a blusa e pulou no colo dele. 'Que tal isso: voce veste o seu belo uniforme e depois eu pago com a minha dança.'

'Feito.', ele disse beijando-a com paixão na boca e depois beijando os seios dela.

'Lois, eu trouxe o que voce pediu e... Oh meu Deus!', gritou Chloe assustada e ficando vermelha após presenciar o momento íntimo do casal.

Lois e Clark se separaram e vestiram as suas blusas rapidamente, enquanto Chloe olhava para outro lado. Clark estava corado e sem graça. Lois disfarçou o constrangimento e se aproximou sorrindo da prima.

'Chlo, voce continua com essa mania de não bater na porta antes de entrar.'

'Me desculpe, eu prometo que vou perder esse mal hábito.', ela disse envergonhada e foi abraçada pela prima. 'Oi,Clark.'

'Oi, Chloe. O que te traz aqui?', ele disse disfarçando a vergonha.

'Lois me pediu para trazer a foto do dia da morte de Lionel.', ela contou com um envelope pardo na mão.

'É mesmo, eu tinha esquecido!', exclamou Lois batendo na testa. 'Também com todo esse frenesi em torno do Superman, a minha mente está em ebulição. Obrigada, Chlo.', ela agradeceu pegando o envelope.

'Eu vi sua perfomance no céu pela internet, Clark, o povo só fala disso: Superman, a novidade do século!', exclamou Chloe empolgada e Clark sorriu timidamente. 'Gostei do codinome.', ela olhou para a prima que sorriu vaidosa. 'Clark, eu não sabia que voce podia voar.'

'Eu não podia mesmo. Até agora.', ele contou. 'Eu pretendo mostrar a todos que minhas intenções são as melhores.'

'Eles irão perceber e vão te amar, Clark.', disse Chloe com segurança. Ela olhou para a prima. 'E então, Lois, voce resolveu dar um novo passo sobre o assunto Lex Luthor?'

'Eu pretendia guardar essa informação por um tempo, mas não vou fazer isso. Não posso esconder algo assim do público. Mesmo morto, desaparecido, sei lá, os podres de Lex tem que ser desvendados.'

'Não acho que Tess vai deixar voce publicar essa matéria, Lois.', disse Clark um pouco pessimista. 'Dizem que ela idolatra Lex.', ele fez uma careta.

'Acontece que eu tenho a prova do crime bem aqui na minha mão. Não são apenas conjecturas como Lex me disse um dia. É uma prova concreta.'

'Ela vai alegar que voce quer difamar o nome de Lex se aproveitando de que ele não pode mais se defender.', disse Chloe acertadamente.

'Por outro lado, Perry não vai barrar uma matéria com uma prova tão consistente.', completou Clark e Chloe assentiu. 'O problema mesmo é a Tess. Se ela tentar impedir a publicação, o que voce vai fazer?'

'Eu publico em outro jornal, no Inquisitor, no que seja!', assegurou Lois decidida. 'Eu não vou recuar agora que consegui pescar um peixe podre desse tamanho! E se Lex ainda estiver vivo em algum lugar, isso aqui vai fazê-lo se movimentar.', ela balançou o envelope.

Chloe e Clark olharam um para o outro preocupados. Previam mais um grande problema vindo por aí.

...

**Planeta Diário**

_Passei a noite com o Superman_ _por Lois Lane_

_Fotos de Jimmy Olsen_

Jimmy olhava para a capa do Planeta Diário exultante de alegria. Suas fotos ficaram ótimas e ilustravam muito bem a matéria de Lois que havia deixado o jornal ainda mais agitado do que o normal. O periódico vendera sua primeira remessa como água no deserto e as máquinas do PD trabalhavam em ritmo frenético.

Clark passou por Jimmy com seu seu jeito estabanado e o fotógrafo o parou.

'Ei, CK, voce viu isso? Lois é uma repórter e tanto, não é?', ele lhe mostrou o jornal.

'Sim, ela é incrível mesmo Jimmy.', disse Clark orgulhoso. Lois fizera um excelente trabalho como ele sabia que ela faria.

'E as minhas fotos na capa da matéria do Supercara! Nem acredito nisso! Vou guardar esse jornal para sempre!', ele disse empolgado.

'O que voce acha dele, Jimmy? Do Superman?', ele perguntou curioso disfarçando a ansiedade.

'Do Azulão? Cara, ele é demais, voce viu os salvamentos que ele anda fazendo pela cidade toda? Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas na minha vida! Pra mim, a chegada desse super-herói é mais do que bem-vinda! Ele veio mesmo para ajudar todo mundo e direto de Krypton!', o fotógrafo elogiou empolgado. 'Acho que se um dia eu falar com o Superman, provavelmente vou gaguejar como nunca...', ele deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Clark e saiu para revelar mais algumas fotos.

Clark sentou na mesa pensativo. Se a grande maioria pensasse como Jimmy, era sinal de que todos tinham entendido seus próprósitos e o aceitavam. Ele sabia que havia uma parcela da população que achava que ele era uma ameaça ou uma incógnita, mas ele conseguiria conquistar a confiança de todos com seus atos. Clark ligou o computador e ouviu a voz grave de Perry.

'Kent, voce já terminou aquela matéria sobre a exposição no museu?'

'Sim, senhor White, eu já ia na sua sala entregar.', ele disse timidamente.

'Ótimo, filho. Eu reparei que de vez em quando voce some mas até agora não reclamei porque voce sempre cumpre seus prazos, às vezes entrega até antes...', ele disse seriamente e Clark engoliu em seco, preferindo o silêncio. Teria que ser mais discreto. 'Continue assim, filho, mas tente sumir menos,ok?', ele pediu e Clark assentiu. 'Bom. Onde está Lois?'

'Ela foi fazer uma entrevista na Prefeitura mas disse que já está a caminho.'

'Ótimo! Lois não brinca em serviço! Eu ainda estou deleitado com a matéria sobre o Superman!', ele contou e Clark sorriu. 'Estou esperando para ver se voce também consegue um furo de reportagem assim, Kent, quem sabe com o próprio Supercara. Voce tem futuro aqui, só precisa pegar mais o jeito ágil de Lois. Não desgrude dela!', ele aconselhou paternalmente.

'Sim, Chefe, pode deixar.', ele assentiu vigorosamente, ajeitou o óculos e entregou sua matéria ao editor. 'A matéria do museu.'

'Oh, ótimo, vou dar uma olhada. E não esqueça do que eu te disse!', ele exclamou e saiu dali.

Clark soltou o ar que estava prendendo. Perry White havia reparado nos sumiços dele. Tinha que aprender a chamar menos atenção possível nesses momentos. Por outro lado, Perry estava certo, ele tinha que ser um pouco mais competitivo como repórter até para poder acompanhar o ritmo alucinado de Lois.

'Hey, Smallville!', exclamou Lois animada sentando em cima da mesa dele. 'Já tenho tudo planejado aqui na minha mente na matéria sobre o Tio Fester. Só não vai bombar mais do que a do Superman, mas com certeza vai dar o que falar!'

'A única coisa que me preocupa é a retaliação da srta. Mercer.'

'Se ela vier muito marrenta, pode deixar que eu abaixo a crista dela rapidinho, sei muito bem como lidar com aquele tipinho...', disse Lois com uma careta invocada, fazendo Clark rir.

...

Lois se preparou para iniciar a matéria sobre o assassinato de Lionel Luthor. Não iria deixar aquele crime cometido por Lex passar em branco de jeito nenhum.

A redação já estava quase deserta e Clark não estava lá, tinha saído para mais um salvamento mas iria voltar logo para que eles pudessem ir embora juntos para casa. Clark havia prometido um voo panorâmico por Metropolis e Smallville e Lois já estava ansiosa.

Lois começou a digitar quando um gás sonífero invadiu o local e a jornalista caiu da cadeira, desmaiada no chão. Uma mão coberta por uma luva preta pegou a foto na gaveta de Lois, deletou o arquivo sobre Lex e logo depois saiu dali.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

**Kent Farm**

Clark aterrissou no chão com Lois no colo e entrou em casa. Ele a colocou no sofá e olhou para cara emburrada dela. Lois estava furiosa pelo ataque sofrido no Planeta Diário, já Clark estava aliviado por nada de mais grave ter acontecido, ele se sentia culpado por não estar por perto para protegê-la.

'Clark, eu estou morrendo de ódio! Roubaram a foto, reviraram meu apartamento, apagaram todos os dados que eu tinha sobre Lex Luthor lá em casa e no Planeta Diário!', ela exclamou desgostosa.

'Voce não teria algum arquivo aqui no computador de casa? Eu quase não uso ele, mas voce usa.', ele perguntou sentando ao lado dela.

'Não, eu tinha, mas, como eu ia fazer a matéria hoje, transferi tudo para o pendrive e levei para o Planeta... Burra! Eu sou muito burra!', ela deu socos na almofada. 'Seria uma matéria para abalar as estruturas de Metropolis e eu perdi tudo... Tudo!', ela colocou as mãos na cabeça.

'Lo, não fica assim...', ele acariciou a cabeça dela. 'Pelo menos voce está bem, está viva, nada mais grave te aconteceu... Quando eu te vi desmaiada quase tive um troço. Se eu não tivesse saído para impedir um assalto à banco...'

'Não, Smallville, não fica se culpando, voce fez o que era certo.', ela disse mais calma apertando a mão dele. 'A gente não podia adivinhar também, né? E isso é coisa do Lex e dos capangas dele, tenho certeza.'

'Eu também acho. Devem ter ido até voce a mando de Tess Mercer, no mínimo. Mas duvido que seja ela quem está puxando as cordas...', ele disse com um olhar preocupado.

'Então o careca deve estar por perto nos vigiando... Porque com certeza ele colocou alguém me espionando para me boicotar no momento certo.', disse Lois acertadamente. 'E como eu sou uma estúpida imbecil, ele conseguiu!', ela exclamou irritada. 'Não consigo me perdoar por dar uma bobeira dessas! Com Lex a gente tem que estar sempre um passo à frente!', ela respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. 'Mas tudo bem, eu começo do zero e da próxima vez vou ter ainda mais material contra ele, porque Lexinho quando resolver dar as caras, vai fazer ainda mais atrocidades do que já fazia... Aquilo tem sangue ruim por todo o corpo, ele é capaz de matar 1 milhão de serpentes só com o olhar!'

'O que mais me preocupa não é ele estar vivo... É ele saber o meu segredo... Eu confesso que tenho receio do que ele pode fazer com essa informação nas mãos.', disse Clark muito sério.

'Ah, Smallville...', Lois abraçou o namorado com carinho. 'Eu aqui preocupada com uma matéria e voce com uma bomba por perto sem saber se ela está prestes a explodir...', ela deu um selinho nele. 'É por isso que eu queria tanto desmascarar aquele careca arrogante, para poder minar um pouco as forças dele, por que no mínimo Lex iria parar na cadeia pela morte do pai. E agora nós não temos nada. E ele está por aí. Aonde? Nós não sabemos...', ela suspirou exasperada. Aquela situação estava colocando os nervos da jornalista à flor da pele.

'Tess sabe. Seguindo os passos de Tess encontraremos Lex.', assegurou Clark, que depois suspirou chateado. 'O pior é que... Eu estou tateando no escuro, entende? Porque ele está com toda a vantagem sobre mim. Lex quis me dominar na Fortaleza, ele acha que eu sou uma ameaça e que a missão dele é me deter.'

'Lex enlouqueceu de vez, se bem que ele sempre foi um megalomaníaco.', ela balançou a cabeça inconformada. Tinha certeza que todo o antagonismo de Lex contra Clark vinha da inveja que sentia do ex-amigo. 'Voce acha que tem como ele tentar te dominar novamente, que ele tem algum artefato para isso?', perguntou Lois preocupada.

'Eu não sei, Lo. Isso que me aflige, eu não sei de nada. É como se eu estivesse esperando uma bala de green-k vindo na minha direção sem ter ideia de que como ela vem.', ele me desabafou. 'Eu queria que Lex aparecesse logo para que eu pudesse me posicionar nesse jogo.'

'Vamos seguir a sua ideia: seguir a ruiva metida. Ela deve saber onde o cabeça-de-rollon está, até porque ela o idolatra, um péssimo gosto por sinal...', Lois fez uma careta desgostosa. 'Nós temos que ficar atentos a todas as ações da Tess e da LuthorCorp. Se eu bem conheço Lex, ele vai querer retornar em grande estilo. Nós temos que estar preparados para o ataque.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Depois do ataque a Lois, ele teve a certeza de que seu grande rival estava vivo e por perto. Se ao menos Lex não se lembrasse do seu segredo, Clark obteria uma vantagem naquele duelo, o problema seria se Lex ainda se lembrasse de algo, por mínimo que fosse, Lex iria querer contra-atacar. Clark não jogava o mesmo jogo sujo de Lex e teria que tentar vencer o empresário fazendo com que todos soubessem quem era o verdadeiro Lex Luthor. Mas para isso era necessário que Lex aparecesse.

Clark suspirou diante do olhar preocupado de Lois. Ela sabia que isso estava consumindo Clark e por isso ficara tão furiosa por perder uma informação tão importante sobre o inimigo. Só que não desistiria fácil assim. Lex Luthor ainda seria derrotado naquela guerra fria.

Clark sorriu para Lois e acariciou o rosto macio dela.

'Bem, mas eu não quero ficar aqui sofrendo de véspera, até porque isso não vai me levar a nada. Que tal um voo sobre Smallville? A noite hoje está linda.', ele deu uma piscadela.

'Um voo panorâmico?', ela disse já animada. 'Voce sabe que eu adoro voar no expresso Superman.', ela o beijou longamente.

'Então vamos.', ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. 'A senhorita está pronta, Lane?', ele perguntou charmoso.

'Com certeza, Kent.', ela segurou a mão dele e encostou a cabeça em seu peito largo quando ele a colocou no colo.

Clark saiu pela janela voando com Lois e além de fazer um voo panorâmico por sobre a pequena Smallville, levou-a para Paris, Nova York, Roma, Londres e Rio de Janeiro, deixando Lois deslumbrada. Ela nunca cansaria de se encantar com aquela habilidade de Clark e com o seu romantismo. Os dois retornaram a Smallville e pousaram no rancho. Já dentro de casa, Clark fez um movimento de quem iria trocar o uniforme, mas Lois o segurou pela mão.

'Ainda não, Supercara.', ela passou mão por sobre o 'S' estilizado. 'Eu quero ver se voce é Super mesmo...', ela o beijou com paixão e depois o olhou maliciosa. 'A pergunta é: como será o Superman por debaixo do uniforme?', ela fingiu um ar inocente.

'É a fantasia de muitas mulheres, voce não tem ideia, Lois Lane.', ele a provocou.

'Como assim, alguma perua já se insinuou para voce?', ela perguntou enciumada.

'Foi voce mesma quem disse que essa roupa define bem os meus músculos. As pessoas reparam, voce sabe...', ele continuou provocando esperando a resposta dela.

'Sei... Só não sei se elas vão continuar reparando quando eu arrancar os olhos delas e te matar depois! É isso que voce faz quando voa por aí, fica se exibindo para essas vadias que não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar dando em cima do meu homem?', ela perguntou irritada. Lois sabia que assim como Superman já era considerado um grande herói para muitos e admirado, algumas mulheres também começaram a fantasiar com o seu cara da capa vermelha.

'Eu sou seu homem sim, Lo e de mais ninguém.', ele garantiu abraçando-a. 'O Superman é o herói do mundo, mas Clark Kent, Kal-El, Smallville é o cara de Lois Lane. E de mais ninguém.', ele declarou e a beijou com paixão.

'Acho bom mesmo, Superman, porque senão voce vira um Supermorto.', ela afirmou e ele riu. 'Voce gosta disso, né, Clark, voce gosta de me provocar, sempre foi assim, voce só ficava satisfeito quando me ouvia te dar uma resposta atravessada.', ela disse lembrando dos tempos de adolescência quando morou na Kent Farm e como ela e Clark viviam numa eterna batalha verbal.

'Verdade, mas voce sempre ganhava. Eu sempre fui indefeso perto de voce, Lois.', ele começou a dar beijinhos no rosto e no pescoço dela enquanto a pegava no colo.

'Tadinho...', ela murmurou de olhos fechados, suspirando.

Clark levou Lois para o quarto dele em supervelocidade e lá os dois tiraram as roupas com sofreguidão, fazendo amor com urgência, se entregando aos beijos e carícias e com direito a cama quebrando no final, dando um susto nos dois, que logo depois começaram a rir.

'Clark, voce precisa comprar uma cama mais forte!', exclamou Lois entre risos.

'Acho que vou comprar uma cama de casal, essa cama está muito pequena.', ele disse rindo.

'Boa ideia, eu vou pesquisar algumas na internet. Uma cama bem forte e resistente. Não quero que voce se machuque, Clarkie.', ela zombou tocando de leve no nariz dele.

Clark olhou para a sorridente Lois e decidiu tomar coragem para sugerir algo em que estava pensando a um bom tempo.

'Lois, eu estava pensando...', ele mordeu o lábio e ela o olhou curiosa. 'O que voce acha de nós morarmos juntos? Quer dizer, eu quero alugar um apartamento em Metropolis já que meus pais vão voltar para cá definitivamente no fim do ano...'

'Morar juntos?', ela ficou pensativa e ele ficou ansioso. 'Ah, é um passo e tanto não é?', ela disse um pouco receosa.

'Foi só uma ideia que me passou pela mente, coisa boba...', ele disse para disfarçar o nervosismo.

'É que eu sempre fui muito independente, sozinha... Quer dizer, eu morei com Chloe, mas ela é minha prima e... bem... eu não sei se voce se habituaria ao meu jeito...'

'Se voce não quiser tudo bem. Como eu disse, foi só uma ideia.', ele forçou um sorriso mas no fundo estava um pouco decepcionado.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o olhou com atenção. Lois sabia por que estava hesitando. Lois morria de medo de aprofundar relacionamentos, ela nunca fora boa no campo amoroso e tudo com Clark estava indo tão bem que ela morria de medo que pudesse fazer algo para estragar. Mas teria que parar de ser tão medrosa. Os dois se amavam de verdade, não era só mais uma paixão com prazo de validade, sempre que estava com Clark, Lois sentia que seria para sempre, então iria seguir seus instintos.

'Pensando bem: por que não? A gente pode tentar, não? Quer dizer, voce sabe cozinhar bem, o meu estômago estaria sempre bem abastecido.', ela disse em tom brincalhão.

'Sério, Lois?', ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando. 'Ou voce está falando isso só porque acha que eu fiquei chateado? Porque eu não fiquei, foi uma sugestão e...'

'Smallville, estou falando sério!', ela exclamou interrompendo-o. 'Eu não iria vir morar aqui porque iria ficar constrangida com seus pais, mas em Metropolis é outra coisa. E eu tenho que mudar de endereço, não quero sofrer uma invasão domiciliar novamente.', ela fez uma careta lembrando do ataque ao seu apartamento. 'Mas eu tenho duas condições.'

'Quais?'

'Uma cama resistente e um apartamento onde aceitem cães que provocam alergias nas pessoas. A gente racha as contas.', ela sorriu.

'Feito!', ele exclamou feliz, abraçando-a e beijando-a. 'Quer dizer que voce pretende levar Shelby? Quem diria, hein?'

'Afe, aquele cachorro vive grudado em mim como uma pulga, se não levar ele, sei lá, vai que o cão pire.', ela disse fingindo irritação. Apesar da alergia que o cachorro lhe provocava, ela adorava Shelby.

'Podemos arranjar uma namorada para ele...'

'Nem pensar, Smallville! Um cachorro vá lá, agora voce quer abrir um canil? Não, sem condições!'

Clark achou graça e voltou a beijar Lois longamente.

...

**Watchtower – Dois Dias Depois**

Todos os membros da Liga da Justiça estavam presentes na bela e animada festa de aniversário de Dinah. Além de parabenizarem a aniversariante, o assunto mais recorrente era o surgimento do Superman, os heróis estavam impressionados com a repercussão que causara a outra persona de Clark Kent, que como sempre respondia a tudo tímida e humildemente.

Clark, Lois, Chloe, Bart, Oliver e Dinah ficaram conversando em uma rodinha.

'Ficou bonito isso aqui, tudo muito bem equipado, realmente foi um bom investimento...', comentou Clark olhando ao redor.

'Aqui há tudo de mais moderno em tecnologia e eu sei que a Chloe vai saber lidar com isso melhor do que ninguém.', disse Oliver satisfeito.

'Claro que vai mandar bem, ela é craque nisso não é Chloelicius?', disse Bart passando a mão sobre os ombros da loira.

'Vou fazer o possível.', ela disse sorrindo e retirando a mão dele. 'Vou pegar outro coquetel.', ela saiu de perto deles com Bart na sua cola.

'Não acho que Bart vai ter sucesso nessa empreitada...', comentou Clark vendo os dois conversando.

'Ele é muito afobado e muito novo para ela. Chloe precisa de um cara mais amadurecido.', afirmou Dinah, bebendo um pouco de champagne.

'Com certeza, um que não coma duzentos tacos de uma tacada só como se tivesse um buraco negro no estômago.', comentou Lois.

'E por falar em cara amadurecido e o seu convidado, Dinah? Desistiu de vir?', quis saber Clark.

'Ele vai vir. Bruce Wayne gosta de entradas mais... impactantes.', ela sorriu.

'Ou seja, ele gosta de aparecer. Podia pendurar uma melancia na cabeça, chamaria bastante atenção.', disse Oliver enciumado fazendo Dinah revirar os olhos e Lois e Clark acharem graça.

'E esse Bruce Wayne é um moreno alto, forte e charmoso?', perguntou Lois olhando para a porta.

'É o Bruce!', exclamou Dinah indo cumprimentar o amigo, fazendo Oliver beber a taça de champagne de uma só vez e pegar outra taça com cara de poucos amigos.

'Moreno alto, forte e charmoso, Lois?', repetiu Clark um pouco enciumado.

'Jeito de falar, ué.', ela lhe deu um olhar inocente e depois um selinho no namorado. 'Voce sabe que eu largaria mil playboys por um nerd de óculos.', ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, recebendo outro beijo.

'Lois, Clark, este é Bruce Wayne!', apresentou Dinah sorridente segurando a mão do bilionário. Oliver estava atrás deles, quase trincando os dentes.

'Muito prazer. Eu ouvi muito falar da dupla Lane-Kent do Planeta Diário lá em Gotham. E principalmente do Superman.', ele disse, beijando a mão de Lois e olhando para Clark, que o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

'Também me falaram bastante sobre o Homem-Morcego.', disse Clark simpático.

'Bem, nós podemos conversar sobre o que podemos fazer como equipe, a não ser é claro que voce prefira desfrutar da companhia adorável de Dinah.', disse Oliver mau humorado, fazendo a namorada suspirar chateada discretamente.

'Sem dúvida a companhia de Dinah é bem mais agradável, mas eu também tenho um grande interesse pela Liga.', disse Bruce fingindo não perceber o antagonismo de Oliver. 'Visualmente parece tudo perfeito, mas quero ver como isso vai realmente funcionar. Até onde eu sei voces tem alguns problemas de organização em relação a como agir em equipe.'

'Problemas? Voce sabe, voce tem ideia de tudo que a gente já fez por essa cidade e por outras? Ah, mas claro, voce sozinho vale por uma equipe inteira, por isso voce sabe tanto sobre organização!', disse Oliver já irritado.

Lois puxou Oliver pelo braço para um canto, enquanto Dinah e Clark disfarçavam o mal-estar e Bruce optara por um olhar discreto. Lois tirou a bebida da mão do amigo.

'Ollie, voce está dando bandeira demais, foi voce quem começou essa parceria com Bruce e agora fica tendo esses ataques de pelanca! Voce por acaso quer estragar algo que nem começou ainda?'

'Esse cara é muito arrogante, ele se acha um máximo, fica cheio de pose, achando que exala charme por todos os poros!', reclamou o loiro.

'Porque será que ele me lembra alguém que eu conheço?', ela olhou zombeteira para Oliver.

'Não começa, Lois...'

'Não começa voce, Oliver.', ela atalhou séria. 'Segura a sua onda. Não quero que voce estrague o aniversário da Dinah e acho que voce vai ser o maior prejudicado se isso acontecer. Se liga!'

Oliver respirou fundo e assentiu. Lois tinha razão. Ele dar ataques de ciúmes não ajudaria ninguém por ali. Lois e Oliver retornaram para perto dos outros e Oliver forçou um sorriso amistoso.

'Bem, voce veio aqui para conhecer Clark e a Torre de Vigilância, então vamos começar por aí, que tal?'

'Parece-me uma boa escolha.', concordou Bruce com tranquilidade. Ele sabia que o loiro tinha ciúmes dele com Dinah, mas o que ele tivera com a Canário durara apenas alguns minutos destinado a um beijo, nada mais. Ele e Dinah sempre foram e sempre seriam amigos apenas.

'Vou te apresentar a nossa Watchtower.', disse Oliver levando Bruce até Chloe que conversava com A.C. e a namorada Mera. 'Chloe, tem alguém que quero que voce conheça. Este é Bruce Wayne, nosso novo parceiro aqui na Liga. Bruce, esta é Chloe Sullivan, prima de Lois, nossa amiga e a Torre de Vigilância.'

Chloe e Bruce ficaram uns instantes trocando olhares. Chloe jamais vira alguém tão charmoso e tão atraente quanto Wayne. Ele tinha uma aura de mistério misturada com um grande toque de classe. Bruce também ficara bem impressionado pela loirinha geek. Chloe tinha um ar de inocência, mas com olhos vivos, de quem escondia muita sabedoria.

'É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Sullivan.', ele disse e beijou a mão dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. 'Oliver já tinha me falado por alto sobre a senhorita e suas habilidades, mas vê-la pessoalmente mudou minha perspectiva.'

'É um prazer conhecê-lo também, sr. Wayne. Oliver também tinha me falado sobre o senhor, mas eu devo dizer que pessoalmente algumas das minhas ideias mudaram.'

'Ah sim? E quais foram, posso saber?', ele perguntou interessado.

'Só se o senhor me contar sobre suas perspectivas primeiro.', ela disse charmosa, arrancando um sorriso sedutor dele.

'Trato feito. Mas para melhorar, me chame apenas de Bruce e nada de senhor.'

'Então me chame apenas de Chloe e não de senhorita.', ela retrucou sorrindo.

'Bom, vou deixar voces dois conversando à sós, com licença.', disse Oliver com um olhar sacana. Ao perceber os olhares de apreciação de Chloe e Bruce, percebera que Dinah era carta fora do baralho do bat-herói.

Bart viu Chloe e Bruce conversando animadamente e totalmente entretidos um com o outro e suspirou lamentando por ter perdido qualquer chance com a loirinha nerd para o bilionário de Gotham City.

...

**Projetos de Pesquisas Especiais da LuthorCorp – Subsolo de Metropolis**

**Uma semana depois**

O corpo de Lex repousava ligado a vários eletrodos que mediam sua pressão arterial, batimentos cardíacos e atividades cerebrais. O empresário respirava através de um tubo de oxigênio enquanto tudo era monitorado.

Imagens de momentos da vida de Lex foram passeando pela sua mente: sua mãe, Lilian Luthor, seu irmão, Lucas, a crueldade do pai Lionel, sua infância, a chuva de meteoros em Smallville que o deixara sem cabelos para sempre, a adolescência, sua vida em Metropolis na juventude, seu pai o forçando a morar na sombria mansão em Smallville, o primeiro e inusitado encontro com Clark Kent, a amizade com Clark, o momento em que conheceu Lana Lang, a inveja que sentia da vida aparentemente perfeita de Clark, suas frustradas tentativas de ser aceito por Jonathan Kent, seus duelos verbais com Lionel, suas falhas em tentar ser um homem melhor, cada vez mais cedendo ao seu lado negro, suas atitudes cada vez mais politicamente incorretas, suas desconfianças crescendo em relação a Clark, seu interesse por Lana porque ela era a grande paixão do amigo, a inevitável ruína de sua amizade com Clark, o seu lado obscuro se fortalecendo, seu desastroso casamento com Lana, sua amargura ao perceber que Lionel via Clark como um filho, sua obsessão aumentando, sua inveja contra Clark tomando conta dele por completo, o momento em que matara Lionel e consequentemente o pequeno traço de bondade que ainda restara nele.

Não haveria mais redenção. Lex Luthor definira o seu destino.

Havia algo mais para lembrar, mas ele não sabia o que era. Algo crucial.

Os computadores começaram a registrar uma maior atividade cerebral em Lex chamando a atenção do Dr. Monroe. O paciente estava retornando a consciência.

Lex mexeu os dedos, as mãos, os dedos dos pés e por fim abriu os olhos lentamente ainda desnorteado. Ele não sabia onde estava. Ele só sabia que estava vivo.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

**Metropolis - Dois meses depois**

Fora meses agitados na vida de Lois e Clark: o ritmo frenético do Planeta Diário, os salvamentos do Superman, os berros de Perry ecoando no prédio, Jimmy se arriscando com Lois em matérias para tirar as melhores fotos, o casal cuidando do apartamento, de Shelby e da alergia de Lois, Chloe namorando Bruce Wayne e monitorando os heróis da Watchtower, Oliver e Dinah enfim assumindo publicamente o romance e morando juntos em Star City, os rapazes na LJA fazendo piadas sobre peixes para irritar A.C., Lois e Clark sendo alçados a repórteres de primeiro escalão e indo para o andar superior.

'Voces merecem, fizeram por onde, são os meus melhores repórteres.', elogiou Perry e o casal trocou um olhar de satisfação. 'Vão continuar trabalhando em mesas um de frente para outro, mas agora numa sala própria. E resolvi trazer Jimmy também, ele funciona bem como fotógrafo ao lado de voces... Mas não pensem que a vida agora ficou mais fácil, muito pelo contrário! O trabalho aumentou e quero matérias muito melhores, façam valer a pena essa promoção!', exclamou Perry com seriedade. 'E Lois, tenho outra notícia para voce.', ele fitou a ansiosa repórter. 'Vai concorrer ao prêmio Kerth pelas suas matérias sobre Ryan Sacks e Superman. E voce também, Kent.', ele olhou para um surpreso Clark. 'Eles gostaram bastante sobre suas matérias sobre os idosos. Eu te disse que a sua escrita flue muito bem e toca as pessoas.', ele elogiou e Clark sorriu timidamente. 'Boa sorte para voces, espero que ganhem todos os prêmios. E agora, ao trabalho!', ele berrou e saiu da sala.

Lois e Clark vibraram felizes e trocaram um longo abraço. A vida deles não poderia estar melhor, mesmo que de vez em quando, Clark sentisse algo pairando no ar que aconteceria inevitavelmente. O casal trocou um rápido beijo e Lois andou pela sala, olhando tudo.

'Bem melhor que o porão, não é? Eu te disse, Smallville, a gente ia conseguir sair de lá e chegar onde interessava. E aqui estamos!', ela abriu os braços feliz.

'É, nunca pensei que minha carreira como repórter chegasse tão longe, eu só queria um disfarce para ser voce sabe quem sem levantar suspeitas... E agora isso...', ele olhou para a bela sala. 'Mas o melhor de tudo é estar aqui com voce Lois.'

'Pra mim também, Smallville.', ela abraçou o namorado.

'Opa, opa, crianças, isso aqui ainda é um ambiente de trabalho.', disse uma bela loira voluptuosa entrando na sala. O casal se separou e Lois olhou para a mulher com cara de poucos amigos.

'Voce devia colocar esse mesmo lembrete para si mesma, a julgar pelo seu decote.', ela disse olhando para o vestido rosa curto e decotado da loira. 'Corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas isso aqui é um clube ou um jornal?'

'Há certas ocasiões que pedem uma melhor vestimenta.', ela sorriu e se aproximou de Clark sedutoramente. Clark manteve o olhar no rosto da moça. Ela lhe estendeu a mão. 'Cat Grant. Coluna social.'

'Dê o nome certo, Grant, fofoca pura e simples.', disse Lois já irritada.

'Jornalismo não é só ficar se arriscando por aí para chamar a atenção do Superman para salvar a donzela indefesa.', alfinetou Cat olhando para Clark, que já estava sem graça.

'Jornalismo deve ser escrever coisas fúteis numa coluna barata.', refutou Lois.

'Uma coluna famosa, a mais visitada do site do Planeta.', vangloriou-se Cat. 'Voce já leu, Kent?'

'Clark não perde tempo com esse tipo de coisa.', afirmou Lois com as mãos na cintura.

'Clark pode falar por si mesmo, querida, é para isso que ele tem uma boca.', retrucou Cat, deixando Lois ainda mais irritada. 'E então, Clark?'

'Eu realmente não leio sua coluna, ainda mais com o dia-a-dia corrido aqui no PD e não é o tipo de assunto que desperta meu interesse.', ele disse de forma educada, fazendo Lois olhar para Cat com deboche.

'Eu entendo, Clark, é uma questão de gosto...', disse Cat cordata.

'De bom gosto, com certeza.', atalhou Lois.

'Mas eu já li uma de suas matérias, achei fabulosa e desde então tenho curiosidade em te conhecer.', continuou Cat como se Lois não tivesse interrompido. 'Voce toca a gente com as sua palavras, Clark.', ela disse, colocando a mão nos seios fartos, mas Clark manteve o olhar no rosto de Cat, que ficou um pouco frustrada mas não perdeu a pose. 'Valeu muito a pena te conhecer. Que bom que agora trabalharemos no mesmo andar, estaremos mais próximos.', ela sorriu charmosamente e Lois bufou. 'Nós vemos por aí.', ela saiu da sala rebolando.

'Nós vemos por aí.', repetiu Lois irritada. 'Que sujeitinha insuportável! E quem ela pensa que é pra ficar se jogando em cima de voce na minha presença? Cadela no cio! E por que voce não expulsou ela daqui, Clark?', ela cobrou irritada.

'Lois, seria falta de educação! E ela só queria ser gentil, dar as boas-vindas...'

'Aham, sei muito bem o que esse monte de silicone queria! Sei muito bem!', exclamou Lois sentando na cadeira e arrumando a mesa com impaciência. Sua vontade era quebrar alguma coisa. A cara de Cat Grant.

'Lois, voce acha mesmo que eu tenho olhos para outra que não seja voce?', ele se aproximou dela e massageou seus ombros tensos. 'Eu amo voce, Lois.'

'Também te amo, Smallville.', ela disse mais calma. 'Mas eu não tenho sangue de barata. Se essa perua continuar assim, vai ter que arranjar seis pregos pro caixão.'

'Eu adoro te ver bravinha sabia?', ele sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto dela e foi para a sua mesa. 'Eu acho que posso me habituar a essa sala.', ele se endireitou na cadeira, olhou para a janela a sua esquerda e depois sussurrou. 'E por essa janela acho que consigo sair sem ser notado.'

'Que bom, passarinho, é bom saber que voce está feliz.', ela zombou bem humorada e ele fez uma careta.

...

**Kent Farm**

Lois, Clark, Oliver, Dinah e Chloe estavam reunidos na festa de boas-vindas de Jonathan e Martha de volta a Smallville, dessa vez por caráter permanente. Jonathan gostara de sua vida política e tudo o que ele pudera fazer pela cidade como seu representante, mas sua vida era mesmo no campo. Agora Martha e ele cuidariam do rancho.

Lois se aproximou de Chloe, que se servia de uma taça de vinho.

'Então, prima, onde está o bat-namorado?', gracejou Lois.

'O bat-namoro já não existe mais.', contou Chloe um pouco triste.

'Ah, sério, Chlo, eu sinto muito...', ela deu um abraço carinhoso na prima. 'Mas eu pensei que voces estavam firmes, voce estava tão feliz...'

'Eu estava, mas eu não queria sair de Metropolis e Bruce nunca iria sair de Gotham. Namoro à distância é difícil como todos dizem. E Bruce está muito focado na sua vida heróica, é difícil para ele conciliar as coisas...'

'Sei como é. Eu já ouvi essa conversa antes.', disse Lois lembrando da época de seu rompimento com Oliver. 'Mas eu também sei que voce vai encontrar o seu Sr. Certo. Ele está por aí e quando voce menos esperar, ele surge na sua vida, vai por mim.'

'Obrigada, prima.', ela sorriu. 'Mas por enquanto eu prefiro focar no meu trabalho. É um campo onde eu estou me saindo bem, modéstia a parte. É minha prioridade no momento.', ela bebeu um pouco de vinho. 'E futuramente sei que Bruce e eu seremos muito bons amigos.'

'Eu tenho certeza disso.'

Dinah se aproximou das moças e elas começaram a conversar sobre a Liga, compras no shopping e uma promoção de calçados que Chloe e Dinah haviam visto e queriam levar Lois para conferir.

Do outro lado da sala, Oliver e Clark conversavam sobre carros, mulheres e a nova adição à LJA.

'Diana Prince?', repetiu Clark curioso.

'Isso mesmo. Uma princesa amazona. Ela tem alguns poderes iguais aos seus, Escoteiro. Nós a chamamos de Mulher Maravilha. E que Dinah não me ouça, mas ela é uma gata, se eu já não estivesse comprometido, ficaria bem tentado por aquele uniforme...', ele finalizou com um sorriso sacana.

'Voce não cria juízo mesmo, Oliver...', Clark balançou a cabeça já conformado com o jeito do amigo. 'O importante é que ela me parece ser uma ótima adição a Liga. Alguém para somar é sempre bom.'

'Exatamente o que eu penso, Escoteiro. Voce vai gostar dela, aliás, acho que voce, Bruce e Diana ainda serão uma tríade que dará o que falar.', o loiro previu.

Todos se reuniram à mesa para se degustarem com os saborosos pratos caseiros de Martha Kent, conversaram amenidades, Chloe, Lois e Clark relembraram tempos antigos em Smallville e por fim, Lois foi para a varanda e sentou no banco, apreciando a lua cheia. Ela estava feliz. Tinha a vida que sonhara e algo mais, já que ela nunca imaginou que teria sucesso no campo amoroso, mas ela e Clark realmente formavam um grande time juntos. Clark se aproximou de Lois e ficou observando o ar pensativo e relaxado da namorada. Lois era linda, inteligente, vivaz e companheira, com quem ele sempre sonhara a vida inteira e agora podia viver esse amor tão intenso.

Clark sentou ao lado de Lois, que sorriu e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

'Está feliz, Lo?', ele perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

'Sim e voce, Smallville?', ela perguntou de olhos fechados, curtindo o carinho.

'Não poderia estar mais feliz.', ele afirmou e depois respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem. 'Lois, eu tenho uma coisa importante para dizer para voce.'

'O quê é?',ela perguntou, tirando a cabeça do ombro dele e olhando-o curiosa.

'E-eu... Lois... Eu amo voce...', ele começou tentando não gaguejar em vão. Estava muito nervoso.

'Também te amo, Clark.', ela disse sorridente.

'E... bem... Esse tempo que nós estamos morando juntos me mostrou muita coisa: que voce é decididamente viciada em cafeína, que não sabe cozinhar, mas faz um brigadeiro excelente, que me faz sorrir, me ajuda, me dá força, que acredita em mim, é minha amante, melhor amiga e companheira. Voce me faz querer ser um homem melhor, Lois.', ele disse colocando todo seu coração nas palavras e Lois o olhava emocionada. 'Por isso tudo, eu... eu tenho certeza de que voce é a mulher da minha vida. Quer dizer, eu sei disso há muito tempo, o que quero dizer é...', ele suspirou nervoso. 'Deus, isso é difícil.', ele pegou uma caixinha de veludo preto dentro do bolso diante do olhar surpreso dela, ainda mais quando ele se ajoelhou. 'O que eu quero dizer é: Lois Lane, voce quer casar comigo?'

'Oh, meu Deus...', ela sussurrou, quase sem fôlego. 'Oh, meu Deus, Clark... Sim, sim!', ela exclamou e lhe deu vários beijos. Depois, Clark colocou o anel do dedo da amada e beijou sua mão.

Enquanto que no céu uma estrela se chocava com a outra, da janela da sala, os amigos e os Kent observavam o casal se beijando e sorriam felizes.

...

**Metropolis **

Lois e Clark chegaram tarde a Metropolis após a comemoração ter se estendido no rancho Kent pelo noivado deles. Martha e Jonathan estavam radiantes por Lois finalmente fazer parte oficialmente da família; Chloe fizera questão de telefonar para Lucy contando a novidade e a irmã de Lois começou a gritar eufórica, quase ensurdecendo a jornalista e Oliver e Dinah afirmaram que aquilo era algo por qual todos já esperavam, afinal o destino trabalhara incessantemente para que eles ficassem juntos.

Clark abraçou Lois e a beijou longamente. Eles não poderiam estar mais felizes. Clark tinha vontade de sair voando e gritando para todos que Lois seria sua mulher para sempre.

'Espera aí que eu já volto.', disse Clark saindo da sala e indo para o quarto.

'Ok.', concordou Lois pensando se Clark iria fazer uma surpresa maior do que aquela. Lois olhava para o anel encantada. Shelby apareceu e Lois o afagou. 'E então, Shel, o que voce acha? Agora seremos uma feliz família.', o cachorro latiu e balançou o rabo contente. 'Eu também gosto da ideia.'

Clark retornou com um ar misterioso, afagou Shelby e parou em frente à Lois com um sorriso no rosto.

'Então qual é a nova surpresa, Clark Kent?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'É para voce, Lois. Espero que goste.', ele lhe entregou uma caixa retangular de veludo ao qual ela abriu e viu um lindo bracelete turquesa. 'É lindo, onde voce comprou?'

'Eu ganhei há muito tempo atrás de um chefe de uma tribo indí a lenda, ele deve ser entregue a companheira eterna de Naman, que eles acreditavam que fosse eu.', ele suspirou lembrando-se da história. 'Meus pais e eu chegamos à conclusão de não tocar mais nessa história, mas eu acabei guardando o bracelete, mesmo sem saber por que direito... Mas agora eu sei. Ele pertence à voce, Lois.'

'Uau.', foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. As histórias contadas por Clark sempre a surpreendiam. 'Ok, espero que isso não me transforme em nada.', ela brincou e colocou o bracelete no pulso, que emitiu um brilho muito forte que depois se apagou, mas as pedras pareciam mais brilhantes depois disso. 'Isso foi.. incrível...'

'Eu sabia que ele seria perfeito para voce.', ele disse satisfeito, abraçou-a e beijou.

'Ok, Clarkie, como voce já fez de tudo para me impressionar nessa noite e conseguiu, está na hora de dar o seu presente. Eu estou com a fantasia no armário. Vou fazer o pole dance para voce e sem interrupções. Já desliguei todos os telefones e tranquei bem a porta.', ela disse com um olhar malicioso.

'Mal posso esperar.', ele disse já animado.

...

Clark estava sentado na cama ansioso. De todas as performances de Lois, o pole dance que Lois executara no Windgate Club fora o que mais ficara marcado em sua memória. Ainda conseguia se lembrar o quanto ficara nervoso e excitado na época e como ele tivera ímpetos de agarrá-la quando Lois sentou no seu colo com aquele biquíni da bandeira americana.

A luz se apagou e depois uma luz suave tomou conta do ambiente. Lois surgiu vestida de marinheira batendo continência e um ar sacana no rosto. Ao ritmo de '_Don't Cha_', Lois dançava sensualmente enquanto ia arrancando peça por peça da roupa. Ela jogava as peças sobre Clark, que as pegava no roupa e sentia seu perfume inebriado.

Já de biquíni e de botas, Lois soltou os cabelos presos num coque frouxo e foi dançar sedutoramente no mastro que Clark fincara no quarto, já que ele queria tudo comofora naquela noite antológica, mas com um desfecho bem diferente. Lois já estava planejando aquela noite a dois dias e pelo olhar fascinado e de desejo de Clark, ela viu que valera a pena.

Lois saiu do mastro mexendo nos cabelos e se aproximou da cama, fazendo Clark tentar agarrá-la, mas Lois recuou.

'Calma aí, garotão, voce não está esquecendo de nada? E os meus vinte dólares?', ela perguntou lembrando-se da nota que Clark tentara colocar nos seus seios na época, mas estava tão nervoso e tão vermelho que não conseguira.

Clark abriu a gaveta, tirou a carteira e pegou a nota de vinte. Ele se levantou e a olhou com um olhar malicioso.

'Acho bom voce fazer esse investimento valer a pena.', ele disse falsamente arrogante. Se sentia como se tivesse sido infectado por red-k.

'Acho bom voce fazer minha dança valer a pena, garoto.', ela provocou tentando pegar a nota.

'Vou te mostrar...', ele colocou a nota entre os seios dela. '...quem é o garoto.', ele a agarrou e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. 'Daqui voce sai quando eu te ensinar algumas coisas, moça.', ele a jogou na cama e ela o olhou excitada e cheia de malícia.

Clark tirou a camisa e a calça e deitou na cama com Lois, passando a beijá-la e explorar seu corpo com a língua todo com volúpia, levando Lois à loucura. Lois pulou por cima de Clark e e colocou a mão dentro da cueca dele, enquanto o beijava e o mordiscava. O casal ficou trocando carícias mais intensas e explorando seus corpos com as mãos, as bocas e as línguas até que Clark não conseguiu mais se segurar e a penetrou, fazendo Lois gritar de êxtase.

Caíram na cama exaustos e satisfeitos. Os dois ficaram abraçados curtindo o momento por um longo tempo até que Lois sorriu para o amado.

'Até que voce não é nada mal, garoto.', ela provocou.

'Ah, voce achou pouco?', ele indagou com uma expressão sacana.

'Achei satisfatório...', ela fingiu desdenhar.

'O que voce precisava é do devido corretivo. Mas eu posso providenciar srta. Lane.'

Ele começou a beijá-la e os dois voltaram a se amar noite adentro.

...

**Pequim – China**

Lana estava na janela de seu apartamento segurando uma caneca nas mãos, bebendo chá e olhando para a movimentação nas ruas. Ela viajara por boa parte do mundo e ainda não encontrara a paz e o sossego que tanto ansiava. Lana sabia que só ficaria plenamente satisfeita no dia que tirasse Lois Lane do seu caminho e pudesse reviver sua história de amor com Clark. Só ele poderia fazê-la feliz. Clark agora era o herói de Metropolis e do mundo. Ela o reconhecera como Superman no momento em que vira as fotos dele salvando a maldita Lois Lane. Por isso não poderia voltar para Clark do mesmo jeito que saíra, ele não a aceitaria mais por que estava completamente iludido por Lois. Lana sabia que o único modo de ter Clark de volta e para sempre era tornar o sonho dele realidade: ser igual a ele com plenos poderes. Só assim eles voltariam a ser felizes.

'Pensando na sua vida inútil, Lana?'

Lana olhou para trás, arregalou os olhos e deixou a caneca se espatifar no chão. Ela pensou que Lex não tinha resistido ao acidente no Ártico e finalmente sucumbira, mas seu marido parecia ser mais resistente do que aparentava.

'Lex? Como? Eu pensei que voce estivesse...'

'Morto?', ele completou com um sorriso malévolo. 'Não, eu tenho mais recursos do que voce imagina...', ele foi caminhando em direção a ela, que recuou até encostar-se à parede apavorada. 'E eu não me esqueci das nossas pendências. Meu pai conseguiu tirá-la de mim por um tempo, mas voce já deveria saber, querida, ninguém escapa das minhas garras...'

'Lex, voce já não me torturou o suficiente? Eu pensei que iria morrer! Voce me deixou trancada naquele quarto escuro sem banho, sem comida, me batia, me torturava psicologicamente, me tratava pior do que um bicho!', ela exclamou indignada. 'Voce é um monstro Lex. Eu não acredito que pude me iludir tanto com voce.'

'Voce só se iludiu por que quis. Mas é sempre assim, não é Lana, voce sempre é a vítima.', ele tocou no rosto dela com sua mão enluvada, fazendo-a recuar. 'Pois agora eu vou fazer voce merecer esse título.', ele disse friamente e deu um tapa forte no rosto dela, fazendo-a cair no chão. 'Eu devia ter matado voce antes, mas sofri contratempos. Vou resolver tudo agora.', ele a chutou na barriga fazendo-a gritar.

'Não, Lex, por favor, me deixa em paz! Por favor!', ela implorou chorando, sentindo uma dor imensa. Lana sabia que Lex queria mesmo matá-la.

'Voce me enganou, Lana, voce me traiu!', ele berrou, voltando a chutá-la. 'E não estou falando por voce ter dormido com o sósia do pateta Kent, porque isso voce fazia com todos os homens que passavam pela sua frente!', ele a segurou com força pelos cabelos fazendo-a gritar. 'Estou falando de voce me roubar e tentar me matar! Sua cadela ordinária!', ele a jogou com força no chão, fazendo-a ralar os cotovelos e joelhos. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e começou a estrangulá-la. 'Eu não ia te matar, mas voce não me dá outra opção.'

'Não... Lex... por favor... eu posso... ser útil.. a voce...', ela pedia quase sem fala sentindo sua garganta ser esmagada.

'Útil?', ele repetiu e soltou a garganta dela, que respirava com dificuldade. 'Hum, pensando bem, talvez voce possa me ser útil, querida esposa. Como seria sua colaboração efetiva?'

'Eu vou te...ajudar... a separar... Clark de... Lois...', ela sussurrou segurando a garganta.

'E no que isso me interessa? Isso só interessa a voce, sua idiota!', ele gritou e deu um forte tapa no rosto dela.

'Não... Lex... Pensa bem... Clark... Clark disse que a ama... Ele disse...', ela começou a chorar lembrando-se do momento em que vira o casal junto. 'Ele me largou por ela... Ela pode... pode ser usada... contra ele... Matá-la... e fazer com que... Clark pense... que foi culpa dele...'

'Impingir dor a quem a amou tanto e foi tão cego em relação à voce durante tantos anos, Lana?', ele disse achando a ideia maligna. 'Voce tem um coração podre, querida.'

'Eu amo... Clark...', ela disse com um olhar obsessivo. 'Só quero... acabar... com aquela... vadia...'

'Sim, é claro que ama.', ele concordou descrente. 'Eu sei que sua vingança é bem colegial, mas nesse caso pode ter sua utilidade...', ele sorriu e deu tapinhas no rosto ferido dela. 'Muito bem, querida, muito bem. Eu gosto de como a sua mente trabalha...', ele levantou e a fez se levantar puxando-a pelos cabelos. 'Mas vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui: agora voce trabalha para mim. Se voce ousar pensar em me trair, eu mato voce sem dó nem piedade. Fui, claro?', ela apenas o olhou e ele a jogou contra o sofá, fazendo-a torcer o pulso. Lana gritou de dor e ele a segurou novamente com força pelos cabelos, fazendo-a ficar de pé. 'Fui claro?', ele disse friamente.

'Foi. Eu prometo que não vou mais te dar trabalho, Lex.', ela prometeu apavorada.

'Assim é que se fala, Lana, assim é que se fala.', ele a soltou e ela sentou no sofá segurando o pulso dolorido. Estava aliviada por ainda estar viva e por ter a chance de acabar com sua rival. 'Prepare-se, nós voltaremos a Metropolis. Está na hora de Lex Luthor tomar conta daquela cidade. Todos receberão o que lhes cabe por terem dado as costas a mim, especialmente Clark Kent. Não se abandona um amigo como ele fez. Jamais.'

Lana apenas ficou observando a altivez de Lex. Ele parecia ter retornado dos mortos mais obcecado e transtornado do que nunca. Mas Lana precisaria dele até reconquistar Clark. E então, mataria Lex.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois e Clark estavam terminando de conversar com Perry sobre uma reportagem investigativa que eles iriam fazer para tentar desmascarar um empresário corrupto quando a televisão passou a anunciar o retorno de um cidadão conhecido de Metropolis.

_Estamos aqui direto da LuthorCorp mostrando com exclusividade o retorno do grande empresário Lex Luthor..._

Todos pararam e olharam para a tela assombrados, já que achavam que Lex havia morrido em um acidente no Ártico. Lois olhava com preocupação para o sorriso cínico de Lex enchendo a tela e depois olhou para Clark, que olhava fixamente para a imagem do rival com a expressão mais séria que ela já vira na vida. O jogo havia recomeçado.

..._Dado como morto por muitos, o empresário proeminente da nossa cidade, dono de uma corporação que emprega milhares de cidadãos de Metropolis, além de financiar projetos que visam o bem estar e a educação da população, Lex Luthor reaparece ao lado de sua esposa, a bela Lana Luthor..._

Lois revirou os olhos. Lana parecia uma erva daninha que ninguém conseguia remover. E ela estar com Lex depois de tudo que ele fizera só provava que Lana e Lex eram farinha do mesmo saco.

Clark não conseguia para de olhar para a figura altiva e arrogante de Lex. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como muitos só faltavam idolatrar o único herdeiro do clã Luthor. Clark sentia que Lex voltara para novamente enganar e manipular a todos como já era de praxe.

'_O senhor Luthor não dará nenhuma declaração por enquanto.', dizia Tess aos repórteres que se acotovelavam tentando se aproximar de Lex, sendo barrados pelos seguranças._

'_Como ele conseguiu escapar do acidente, foi um milagre?', perguntou um repórter a Tess._

'_O sr. Luthor é um guerreiro como poucos, só isso que posso dizer. Brevemente ele mesmo dará sua declaração. Com licença.', ela finalizou a breve entrevista e entrou no prédio da LuthorCorp após Lex e Lana._

O apresentador do programa continuava a comentar o retorno inesperado de Lex, mas o pessoal do jornal começou a dispersar, já pensando naquele que seria o furo do ano: uma entrevista exclusiva com Lex Luthor.

Lois olhou para o tenso Clark, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Perry se aproximou da jornalista.

'Lois, eu quero que voce consiga essa entrevista com o Luthor e logo! O Planeta Diário tem que ser o primeiro a estampar esse furo de reportagem!'

'Pode deixar, Chefe.', prometeu Lois com segurança. Ela queria mesmo estar de novo cara a cara com Lex.

'Ótimo. E leve o Kent e o Olsen com voce. Tem que ser A matéria, ouviram?', ele disse para a dupla, que assentiu. 'Então vamos logo, ao trabalho!', ele ordenou e saiu distribuindo ordens a outros funcionários.

'Clark, se voce não quiser fazer essa entrevista, eu vou entender.', ela disse compreensiva.

'Eu quero participar dessa entrevista, Lois, eu preciso. Tenho que ter certeza de quanto Lex sabe sobre mim.', ele disse com seriedade.

Lois apenas assentiu. Ela previa raios e trovões saindo desse reencontro dos ex-amigos.

...

**LuthorCorp**

Lex sentou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona presidencial e sorriu para Tess e Lana. Tess dedicava um olhar de admiração ao seu mentor e Lana tentava não demonstrar todo ódio que sentia do marido.

'Foi um retorno e tanto, Lex. Só se fala disso em Metropolis, até Superman ficou em segundo plano.', informou Tess sorridente.

'Superman. Que nome... Nada egocêntrico não é?', ele ironizou.

'Na verdade foi a srta. Lane quem batizou o herói com esse nome.', contou Tess.

'Lois Lane. Tinha que sair da mente dela mesmo... Ela é uma mulher muito astuta, voce não acha querida esposa?', ele perguntou a Lana, que apenas cruzou os braços em sinal de desagravo. Ele olhou para Tess. 'A minha adorável esposa é uma grande fã da srta. Lane. Elas se conheceram há muitos anos atrás. Têm, inclusive um homem em comum, não é mesmo, Lana?', ele olhou para a esposa, que bufou diante do olhar observador de Tess. 'Mas a srta. Lane obteve a maior vantagem no jogo.'

'Por enquanto...', murmurou Lana contrariada.

'Minha esposa é muito competitiva. Ela gosta de guardar os seus troféus na estante e não gosta que ninguém toque neles.', ele contou para Tess com um tom zombeteiro. 'Lana, querida, agora voce pode se retirar, peça para os seguranças a levarem para minha cobertura aqui mesmo em Metropolis.'

'Mas, Lex eu quero discutir ainda algumas coisas com voce e...'

'Eu decido quando e onde nós discutiremos qualquer coisa que seja.', ele a interrompeu num tom frio. 'Espero não ter que ficar te lembrando disso a cada cinco minutos.', ele falou em tom de ameaça.

'Não vai precisar, Lex, eu já entendi.', ela disse submissa.

'Excelente. É bom saber que esse seu cérebro ainda consegue processar alguma informação. Agora vá.', ele a dispensou e Lana saiu da sala de cabeça baixa.

'Ela me parece bem mais calma do que da última vez que a vi.', comentou Tess

'Basta achar o modo e as palavras certas e Lana fica mais passiva do que um cordeirinho. É só apertar o botão correto.', ele fez um ar de desprezo. 'E quanto à voce? Fez tudo conforme a orientei nesse tempo que comandou a LuthorCorp?'

'Exatamente do jeito que voce queria, Lex. E a recepção para comemorar o seu retorno e os novos tempos na corporação já está pronta. Basta que voce dê o ok.'

'Perfeito. Também não me esqueci da minha promessa à voce, Tess. Todos irão saber que voce é uma Luthor. Lena Luthor. Mais uma que conheceu o amor paterno, dominador, cruel e cheio de afeição de Lionel Luthor. Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para ver isso.', ele comentou pensando que Lionel provavelmente teria a maior surpresa de sua vida quando descobrisse que Lex descobrira sobre o caso que Lionel tivera com a empregada, que gerara uma filha que ele colocara num orfanato e Lex a resgatara e a educara para servi-lo e odiar a memória do pai.

'É um momento muito esperado por mim, Lex. Eu não irei decepcionar.', ela disse contendo a emoção.

'Eu sei que não. Agora eu quero que voce me faça outro favor, irmã. Quero que voce ordene para que Lois Lane e Clark Kent venham até a LuthorCorp para uma entrevista. Diga que será exclusiva.'

'Assim voce vai deixar a Lane mais arrogante do que já é.', disse Tess, que nunca simpatizara com a jornalista. 'O Kent é mais maleável do que ela e mais educado também.'

'Acredito que seja. Clark Kent sempre foi um exemplo de bom mocismo...', ele disse pensativo. 'Mas eu faço questão da presença da srta. Lane. Afinal ela não é a melhor repórter do Planeta Diário?', ele indagou e ela assentiu a contragosto. 'Pois então. Eu mereço o melhor. Mande os dois virem, eu faço absoluta questão. Será uma entrevista inesquecível.'

'Como voce quiser, Lex. Vou passar a ordem para Perry White. Mais alguma coisa?'

'Apenas isso.'

'Bem-vindo de volta, irmão.', ela lhe lançou um olhar afetuoso e saiu do escritório.

Quando Tess fechou a porta, Lex se levantou, se dirigiu até a janela e admirou toda Metropolis diante dele. Ele viu um borrão azul e vermelho cruzando o céu em direção ao que parecia ser um incêndio em um prédio próximo. Agora também havia aquele Superman que poderia vir a ser uma ameaça a sua popularidade. Mas Lex iria descobrir o ponto fraco dele e passaria por cima do super-herói. Aquela cidade pertencia a Lex Luthor.

Metropolis e Superman ficariam aos seus pés. E brevemente o mundo também.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois desligou o telefone e olhou para Clark que terminava de digitar rapidamente uma matéria após ter estado quase o dia todo fora fazendo alguns salvamentos. Mas os pensamentos de Clark ainda estavam focados no retorno de Lex Luthor.

'Clark, o Perry acabou de telefonar. Lex Luthor exige nossa presença para uma entrevista exclusiva.', ela contou tensa.

'Então ele já está dando o primeiro passo. Lex nunca foi de perder tempo.', disse Clark terminando a matéria e a imprimindo. Ele olhou sério para Lois. 'Já dá pra imaginar o que ele quer com essa entrevista.'

'Clark e se ele não se lembrar de nada que diga respeito ao seu segredo? É uma possibilidade não é? Talvez ele só queira provocar. Mesmo quando ele não sabia tudo sobre voce, ele sempre achava uma brecha para te provocar e te prejudicar. Inveja pura. Ele nunca deixou de te invejar, Clark.', ela afirmou.

'Seja lá o que for , eu não vou recuar. Se Lex quer guerra, é guerra que ele vai ter.', ele com segurança.

...

**LuthorCorp – Dia Seguinte**

Lois, Clark e Jimmy se encaminharam até o escritório de Lex Luthor levados pela secretária dele. Os três entraram na ampla e viram um simpático Lex Luthor sentado na sua poltrona presidencial parecendo estar muito à vontade. Lex saboreava o momento.

Lex se levantou para cumprimentá-los.

'Srta. Lane, sr. Kent e sr. Olsen. É um prazer tê-los em meu escritório.', ele indicou as cadeiras para eles sentassem mas Jimmy preferiu ficar de pé, enquanto Lois colocava o celular em cima da mesa para gravar a entrevista.

'Será que eu já posso começar a fotografar o ambiente para a entrevista?', perguntou o fotógrafo que estava animado por participar daquele furo jornalístico.

'Claro, sinta-se à vontade.', disse Lex, que olhou para o casal. 'Quem diria que voce estaria do outro lado para me entrevistar, hein, Clark? Como o mundo dá voltas. Quem diria que um simples fazendeiro se tornaria um repórter renomado?'

'Pois é, Lex, quem diria que o homem que eu conheci em Smallville e que foi meu amigo se tornaria o que é hoje.', devolveu Clark, fazendo Lois ficar tensa.

'E o que eu me tornei, Clark?', ele se inclinou sobre a mesa encarando o repórter.

'Não preciso ficar aqui desfiando suas qualidades, Lex. Voce já as conhece muito bem', disse Clark em tom irônico.

'Fantástico, Clark, não sabia que voce tinha uma língua tão afiada.', ele sorriu e voltou a se acomodar na poltrona. 'Seria a convivência com a srta. Lane já que voces são um feliz casal?', ele provocou vendo a veia do pescoço de Clark saltar, mesmo que o ex-amigo mantivesse uma expressão tranquila. Lex estava adorando aquele jogo.

'Nós viemos aqui para falar sobre o seu retorno a Metropolis, Lex, não sobre nossa vida pessoal.', disse Lois num tom imperativo, enquanto Jimmy parou de fotografar sentindo a forte tensão no ar. 'Podemos nos ater apenas a isso?'

'Certamente, srta. Lane, foi para isso que os chamei até aqui.', disse Lex inabalável. 'Afinal, o meu retorno foi algo perto do miraculoso. Muitos achavam que eu não sobreviveria.'

'Mas sobreviveu. Como?', ela questionou ligando o gravador. 'Imagino que usou todos os seus recursos.', supôs Lois.

'Felizmente, srta. Lane, eu consegui me recuperar graças a uma equipe médica competente e sem dúvida ao esforço de Tess Mercer, a quem havia nomeado CEO da LuthorCorp caso algo me acontecesse. Ela não permitiu que se cessassem as buscas.', ele contou solícito.

'A grande pergunta é: como voce foi parar no Ártico? É um lugar um pouco estranho para férias, não?', perguntou Clark encarando Lex.

'A LuthorCorp pretendia fazer algumas escavações por lá que poderiam gerar rentabilidades futuras a corporação. Eu fui conferir pessoalmente e infelizmente aconteceu um acidente de avião, acreditamos que devido a forte nevasca.', ele falou sem entrar em detalhes. 'O engraçado é que fiquei sabendo que voce andou sumido por um tempo também, Clark. Porque? Também resolveu tirar férias forçadas?', ele indagou deixando Clark e Lois tensos.

'Eu fui visitar meus pais em Washington, esqueci de avisar aos meus amigos e eles ficaram um pouco preocupados, mas logo esse mal-entendido se desfez.', mentiu Clark fazendo cara de paisagem.

'Entendo. Voce tem bons amigos, Clark. Nós também fomos bons amigos no passado, mas nossas diferenças e Lana nos separou.', lembrou Lex olhando para o casal.

'O que acabou com a nossa amizade não foi Lana, foram as suas mentiras, Lex.', afirmou Clark. Ele tinha absoluta certeza que Lex só o queria ali para provocá-lo.

'Eu tentei ser um bom amigo, mas infelizmente não atingi seus altos padrões.', devolveu Lex disfarçando a amargura.

'Quanto tempo voce ficou se recuperando do acidente, Lex?', perguntou Lois tentando mudar o foco da conversa. Ela estava vendo a hora daqueles dois trocarem insultos.

'Aproximadamente três longos meses srta. Lane.'

'E houve alguma sequela do acidente?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Fisicamente não, a minha recuperação foi excelente, os médicos se surpreenderam. Mas eu ainda tenho alguns lapsos de memória...', ele deu um suspiro lamentoso e olhou para Clark. 'Mas sem dúvida existem algumas coisas das quais eu gostaria de lembrar. Eu posso não me lembrar delas agora, mas vou me lembrar e quando isso acontecer...', ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. 'Eu serei um homem muito satisfeito.'

Clark entendeu aquilo como uma ameaça velada. Lex poderia não se lembrar de algo contra Clark, mas se ou quando ele se lembrasse, usaria o conhecimento contra o seu maior rival. Clark ouviu um pedido de socorro e se levantou da cadeira, ajeitando o óculos.

'Eu gostaria de ir ao banheiro.', ele pediu tímido.

'Claro, Clark.', disse Lex surpreso. Clark sempre o surpreendia, ele ia de uma hostilidade latente a um ar apatetado em segundos. 'No fim do corredor à direita.'

'Obrigado.', ele agradeceu e saiu, não sem antes trocar um olhar com Lois, o que não passou despercebido a Lex.

'Bom, podemos continuar?', perguntou Lois ajeitando o celular em cima da mesa.

'Claro, srta. Lane. Eu notei que voce e Clark parecem ter uma ligação muito forte. Espero que ele tenha mais sorte com esse relacionamento do que com o último que o marcou tanto.', ele não resistiu à provocação.

'Sua preocupação nos comove, Lex.', ela ironizou mas resolveu ser mais profissional. 'Mas voltemos ao foco dessa entrevista. Depois da sua recuperação, que imagino que deve ter sido dolorosa, quando voce resolveu voltar a Metropolis?'

'Eu jamais poderia abandonar Metropolis, srta. Lane. Ela faz parte do meu legado.'

...

Clark retornou à LuthorCorp e ajeitou a gravata após salvar uma mulher de um assalto, impedir um menino de ser atropelado e ainda tirar um gatinho da árvore para uma menininha. Ele andava pelo corredor da empresa em direção à sala de Lex, quando parou ao ver Lana. Ela sorriu para ele, que se manteve sério.

'Clark, a quanto tempo... Eu senti sua falta... Voce havia desaparecido e...', ela se aproximou dele.

'Foi só um mal-entendido.', ele mentiu.

'Claro. Ainda bem.', ela o olhou emocionada e depois sorriu 'Gostei do óculos, te dá um ar charmoso.', ela elogiou e ele automaticamente ajeitou a armação. 'Eu viajei por praticamente o mundo todo tentando te esquecer. Conheci muitas pessoas, mas, voce nunca saiu do meu coração. Eu ainda amo voce, Clark.'

'Lana, o que nós tivemos ficou no passado, não somos mais dois adolescentes tolos, nós crescemos e seguimos com a nossa vida. É assim que tem que ser.', ele afirmou tentando fazer ela parar com aquilo que ele considerava uma ideia fixa.

'Voce me amava, Clark.', ela disse inconformada. 'E eu sei que tem uma parte de voce que ainda me ama. Voce ficou chateado pelas minhas ações, por eu ainda estar com Lex, mas voce não sabe o quanto ele me oprime, ele...'

'Eu não quero saber, Lana. Eu já disse que seu relacionamento com Lex não me interessa. Eu não vivo do passado e acho que voce também não deveria viver.'

'Eu não quero viver do passado. Eu quero viver o presente. O nosso presente.', ela segurou as mãos dele, mas ele as soltou. Lana sentiu os olhos umidecerem. 'Voce me rejeita, mas mesmo assim eu permaneço fiel. Eu não contei a Lex o que ele realmente quer saber sobre voce. Ele ainda não sabe sobre sua origem e sua outra identidade. E não se preocupe, eu não vou contar, vou levar seu segredo comigo para o túmulo.'

'Eu agradeço. Agora eu tenho que voltar a sala de Lex.', ele disse se retirando.

'Clark...', ela o segurou pela mão. 'Clark, voce vai voltar a gostar de mim, eu sei. E para provar ainda mais a minha fidelidade à voce, eu vou te contar algo que ninguém sabe ainda: Lex vai anunciar em breve que Tess Mercer é na realidade sua irmã, Lena Luthor.'

'O quê? Lex tem uma irmã? E Tess?', ele estava realmente surpreso.

'Pra voce ver, por mais contaminado que seja o sangue Luthor, ele ainda consegue se proliferar...', ela disse com desprezo.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Jimmy, Lex e Lois saíram do escritório após o final da entrevista e as fotos de praxe. Lois estacou ao ver Lana segurando a mão de Clark, que ao ver o olhar da noiva, soltou a mão da mestiça. Lois e Lana trocaram olhares hostis e Lex se controlou para não rir de toda aquela situação.

'Bem, obrigada por essa entrevista sr. Luthor. Amanhã mesmo ela estará na primeira página do Planeta Diário.', disse Lois olhando para Lex.

'Eu confio em sua escrita, srta. Lane, acredito que será uma bela entrevista.', ele disse simpático e sorriu para Clark. 'E agradeço sua presença também, Clark. Prometo acompanhar sua carreira de perto.'

'Eu também vou acompanhar seus passos de perto, sr. Luthor, afinal essa é minha função como jornalista.', disse Clark num tom educado.

'É claro que é, voce é sempre muito dedicado em tudo o que se propõe a fazer, Clark. Tenham um bom dia, senhores, senhorita...', ele fez uma mesura para Lois, ignorando totalmente a presença de Lana, deu seu sorriso cínico característico e entrou na sala.

Lois se retirou dali com Jimmy e Clark seguiu os passos apressados dos dois. Lana ficou apenas observando furiosa. Clark parecia o cachorrinho de Lois. Mas isso tinha data e hora para terminar. Ela iria tirar Lois Lane em breve do seu caminho.

...

Lois serviu Shelby de ração, afagou o pêlo do cão e espirrou. Lembrou imediatamente que esquecera de tomar o comprimido anti-alérgico. Lois abriu a geladeira, colocou leite no copo, pegou o remédio que ficava na gaveta da cozinha e tomou um comprimido. Se não fizesse isso ficaria espirrando sem parar.

Clark abraçou Lois pelas costas e beijou o rosto dela, mas a moça não correspondeu e ele estranhou.

'O que foi, Lois?'

'Nada.', ela lavou o copo e colocou na secadora. 'Esqueci de tomar o anti-alérgico.', ela saiu de perto dele e se dirigiu até a sala, sendo seguida por Clark.

'Lois, eu duvido que voce esteja assim por causa de um anti-alérgico.'

'Assim como? Como eu estou, Clark?', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou.

'Aborrecida?', ele supôs, mesmo temendo uma explosão por parte da noiva.

'E porque eu ficaria aborrecida, Clark? Eu consegui uma exclusiva hoje com Lex Luthor, que por sinal foi muito mais simpático do que da última vez que nos encontramos. Ele nem chamou os seguranças para expulsar a mim e Jimmy da sala.'

'E voce não achou estranho?', ele questionou.

'Não, eu achei normal, porque sou uma estúpida que não sente cheiro de falsidade a quilômetros de distância.', ela disse mal contendo a irritação.

'Lois, e-eu não disse que voce é estúpida, eu...', ele começou a gaguejar.

'Hoje foi um dia muito cheio para voce, não é, Clark Kent?', ela perguntou cortando-o. 'Salvamentos, entrevistas, reencontrar um velho amigo e uma antiga paixão...'

'Então é isso, voce está com ciúmes de Lana...', ele adivinhou e sorriu. 'Lois, não há razão para isso, entre Lana e eu não existe mais nada. É voce quem eu amo, Lois.', ele tocou no rosto dela, mas ela segurou sua mão.

'Não é ciúme. Clark, não é possível que voce seja tão ingênuo assim...', ela suspirou exasperada. 'Eu reparei muito bem naquela cara de songa monga da Lana, a mesma cara que ela sempre fazia e voce caía feito um patinho. Ela estava lá, toda frágil e inocente, segurando sua mão, fazendo declarações de amor e até contando as novidades da família Luthor.'

'Sim, foi o que eu te contei, mas eu não dei atenção às declarações amorosas dela, eu já disse, Lana faz parte do passado.', ele reafirmou temendo que Lois estivesse entendendo tudo errado.

'Clark, ela queria ganhar sua confiança para depois dar o bote. Acorda! Ou voce acha mesmo que ela não aprendeu nada com Lex Luthor?', Lois deu uma risada irônica. 'Alguma coisa ela está planejando, sempre quando essa coisa sai da tumba é para praticar coisa errada e prejudicar os outros! E com certeza ela não desistiu de voltar para voce.', ela finalizou enciumada, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

'Lois, se ela estiver planejando algo com Lex, mais cedo ou mais tarde nós iremos descobrir.', ele abraçou a relutante noiva. 'Agora sobre ela me querer de volta. Eu não a quero. Nem embrulhada para presente em um pacote de ouro. Mesmo que um dia voce deixe de gostar de mim, eu não vou voltar para Lana Lang, Luthor, ou sei lá o que ela é.'

'Eu nunca vou deixar de gostar de voce, seu caipira bobo!', ela exclamou dando tapinhas no peito largo dele, que sorriu. 'Eu acho bom aquela minhoca cabeçuda não bancar a besta comigo. Eu sei muito bem defender o que é meu.'

'Uma luta de mulheres? Sempre são as melhores!', ele disse implicante.

'Pode tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto, não espere me ver na lama brigando por sua causa, Supercaipirão! É com Lois Lane que voce está falando!', ela empinou o nariz.

'É por isso que não há nenhuma igual à voce, Lois Lane.', ele disse e a beijou até lhe tirar o fôlego. 'Eu te amo, srta. Bravinha.'

'Eu também te amo, farmboy.', ela retrucou e riu quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Lois olhou-se no espelho com o vestido preto longo com alças que usava. Achou que era a vestimenta apropriada para o evento ao qual ela, Clark, Perry, Cat e Jimmy fora convidados a representar o Planeta Diário: a coletiva de imprensa de Lex Luthor no salão principal da LuthorCorp. Ela sabia que Lex Luthor também faria o pronunciamento sobre a verdadeira identidade de Tess Mercer, mas conhecendo Lex, achava que ele ainda deveria estar preparando alguma outra surpresinha. Restaria saber quão desagradável ela seria.

Clark se aproximou de Lois já trajando seu smoking preto e beijou o pescoço da noiva.

'Está linda, Lo. Estou até pensando se não seria melhor ficar aqui do que ir nesse evento da LuthorCorp.', ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, cheirando os cabelos dela.

'Eu adoraria aproveitar a noite de outra maneira com voce, Smallville, mas nós somos repórteres e representantes do PD.', ela disse, se virou de frente para ele e o abraçou. 'Perry conta conosco, ele não pode apresentar somente uma fofoqueira como jornalista do Planeta, aliás, nem jornalista aquele monte de silicone é.', ela fez uma careta.

'Tem gente que gosta da coluna dela...', ele disse mas mordeu a língua quando Lois o olhou feio.

'Quando voce não tem mais o que fazer, dá pra dar uma rápida olhada naquele monte de besteiras que ela escreve, mas só.', ela sentenciou invocada.

A implicância maior de Lois para com Cat Grant não era devido ao jornalismo. Na realidade, Lois estava pouco se importando com o que Cat escrevia ou deixava de escrever. Seu problema era outro: a fixação que a loira desenvolvera por Clark. Odiava quando via Cat jogando charme para cima do seu noivo.

Clark ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas a campainha tocou e Lois foi atender, seguida por ele. Lois ficou surpresa ao ver uma sorridente Lucy com uma mochila nas costas olhando para a irmã.

'Hey, Lo, sentiu minha falta?', ela abriu os braços.

'Meu Deus, Lucy... Que novidade é essa?', perguntou Lois boquiaberta.

'Vim te visitar, maninha. E ao seu, Clark.', ela acenou para Clark, que correspondeu. 'E voce vivia dizendo que não gostava do garoto de flanela.', ela lembrou e apreciou a beleza de Clark. 'Mas não há que se negar que ele evoluiu muito de lá pra cá...'

'Caham, Lucy, voce veio aqui para avaliar o meu noivo?', perguntou Lois dando ênfase na última palavra.

'Claro que não, maninha, eu só vim te visitar mesmo!', ela abraçou a irmã e depois olhou seu visual. 'Uau, onde voce vai assim?'

'Tem um evento da LuthorCorp que alguns jornalistas do Planeta Diário tem que comparecer e...', foi explicando Clark, sendo cortado pela animada Lucy.

'Uma festa? Ah, eu adoro festas! Tenho um tubinho preto aqui na mochila. Regra para todas as mulheres: nunca saia de casa sem um tubinho preto, voce nunca sabe quando vai precisar desse coringa fashion.', ela disse, já entrando no apartamento. 'Lindo o apart de voces!'

'Obrigado.', disse Clark educadamente.

'Lucy, não é uma festa qualquer, é um evento, nós vamos lá à trabalho!', afirmou Lois já exasperada com a atitude impulsiva da caçula.

'Que seja. Voces trabalham e eu me divirto. Preciso de um pouco de diversão, Lo!', ela exclamou fazendo uma careta.

'O General sabe que voce está aqui?', perguntou Lois colocando as mãos na cintura.

'O General está cuidando das tropas.', disse Lucy com um ar indiferente. 'E eu estou sem namorado e não quero ir para uma base militar tão cedo.', ela se aproximou da irmã e segurou suas mãos. 'Lo, eu vou não ficar atrapalhando voce e o Clark, eu já liguei para a Chlo e ela concordou que eu fique no apartamento dela uma temporada. Mas fiz questão de te visitar, mana, pensei que voce ficaria pelo menos contente, poxa!', ela cruzou os braços fingindo estar chateada.

'Ok, ok, Lucy, já que é assim... Obrigada pela sua visita, senti sua falta também, sua maluquinha!', ela abraçou a irmã.

'Então posso ir com voces na festa?', ela perguntou ansiosa.

'Lucy, eu já disse, é trabalho!', exclamou Lois, para a irmã que fez bico.

'Lois, não custa nada levar a Lucy. A gente ficou com um convite sobrando depois que Ron Troupe teve que viajar para fazer uma matéria em Washington.', disse Clark porque sentiu pena de Lucy.

'Ok, tudo bem...', concordou Lois dando-se por vencida. 'Voce pode ir, Lucy, mas vê lá, hein? Não vai me aprontar nenhuma!'

'Credo, Lois, voce me trata como criança!', ela exclamou indignada e depois bateu palmas. 'Que maravilha, nada como uma festa para animar a gente! Vou me arrumar e já volto!', ela saiu correndo e entrou no primeiro quarto que viu, que era o do casal.

Lois deu outro suspiro inconformado com a eterna síndrome de adolescente de Lucy e olhou para Clark que sorriu com complacência.

'Lucy Lane em Metropolis. Já estou me vendo arrancando os cabelos brevemente.', bufou Lois que foi abraçada pelo noivo.

...

**LuthorCorp**

A recepção luxuosa organizada por Tess Mercer encantava os ilustres convidados. Lois, Clark e Lucy entraram no salão e admiraram a decoração.

'Lex não economiza mesmo qquando quer impressionar.', disse Lois avaliando o local.

'Isso ele sabe fazer bem. Manter as aparências.', disse Clark nada impressionado. Tudo que provinha de Lex lhe cheirava a falsidade.

'Lois, CK, que bom que voces chegaram!', exclamou Jimmy se aproximando do casal com a com a câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço. Ele parou fascinado ao ver a bela Lucy. 'Voce eu não conheço.'

'Lucy Lane.', ela estendeu a mão para ele, charmosa.

'James Olsen.', ele se apresentou, beijando a mão dela.

'James Olsen?', repetiu Lois com uma careta e Clark a cutucou, fazendo a noiva ficar quieta.

'Voce também trabalha no Planeta Diário?', perguntou Lucy. Ela achara o fotógrafo bonitinho.

'Eu sou fotojornalista. Sou eu o autor da maioria das fotos do Superman, já estou até concorrendo a prêmios.', ele se vangloriou.

'Uau, que legal! Deve ser demais tirar fotos do Supercara!', ela comentou interessada. 'Eu sou fã dele.'

'Jura? Ele é meu amigo.', ele mentiu,mas começou a gaguejar ao ver o olhar duro de Lois. 'Quer dizer, quase, sabe como é, eu tiro muitas fotos dele, ele praticamente já me conhece...'

'Com certeza. Ele gosta muito das suas fotos, e-eu acho...', disse Clark ajeitando o óculos, fazendo Lois revirar os olhos.

'James, que tal voce me mostrar um pouco dessa festa e me falar mais sobre o Superman?', indagou Lucy sorridente.

'Mas é claro! Posso te oferecer um drinque?', ele perguntou oferecendo o braço.

'Sem dúvida.', ela disse dando o braço à ele.

Lois olhou para Jimmy e Lucy conversando animadamente, se servindo de um coquetel e tentou não se preocupar com a possibilidade da irmã aprontar alguma até o fim do evento. Clark acariciou o rosto da noiva.

'Fica tranquila, Lo, Jimmy vai cuidar bem de Lucy.'

'Jimmy? James Olsen?', ela deu uma risada irônica. 'Sem dúvida.', ela finalizou descrente.

'Vou pegar uma bebida para voce.', ele se aproximou de um dos garçons.

Lois olhou para trás e viu Lex Luthor chegar ao evento ao lado de Lana Lang e Tess Mercer. Lana não parecia muito a vontade, Tess andava com classe e Lex parecia um rei entrando em seu castelo. Lois teve vontade de vomitar. Os três passaram por ela sendo fotografados o tempo todo, mas Lex teve tempo de fazer uma mesura com a cabeça para Lois, que apenas o fitou.

Clark voltou para perto de Lois entregou uma taça para ela.

'Obrigado, Smallville.', ela bebeu um gole. 'Parece um paxá, um sheik, um reizinho com os seus dois adornos. É incrível como Lex Luthor adora exalar arrogância.'

'Parece um desfile cafona.', disse Clark entediado, arrancando um riso de Lois.

Pouco tempo após Lex adentrar o salão, foi a vez do discreto e charmoso Bruce Wayne surgir, chamando logo a atenção de todos, principalmente das mulheres presentes. Bruce foi educado com todos e parou para conversar com a dupla de repórteres.

'Lois, Clark, como vão?'

'Muito bem, Bruce. O que te traz ao evento exibicionista de Lex Luthor?', perguntou Lois curiosa.

'Logo voce irá descobrir.', o playboy sorriu e se aproximou de Lex, deixando Clark e Lois pegando fogo de curiosidade.

Lex subiu ao palanque acompanhado de Tess e Bruce, enquanto Lana os olhava emburrada sentada à mesa. A mestiça olhou em redor e focalizou sua atenção no casal de repórteres sentados numa mesa próxima. Se pudesse, Lana fuzilaria Lois com apenas um olhar, mas respirou fundo. Logo ela concluiria sua vingança.

'Senhoras e senhores, estou aqui para agradecer a presença de todos voces. Como sabem, eu retornei miraculosamente dos mortos e decidi dar seguimento ao meu legado. A empresa fundada pelos meus antepassados se tornou uma das corporações mais lucrativas e rentáveis do mundo, garantindo emprego de muitos cidadãos, especialmente os de Metropolis, pelos quais tenho um grande apreço. Porém, um grande conglomerado como o nosso não pode parar. É preciso que ele se espanda. E para isso, a nossa empresa começou as negociações com a Wayne Enterprises para que com nossa parceria, pudessemos fortalecer ainda mais o mercado.', ele olhou para Bruce, que mantinha um ar sério, mas simpático. 'É com orgulho que anuncio essa parceria. Da Wayne Enterprises com a LexCorp, o nova logomarca da antiga LuthorCorp, que contará com uma nova diretora-geral, a srta. Tess Mercer, que para os que ainda não sabem, é minha meio-irmã, Lena Luthor.', ele finalizou com um sorriso, agitando todo o meio jornalistico e industrial presente.

Lois olhou surpresa para Clark, que absorvia a novidade sobre a nova LexCorp. Os dois se aproximaram do palanque como os outros repórteres, enquanto Jimmy tirava fotos freneticamente. Tess, ou melhor, Lena parecia orgulhosa, Lex estava afável e Bruce observava tudo com atenção.

'Bruce agora é sócio do careca? Isso é alguma piada, por acaso? Será que ele cheirou demais as flores do Coringa?', ela perguntou espantada.

'Bruce deve ter um bom motivo para isso e no final são negócios. Agora além de Tess ter virado oficialmente Lena Luthor, não satisfeito Lex mudou o nome da empresa... Ele realmente quer deixar sua marca. Lionel não iria gostar nada disso...', comentou Clark insatisfeito.

'Como se Lex se importasse com alguém além de si próprio...', ela resmungou.

Bruce, Lex e Lena foram crivados de perguntas pelos repórteres presentes e responderam a todas com muita paciência e simpatia. Aquele era um momento histórico para a Wayne Enterprises e para a LexCorp.

Logo após todo o rebuliço causado pelas novidades contadas por Lex, os repórteres enfim ficaram mais sossegados e passaram a aproveitar o resto da festa, mas atentos a possíveis novidades que viessem a surgir. Lois foi até o toalete, Clark ficou olhando a movimentação e viu Cat jogando charme para Bruce. Clark esperava que o amigo soubesse contornar muito bem o assédio de alguém como a sedutora colunista.

'Voce também não está achando essa festa um tédio total?', disse Lana se aproximando de Clark.

'Muito pelo contrário, teve novidades demais para uma noite.', disse Clark num tom frio.

'Lex me trouxe aqui só para mostrar que ele é um homem sério e de família, mas me ignora sumariamente.', ela se queixou.

'Que pena, Lana, fico muito triste por voce.', ele disse irônico. 'Com licença.'

'Clark...', ela o segurou pelo braço. 'Por que voce me trata assim? Será que não podemos nem ao menos sermos amigos?'

'Talvez num futuro distante, mas não agora. Sinto muito.', ele disse com sinceridade e saiu de perto dela.

Lana ficou chateada com tanto menosprezo por parte daquele que já a amara tanto e resolveu tirar uma pulseira com uma pedra de red-k da bolsinha dourada que carregava. Clark seria dela nem que se fosse a força. Lana se aproximou de Clark que estava perto de uma janela aguardando Lois e colocou a pulseira no braço dele.

'Desculpe, Clark, mas não posso deixar voce sair daqui sem mim. Fiz isso por nós.'

Os olhos de Clark emitiram um brilho vermelho e ele deu um sorriso cafageste. Lana sorriu eufórica presa no olhar dele. Clark sentia-se livre, pronto para fazer qualquer coisa sem nenhuma limitação. Lana pegou Clark pela mão e levou-o até um canto mais reservado.

'Como eu senti sua falta, Clark.', ela passou as mãos no peito dele. 'Do seu corpo, do seu toque, dos seus beijos, de tudo em voce...'

'Não me diga...', ele a fitou com um sorriso cínico. 'E o que voce espera de mim, Lana?'

'Eu espero o que sempre quis: seu amor, Clark. Voce só pra mim.', ela tocou no rosto dele. 'Voce e eu pertencemos um ao outro e no fundo voce sabe disso.', ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas ele a segurou com força pelos ombros, assustando-a. 'Clark?'

'Eu não quero nada com voce. Na-da, sacou? Será que vou ter que abrir essa sua cabeça de vento para voce poder entender?', ele perguntou hostil.

'Clark, voce está me machucando!', ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. O plano parecia estar fora de controle.

'Machucando? Voce sabe o que é machucar.' Ele apertou o seu pescoço, fazendo-a ter dificuldade em respirar. 'Isso, é machucar. Esta sentindo como se sua vida deplorável estivesse chegando ao fim? Eu posso te matar, se eu quiser.', ele disse com um sorriso malévolo.

'Não, Clark, por favor, eu te amo.', ela implorou quase sem ar.

'Clark!', exclamou Lois assustada ao ver o noivo com Lana. 'O que voce está fazendo?'

'Lois.', ele olhou para a noiva e sorriu, admirando o corpo dela. 'Voce está linda. Estava só conversando com a nossa amiguinha.', ele soltou Lana, que caiu no chão tossindo.

'Clark, voce estava enforcando ela!', ela exclamou assustada.

'Eu não iria matá-la, Lana não vale nem isso. Só quis dar um aviso.', ele disse friamente e olhou para a mestiça, que chorava. 'Voce compreendeu, não é, espero não ter que ficar repetindo.'

Lois olhou boquiaberta para Clark. Ele jamais se comportaria assim, nem mesmo com Lana, a não ser que estivesse sobre alguma influência. Lois olhou para a pulseira no braço dele e viu a pedra de red-k e entendeu tudo.

'Voce foi infectado...', ela disse compreendendo tudo.

'Voce me infectou.', ele sorriu e agarrou a jornalista. 'Voce é como uma droga que entrou no meu sangue e me contaminou.', ele fez uma careta divertida. 'Piegas, não? Vou tentar arranjar uma cantada melhor. Aliás, vou modificar minha abordagem para algo mais direito.', ele disse e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Lana teve vontade de gritar ao ver Clark beijar Lois com tanta paixão, mas não tinha força sequer para se levantar. Clark soltou Lois e a olhou com um sorriso safado.

'Acho que essa festa está muito chata. Típico desse careca chato. Que tal uma festinha particular?', ele a olhou malicioso.

'Não sei, sr. Kent, o senhor parece ter péssimas intenções.', ela devolveu o olhar malicioso.

'E isso é ruim?', ele tocou nos lábios dela.

'É perfeito.'

Clark colocou Lois no colo e saiu voando com ela dali diante do olhar incoformado de Lana. Tudo dera errado. Lena se aproximou da cunhada e a ajudou a se levantar.

'Lana, o que aconteceu, seu pescoço está vermelho.', disse intrigada.

'Eu perder essa. Não vou!', gritou Lana saindo dali furiosa.

...

Clark sobrevoou o globo luminoso do Planeta Diário com Lois no colo, deixando-a encantada e depois aterrissou com ela no apartamento deles.

'Está na hora da nossa festa...', ele disse jogando o paletó e a gravata no chão.

'O certo seria tirar essa pulseira do seu braço, tenho certeza que foi aquela baranga que colocou aí.', disse Lois com raiva de Lana.

'O certo seria voce tirar a roupa, está muito vestida pro meu gosto. Mas deixa que eu mesmo tiro.', ele disse malicioso e com apenas um puxão, ele deixou Lois apenas de calçinha e sutiã, fazendo-a dar um gritinho.

'Clarkie, eu pensei que voce fosse um bom menino.', ela provocou já ficando excitada.

'Eu não sou.', ele disse e tirou a camisa mostrando os músculos bem definidos. 'Eu sou o cara mau. E é assim que eu gosto de ser.', ele tirou a calça ficando só de cueca.

Lois começou a correr para provocá-lo, mas ele a agarrou sem usar a supervelocidade e a pegou no colo. Ele a colcou em cima do sofá e se inclinou sobre ela.

'E é isso que caras como eu fazem com garotas como voce.', ele arrancou a calçinha dela com os dentes com e mergulhou sua boca na feminilidade da amada, fazendo Lois delirar.

Clark continuou a explorar o corpo dela com a língua e as mãos e arrancou o sutiã dela, jogando-o no chão. Lois beijava Clark, puxando-o mais para si, sentindo todo o vigor latejante dele entre suas coxas e, excitada, arqueou os quadris contra a virilha dele. Clark parecia que estava enlouquecido e que iria devorá-la. Os dois corpos se fundiram com loucura e seus corações estavam acelerados.

Depois Clark pegou Lois no colo e a levou para o quarto onde Clark fez amor com a moça novamente durante a noite, tomando-a devagar e explorando cada pedacinho do seu corpo saboreando-o.

Quando acordou de madrugada nos braços fortes de Clark, Lois olhou para a pulseira no pulso dele e com muito cuidado conseguiu destravá-la, retirando-a. Lois amaldiçoou Lana mentalmente por tentar manipular Clark, mas por outro lado tinha vontade rir da cara da mestiça que deveria estar furiosa com mais essa derrota. Lois saiu da cama, foi até a cozinha, quebrou a pulseira e a pedra com um socador de alho de ferro e jogou no lixo. Em seguida, ela retornou para o quarto e se aconchegou novamente nos braços de Clark, voltando a dormir.

...

_Clark estava sentado ao lado da cama do hospital observando a adormecida Lois. Ela estava muito abatida. Clark tocou de leve na mão fina dela. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos, quase sumindo. O coração de Clark estava apertado. Se ele pudesse, ele trocaria de lugar com ela, pois ele tinha a resistência necessária aquele vírus. Ver o estado precário de saúde de Lois fazia Clark se sentir impotente. Ele já procurara todo tipo de cura, mas absolutamente nada surtia efeito. Por mais que Clark quisesse se negar a aceitar a realidade, ele estava perdendo Lois._

_Lois abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o amado. Era bom poder vê-lo ali, porém ela sentia que lhe restava pouco tempo._

'_Oi, Lois, voce descansou bastante, está se sentindo melhor?', ele perguntou sorrindo._

'_Estou...', ela começou a tossir, uma tosse seca e ele colcou o copo dágua na boca dela. Lois estava tão fraca que mal conseguia sorver algumas poucas gotas. Ela tocou na mão dele. 'Clark, eu... eu não sei por quanto tempo mais... eu vou estar aqui...'_

'_Não diga, isso. Olha, a Liga está me ajudando, nós vamos encontrar a cura.'_

'_É tarde demais, Clark. Estou morrendo. Não há nada que possa me curar.', ela sussurrou fracamente._

'_Não, não, eu vou achar a cura, eu prometo!', ele afirmou sentindo desespero. Seus olhos começaram a umidecer._

'_Só te peço uma coisa: mesmo quando eu não estiver mais aqui...', ela tossiu. 'Me guarde no seu coração... Só isso.', ela sorriu._

'_Eu te amo, Lois.', ele falou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto._

_Lois ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas começou a ter uma parada cardíaca. Os médicos se apressaram em socorrê-la diante do olhar deseperado de Clark, que via tudo pelo lado de fora, mas fora em vão. Lois acabou por falecer. Clark encostou a cabeça no vidro e chorou._

Clark acordou com o coração disparado e suando. O sonho fora tão real que ele ainda podia sentir as sensações. Lois acordou, ligou a luz do abajur e tocou no braço de Clark, chamando a atenção dele.

'Clark, tudo bem?', ela perguntou preocupada. Nunca vira Clark com uma expressão tão assustada e suando frio.

'Eu... eu sonhei que voce havia morrido...', ele contou olhando-a demoradamente.

'Bom, eu estou bem aqui.', ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto. 'Foi só um sonho, Clark, deve ser efeito daquela red-k com a qual aquela anã de jardim te infectou.'

'Não, não, a red-k não me causa pesadelos... Não foi isso. Parecia tão real...', ele falou pensativo.

'Foi só um sonho ruim, só isso.', ela o tranquilizou alisando o cabelo dele.

Clark se voltou para Lois e segurou os braços dela com firmeza.

'Me prometa que voce vai tomar cuidado quando sair por aí nas suas investigações.'

'Clark, a gente já discutiu isso várias vezes...'

'Eu sei, eu sei... mas eu tenho medo de não chegar a tempo de te resgatar.', ele disse e ela rolou os olhos e suspirou. 'É sério, Lois. É um medo real.'

'Relaxa, Smallville, eu sei me cuidar.', ela deu um selinho nele.

'Ok. Eu não quero brigar por causa disso. Foi só um pesadelo mesmo.'

Lois assentiu, o fez deitar ao lado dela, desligou a luz do abajur e os dois dormiram abraçados.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

**LexCorp**

Lex lia as matérias sobre o Superman no Planeta Diário e em outros jornais. O herói era exaltado na maioria delas como a grande personalidade de Metropolis nos últimos anos. Lex olhava para a foto do herói salvando Lois Lane com a inveja lhe corroendo por dentro. Para ele, era um absurdo que um alienígena tivesse tão alta consideração do povo e das autoridades a ponto de receber a chave da cidade. Além disso, já haviam vários produtos com a imagem dele, que iam de chaveiros a bonecos e as pessoas consumiam avidamente. E aquilo não era somente em Metropolis, todo o mundo amava o Superman.

Então estava na hora de Lex retomar sua cidade e recomeçar sua escalada rumo ao poder absoluto.

Lena entrou no escritório e parou em frente à mesa do irmão. Ela estava imensamente feliz por ser reconhecida como irmã de Lex Luthor e agora a maioria das pessoas a tratavam com deferência, respeito e também certo temor. O sobrenome Luthor sempre causava um efeito positivo ou negativo sobre as pessoas.

'Me chamou, Lex?'

'Chamei. O que voce acha desse Superman, Lena?', ele indagou apontando para a foto do herói no jornal. 'Seja sincera.'

'No começo eu pensava que ele era só mais um palhaço fantasiado. Com o tempo, graças aos atos dele, fui vendo que esse Superman quer realmente ajudar e também ser aceito por todos nós, que não o vejamos apenas como um alien superpoderoso. E ele conseguiu. A maioria das pessoas o idolatra e ama. Hoje em dia ele é mais do que um cidadão de Metropolis, ele pertence ao mundo.'

'É por isso que o mundo está do jeito que está. Eles preferem um alien a comandá-los do que um da raça deles.', resmungou Lex.

'Voce acha que ele seria capaz de se voltar contra nós e tentar nos dominar?', questionou Lena. O mesmo já havia passado pela cabeça dela, mas não tinha plena certeza, pois Superman sempre parecera muito amigável.

'Eu tenho certeza. Ele vai tentar nos dominar, poderes para isso ele tem. Vai se tornar o rei do mundo. Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça.', ele se levantou e parou em frente à janela, olhando toda a cidade. 'Se alguém tiver que governar essa cidade e posteriormente, o mundo, esse alguém tem que ser eu.', ele olhou para a irmã. 'Está na hora de darmos um fim nesse Super-Homem. Às vezes... Às vezes tenho a sensação de que sei quem ele é...', ele murmurou pensativo.

'Todos sabem quem ele é: Kal-El, o último filho de Krypton, o grande protetor dessa cidade. Pelo menos é isso que aquela arrogante da Lane vive repetindo em suas matérias. Aliás, parece que ele só gosta de dar entrevistas a ela...', disse Lena com um pouco de inveja. 'Dizem as más línguas que eles talvez tenham um caso, o que significa que Clark Kent brevemente não poderá passar por debaixo de nenhum viaduto...', ela sorriu maldosamente. 'É uma pena, Clark é muito charmoso, com aquela carinha angelical, o jeito tímido... Algumas mulheres gostam.'

'Voce também, suponho.', disse Lex indiferente. 'Não sabia que voce fazia a linha fofoqueira, irmã.'

'Não... eu...', ela gaguejou sem-graça. 'São só coisas que ouvimos no PD e aqui na LuthorCorp. Bobagens...', ela sorriu sem jeito.

'Certamente. Bobagens.', ele disse com desprezo. 'Mas o que importa é fazer com que a população e as autoridades tenham plena certeza de que o Superman é uma ameaça à segurança nacional. Que seus atos de bondade nada mais são que um disfarce para o seu verdadeiro objetivo: nos oprimir e escravizar. Precisamos denegrir a imagem dele perante essa gente.'

'E acho que voce já pensou em como fazer isso, acertei?', ela sorriu cúmplice.

'É claro, eu jamais dou um passo sem ter pensado em outro. E toda essa futilidade em torno da vida amorosa da srta. Lane virá bem a calhar. Vou eliminar três inimigos com uma só tacada: Lois Lane, Clark Kent e Superman. Posso contar com sua ajuda?'

'Voce sabe que sempre pode, Lex.'

...

**Watchtower**

'Ainda não consegui entender o porquê de voce ter se aliado ao Lex.', disse Clark olhando para Bruce.

'É simples, Clark: mantenha os amigos por perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda. Vou poder vigiá-lo de forma mais eficaz.'

'Mas voce não espera que ele te dê o segredo do cofre, não é?', perguntou Chloe sentada ao lado deles na mesa central da Torre.

'Claro que não. Lex sabe manter seus podres bem escondidos.', disse Bruce bebendo um gole de café. 'Mas ele não é perfeito. Uma hora vai acabar errando a mão. E nós o pegamos.'

'Lex sempre tem artifícios para escapar.', lamentou Clark.

'Não vai poder escapar para sempre, Clark. Muitas pessoas estão atrás dele: a Liga, Oliver, eu, voce, Lois... Na primeira chance que um de nós tivermos, ele cairá na rede.'

'Eu gostaria de ver Lois fora disso...',confessou Clark.

'Clark, voce sabe que Lois jamais foge de uma boa briga e nem é bom tentar podá-la.', ponderou Chloe. 'Lois está há muito tempo na cola de Lex e quanto mais ele tenta pará-la, mais ela quer botar as mãos nele.'

'Esse é o problema, Chloe. Lois fica tão obcecada que ignora os avisos de perigo. E se um dia eu não chegar a tempo?'

'Clark, voce não pode pensar assim...', disse Chloe segurando a mão do amigo. 'Lois sabe se cuidar.'

'Ela tem razão, Clark e nós estamos de olho. Não vamos permitir que Lois se machuque, não se preocupe.', afirmou Bruce tentando tranquilizá-lo.

'Ok, eu sei que estou exagerando...', Clark suspirou e se levantou ao ouvir um pedido de socorro. 'Tenho que ir, alguém precisa de mim. E tome cuidado, Bruce. Lex é muito mais perigoso do que voce imagina.'

'O perigo me estimula, Clark.', afirmou Bruce com certa arrogância.

'Voce é quem sabe.', ele assentiu sem querer mais discussões e saiu voando.

Chloe olhou para Bruce. Ele continuava tremendamente bonito e charmoso, era difícil para uma garota como ela resistir. Chloe já se não sentia tão apaixonada por Wayne como fora antes, mas ainda nutria uma grande afeição e atração por ele. Bruce sorriu para a loirinha geek e a devorou com os olhos. Chloe estava mais bonita do que da última vez que a vira. Ele tocou de leve nos cabelos dela.

'Está deixando ele crescer... Está bonito.', ele elogiou.

'Obrigado.', ela agradeceu simpática, ignorando o arrepio que sentiu com o toque dele. 'Voce pretende ficar muito tempo em Metropolis?'

'Quanto tempo for necessário. Depende do que me prender aqui.', ele falou olhando-a demoradamente.

'E o que poderia prendê-lo aqui?', ela perguntou passando a língua pelos lábios.

'Tantas coisas... bonitas e interessantes. Algo realmente importante. Ou quem sabe alguém...', ele aproximou o rosto ao dela.

'Alguém... Quem poderia ser importante para Bruce Wayne?', ela franziu a testa.

'Quem voce acha?', ele arqueou a sombracelha e a beijou longamente. 'Isso te dá uma pista?'

'Bruce... Não deu certo da primeira vez... Não sei se é uma boa ideia...', ela sussurrou em dúvida.

'Eu acho uma excelente ideia... Mas voce é quem decide, Chlo. O que voce escolhe?'

'Eu...', ela hesitou e depois suspirou. 'Não quero nada sério. Não daria certo. Nós já temos nossas vidas ajustadas e não vamos abrir mão delas. Mas quem sabe uma amizade com benefícios?', ela sorriu maliciosa.

'Amigos com benefícios... É uma amizade diferente, não custa nada tentar.', ele concordou e a beijou novamente. 'Vamos selar o estreitamento da nossa amizade de modo adequado.', ele levantou e a pegou no colo.

'Bruce, a Torre não pode ficar sem monitoramento.', ela lembrou mas ao ver o ar de decepção dele, pensou melhor. 'Eu coloco no monitoramento automático. Se acontecer algo mais grave, o alarme vai soar e eu poderei agir.'

'Perfeito.', ele a colocou no chão e a viu mexer nos computadores com agilidade.

'Prontinho.', ela terminou e olhou para ele. 'Isso te parece promíscuo?', ela perguntou um pouco insegura.

'Parece-me um homem e uma mulher livres e desimpedidos tentando viver a vida da melhor forma sem atingir terceiros.', ele disse com sinceridade.

'É uma boa definição. Vamos executá-la.', ela o pegou pela mão e os dois subiram a escada correndo indo para o quarto.

...

**Beco próximo ao Planeta Diário**

'Lois, exatamente porque nós estamos em um beco se poderíamos estar conversando lá no Planeta?', perguntou Jimmy sem entender.

'Eu já expliquei, Jimbo, eu posso estar sendo monitorada pelos capangas de Lex.', ela falou em tom mais baixo olhando para os lados desconfiada.

'Lois, voce não acha que está um pouco paranóica?', ele engoliu em seco quando ela o olhou feio. 'Ok, ok, voce sofreu aquele ataque há poucos dias, mas quem te garante que foi mesmo Lex?'

'E quem mais poderia fazer isso, Jimmy? Quem tinha interesse que a revelação do assassino de Lionel Luthor não fosse publicada? O Papai Noel? O Coelhinho da Páscoa?', ela indagou irritada e ele fez uma careta. 'Eu aposto qualquer coisa que tem dedo do Tio Fester nisso! E com a colaboração daquela rata ruiva da irmã dele! Quem sai aos Luthor não degenera!'

'Uma gata ruiva, isso sim. Aquela Tess, quer dizer, Lena, é um mulherão...', ele elogiou sorridente.

'Ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho, Jimmy, assim como minha irmã.'

'Poxa, Lois, pensei que voce era minha amiga!', ele se queixou. 'Sua irmã e eu nos demos tão bem...', ele contou relembrando a noite louca que tivera com Lucy após o sumiço de Clark e Lois da festa de Lex.

'Poupe-me dos detalhes escabrosos, Jimmy.', ela pediu com uma careta. 'E o fato de ser sua amiga é que me faz querer abrir seus olhos. Lucy é minha irmã, eu a adoro, mas ela é uma imã para confusão, vai por mim.'

'Eu gosto dela.', ele afirmou.

'Voce é quem sabe. Não sou babá para tomar conta da vida de voces.', ela disse conformada e tirou um envelope pardo da bolsa que carregava. 'Lex conseguiu pegar tudo que eu tinha sobre ele. Ou quase... Lembrei que tinha guardado isso no cofre do banco, como precaução. São algumas coisas que descobrimos sobre a morte misteriosa de Patrícia Shawnn.'

'Mas não tínhamos provas de que foi Lex, só uma desconfiança...', lembrou Jimmy olhando os papéis do envelope.

'Exato, mas não é tarde para tentar solucionar esse mistério...'

'Voce quer muito pegar o Lex, não é, Lois?', perguntou Jimmy olhando para a repórter.

'Desde que ele arruinou a vida do meu amigo, Wes Keenan que eu jurei que um dia, Lex teria o seu devido troco. Ele não tem o direito de brincar com a vida dos outros e achar que vai ficar por isso mesmo.', ela disse num tom amargurado. 'Lionel não valia nada assim como o filho, mas assassinato é crime. E eu não acredito que Patrícia Shawnn desapareceu da face da Terra sem a peculiar ajuda do Lexinho...'

'Nós temos que provar. Mesmo com a fusão com a Wayne Enterprises, parte do Planeta Diário ainda pertence à LexCorp. Eu tenho contas para pagar, não quero parar na rua da amargura. Lex nos mandaria embora num piscar de olhos e não é de hoje que ele quer fazer isso...', ele lembrou com receio.

'O que é isso, Jimbo, onde está seu espírito jornalístico? E voce acha que eu vou acusar Lex de alguma coisa às cegas? Fiquei burra agora?', ela colocou as mãos na cintura chateada. 'Nós vamos conseguir as provas necessárias para aquele careca ver o sol nascer quadrado! Mas sem precipitações dessa vez. Lex é como um jogador de xadrez, ele faz tudo com calma, pensa em cada passo que vai dar, por isso ele sempre parece estar à frente de todos nós. Eu vou seguir essa regra. Vou com calma, como quem não quer nada e quando ele menos esperar: Bang! Eu o atinjo em cheio! Eu posso esperar. O prêmio final fará a espera valer a pena...', ela sorriu otimista.

'Sendo assim, pode contar comigo, Lois! Imagina se a gente conseguir algo contra o Luthor? Nós seremos os caras mais falados dessa cidade, aliás, do país todo!', ele exclamou empolgado.

'Nós vamos conseguir, Jimbo. Com muita dedicação e sem recuar, nós vamos mostrar para Lex Luthor com quantos paus se faz uma canoa.'

Lois apertou a mão de Jimmy e eles selaram o pacto.

...

**Apartamento de Lois & Clark - Noite**

_Lena estava no terraço do prédio da LexCorp de frente para um homem que lhe apontava uma arma. O homem a acuou e ela acabou se desequilibrando e caindo, sendo resgatada na última hora pelo Superman. Lena olhou para o herói encantada._

_Superman colocou Lena em segurança no terraço novamente e ela o agradeceu com um beijo na boca, que deixou Superman sem graça. O herói foi em busca do bandido, prendendo-o quando o mesmo tentava escapar. _

Tudo isso foi devidamente filmado pelas câmeras para a surpresa de Clark, que olhava para a televisão sentado no sofá, com Shelby deitado no tapete.

Lois sentou ao lado do noivo com uma caneca de café nas mãos.

'Lena Luthor agora não cansa de te elogiar para a cidade toda. Disse que voce é o herói dela.', contou Lois fazendo uma careta de desagravo.

'Eu não sabia que estavam filmando tudo...'

'Por que, voce não queria que vissem o agradecimento esfuziante da srta. Luthor?', ela disse num tom de ironia e ciúme.

'Lois, voce está com ciúmes?', ele perguntou sorrindo.

'É claro que não!', ela mentiu descaradamente. 'Já estou acostumada com essas mulherzinhas à toa se derretendo por sua causa.', ela bebeu um gole de café.

'Por causa do Superman. Clark Kent passa despercebido.', ele afirmou tranquilo.

'Voce é quem pensa, Smallville. Aquela Cat periguete só falta se jogar no seu colo, fica toda hora se insinuando com aqueles decotes vulgares... E a Tess-que-virou-Lena só é um pouco mais discreta, mas já percebi os olhares que ela lança sobre voce quando pensa que ninguém está vendo...', ela terminou de beber o café com raiva.

'Como voce é observadora, Lois, tem certeza que voce também não possui visão de raios-x?', ele provocou.

'Eu sou repórter, meu caro, está no meu sangue ser assim, mas nem sempre isso se aplica a sua pessoa, não é, Kent?', ela levantou indignada. 'E não, eu não tenho visão de raios-x, mas gostaria de dar um supersoco nesses seus dentes arreganhados!', ela exclamou indo para a cozinha sendo seguida por Shelby. Clark riu ao ouvir o espirro de Lois. 'Merda, esqueci de tomar o antialérgico de novo! Eu acho que vou mandar tosar voce, Shelby!', ela berrou.

Clark foi para a cozinha e viu Lois servindo-se de mais café, enquanto Shelby comia um biscoito para cachorro que Lois havia jogado para ele. Ela reclamava do bichinho só da boca para fora, porque no fundo adorava o cãozinho. Clark abraçou a noiva e a beijou.

'Será que voce vai continuar assim depois do nosso casamento?', ele perguntou sorrindo.

'Assim como, Clark?', ela perguntou séria.

'Assim, deliciosamente bravinha...', ele voltou a beijá-la.

'Deliciosamente, né? Voce gosta de brincar com fogo...', ela falou tentando esconder o sorriso. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo brava com Clark.

'Vai me dizer que não é divertido?', ele falou malicioso e sussurrou no seu ouvido: 'E pode ficar mais divertido ainda...'

'Ah é? Mostre-me como.', ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dele.

'Só se for agora.', ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto, enquanto Shelby voltava a deitar no tapete tranquilamente.

...

**LexCorp**

'Aqui está, Lex.', disse Lena entregando o relatório ao irmão. 'Superman é vulnerável a kriptonita verde, que são pedaços do planeta dele, que chegaram a Terra após a explosão de Krypton.'

'Eu sabia que ele não era invencível.', disse Lex olhando para o relatório com satisfação. 'Aqui diz que as kriptonitas estão relacionadas a chuva de meteoros que atingiram Smallville em 1989...', ele franziu a testa. Lex sentia que precisava lembrar de algo muito importante, mas sua memória o traía. 'Ele não é um freak, porque já nasceu assim, ele é a causa daquilo tudo. Pelo visto, devo a ele o meu problema capilar. E Lana lhe deve a morte de seus pais...', ele murmurou pensativo.

'Talvez seja por isso que ele tente compensar ajudando tanto as pessoas. Mesmo naquela armação que fizemos hoje, se ele não fosse tão altruísta, talvez eu estivesse morta agora.', ela lembrou do momento que foi salva pelo herói e do quão encantada ficou. Podia entender porque muitas mulheres eram loucas por ele.

'Humm, quer dizer que agora voce faz parte do fã-clube dele? Quem é o próximo ídolo? Batman? Mulher-Maravilha? Espero que voce não passe a usar os souvenires deles, vai ficar ridículo para a sua idade...', ele falou com menosprezo.

'Ele não é meu ídolo, Lex, pelo amor de Deus!', ela exclamou chateada. 'Foi só uma observação.', ela suspirou. 'E também ele é muito ingênuo, caiu feito um patinho na encenação. Mal sabe ele que isso foi feito para avaliá-lo.'

'Superman parece dar muito crédito a Humanidade. E isso será sua ruína. Ainda verei o grande herói derrotado, humilhado e rejeitado por aqueles que ele jurou proteger. Superman será tratado como se deve: um extraterrestre que deve ser estudado e contido.', ele disse friamente e teve uma súbita ideia. 'Mande fazer uma jaula de kriptonita. Ela virá a calhar.'

'Voce queria falar comigo, Lex?', perguntou Lana entrando no escritório.

'Voce já pode ir, Lena, e não esqueça de todas as minhas recomendações.'

'Pode deixar comigo, Lex.', assegurou Lena, que trocou um olhar frio com Lana e saiu dali.

'Voce confia muito nessa sua irmã bastarda.', comentou Lana sentando na cadeira de frente para o marido.

'É porque ela não é traiçoeira como voce, querida. Lena é devotada a mim.', ele disse com segurança.

'Por quanto tempo, Lex? Ela parece ter ficado encantada pelo Superman.', provocou Lana.

'No dia em que ela mudar de lado, deixa de ser uma Luthor. E ninguém que faz parte dessa família pode deixá-la sem aguentar as consequências. Voce sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.'

'Eu já paguei todos os meus pecados por fazer parte dessa maldita família. Se é que isso pode ser chamado de família, parece mais uma máfia com tentáculos venenosos.', ela afirmou sem conseguir esconder a raiva.

'Querida, quanta amargura!', ele exclamou zombeteiro. 'Lana, voce sempre foi uma moça de tão bons sentimentos, parecia até uma pobre-menina-do-campo... Ah, esqueci, fazia parte da sua máscara para enganar o imbecil do Clark. Agora seus olhares melosos não causam mais o efeito desejado. Por isso voce quer a cabeça de Lois Lane numa bandeja.'

'Ela roubou o que era meu.', ela afirmou indignada. 'Clark jamais amará Lois como me amou. O primeiro amor não se esquece assim, ainda mais um amor como o nosso. Lois não passa de um estepe, uma novidade que logo vai passar...'

'Uma novidade longa por sinal, até noivos eles já ficaram...', observou Lex sorrindo ao ver a cara feia de Lana. 'Voce não suporta perder, não é? Foi derrotada, mas não dá o braço a torcer.'

'Eu não fui derrotada!', ela gritou dando um soco na mesa.

'Contenha os seus chiliques, Lana!', ele ordenou, fazendo-a cruzar os braços chateada. 'Voce disse que me seria útil e por isso eu te deixei viver sua vida miserável. Está na hora de cumprir sua parte no nosso acordo. Vou te dar as ferramentas necessárias para tirar Lois Lane do caminho e quebrar o espírito do querido Kent.', ele contou e os olhos de Lana brilharam vislumbrando sua vingança. 'Eu não vou admitir falhas, Lana. Se voce não fizer o que foi planejado, eu vou providenciar pessoalmente para que voce nunca mais veja a luz do sol. Dessa vez não terá mais perdão, é a sua última chance.'

'Não se preocupe, Lex. Eu faço questão de cumprir o nosso acordo.', ela afirmou empolgada. 'Então está tudo providenciado? Eu vou poder destruir aquela repórter cretina de uma vez por todas?'

'Voce tem todo o meu aval. O Planeta Diário infelizmente terá que seguir sem sua repórter mais famosa. Uma pena, as matérias dela eram as mais lidas...', ele comentou com frieza.

'Com certeza acharão alguém muito mais capacitada do que aquela rameira.', cuspiu Lana com ódio. 'O dia mais feliz da minha vida vai ser quando acabar com ela e puder ter Clark de volta. Ele vai se sentir tão culpado pela morte daquela criatura graças aquele instinto de proteção exarcebado que possui. E então eu entro e o consolo. E ele vai ver que eu sou a mulher da vida dele.', ela sorriu emocionada vislumbrando a cena, enquanto Lex a olhava com nojo.

'Cada um tem a mulher da vida que merece.', menosprezou Lex. 'Clark vai pagar os próprios pecados e das futuras gerações com essa união abençoada com a sua pessoa, querida Lana, eu sei bem.', ele afirmou e ela teve vontade de socá-lo. 'Mas ele merece por ser tão estúpido e por ter sido um péssimo amigo. Clark só estará colhendo o que plantou.'

'E devo supor que o divórcio já está em andamento... Eu não posso casar com Clark ainda ligada à voce.'

'Claro que não, querida, não queremos que o grande amor de voces sofra quaisquer empecilho.', ele zombou. 'Eu desejo toda a infelicidade do mundo aos dois, espero que se matem mutuamente o mais rápido possível, o mundo respirará aliviado nesse dia.', ele disse com sinceridade.

'Voce é ridículo, Lex.', ela afirmou com uma careta de desagravo.

'E voce é uma vadia que só está viva graças a minha bondade. Mas ela não é infinita, não se esqueça disso. Execute o plano com rapidez e eficiência.', ele ordenou sério.

'Será executado.'

'Ótimo, pode se retirar.', ele encerrou o assunto e abriu o laptop para se ocupar de negócios.

Lana suspirou descontente, se levantou e se retirou dali pensando em como dar prosseguimento ao plano e ainda planejando uma forma eficaz de matar Lex também. Só assim ela conseguiria ser feliz ao lado de Clark, com seus dois maiores inimigos anulados permanentemente.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

O carro da LexCorp trafegava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Metropolis até ser encurralado por mais dois carros pretos. Quatro homens saíram armados, imobilizaram os dois seguranças e tiraram Lex do veículo, algemando-o e colocando um capuz preto sobre sua cabeça. Nesse momento, um borrão azul e vermelho cruzou o céu e Superman aterrissou no solo parando em frente aos homens.

'Soltem-no.', ordenou o herói.

'Tenta a sorte, Supertrouxa!', gritou um dos homens, atirando contra o peito de aço do herói, sem causar qualquer dano.

'Minha vez.', ele disse, arrancou as armas dos homens, esmigalhando-as e com socos potentes, jogou os homens contra a parede. 'Me saí bem?', ele perguntou irônico para os homens desacordados.

'Muito bem, caro Superman.', disse Lex, fazendo Clark franzir a testa. Um dos seguranças tirou as algemas e o capuz de Lex, que sorriu. 'Saiu tudo como planejado. Desculpe-me por um plano tão pouco complexo, mas às vezes da simplicidade saem coisas boas. Eu precisava falar com voce. Voce é uma boa alma, quer dizer, para um extraterrestre. _Fazei o bem sem olhar a quem_, não é esse o seu lema?'

'Voce parece bem, sr. Luthor e eu tenho mais o que fazer.', disse Clark com seriedade, se preparando para levantar voo.

'Não tão rápido, herói.', exclamou Lex colocando um anel com uma pedra de kriptonita verde no dedo. Ele sorriu vitorioso ao ver Superman se contorcer com fraqueza. 'Que pedrinha milagrosa essa. Seu planeta natal não foi tão bondoso assim com voce, não é?', ele deu um soco no herói, que caiu no chão. 'Voce irá comigo para um lugar especial. Temos muito o que conversar.'

Os seguranças, que também usavam anéis de green-k, seguraram Clark pelos braços e o jogaram dentro de um dos carros, enquanto os homens contratatos por Lex também se recuperavam. Lex entrou tranquilamente em seu carro, que seguiu o que estava com Superman deitado em meio a pedras verdes.

...

Lois e Chloe estavam almoçando no restaurante que ficava em frente ao Planeta Diário. Fazia muito tempo que as duas não paravam para conversar sobre amenidades.

'Então, Chlo, como está sua vida com Lucy?', perguntou Lois, comendo um pouco de salada.

'Ela está menos louquinha do que era na adolescência.', disse Chloe que riu diante do olhar incrédulo da prima. 'É sério, Lois, ela não faz nem metade das loucuras que fazia. Está mais calma. Talvez Jimmy tenha conseguido botar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela.'

'Jimmy Olsen colocando juízo na cabeça de alguém? Por favor, né, Chlo!', ela balançou a cabeça incrédula. 'É mais fácil todas as geleiras do Pólo Norte derreterem antes disso. Pelo o que me consta, Lucy está desencaminhando o Jimbo, isso sim! Acredita que eles quase foram presos por atentado ao pudor noite retrasada? Isso foi ela quem me contou com a maior cara de pau desse mundo!'

Chloe começou a rir. Às vezes gostaria de fazer apenas uma loucura na vida, mas não tinha coragem. Por isso as coisas que Lucy fazia a divertiam tanto. Ela não achava que o namoro com Jimmy fosse durar muito, mas estava feliz pelo ex-namorado e a prima.

'Por falar em casal e voce e Clark? Já estão planejando o casamento?', perguntou Chloe bebendo um pouco de suco de laranja.

'Estamos pensando em casar na primavera. Só não decidimos ainda se o casamento será na igreja ou no rancho Kent. Quero que voce e Oliver sejam nossos padrinhos.', disse a jornalista sorridente.

'E Lucy? Ela vai ficar chateada se não for madrinha.', lembrou Chloe.

'Ela vai ser madrinha também, claro, se eu deixá-la de fora é capaz dela ter uma síncope! E o General vai me levar ao altar. Aliás, é bem capaz dele aparecer antes para colocar Clark contra a parede. Ele disse que não sabe o que eu vi naquele caipira.', contou Lois revirando os olhos.

'Pobre, Clark, aposto que o tio Sam acha que voce é boa demais para um fazendeiro do Kansas! Sem contar que sr. Kent e o seu pai já foram inimigos políticos, já que o tio Sam não gosta de super-heróis.'

'Ainda tem isso. Imagina se ele soubesse da história completa, iria fazer de tudo para empatar meu romance com Clark...', ela constatou suspirando. Lois e Sam viviam discutindo por causa das ações dos super-heróis. Lois os defendia e admirava e Sam achava que eles era um bando de desordeiros.

'Apesar de tudo isso, acredito que será um lindo casamento, Lo. E os nossos amigos especiais vão cuidar para que nada atrapalhe o grande dia.', disse Chloe se referindo a LJA.

'Eu sei.', Lois sorriu. 'Aliás, eu fiquei sabendo que voce e Bruce voltaram a ser mais do que amiguinhos...'

'Sabia que nosso anonimato não iria durar muito tempo.', disse Chloe conformada. Apostava que alguém da Liga havia contado. 'Somos amigos. Com benefícios.'

'Amigos com benefícios? Quem diria, hein, Chloe Sullivan, quem te viu, quem te vê!', exclamou Lois rindo do rosto corado da prima.

'Ai, Lois, não me faça ficar mais envergonhada do que já estou...', ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosa.

'Vergonha de quê? Não seja boba, Chlo! Voce é jovem, linda, livre e desimpedida, tem que aproveitar a vida mesmo, ainda mais com um cara como Bruce!', ela segurou a mão da prima. 'Vai fundo, querida, aproveita mesmo! A gente tem que experimentar todos os 24 sabores até descobrir o que mais agrada.'

'Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir achar o melhor sabor, Lo. Vai ser sempre assim. Um namoro aqui e ali, mas nunca com o Sr. Certo. Por que com Bruce é passageiro, eu sei.', ela suspirou conformada. 'Acho que é um dos preços que se paga por ser uma incógnita no futuro.', ela disse lembrando do que Garth lhe contara.

'Chloe, não pensa assim.', pediu Lois olhando com seriedade para a prima. 'Voce não é uma incógnita, voce é Chloe Sullivan, minha prima e amiga querida. E voce vai achar sim o Sr. Certo. Eu sinto isso. Ele pode demorar, mas vai chegar. Enquanto isso voce vive seu bat-romance.', ela sorriu e apertou as mãos de Chloe com carinho.

'Só voce para me dar força, Lo. Obrigado.', disse a loira com sinceridade.

...

**Smallville**

**Subsolo da fábrica da LexCorp – Nível 3**

Clark acordou desorientado e piscou várias vezes até acostumar os olhos aquela iluminação fraca. Ele viu que estava deitado numa jaula num local que não conseguia identificar. Clark se levantou com dificuldade, olhando ao redor, tentando achar alguma saída. Fora muito estúpido de sua parte cair num truque barato de Lex e agora tinha que dar um jeito de escapar dali. Clark se aproximou das grades e tentou abri-las mas ela ficou esverdeada, emitindo o poder da green-k, fazendo Clark cair no chão se contorcendo de dor.

'Olá, Superman.', a voz de Lex soou no ambiente vinda de um alto falante. Lex estava numa cabine blindada. A luz foi acesa para que Clark pudesse vê-lo. 'Como voce pode notar, nossa jaula é feita de kriptonita verde. Mas não se preocupe, nossa intenção não é mantê-lo aqui por muito tempo, apenas fazer alguns pequenos testes. Após isso, voce será liberado.'

'Voce é louco, Lex! Não pense que irá escapar dessa ileso! Isso é cárcere privado, voce não tem esse direito!', berrou Clark furioso.

'Eu tenho todo o direito do mundo, herói!', ele retrucou altivo. 'Você é um extraterrestre superpoderoso que se auto-proclamou herói do mundo! Voce age como se fosse essencial às pessoas, querendo adoração e veneração! Mas no fundo não passa de uma ameaça!'

'Voce não sabe o que está dizendo, Lex, eu uso meus poderes para ajudar as pessoas que precisam! Não faço isso para me auto-promover! Eu quero o bem da Humanidade!'

'Oh, que grande herói voce é Superman! Que alma mais pura e bondosa, estou quase chorando aqui!', zombou o empresário. 'Isso é tudo uma fachada para voce nos escravizar futuramente! Voce quer ser o dono do mundo e engana os tolos com suas boas ações, mas não passa de um mentiroso!', acusou-o com raiva.

'Não me confunda consigo mesmo, Lex Luthor!', rebateu Clark irritado.

'Ora,ora,o herói está mostrando as garras... Quase me enganou com essa sua conversinha paz e amor!', ele sorriu cinicamente. 'Superman, nós poderíamos ser grandiosos juntos se voce quisesse.'

Clark franziu a testa aborrecido. Era a mesma proposta que Lex fizera na Fortaleza no Ártico, mas ele jamais se uniria ao ex-amigo. Lex era traiçoeiro e megalomaníaco, só visando se beneficiar nem que para isso tivesse que passar por cima de tudo e de todos.

'Nunca, Lex. Eu jamais me aliaria a alguém como voce.', ele afirmou.

'Eu já imaginava essa resposta. Voce tem um código de moral muito forte, tão certinho, tão escoteiro, um herói de verdade, não é assim?', ele zombou deixando Clark mais aborrecido. 'Me perdoe por não acreditar em toda essa bondade e altruísmo. Por isso eu devo fazer minha parte para abrir os olhos das pessoas em relação à voce.'

Clark preferiu ficar calado. Nada do que ele dissesse faria Lex mudar de ideia, ele já vira aquele filme antes. Clark sabia que Lex seria seu eterno inimigo, nunca deixaria de ser perseguido, mas estaria sempre por lá para deter quaisquer sandices do empresário.

'Eu tenho uma surpresa, herói. Voce é idolatrado por praticamente toda a Metropolis e o mundo. É um exemplo para todos. Bem, exemplos também podem ser quebrados. Por isso eu tive uma ideia: existe uma certa repórter que o venera e o exalta com suas matérias, estou correto?', ele perguntou e Clark ficou alerta, sentindo um frio na espinha. Lex sorriu. 'Pois é. O que aconteceria se a intrépida repórter morresse sem o seu providencial socorro? A sua maior defensora sem vida diante dos cidadãos de Metropolis?'

'Deixe a srta. Lane fora disso! O seu problema é comigo, Lex!', gritou Clark agitado. Ele tinha que achar um modo de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

'Impossível, ela está diretamente ligada a voce, herói. É preciso que aconteça para que as pessoas percebam o que a sua influência nefasta é capaz de causar a cidadãos indefesos. Será chocante, sem dúvida. Superman incapaz de salvar a sua maior admiradora, Lois Lane. Será uma grande perda para o Planeta Diário...', ele disse friamente.

'Lex, eu vou sair daqui e acho bom que nada aconteça a srta. Lane. Senão...', disse Clark em tom de ameaça.

'Senão o quê? Voce me mata? Voce não é capaz disso, Superbonzinho!', ele riu maldosamente. 'Vou te contar outra coisa. Será usado um indutor de imagens. Desse modo, vão acreditar que voce matou a srta. Lane por ciúmes.', Lex sorriu ao ver Superman arregalar os olhos estarrecido. 'Isso mesmo. Toda Metropolis não fala em outra coisa, que voce e a nobre repórter são mais do que bons amigos. Mas voce sabe, até mesmo um extraterrestre pode ser invadido por sentimentos mais possessivos, ainda mais quando se divide uma mulher com outro. Crime passional. Hoje em dia virou lugar-comum.'

'Lex, eu vou te pedir, te implorar, esqueça isso! Voce me odeia, sabe-se lá porque, mas a srta. Lane não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu não tenho nenhum caso com ela, nunca tive, respeito muito a relação dela com Clark Kent, nós somos no máximo, amigos.', ele mentiu tentando ludibriar Lex e ganhar tempo.

'Eu não me importo com isso. Só me interessa o que os cidadãos de Metropolis e do mundo irão pensar.', ele esclareceu calmamente. 'Já está decidido, Superman. Neste momento, o plano segue e o próximo alvo é a srta. Lane.', contou Lex olhando par o relógio.

Clark tentou abrir as grades jogando seu corpo contra a jaula e chutando, mas era impossível. A green-k o enfraquecia demais, fazendo-o se sentir impotente. Clark caiu no chão suado e cansado. Estava muito debilitado mas não iria desistir. Iria concentrar suas forças, sair dali, impedir que o pior acontecesse a Lois e depois capturar Lex.

Lex olhava sorridente para o herói. Ele realmente não se importava se Superman gostava ou não da repórter. Seu objetivo era claro: manchar permanentemente a imagem de Superman, matar Lois Lane e quebrar o espírito de Clark Kent. E como Lana estava muito obcecada por Clark, sabia que ela seguiria o plano. Tudo daria certo conforme o planejado.

...

**Planeta Diário**

A redação estava vazia. Lois terminou de digitar sua matéria sobre as gangues que infestavam Metropolis e eram combatidas pelo Superman. O pior é que já corriam boatos que os membros ainda livres das gangues pensavam em se unir e criar uma máfia mais poderosa. Lois estava atenta. Pelo visto, Superman ainda teria muito trabalho.

Lois desligou o computador e pensou em Clark. Estava um pouco preocupada. Ela sabia que ele deveria estar em ronda salvando o mundo, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Clark não era de sumir assim e desde o almoço ele não aparecera mais no Planeta Diário, deixando Perry irritado. Perry dissera que era bom que quando Clark voltasse, viesse com uma ótima matéria na bagagem.

Lois balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Clark acharia uma desculpa. Ele era muito bom nisso. Vivia dando desculpas esfarrapadas e todos acreditavam, inclusive ela mesma por um longo tempo antes de saber da origem dele.

Lois pegou a bolsa e estacou surpresa ao ver Lana parada na sua frente usando um traje preto. Lana cruzou os braços e sorriu para a rival.

'Como vai, Lois?'

'O que voce quer aqui, Lana? Não sei se voce percebeu, mas o Planeta Diário não é a LexCorp. Endereço errado.', disse a repórter contendo a irritação. Só de olhar para a mestiça ela já ficava extremamente aborrecida.

'Eu vim para te ver. Nós temos contas a acertar.'

'Ah, por favor, me poupe, Lang, eu estou cansada, precisando de um bom banho e de uma caneca de café. Não tenho tempo para as suas infantilidades.', ela afirmou entediada, mas quando ia se retirar, Lana a segurou pelo braço. 'Me solta ou te faço soltar.', ameaçou Lois entredentes.

'Nós vamos dar um passeio. Coisa rápida. Vamos para o telhado. Eu soube que é o seu lugar especial com o Superman.', disse Lana com despeito.

'Nós temos muitos lugares especiais, querida.', afirmou Lois sorrindo altiva.

'Imagino, Lane. Os prostíbulos da cidade devem te conhecer muito bem.', rebateu Lana maldosa.

'Agora voce vai ver, sua vaca!', gritou Lois, se desvencilhando e dando um forte tapa no rosto de Lana. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que não causara o menor efeito.

'O que vem debaixo não me atinge.', disse Lana jogando Lois contra as mesas, fazendo-a desmaiar. Lana sorriu. 'Isso vai ser como tirar doce de criança.', ela pegou Lois pelos ombros e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Chloe estacionou o carro em frente ao Planeta Diário e sorriu. Esquecera seu smartphone com Lois na hora do almoço e só agora lembrara. Chloe desceu do carro e olhou para cima para ver se havia alguma luz no andar onde Lois trabalhava. Quase perdeu o ar ao ver Lana no alto do prédio segurando uma Lois desacordada.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?', ela sussurrou surpresa e correu para dentro do prédio. Seu instinto dizia que não era boa coisa.

...

Clark sentia-se um pouco mais forte. Lex só ativava o poder da kriptonita quando o herói fazia menção de fugir. Clark concentrou todo o seu poder restante. Ele começou a rodopiar usando toda sua força, começando a abrir um buraco no chão. Nesse momento, a flecha do Arqueiro Verde atingiu um dos painéis do galpão, agitando os capangas de Lex, que começaram a atirar no herói esmeralda.

Canário Negro usou o seu grito supersônico para derrubar os atacantes, enquanto Impulse corria em alta velocidade e impedia Lex de ativar o poder da kriptonita na jaula. Impulse amarrou Lex na cadeira e sorriu diante do olhar de ódio do empresário.

'Careca do mal devidamente amarrado.', comunicou Bart aos companheiros.

'Muito bom, Impulse.', disse Oliver, vendo Superman sair do chão do outro lado da jaula. 'Superman livre da prisão e guardas detidos. Tudo ok.', ele comunicou.

'Como voces me acharam aqui?', perguntou Clark aos amigos.

'Nós seguimos seu rastro, Escoteiro.', contou Oliver reticente.

'Oliver chipou a sua capa, Super.', contou Bart pelo microfone.

'O quê?', exclamou Clark boquiaberto.

'Ah, muito obrigado, daqui a pouco eu vou aí cortar sua língua!', gritou Oliver para Bart, que sorriu zombeteiro. Ele olhou para Clark com ar de desculpas. 'Foi uma pequena precaução depois do seu acidente lá no Ártico. Pelo menos foi útil.'

'Foi errado e voce sabe.', afirmou Dinah de braços cruzados. 'Mas ele já ouviu as reprimendas de todos nós, que também verificamos em nossos uniformes para ver se ele não tinha tomado as mesmas _precauções_ conosco.', ela olhou feio para o namorado, que suspirou chateado.

'Eu não fiz por mal.', alegou Oliver.

'Depois a gente fala sobre isso, Arqueiro.', disse Clark aborrecido com mais uma atitude impulsiva do amigo. 'Antes eu preciso achar Lois. Depois cuido de Lex.'

'Lois? Por que?', perguntou Dinah sem entender.

'Ele planejou matar Lois e me culpar por isso.', contou Clark angustiado, deixando os amigos boquiabertos. 'Preciso ir.', ele disse e alçou voo.

'Não vai adiantar.', afirmou Lex vendo o voo do herói.

'Que calar a boca?', disse Bart irritado, dando um soco no inimigo, fazendo-o desmaiar. 'Bem melhor agora.'

...

**Telhado do Planeta Diário**

Lois acordou e viu Lana parada a sua frente. Lois levantou irritada. Iria dar uma lição naquela mulher maluca, já estava farta das atitudes da mestiça. Bem que tentara ser civilizada e depois ignorar a existência de Lana Lang, mas não surtira efeito.

'Já estou cansada dessa palhaçada, Lana!', ela gritou.

'E eu estou cansada de voce. Sabe, eu nunca gostei muito de voce Lois, só que antes voce era tão insignificante que eu nem importava. Mas aí voce resolveu botar as manguinhas de fora e tentar me roubar Clark.', ela acusou indignada.

'Eu não roubei nada de ninguém, sua maluca, quando me envolvi com Clark sua história com ele já tinha acabado!', exclamou Lois enfezada.

'Nossa história nunca acabou!', gritou Lana furiosa. 'Clark e eu somos para sempre! Nós estamos destinados um ao outro! Todos que tentaram nos separar falharam, não pense que voce vai sair vitoriosa!'

'Isso não é uma competição, droga, há sentimentos envolvidos aqui! Clark e eu nos amamos! Demorou, mas a gente se achou, a gente viu que o que nos irritava era na verdade o que nos unia, o que nós tínhamos em comum!', ela explicou tentando colocar um pouco de lucidez na cabeça de Lana. 'Nós não planejamos, aconteceu, será que é tão difícil de entender? E outra, voce destruiu sua relação com Clark graças as suas mentiras!', ela lembrou.

'Tudo o que fiz foi por amor a Clark! TUDO! Toda dor, sacrifício, lágrimas, ações, tudo foi por que eu o amo. Ele é meu! Voce é quem está sobrando aqui!', gritou Lana furiosa.

'Chega, eu desisto, não vou ficar discutindo com uma doida! Pense o que quiser. Mas acredite Lana, se Clark ainda amasse voce, eu não estaria com ele. Eu não ocupo o lugar de ninguém.'

'Voce é a segunda opção! Um aquecimento nas noites frias. Um estepe!', ela disse maldosamente, mas Lois não se sentiu atingida. Ela tinha plena certeza do amor que Clark sentia. 'Só que eu sei que voce não vai abrir mão dele. E eu não posso mais permitir que voces fiquem juntos.', ela tentou socar a jornalista, que desviou e chutou a mestiça. Lana sacou um punhal do traje. 'Esse nanotraje que eu estou usando me dá poderes iguais aos de Clark.', ela contou diante do olhar surpreso de Lois. 'Clark finalmente vai poder se unir a alguém igual à ele, não à uma criatura inferior.', ela olhou para Lois com desprezo. 'Esse sempre foi o sonho dele. E eu vou realizar. Nós combateremos o crime juntos, o casal perfeito, depois é claro de matar voce e Lex.'

'Voce é louca.', afirmou Lois tentando chutar a mão de Lana, mas ela desviou rapidamente e segurou Lois pelo braço com força.

'Esse é o seu fim. Acabou.', sentenciou Lana, cravando o punhal na barriga de Lois.

Chloe chegou ao terraço e gritou apavorada ao ver Lana atingindo Lois com o punhal. A loira saiu correndo em direção a prima e Lana, surpresa e irritada com a interferência,ativou o indutor de imagens, ficando com a aparência de Superman, enquanto Lois arrancava o punhal da barriga com as mãos trêmulas. Lana usou sua superforça para atirar a repórter para fora do telhado, fazendo a jornalista cair de braços abertos diante dos olhares estupefatos das pessoas que começaram a se aglomerar na rua do Planeta Diário.

Estavam todos chocados ao testemunharem o herói da cidade atirando a jornalista mais famosa de Metropolis do alto do Planeta Diário. As pessoas ligavam para a polícia e o Corpo de Bombeiros, mas sabiam que não haveria salvação para Lois Lane.

'Nãooooo!', berrou Chloe parando na mureta do telhado, vendo a prima caindo em queda-livre. 'Ah, meu Deus! Loooois!'

Lois sangrava muito. Ela sentia que sua vida estava acabando. Achava que tinha muita coisa para viver, mas o seu fim chegara mais rápido do que ela imaginara. E pelas mãos de Lana Lang. Era uma triste ironia do destino. Lois não pensava que fosse morrer assim. Ela só queria ver Clark pela última vez antes de partir.

Chloe gritou ao ver o corpo de Lois se espatifar contra o seu carro. Chloe caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar compulsivamente, enquanto Lana fazia a pose típica de Superman e olhava para baixo vitoriosa. Ela finalmente vencera. Lois Lane era carta fora do baralho. Permanentemente.

As pessoas na rua também gritaram ao ver o corpo da jornalista se chocar contra o carro de Chloe e ficaram chocadas diante daquela cena estarrecedora. Alguns filmavam o acontecido com seus celulares e tiravam fotos, enquanto a maioria já planejava em como deter 'Superman'. Lana já ouvia gritos de 'assassino' e sorria debochadamente.

Clark voou mais rápido quando parou de escutar os batimentos cardíacos de Lois. Seu coração dizia que o pior havia acontecido, ele só não conseguia aceitar. Clark viu as pessoas aglomeradas em frente ao Planeta Diário, Chloe chorando sem parar agarrada a mureta do telhado e um falso Superman sorrindo para a multidão. Clark sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao ver o corpo de Lois estendido sobre o carro.

Clark pousou e pegou Lois no colo com delicadeza diante do olhar surpreso das pessoas. Se aquele era Superman, então quem era o assassino no telhado?, elas se perguntavam.

As lágrimas embaçavam a visão de Clark e molhavam o seu rosto. Clark tocou no cabelo empapado de sangue e pedaços de vidro de Lois e depois abraçou o corpo dela sentindo uma dor imensa no peito. Ele não se importava com as pessoas assistindo a cena. Parecia que haviam lhe arrancado um pedaço. Ele sentia que havia morrido naquele momento.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

As pessoas paradas na rua ouviam as sirenes do Corpo de Bombeiros e da polícia vindo em direção ao Planeta Diário. Todos lamentavam o acontecido, enquanto alguns entravam no prédio para cercar e capturar o falso Superman. Algumas pessoas choravam com pena do sofrimento demonstrado pelo maior herói do mundo. Clark estava abraçado ao corpo de Lois e não parava de chorar, inconformado. Ele se culpava pelo acontecido. Se Lois morrera, a culpa fora sua, porque ele não chegara a tempo.

Chloe viu a cena e sentiu sua dor aumentar. Clark não iria conseguir superar a morte de Lois e ela mesma achava que iria enlouquecer de tanto sofrimento. Lois não merecia uma morte tão horrível como aquela. Chloe olhou com ódio para Lana. A culpa era da mestiça. E pensar que elas foram grandes amigas no passado e Chloe chegara até defender as atitudes impensadas de Lana alegando que ela estava confusa. Agora Chloe via que era pura maldade mesmo.

'Sua desgraçada!', gritou Chloe se atirando contra Lana e a derrubando no chão, fazendo o indutor de imagens quebrar. 'Maldita assassina!', ela estapeou a mestiça, mas foi jogada contra o chão.

'Sua idiota! Não pode me deter! Eu tenho os mesmos poderes de Clark!', ela gritou enlouquecida.

As pessoas na rua gritaram surpresas ao ver que o falso Superman era Lana Lang. Clark também olhou para o alto e ficou chocado. Tudo fazia sentido. Fora um plano arquitetado por Lex e executado por Lana. E pensar que aquelas pessoas, no passado, foram suas amigas.

Clark colocou o corpo de Lois no chão com delicadeza e ficou uns instantes abatido. Sua cabeça estava vazia. Ele estava completamente desnorteado e só pensava em morrer com Lois. Depois ele franziu a testa e uma ideia lhe passou pela mente. Jor-El uma vez lhe dissera que era proibido, que ele não podia interferir no curso da Humanidade, mas Clark não conseguia achar outra solução.

Clark beijou a testa de Lois com carinho e saiu voando mais rápido como ele jamais fizera antes para sair da Terra.

Enquanto voava, Clark lembrava das palavras de Jor-El, lhe dizendo que aquilo era errado, que ele devia deixar a vida seguir seu curso, mas Clark não podia simplesmente assistir o assassinato covarde e brutal de Lois sem fazer nada. Ele faria o tempo retroceder e impediria seus inimigos de terem êxito em seus planos malévolos.

Usando todo o seu poder, Clark voava em redor do globo terrestre, fazendo a Terra girar ao contrário, retrocedendo o tempo e os acontecimentos que geraram a morte de Lois.

Superman terminou de girar a Terra e retornou com toda velocidade ao Planeta Diário, no exato momento em que Lois acordava no terraço diante de Lana. O herói segurou Lana pelos ombros com força e a jogou contra a parede, fazendo o globo do jornal oscilar.

Lois olhou surpresa para Clark, que pousou em frente a ela sorrindo aliviado.

'Voce está viva, graças a Deus.', ele a abraçou com carinho. Era muito bom poder ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Lois e tê-la em seus braços.

'Claro que estou viva. Está tudo bem com voce, Clark?', ela perguntou sem entender.

'É uma longa história, depois eu conto. O importante é voce sair daqui.', ele disse acariciando o rosto dela. Ele viu Chloe chegar ao telhado. 'Vai embora com Chloe.'

'Mas Clark...'

'Por favor, Lois.', ele pediu e ela assentiu vendo o olhar angustiado dele. Ele ficou aliviado ao ver Chloe e Lois saírem ilesas dali e lançou um olhar duro para Lana, que já se recuperava. 'Eu sei o que voce queria fazer. Acabou, Lana.'

'Clark, eu só estou assim por sua causa. Está vendo esse nanotraje?', ela mostrou a roupa. 'Eu coloquei para realizar o seu sonho. Amar uma mulher que é igual à voce em tudo.', ela sorriu esperançosa.

'Voce nunca vai ser igual a mim. Voce é uma pessoa má e egoísta. Eu quero voce longe de mim e longe de Lois.', ele disse e arrancou o punhal dela, espedaçando-o com sua mão furioso. Lana estava de olhos arregalados. 'Se voce se aproximar dela novamente, eu esqueço as regras do cavalheirismo, fui claro?'

'Clark, eu amo voce...'

'Cala a boca. Voce não sabe o que é amor. Voce está completamente louca e obcecada por um 'amor' que criou nessa sua mente doentia. Mas eu sei como resolver isso.', ele arrancou o nanotraje do corpo dela com um único puxão, deixando Lana vestida só com o macacão preto de lycra que usava por baixo e queimou o nanotraje com a visão de calor. 'Pronto. Acabou a palhaçada.'

'Clark! Clark esse era o único jeito de nós ficarmos juntos!', ela exclamou chorosa. 'Como voce pode? Eu fiz tudo por voce! Voce é meu, só meu!', ela gritou inconformada e depois enxugou as lágrimas lançado um olhar obsessivo para Clark. 'Mas não tem problema. Não tem problema, amor. Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu vou falar com Lex. Ele manda fazer outro, ele pode, ele tem dinheiro, ele me deve isso! E nós vamos ficar juntos, Clark! Combatendo o crime, que tal? Lana e Superman, o supercasal!', ela riu satisfeita.

Clark olhava para Lana finalmente compreendendo que a ex-namorada enlouquecera. Lana perdera a noção da realidade, do certo e do errado e nada do que ele falasse surtiria efeito na mente deturpada dela. Clark já sabia que a Lana que ele conhecera em Smallville havia desaparecido há muito tempo, mas ele achara que restara algum resquício de sanidade nela, mas estava enganado. Não havia mais jeito para o mal que acometera a mestiça.

Clark suspirou pesaroso, mesmo sabendo que se Lana tivesse a oportunidade, mataria Lois outra vez sem pensar. Porém, Clark não conseguia guardar rancor por muito tempo. Ele deu um pequeno toque na cabeça de Lana, fazendo-a desmaiar. Clark a pegou nos braços e a levou para um sanatório.

...

**Apartamento de Lois e Clark**

Lois tinha acabado de dar ração para Shelby quando Clark entrou no apartamento. Ele sorriu feliz ao vê-la, correu e a pegou nos braços. Lois deu um gritinho surpresa.

'Nossa, que felicidade toda é essa, ganhou na loteria?', ela perguntou brincalhona.

'Ganhei, ganhei voce srta. Lane!', ele exclamou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. 'Espero nunca mais ter que passar por isso de novo. Eu quase morri quando te vi em cima daquele carro.', ele contou sentindo um frio na espinha. Nunca mais esqueceria aquela cena, mesmo que mais ninguém se lembrasse da tragédia.

'Em cima do carro? Que carro? Do que voce está falando, Smallville?', ela questionou sem entender.

Clark colocou Lois no chão e lhe contou sobre os planos de Lex e Lana que resultaram na sua trágica morte. Lois escutava tudo boquiaberta. Não só pelo que os inimigos planejaram contra eles, mas principalmente por Clark ter feito a Terra girar ao contrário. E por ela! Aquilo era muito surreal, mesmo vindo de Clark Kent.

'Nossa... Tem certeza que voce não tirou essa cena de algum filme?', ela perguntou ainda assombrada.

'Infelizmente foi bem real. Bem que o Garth disse algo sobre fazer a Terra girar ao contrário, mas eu não entendi, porém a Imra disse que um dia eu iria entender.', ele recordou.

'Mas Clark... Não que eu não esteja agradecida pelo o que voce fez, voce como sempre salvou minha vida...', ela sorriu emocionada.

'Eu falhei da primeira vez.', ele disse num tom culpado.

'Clark, não pensa assim.', ela pediu acariciando o rosto dele. 'Está tudo bem agora. Só que... Voce mudou o curso do tempo. E Jor-El disse que era proibido. Será que não vai haver consequências?'

'É possível. Toda ação tem uma reação.', ele disse pensativo. 'Mas na hora eu não consegui pensar nisso, eu só via voce morta diante de mim, jogada em cima daquele carro, com todo aquele sangue...', ele balançou a cabeça afastando a lembrança. Lois sentiu os olhos umedecerem e abraçou o amado com carinho. 'Eu fiquei louco, Lois, eu senti como se estivesse morto também. Foi horrível.', ele contou enquanto suas lágrimas caíam.

Lois beijou Clark e eles permaneceram abraçados longamente na sala pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Lois estava comovida com a atitude de Clark. Não existia maior prova de amor como aquela (não que Clark precisasse de mais alguma depois de tudo que eles passaram), mas quando ela poderia imaginar que alguém faria a Terra girar ao contrário por sua causa? Porém, mesmo que Clark não tivesse feito isso, ela o amaria do mesmo jeito, mesmo que ela tivesse morrido, seu último pensamento teria sido para Clark. Eles eram almas gêmeas, ela sentia isso no fundo do coração desde o momento que eles resolveram ficar juntos.

Lois e Clark era para sempre.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lana estava amarrada numa camisa de força e sentada num canto de um quarto escuro. Ela conhecia aquele lugar, fora onde Lex a torturara por vários dias antes que Lionel a ajudasse a escapar. Lana ficou desesperada. Não aguentaria mais torturas do marido.

Lex entrou no quarto com uma arma na mão. Ele estava furioso por seu plano ter ido por água abaixo, nem ao menos conseguira capturar o Superman. Mas não ia se dar por vencido. Por hora, ficaria quieto, sem fazer movimentos contra o herói, deixaria que ele continuasse a ser idolatrado por todos. Quanto mais alta a árvore, maior a queda. Lex iria derrubar Superman no tempo certo.

Lana se encolheu ao ver Lex se abaixar e olhá-la fixamente. Ela podia sentir todo o ódio que aquele homem nutria por ela. E pior que agora tinha certeza de que Clark jamais viria resgatá-la. Ela o perdera para sempre.

'Eu vim terminar o nosso assunto, querida esposa.', disse Lex friamente.

'Lex, me deixa ir. Eu não vou voltar mais.', ela pediu chorando.

'Não, não vai voltar mais.', ele concordou frio e ela ficou ainda mais desesperada. 'Eu disse que era sua última chance. E voce a desperdiçou.'

'Lex e se eu contar para voce o segredo de Clark Kent? É tudo que voce sempre quis saber. Eu sei qual é!', ela afirmou e ele olhou-a incrédulo. 'Voce me deixaria ir?'

'Nada que venha de voce me interessa mais. De Clark Kent, agora cuidarei eu.', ele afirmou e se levantou, apontando a arma para a cabeça dela. 'Eu te disse uma vez que quando eu faço as pessoas sumirem, elas desaparecem para sempre. E eu sempre cumpro o que prometo.', ele deu um único tiro certeiro na testa de Lana, matando-a. Ele olhou com desprezo para o cadáver. 'Agora eu sou um feliz viúvo. Obrigado, Lana Lang.'

Lex saiu do quarto e fechou a porta sorridente.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Lane, Kent, na minha sala, agora!', berrou Perry fazendo Clark e Lois levantarem num pulo das suas mesas.

'Chamou, Chefe?', perguntou a sorridente Lois entrando na sala do editor-chefe seguida por um atrapalhado Clark.

'Eu só quero parabenizá-los pelo casamento iminente.', disse Perry com um ar bonachão, arrancando sorrisos do casal. 'Estou honrado em ser padrinho do enlace dos dois, sabem que gosto de voces como se fossem meus filhos. Alice e eu não faltaríamos ao casamento por nada.'

'Não seria o mesmo sem voce e os nossos amigos, Chefe.', afirmou Clark ajeitando o óculos. 'Nós não vemos a hora de chegar o casamento.', ele e Lois trocaram olhares apaixonados.

'Ah, é assim mesmo, lembro-me do meu casamento com Alice, eu estava muito nervoso e ansioso. No dia então, voce fica uma pilha de nervos. Mas depois que vê a noiva entrando no altar, toda aquela loucura desaparece.', ele contou sorridente. 'Desejo muitas felicidades a voces.'

'Nós já somos muito felizes, Chefe.', disse Lois segurando a mão de Clark diante do olhar paternal de Perry.

'Bom, o outro motivo para chamá-los aqui é para voces irem à coletiva de imprensa da Liga da Justiça. Só se fala disso, ainda mais com o QG que eles construíram no espaço. Às vezes eu me sinto num Big Brother.', comentou Perry.

'Tenho certeza que eles só pensam em garantir a segurança de todos e não vão ser invasivos.', assegurou Clark.

'Hum, eu espero que sim. E os casais de namorados agradecem.', gracejou Perry. 'Quero voces dois lá na coletiva. E levem Jimmy com voce. Aquele menino precisa parar de pensar só em namorar, principalmente depois que ele e a namorada foram expulsos de um hotel ontem.', contou Perry insatisfeito.

'O quê?', exclamou Lois inconformada. 'Era só o que faltava! Lucy ainda vai me matar de vergonha!'

'Calma, Lois, nós vamos conversar com ela...', disse Clark tentando tranquilizá-la.

'Conversar? Eu vou dar uma surra nela, isso sim! Não, melhor ainda. Vou entregá-la nas mãos do General. Ele tem treinamento militar.'

'Lois, não acha que está exagerando?', perguntou Clark ajeitando o óculos diante do olhar divertido de Perry.

'Exagerando? Até parece que voce não conhece a Lucy, Smallville!', ela mordeu o lábio e depois sorriu marota. 'Já sei. Vou dizer para a Lucy que se eu tiver notícias de mais algum vexame, ela não será mais madrinha no meu casamento. E pode deixar Perry, estaremos na coletiva!', ela afirmou e saiu da sala.

Clark sorriu timidamente para o editor-chefe, ajeitou o óculos e saiu atrás de Lois. Perry começou a rir sozinho. Aqueles dois eram figuras únicas.

...

**Kent Farm**

**Primavera**

Todo o rancho estava lindamente decorado para o casamento de Lois e Clark. No celeiro, um tapete vermelho coberto de flores levava até o altar improvisado. Os convidados chegavam e eram recepcionados pelos sorridentes Martha e Jonathan.

Clark estava no quarto nervoso tentando dar um nó na gravata. Aquele dia ele acordara mais atrapalhado do que de costume. Também fizera e refizera as tarefas no rancho e a mãe lhe servira chá de camomila para ver se ele se acalmava.

Oliver chegou no quarto junto com Bart e eles riram ao ver Clark suspirar chateado por não conseguir ajeitar a gravata.

'Nervoso, Escoteiro?', perguntou Oliver com seu sorriso zombeteiro.

'Não, só uma pilha de nervos. Todo mundo diz que é normal, mas eu estou a ponto de explodir. Nunca fiquei tão ansioso assim na vida.', ele confessou. 'E pior que nem consigo dar um nó nessa gravata, como vou casar assim?', ele olhou para a gravata com um ar derrotado.

'Maus, cara. Por isso eu nunca uso gravata.', disse Bart apontando para seu próprio pescoço. Bart vestia terno mas sem gravata e calçava tênis vermelhos.

Oliver, impecável e lindo em seu terno preto, revirou os olhos e tentou acalmar Clark.

'Calma, Escoteiro, tenho certeza de que a Lois casa com voce com ou sem gravata.', ele assegurou. 'E pode ficar tranquilo, a Liga está se revezando na ronda e nada vai atrapalhar seu grande dia. Qualquer coisa a gente dá conta.'

'Obrigado, Oliver. E voce me deu aquele presente que eu te pedi?', ele perguntou olhando par ao amigo, que suspirou.

'Tirei o chip de todos os uniformes do pessoal da Liga.', ele disse chateado. 'A Di me deu a maior bronca quando descobriu, mas eu não fiz por mal, foi...'

'Precaução, eu sei.', completou Clark lembrando do diálogo que tivera com Oliver anteriormente.

'A gente se garante sem precisar de chip, líder verde. Foi uma bola fora sua.', afirmou Bart recebendo um olhar irritado de Oliver. 'Eu vou pra cozinha ver se consigo beliscar alguma coisa. Tem vejo no casamento, Grandão!', ele deu um tapa amistoso no ombro de Clark e saiu do quarto.

'Oliver, voce sabe dar nó em gravata?', perguntou Clark para Oliver, que olhou para o teto.

Quem acabou ajudando Clark foi Alfred, o fiel mordomo de Bruce Wayne, especialista em gravatas de tanto que ajudava seu patrão a se vestir para as festas.

Chloe, Oliver, Perry e Lucy estavam no altar como madrinhas e padrinhos do casamento, enquanto Dinah, Bruce, Alice White, Jonathan e Martha, assim como os demais convidados, como Cat Grant, que olhava conformada o enlace do casal, estavam sentados nas cadeiras aguardando o ínicio do casamento. Uma outra parte da Liga estava ocupada com a ronda, garantindo a segurança dos convidados e dos cidadãos do mundo. Jimmy fez questão de fotografar todo o casamento. Faria um álbum especial e daria de presente para os seus melhores amigos.

Clark se postou em frente ao altar e enxugou disfarçadamente as mãos suadas na calça do terno. _'Is This Love'_ do Whitesnake começou a soar no celeiro e Lois adentrou o lugar de braços dados com o altivo e orgulhoso General Sam Lane. Clark sorriu e olhava encantado para Lois, linda, vestida com um longo marfim tomara que caia perfeitamente moldado em seu corpo escultural. Todos estavam de pé e olhavam a noiva caminhar pelo tapete ao lado do pai encantados. Lois estava transbordando felicidade e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Kara chegou ao celeiro e sentou ao lado da surpresa Martha, que abraçou a sobrinha. Clark iria ficar muito feliz em rever a prima em um momento tão importante em sua vida.

Lois e Sam pararam em frente a Clark, que estendeu a mão para Lois, mas Sam o barrou.

'Voce tem certeza, soldado? Porque não vai ter como voltar atrás. E se voltar atrás, vai ter que se ver comigo, _farmboy_.', ele perguntou em tom de ameaça.

'Papai, nos poupe!', reclamou Lois entredentes.

'Eu não voltaria atrás nem que o senhor enviasse todo o Exército atrás de mim.', afirmou Clark, fazendo Sam assentir satisfeito com a resposta.

'Muito bem, soldado. Cuide bem da minha pequena Lo.', ele disse e deu um beijo afetuoso na testa da filha, entregando-a para o genro e indo sentar na cadeira ao lado de Jonathan.

'Nem que um Exército inteiro te cercasse, hein?', sussurrou Lois para Clark.

'Nem que todas as Forças Armadas tentassem me impedir.', ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

'Estamos aqui reunidos, pais, amigos, familiares, para realizar a união de Lois Joanne Lane e Clark Joseph Kent...', disse o religioso iniciando a cerimômia.

Oliver deu um lenço para Chloe, que enxugou os olhos discretamente. Ela relembrava por tudo que todos eles passaram e como o amor de Lois e Clark fora cultivado aos poucos até chegar naquele momento. Bem que ela percebera que havia algo mais entre os dois no dia em que Lois derrubara Clark no tanque dágua na escola. Fora apenas o começo.

Oliver lembrava de quando conheceu Clark ainda como Arqueiro Verde e depois conhecera Lois na casa dos Kent. Mas só quando Clark e Lois travaram uma pequena batalha verbal na Torre do Relógio que Oliver percebera que Clark e Lois disfarçavam seus sentimentos com ironias e provocações. No fundo, Oliver sabia que entre ele e Lois fora algo forte, porém passageiro. Mas Clark e Lois estavam destinados a ficarem juntos.

Martha e Jonathan enlaçaram as mãos e Jonathan deu um beijo no rosto da esposa. Eles sempre apostaram – literalmente – que era só uma questão de tempo para o seu filho e Lois se tornassem um casal. E estavam imensamente felizes por vê-los juntos e unidos para sempre. Era como se fosse algo escrito nas estrelas.

Clark e Lois ficaram de frente um para outro para dizerem os seus votos.

''_Eu, Clark Kent, aceito você, Lois Lane, para ser minha esposa, para sempre. Com você ao meu lado, eu nunca estarei sozinho. Apesar do mundo ver essa mulher forte e independente, eu nunca conheci alguém tão graciosa e com um coração tao puro. Quando eu estive perdido você sempre esteve lá para me ajudar, entao neste dia e neste momento, prometo o resto da minha vida a você. Você sempre acreditou em mim, e eu acredito em você. E quando se acredita em alguém não é por um minuto, ou só por este momento, é por toda a vida.''_

''_Quis que esses votos fossem perfeitos, mas a perfeição é uma coisa difícil de se ter. Mas a vida é um pouco confusa, e quando chega o amor, eu acho que é como meu pai sempre disse sobre o exército: "você só se alista se é a única coisa que você consegue se imaginar fazendo". Clark, eu não posso imaginar passar um momento da minha vida sem você. Eu prometo que sempre o protegerei, assim como sempre me protegera. Você é meu melhor amigo, minha casa, e o meu verdadeiro amor. Eu sou sua e serei para sempre.''_

Shelby atravessou o tapete com uma cestinha de palha na boca com as alianças dentro, fazendo todos sorrirem. Oliver pegou a cestinha e Chloe tirou a almofada com as alianças, que foram trocadas por Lois e Clark. O casal trocou um longo beijo apaixonado e logo depois foi aplaudido pelos convidados.

'Joga o buquê, Lois!', gritou Lucy para a irmã. Ela e as mulheres estavam reunidas esperando a noiva lançar o buquê.

'Vou jogar!', gritou Lois, olhando para Chloe, que fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Lois teimou fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. 'Lá vai!', ela jogou o buquê no ar, mas foi Shelby quem deu um pulo, achando que era brincadeira e pegou o buquê com a boca. 'Shelby, seu cachorro maluco!', gritou dando uma bronca em vão no animal.

Shelby saiu correndo todo animado balançando a cauda, para frustração das mulheres presentes e risos de outras, mas foi barrado por um jovem moreno, alto e de olhos esverdeados , que pegou o buquê. Lois, puxando Chloe pela mão, foi cumprimentar o amigo.

'Richard White! Pensei que voce não viria!', ela exclamou sorridente.

'Meu voo atrasou, desculpe, Lois. Bem, pelo menos cheguei a tempo de desejar felicidades a voce e Clark. Meus parabéns.', ele disse sorridente e entregou um presente para a noiva. 'Uma pequena lembrança.'

'Obrigado, não precisava.', disse Lois segurando o embrulho. Ela olhou para Chloe. 'Essa é minha prima, Chloe Sullivan. Chloe, esse é o sobrinho de Perry White.'

'Lois vivia me falando de voce no Congresso em Washington.', ele disse simpático e apertou sua mão. 'É um prazer finalmente conhecer a famosa Chloe.'

'Nem sabia que era tão famosa assim.', ela riu. 'É um prazer conhecer voce também. Voces se conheceram num Congresso?', ela olhou para os dois sem entender.

'Clark e eu conhecemos Richard num Congresso de Jornalismo. E agora ficamos sabendo que ele fará parte da equipe do Planeta Diário.', contou Lois sorridente. 'Não sei se voce lembra, Richard, mas Chloe já foi repórter do Planeta.'

'Me lembro de tudo que voce falou sobre Chloe, Lois.', ele garantiu e Chloe ficou um pouco tímida.

'Sua memória sempre foi de elefante. Agora eu tenho que cumprimentar os outros convidados, até a prima de Clark apareceu de surpresa. Fique a vontade, Richard!', ela disse e saiu de perto deles.

'Voce aceita?', ele perguntou mostrando o buquê para Chloe.

'Claro. Obrigada.', ela pegou o buquê sorrindo enquanto sentia um friozinho na espinha e trocava olhares com Richard.

A festa na casa dos Kent se estendeu até tarde da noite, porém Lois e Clark saíram bem antes do final. Enquanto entravam no carro rumo ao aeroporto, não perceberam um outro carro preto parado a poucos metros. Lá dentro, Lex Luthor olhava para a felicidade dos noivos e sorriu. Parte dele lamentava não ser mais amigo de Clark para poder compartilhar o momento. A outra parte sabia que era algo inevitável e que em breve, eles estariam frente a frente de novo.

'Aproveite bem, velho amigo. Essa história apenas começou.', ele disse e deu ordem para o carro seguir de volta para Metropolis.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Clark aterrissou com Lois nos braços na sua fortaleza gelada. Lois estava surpresa. Ela se abraçou sentindo um pouco de frio mesmo estando coberta por um casaco reforçado. Clark dissera e ela acreditara que eles iriam passar a lua-de-mel em um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas e até saíram do rancho de carro para ir ao aeroporto. Porém, no meio do caminho eles desceram e o carro seguiu para Metropolis, enquanto Clark a pegou no colo e já como Superman, a levou para a Fortaleza criada por Jor-El.

'Clark, desde quando essa Fortaleza está de pé?', ela perguntou curiosa olhando ao redor. Era um local magnífico e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

'Eu a reativei a poucos dias. Ainda tinha um dos cristais que formam essa Fortaleza.', ele contou e sorriu. 'Gostou da surpresa?'

'Eu amei. Sempre quis conhecer essa Fortaleza!', ela exclamou sorrindo e depois ficou pensativa. 'Se bem que... eu tenho a impressão de que já estive aqui...'

'E já esteve mesmo. Quando houve o acidente no jatinho de Lionel com voce e minha mãe, lembra?', ele disse e ela assentiu. 'Pois é, voces vieram parar aqui. Voce não lembra porque estava desacordada, mas Jor-El conversou com minha mãe e fez voces duas voltarem para Smallville.'

'Uau...', ela mordeu o lábio inferior. 'E voce me despistou na época, insinuou que eu estava alucinando!', ela lembrou e ele fez cara de paisagem. 'Clark, como me fazia de boba naquela época...', ela suspirou.

'Eu não fazia por mal, era para te proteger.', ele justificou.

'Eu sei, Smallville.', ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. 'Voce sempre foi um fofo comigo e muito protetor. Às vezes exagera um pouco na proteção, mas é o seu jeito de mostrar que me ama.'

'Eu amo muito, Lois. Voce é a única para mim.'

'Eu também te amo muito, Clark. Meu supercara.', ela declarou e sorriu.

'Lois, quero que voce fale com Jor-El. Tudo bem?', ele perguntou com um olhar inseguro, segurando a mão dela.

'Okay, manda ver.', ela disse um pouco receosa.

'Jor-El, sou eu, Kal-El. E estou aqui com a minha mulher, Lois Lane.', ele gritou para o castelo de gelo.

'Kal-El, meu filho. Eu já conheço Lois Lane, ela esteve aqui há anos atrás com a sua mãe terráquea, Martha Kent. Lois Lane, voce foi a escolhida pelo meu filho como sua companheira para toda a vida e eu sei que voce foi a melhor escolha. O futuro lhes reserva grandes surpresas e adversidades, mas voces estarão sempre juntos e superarão todas elas. Eu abençoo a união de voces. Que sejam muito prósperos e felizes.', disse a voz metálica do pai biológico de Clark.

'Ah, valeu...', disse Lois sem muito jeito. 'É muito bom fazer parte dessa família. E voce tem razão: Clark e eu estaremos sempre juntos apoiando um ao outro, eu sei.', ela assegurou olhando apaixonada para o marido.

'Jor-El, obrigado por nos apoiar. E eu continuarei minha jornada, lutando pelo bem de todos, como voce sempre quis.', assegurou Clark.

'Kal-El, enfim voce cumpriu o seu destino e foi além das minhas expectativas. Eu tenho orgulho de voce, meu filho.'

'Obrigado.', disse Clark emocionado e Lois piscou para disfarçar a emoção. 'Eu tenho orgulho de ser seu filho, Jor-El.'

'Seja feliz, meu filho e conte sempre comigo. Adeus.', disse a voz metálica, se calando em seguida.

Lois abraçou Clark com carinho e eles ficaram assim até que Clark a levou para outro câmara da Fortaleza que ele tinha preparado especialmente para eles. Lá estava uma cama de casal, champagne, morangos, cerejas, rosas vermelhas e taças em cima de uma mesa. Também havia um compartimento para roupas perto dali e o ambiente não era tão gelado como a câmara central, na verdade o clima era bem agradável, fazendo com que Lois tirasse o casaco. Clark providenciara para que nada faltasse na lua-de-mel deles. A Liga da Justiça ficaria em atividade redobrada por uma semana, garantindo a paz dos recém-casados e Shelby, o 'filho' dos dois ficaria na Kent Farm.

Lois e Clark trocaram um beijo apaixonado e depois sorriram um para o outro, felizes.

'Feliz?', ele perguntou dando-lhe um selinho.

'Muito. Como jamais estive antes. Adorei a decoração. Mesmo com a voz metálica no quarto ao lado.', ela disse brincalhona.

'Jor-El vai ficar desativado, não se preocupe.'

'Ótimo, eu não quero que ele veja cenas impróprias para crianças.', ela disse maliciosa.

'Impróprias, hein?', ele falou e depois beijou o pescoço.

'Muito impróprias.', ela sorriu e tirou o paletó dele.

Clark pegou Lois no colo e a deitou na cama. Ele a explorou com uma lentidão deliberada, tocando-a nos seios, beijando-a, fitando-a nos olhos enquanto ela vibrava com suas carícias. Beijou-a. Acariciou-a. Beijou seus seios, seu ventre...

A cabeça de Lois pendeu para trás, de encontro aos travesseiros, e um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta. Os dedos se moveram sobre ela, demorando-se. Lois murmurou o nome dele e arqueou o corpo em sua direção. Ele capturou a boca macia com a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o seu corpo. Acariciou-a, e ela explodiu de prazer.

'Clark!' - ela gemeu, erguendo os quadris.

Foi demais para ele.

Já não conseguia se conter, não conseguia parar. Beijou-a, movendo-se dentro dela. Lois atingiu o ápice mais uma vez, ganhando o Universo nos braços de Clark.

...

**Planeta Diário – Alguns meses depois**

_Lex Luthor para Presidente_

Quanto mais Lois olhava para a tela do computador, menos acreditava no que estava lendo. Lex Luthor se lançara a candidatura da Presidência dos Estados Unidos! E pior, com grandes chances de vencer já que ele tinha grande simpatia do eleitorado, dos empresários, dos políticos mais influentes do país e pior de tudo, de boa parte da mídia, principalmente após o sequestro e morte de Lana Lang. Lois tinha seria dúvidas sobre essa morte de Lana ter partido de terceiros, para ela, Lex deveria ter grande participação na morte da esposa. Mesmo que a mestiça não valesse nada, era um absurdo Lex posar de pobre viúvo sendo que ele e Lana estiveram muitos longe de viver um conto de fadas em seu casamento.

O que fazia Lois se sentir mais frustrada, era que ela tentara pegar Lex pela morte de Patrícia Shawnn, mas novamente o empresário fora mais esperto e Lena se acusara como a autora do crime. Lena alegara que Patrícia tentara chantagear Lex com acusações falsas e até mostrara uma gravação com Patrícia ameaçando Lex. Lena dissera que na época, sua única intenção era proteger o irmão mas Lois podia sentir o cheiro de armação a quilômetros de distância. Lois só não caiu em descrédito como jornalista por que ela nunca chegou a acusar publicamente Lex de ter assassinado Patrícia Shawnn, apenas afirmou que a moça havia sido assassinada e que o carro da LuthorCorp fora visto no dia por uma testemunha, mas a mesma testemunha não podia afirmar quem matara a filha de Virgil Shawnn.

Lois suspirou. Novamente Lex havia escapado ileso. E ela sabia que depois dessa, Lex a considerava, mais do que nunca, uma grande inimiga. O que deixava Clark bastante preocupado. Mas Lois não tinha medo. Ela sabia que mais dia, menos dia, ela conseguiria mostrar ao mundo quem realmente era Lex Luthor.

Lois desligou o computador. Era o fim do expediente e ela só queria ir para casa, tomar um banho quente e relaxar. Estava exausta. Clark chegou perto dela e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo Lois se arrepiar.

'Oi, Lo, pronta para ir embora?'

'Prontinha.', ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa. 'Aliás, amanhã a capa do Planeta Diário será Superman salvando o jato presidencial de uma queda.', contou, sorrindo orgulhosa. 'Já estou investigando para saber se foi ou não sabotagem. Ainda mais agora com Lex Luthor querendo virar presidente...', ela lembrou desgostosa.

'Não acredito que ele derrubaria um avião só para virar presidente mais rápido. Aliás, por falar em Lex, eu estive no tribunal e Lena Luthor vai cumprir o resto da pena em regime aberto.', ele contou com um olhar de lamentação. Aquilo lhe soara como impunidade e também nunca acreditou que Lena fosse a assassina de Patrícia Shawnn. A irmã de Lex fora apenas o bode expiatório.

'Também com aquele batalhão de advogados que Lex mandou para a defenderem, não me admira em nada essa sentença.', ela bufou contrariada e depois sorriu. 'Mas eu quero esquecer os Luthor por hoje. Vamos para casa, tomar um bom banho quente e relaxar.'

'Um banho na banheira com direito a muita espuma e Lois Lane?', ele perguntou malicioso.

'Só se tiver bastante Clark Kent no banho também.', ela devolveu sorridente.

'Não se preocupe, ele estará lá.', ele garantiu. 'Eu te amo, Lois.'

'Eu também te amo, Smallville.', ela o beijou com paixão.

Clark girou em torno de si mesmo rapidamente e quando parou estava vestido com o uniforme de Superman. Ela o olhou fascinada. Nunca iria deixar de achar aquilo incrível. Ele a pegou no colo e saiu dali voando com a amada rumo ao apartamento do casal.

Fim


End file.
